Harry Potter y la batalla de los dioses
by ginnywcross
Summary: Una batalla eterna se lleva a cabo desde el comienzo de todo, esta vez Death tiene un plan que involucra vinculación del alma, viajes en el tiempo, artes oscuras y a nuestros dos héroes que no tienen descanso. Harry x Ginny level God! dale una oportunidad ;) Emparejamientos HP/GW, M por lenguaje y futuras escenas... PD: esta historia se llamaba antes el plan de la muerte ;)
1. Chaos in San Mungo

**Disclaimer: El Universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Los personajes anexos a este Universo me pertenecen.**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hola :) esto lo hago por amor al arte y porque esta historia no deja mi cabeza haha, besos.**

 **Nota anexa: Este capitulo ha sido editado, fue una historia que cree junto a desastre temporal y que por alguna razón no ha querido salir de mi cabeza, así que con unas cuantas correcciones vuelve a la vida :)**

 **PD: El comienzo es un poco lento pero lo bueno llega después :) dale una oportunidad :***

Normal= Narración y conversación

 _Cursiva = Parcel/dragón_

 **Negrita = Hechizos**

 _ **Negrita Cursiva =**_ **Conversación Mental o pensamientos**

 _ **"Negrita cursiva entre comillas"**_ _**Flashback**_

 _ **(Negrita cursiva entre paréntesis) = traducciones**_

Death miró fijamente el fuego, sus ojos siniestros se veían aún más aterradores ante su luz, como salido de una película de terror él comenzó a mover sus huesudas manos manipulando el fuego a su voluntad mientras gritos cada vez más agonizantes inundaban el salón en donde se encontraba, sin embargo él parecía no inmutarse ante estos gritos, más bien él los ignoraba prestando atención a sus pensamientos y es que el fuego le entretenía más que cualquier otro elemento, los gritos y el dolor agonizante hacían que el fuego fuera sin lugar a dudas su mejor herramienta al momento de llevar a cabo su labor de tortura, es por esto que siempre buscaba al fuego para obtener inspiración y esta no era la excepción, Death se había cansado de sus dos seres acompañantes y comenzó a trazar un plan tan loco como macabro, si todo salía bien él volvería a ser reconocido y es que en todos los mundos Death era un rey, un dios, un ángel o un demonio respetado, en todos los mundos salvo en su "hogar", todo por culpa de esos malditos hermanos Paverell, pensó Death mientras más gritos salieron del fuego que crecía al igual que su ira, mientras Death recordaba su mala fortuna... en mala hora esos malditos construyeron ese puente, en mala hora él se presentó, en mala hora se creyeron más inteligentes que él y en mala hora ocupó sus reliquias para matarlos a todos, sus muertes fueron grandiosas a excepción del último, no era importante para él, después de todo logró su cometido y obtuvo su alma pero a los ojos de sus compañeros no fue así, su capa era difícil de rastrear y cuando finalmente le encontró ya estaba listo para marcharse de su mundo, un pesado suspiro se escuchó en el salón cuando los recuerdos de cómo el último de los Paverell lo recibió como un viejo amigo llegaron a la mente de Death.

 **\- como un igual-** pensó con ira, recordando como eso lo humilló o por lo menos así fue como lo vieron sus dos rivales, Destiny e Time, ellos habían competido por siglos, desde la creación de todas las cosas y lo único que hacía tolerable su relación era el respeto al poder de cada uno de ellos, por decirlo así se necesitaban mutuamente para llevar a cabo sus planes pero al mismo tiempo eran totalmente independientes el uno del otro, fue esta independencia lo que los hizo competir, demostrar su superioridad se resumía a la cantidad de mundos conquistados, la guerra entre estos tres seres era brutal, y hasta hace unos siglos atrás nadie se negaba que Death y solo Death era el rey, él había traído traído el pánico y el terror a muchos mundos con pestes, plagas, guerras, tantas tragedias y desastres que engañaron a Destiny y que confundieron a Time, claro que había veces en que ellos le doblaban la mano gracias a tecnologías innovadoras o a Héroes inspirados armados de valor y el poder del amor, pensar en ese poder hizo que Death se enfureciera aún más mientras lanzaba una nueva alma al fuego eterno y es que no le gustaba pensar siquiera en eso, varias de sus batallas se perdieron por esa magia ancestral, esta la más poderosa de todas, después de todo la creación partió de la luz más pura y del amor más profundo, si los mundos fueran consciente de cómo utilizar ese poder serían capaces de hacer cosas inimaginables, es por eso que fue una verdadera delicia que la mayoría de los mundos ignorasen tal poder, fue lo único bueno que hicieron junto a Destiny y Time, confundir a las personas, hacerles aspirar a tal sentimiento solo para terminar decepcionados, la pasión que estaba tan ligado al amor cambio su naturaleza cuando se mezcló con el egoísmo, fue un arma útil que muchos la confundieron con el verdadero amor llevando a la defraudación emocional, los modelos inalcanzables, las obsesiones, los celos, las depresiones, oh cuánto amaba convertir la felicidad del amor en depresión, suicidio, asesinato y tantas otras cosas que hizo a creer que ese sentimiento era débil, inútil, inalcanzable o un cliché, volviendo cada vez más ciegos a sus víctimas, ya que mientras más centrados estaban en sí mismos menos podían ver a la persona que estaba a su lado, imposibilitando que hubiera sacrificio, quitando de todos el poder ancestral del amor, lo que hizo fuertes a los tres seres en especial a Death, este pensamiento causó que Death sonriera, se podría decir que ese fue momento feliz en donde recordó cuando era superior a Time y a Destiny, cuando todo era perfecto para él, pero todo se derrumbó después del fiasco con el último Paverell, fue ahí cuando quedó relegado a la última posición, si eso no era lo suficientemente malo Destiny (o el todopoderoso destino como comenzó a llamarse) creó la vinculación del alma, eso fue una sorpresa y un golpe bajo a todo el trabajo conjunto que tuvieron ellos en el pasado, pero no era la primera vez que Destiny intentaba humillarlo, antes había intentado engañarlo en el momento de su cúspide cuando creó a los horrocrux, la idea de que Death el auto proclamado dios de la muerte no pudiera matar a un ser inferior era demasiado tentadora, aún más si se implementa magia oscura, era como un escupitajo a su rostro, pero eso no logró engañarlo, después de todo era magia oscura que estaba basado en la muerte, era imposible que Death no estuviera cuando fuera utilizada, así que Destiny enterró la idea en un libro oscuro, perdido por siglos que ambos olvidaron hasta varios siglos más adelante un joven brujo logró descifrar el enigma de Destiny, los ojos de Death ardieron en ira al pensar en ese monstruo, él lo había humillado aún más que Ignotus Peverell, fue el primer ser que le trato como su sirviente, acabar con una vida cuando él quería y sin poder tocarle fue humillante, pero Death era listo, justo cuando Destiny venía a humillarlo él disimulo agrado hacia el joven mago, alegando lo maravilloso que era quitar todas las vidas que ese monstruo enviaba, para todos pareció como si hubiese sido su plan mostrarle el camino de los Horrocrux, lo que enfureció a Destiny alegando que haría que ese monstruo fuera asesinado de la forma más aborrecible y así fue... pensó Death con una sonrisa recordando lo bueno que fue cuando al fin pudo quitar su vida y la excitación que sintió al momento de torturar su alma, algo que se repitió años más tarde, cuando otro mago encontró lo que el primer mago había dejado en la sección prohibida de su escuela, volviéndose un monstruo aun peor que el anterior, pero Destiny no solo había creado a los Horrocrux, a pesar de lo irritante de esa creación Death la podía manejar, después de todo estaba vinculada a su esencia, lo que Destiny creo fue algo mucho peor, basado en el mismo poder que los tres intentaron destruir, la vinculación de alma...

Un oscuro recuerdo ensombreció aún más el semblante de Death, el día que fue por Maria nunca podrá ser olvidado, él sintió su vida en sus brazos, sintió su alma subir hacia él para luego serle arrebatada, el recuerdo de cómo su cuerpo yacía junto al de un hombre mientras ella poco a poco volvía a la vida aún lo perseguía, inmediatamente Death sacó su lista intentando entender qué estaba ocurriendo, debía haber algún error ya que no era posible que dos mortales lograran vencer su poder, pero maría ya no aparecía en su lista, confundido volvió a su hogar, fue allí cuando vio las sonrisas petulantes de sus compañeros y lo comprendió, ellos habían hecho algo, decir que no fue grata la sorpresa es decir poco, cuando Destiny comenzó a presumir y a explicarle la vinculación del alma, todo su ser ardió en ira y sed de venganza, se metieron en su territorio, ocupando el mismo poder que intentaron destruir, el amor, para esto se necesitaban dos almas amantes, entre más amor y abnegación había entre ellos, mayor conexión, mayor vida, la única forma de cumplir su deber para tomar sus almas debía pasar por la benevolencia de Destiny para que cuadraran el momento de ambas muertes y el favor de Time para que propiciará el tiempo justo para que esto funcionara, cualquier descuadre podría provocar una salida de estos amantes, algo muy difícil de hacer y realmente frustrante para Death, sin embargo él no se humilló solicitando su ayuda como ellos querían, simplemente esperó hasta que ambos quisieran partir, la muerte a una avanzada edad era absolutamente el mejor camino, aunque no le quito la sensación increíblemente molesta de pérdida de control, el mismo sentimiento que obtuvo de Ignotus Peverell hace tantos siglos atrás.

En toda esta historia Time (o el padre tiempo como se auto proclamó) no estuvo ausente, Death lo supo cuando vio su sonrisa robótica y petulante, aunque poco después descubrió el porqué. Time lo dejó momentáneamente en una burbuja de tiempo en algún momento cuando bajó a buscar un alma condenada, era la única forma de atraparlo, la única forma que él no se haya dado cuenta de lo que Destiny estaba haciendo, ya que en su "hogar" es imposible que la burbuja de tiempo de Time haya funcionado, tales poderes no pueden ser aplicados sobre él en ese lugar a menos que sean utilizados en otros mundos, curioso en realidad pero útil.

\- Si tan solo pudiera hacer lo que hago en otros mundos esos dos insectos estarían muertos y en mis manos esperando mi juicio - Dijo Death mientras el fuego ardía bajo su mano - creo que es por eso que soy el único que viaja al mundo mortal, par de cobardes, juegan a ser superiores pero no lo serían más si salieran de su lugar cómodo, pero falta cada vez menos para que ellos estén nuevamente a mis pies - dijo Death con una macabra sonrisa mientras más gritos inundaban la habitación, y es que él tenía un plan, que se fue armando y consolidando en momento que sintió el aumento del odio que Destiny y Time irradiaban entre sí, lo sospechaba, ellos nunca harían tregua eterna, tan sólo aplicaron el dicho: "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo", es por eso que trabajaron juntos y pagarían por su atrevimiento, no solo por la vinculación de almas sino por lo que vino después...

Esta vez fue el turno de Time, y su ataque fue aún peor que la vinculación de almas, la piedra filosofal fue su forma de desvincularse de Destiny y hacerse un lugar, él le dio todas las herramientas y el tiempo a los Flamel para que la crearan, algo que golpeó tanto a Destiny como a Death, los Flamel no solo compartían almas sino que también tenían la piedra que los hizo seres casi inmortales, sin preocuparse de la vejez, algo que incrementó el desprecio de Destiny hacía Time ya que él cambió los planes de vida que les tenía reservado a los Flamel y hizo aún más profundo el odio de Death, esa había sido la gota que rebalso el vaso, al no poder detener la vinculación del alma Death estaba obligado a esperar la vejez de sus víctimas, pero sin ese impedimento podría esperar hasta la eternidad sin poder arrebatar sus almas, nunca Death sintió tanto odio hacia Time como en ese momento, fue una suerte que la hayan destruido, aunque en realidad fue mucho más que suerte, fue el mejor regalo que Destiny le pudo hacer, aunque él solo lo hizo para burlarse de Time y su amada piedra y así demostrar que nada se escapa del destino (un nuevo grito de dolor inundó el salón), Death obtuvo sus almas, pero su sed de venganza no estaba satisfecha aún más cuando recordaba la postura petulante de Destiny quien le trato como si le debiera algo...

-No soy un títere, no soy su títere, no le debo nada a Destiny, yo soy el hambre, la sed, el caos, yo soy Death y estoy harto, ambos se han burlado lo suficiente de mí, no lo permitiré más, mi paciencia se agotó, recuperare mi honor en el mismo juego de ellos, después de todo soy un gran estratega, voy a utilizar sus herramientas, sus dones, sus héroes, su amor, su poder y ellos no se darán cuenta hasta que ya sea demasiado tarde, eso derrumbara a Time y destrozará a Destiny, prepárate descendiente de Ignotus Peverell, héroe de héroes, tú y tu familia me ayudaran a que nazca mi venganza y gloria- susurro mientras una nueva ola de gritos inundaba la habitación...

Death cruzó los largos pasillos de su "Hogar", entró en el gran salón y revisó cada uno de los mundos gobernados por él, era realmente frustrante ver que habían descendido sus cantidades, pero ya no importaba, todo estaba marchando tal cual lo había supuesto, aun así debía ser cuidadoso, era imperante que Destiny e Time estuvieran despreocupados de el mundo que había elegido para su venganza, algo absolutamente difícil ya que era el favorito de Destiny, después de todo este pertenecía antes a Death, fue donde funcionó el Horrocrux, fue donde logró matar a sus portadores, fue donde creó la vinculación de alma, fue donde más humillado fue Death, todo ese mundo irradia magia, por esto y más Destiny tenía especial cuidado cuando se trataba de este, de todo los mundos el #964 era su trofeo favorito, sin embargo últimamente otros mundo habían llamado su atención, cortesía de Death, poner en conflicto a Time y a Destiny no fue tan difícil como lo había creído, después de la piedra filosofal su odio mutuo aumentó a un nuevo nivel, quizás lo único que compartían en este último tiempo era su lucha por lograr superarse mutuamente, algo muy ventajoso para sus planes, quien aun recordaba cuando Destiny se acercó a él casi ordenandole ir a el mundo #964, un asesinato en masa se venía y eran necesarios sus servicios...

\- Han estado demasiado en paz y me aburren, veamos si esto hace las cosas interesantes, así que ve y sirve para algo y luego vuelve que necesito que poner las cosas interesantes en otro mundo- dijo Destiny, marchándose sin esperar respuesta, Death secretamente sonrió, todo estaba tomando su curso, pronto iba a comenzar su venganza y convenientemente para sus planes Destiny estaba desviando su atención hacia el mundo #456 uno de los mundos favoritos de Time, un mundo gobernados por robots con pocos seres vivos, sin embargo Destiny encontró una resistencia y a un gran titán dormido que pondría las cosas difíciles a Time, pero para eso necesitaba la ayuda de Death, ya que atacar un mundo y reclamarlo como suyo no era una labor sencilla, solo hay dos formas de arrebatar un mundo a su legítimo dueño, la primera es por la fuerza bruta y no no es a golpes, es estrategia pura pero abierta, ambos contrincantes se colocan frente al mundo en disputa y mueven sus fichas como en el ajedrez, solo que el dueño del mundo parte con una ligera ventaja ya que conoce y distribuye barreras que el enemigo debe vencer para recién poder entrar y luchar, se requiere mucha concentración y planificación. La segunda forma es el menos utilizado ya que no es una guerra abierta, es absolutamente secreta, en donde el defensor no sabe si su enemigo le golpeará hasta que es demasiado tarde, es realmente efectivo pero al mismo tiempo es terriblemente frustrante, ya que en esta forma el ser atacante no tiene nada de control, esto es porque no depende solo de él, es necesario mucha más planificación, se necesita el consentimiento de el dueño del mundo para poder entrar en él (así las barreras no alertarán a tu enemigo) y que este no lo vigile constantemente (o por lo menos cuando el atacante hace su intervención) y lo fundamental para este método es que necesitas que el trabajo lo haga otro por ti, si ese otro lo hace podrás entrar sin permiso del dueño, es por eso que Destiny e Time no ocupan este método, les encanta el control, ver lo que el otro hace, pero Death no es como ellos, el solo tiene un solo interés, el tiene un plan y Potter forma parte de él...

Harry se despertó con un habitual olor a flores, habían pasado 3 años desde el final de la guerra con Voldemort y todo su mundo era perfecto, tenía a una buena y amorosa esposa, planes para aumentar su ya perfecta familia, un buen trabajo, una posición en el mundo mágico, etc, etc, finalmente Harry era feliz, él sonrió como cada mañana dando ligeros besos a la persona que lo ocupaba como almohada.

\- Ginny, amor, despierta- dijo Harry suavemente en el oído de su esposa

-mmm... durmiendo- dijo Ginny abrazando aún más a su esposo, quien comenzó a pasar su mano por el cabello de su mujer con ternura

-Amor ya es tarde tenemos que ir al evento que preparó el ministerio- dijo Harry

-Uegyaisdhiae jyfcrcersfik - gruño Ginny

-¿Que?- dijo Harry divertido, esta eran una de las cosas que había descubierto de Ginny hace tanto tiempo atrás que aún le divertían

-Mendigo ministerio, por Merlín a quien se le ocurre hacer un evento hoy, sé que es importante ir pero porque tenía que ser justo el día después de nuestro aniversario-dijo Ginny molesta, intentando no maldecir más de la cuenta - prométeme que la próxima vez que un grupo de estirados del ministerio te invite a un evento sea por lo menos varios días después de nuestro aniversario así al menos dormiremos unas horas- respondió Ginny mirando fijamente los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de su esposo que tanto amaba

-Lo prometo, aunque según recuerdo señora Potter anoche no pusiste ninguna resistencia para nuestras actividades nocturnas a pesar de nuestro compromiso previo- dijo Harry con una voz inusualmente ronca mientras su mano bajaba del cabello de su esposa hacia su espalda, sus ojos brillaban totalmente cautivados por los ojos castaños de su esposa quien al parecer había perdido todo rastro de somnolencia

-Que puedo decir, tengo un esposo guapo, salvador del mundo al que estoy tentada de secuestrar del mundo mágico y tenerlo solo para mi, sin embargo se lo importante que es esto para usted Señor Potter- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa coqueta mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo quien la acercó más para sí

-Nada es más importante para mi que usted Señora Potter, nuestro compromiso puede esperar un poco más- dijo Harry besando a Ginny mientras ella complacida se lo devolvía

 **San Mungo**

 **Inauguración Pabellón Lupin**

 **12:00 hrs**

-Damas y Caballeros, Sean todos bienvenidos a la inauguración de la nueva ala del hospital san mungo, el pabellón Lupin atenderá a todos los afectados de licantropía, en este lugar podrán encontrar asistencia médica profesional, sin mencionar la poción matalobos creada por Damocles Belby absolutamente gratis- comenzó a decir el ministro de magia mientras que el público presente aplaudió estrepitosamente, el pabellón Lupin había sido el mayor y más ambicioso proyecto del ministerio y era esperado por toda la comunidad mágica, todo el patio estaba lleno de la más alta alcurnia, periodistas e invitados incluyendo a los Potters quienes llegaron atrasados y se encontraban en unos asientos más alejados del escenario

\- este pabellón es el futuro de la comunidad mágica y representa nuestra labor como ministerio, nos preocupamos de cada uno de ustedes, ya seas un mago sangre pura, un nacido de muggles o un licántropo, no importa de donde provengas, el ministerio estará ahí para ti- un nuevo estruendo de aplausos se escuchó incluyendo a los Potters, en lo alto Harry pudo ver a Hermione quien era una de las pocas que le había visto llegar, su mirada era de reproche y pregunta por su tardanza, Harry sencillamente se encogió de hombros y apuntó a Ginny con una sonrisa, causando que su esposa le golpeara, Hermione sonrió ante esto mientras negaba con la cabeza...

\- además me complace en anunciar que se están haciendo estudios cada vez más serios para encontrar una cura definitiva para la licantropía- continuo hablando el ministro, esta noticia detuvo todo movimiento y aplausos que aún seguían antes de que el ministro hablará, mientras que Harry seguía mirando a Kingsley casi adivinando sus pensamientos - toda esta investigación es gracias al generoso aporte del Auror Harry James Potter, reconocido mundialmente no solo por ser quien finalmente derrotó no solo una sino varias veces a uno de los magos más terribles del último siglo, si, hablo de Tom Riddle mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort, sino también por sus incontables capturas de mortifagos, gracias a Harry Potter hemos logrado subir el nivel al cuerpo de aurores, su entrega y devoción ha permitido entrenar a nuestros nuevos reclutas en un nivel nunca antes visto y ahora estimado público les pido que se regocijen porque el día de hoy nace un nuevo tiempo, un tiempo de unión en donde su ministerio es fuerte y luchará para que todos nosotros tengamos un futuro lleno de esperanza-

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Harry sonrió tímidamente a su esposa quien en algún minuto le había tomado la mano en apoyo, él hubiera preferido mil veces no haber sido descubierto como benefactor, casi se lo había suplicado con la mirada a Kingsley que ocultara esa información pero el ministro nunca le vio, mucho menos quería escuchar todas las cosas grandiosas que supuestamente había hecho, él nunca hubiera sobrevivido sin sus amigos (vio a Ron quien hablaba con Hermione cerca del escenario mientras que ella apuntaba en su dirección), él nunca lo hubiera logrado sin ellos, ni capturar a los mortifagos sin los aurores con los que trabajaba, sin tanta gente que pasó a la siguiente gran aventura para poder salvarlo (una punzada de dolor le atravesó), nunca le gusto llevarse el crédito por todas sus aventuras, ¡Merlín! él nunca hubiera podido si quiera recuperar la piedra filosofal solo, pero él era Harry Potter y el ministerio necesitaba de su imagen más que nunca para poder transmitir seguridad, los periódicos le necesitaban para transmitir esperanza (y lucrar) a pesar de que él no quería nada de eso, diariamente se preguntaba si había hecho bien en convertirse en auror, no es que no amara su carrera, pero le había traído más dolor que satisfacción. Cuando Ginny le apretó la mano él volvió a la realidad, la miro y le devolvió la sonrisa, recordó porque estaban tan lejos del escenario y él porque no estaba a cargo de la seguridad del evento y sonrió, luego podría irse con su esposa a seguir disfrutando lo que dejaron pendiente en la mañana, oh si la vida podría ser buena...

Death miraba todo desde un rincón oscuro de la habitación, Destiny estaba abandonado la atención del mundo #964, después de todo no había nada anormal en ese mundo, todo seguía bajo su control, con un paso seguro Destiny se volvió a Death dándole una señal mientras se dirigía al mundo #456, fue en ese entonces que Death vio que su oportunidad finalmente había llegado, con una sonrisa disimulada se fue obedientemente hacia este mundo, la batalla estaba recién comenzando...

Destiny caminaba con paso seguro al nuevo mundo que había logrado llamar su atención, era el momento de que él se coronará definitivamente como el ser superior... **Al parecer el inútil de Death podía ser útil de vez en cuando** (pensó Destiny), según sus planes los Potter están por tener un sorpresivo ataque mortifago, a pesar de que era un grupo reducido se las habían ingeniado para robar armas muggles para causar un nuevo colapso en el mundo mágico, Destiny se rió de eso, mortifagos odia muggles ocupando sus armas, pero después de todo ellos odiaban más a Potter que a cualquier otra persona, atacar su obra de caridad, matarlo (si fuera posible) junto con varios magos y licántropos presentes (niños incluidos) eso haría desmoralizar la comunidad mágica, varios seres ignorados tendrían un papel fundamental en esta historia como los licántropos que ya no confiaran en el ministerio provocando una nueva rebelión, finalmente podría jugar nuevamente con los Potter, y es que le encantaba jugar con Harry, quizás un par de muertes de algún familiar cercano lograra mostrar su faceta más divertida, y es que era tan divertido verlo sufrir y culparse a sí mismo, no por el sufrimiento sino más bien por lo que causaba el sufrimiento, tantas emociones contradictorias eran necesarias para que finalmente Harry se rindiera a su voluntad y eso era un verdadero deleite que buscaba, que todo ser vivo se doblegue al cumpliendo de su designio (sonrió bajo su roja capucha), es por esto que se aseguraría de dejarlo vivo hasta que dejara de ser entretenido, hasta que ya no hubiera ningún plan divertido para él. Sintiéndose satisfecho de hacer las cosas interesantes en ese mundo Destiny fue hacia su siguiente batalla, se acercó al mundo # 456, Time quien se dio cuenta de su presencia le miraba expectante casi desafiando a tocar su propiedad, vio sus engranajes moviéndose y nuevamente sonrió bajo su capa roja, esto será entretenido (pensó) y de forma petulante alargó su mano gigante comenzando la lucha de poder.

Harry abrió rápidamente los ojos, como si hubiese salido de una pesadilla y hubiera entrado a otra vio todo el panorama a su alrededor, las imágenes de lo ocurrido golpearon su mente, sintió su cuerpo pesado y adolorido, mientras que su corazón latía a toda velocidad, siendo un Auror experimentado ignoró su propio dolor y comenzó a levantarse, un grito de dolor salió de sus labios sin poder evitarlo mientras caía al suelo, sus piernas estaban lastimadas y probablemente su costado, sin mencionar su sordera, no escuchaba ningún sonido a excepción de un fuerte pito, rápidamente sacó su varita y comenzó a curar algunas partes de su cuerpo como sus piernas, las necesitaba para poder salir de ahí, el ambiente aún era confuso y se podía escapar, si esperaba unos minutos más un nuevo ataque podría nuevamente impactar - esto fue una bomba- dijo Harry seguro, ese ruido, la sensación, era muy similar a lo descrito en la reunión mensual de aurores cuando el área de control de objetos muggles le explicaron sobre sus armas, levantó la vista todo era muy confuso, pero todo apuntaba que había explotado muy cerca de donde estaba el escenario, un frío miedo le invadió, el ministro y todos los políticos debieron de haber fallecido, fue entonces que Harry se detuvo al igual que su corazón... Ginny..., Harry se levantó pesadamente, un dolor le recorrió ante tal esfuerzo pero en menor grado gracias a la curación básica que se había hecho, vio que aún le faltaba curar varias heridas abiertas pero eso no le importo, solo tenía una cosa en mente así que como un loco comenzó a buscar a su esposa, cuando la vio su alivio fue instantáneo, corrió como nunca había corrido en su vida, como si nunca hubieran sido lastimadas sus piernas, ella aún estaba viva y eso era todo lo que importaba, con esfuerzo la ayudó a levantarse después de curar algunas heridas y juntos corrieron rápidamente hacia un lugar más seguro buscando protegerse dentro de San Mungo, no sabían qué ocurría pero afuera en el patio eran presa fácil para quien estuviera atacando.

Sintiéndose más seguro dentro del Hospital Harry pudo abrazar a Ginny quien se aferró con fuerza a él, Ginny nunca lloraba pero en ese momento la sintió llorar, con fuerza la abrazó intentando consolarla permitiéndose llenarse de un momentáneo alivio al tenerla con vida, esto no le distrajo del todo, a decir verdad todos sus sentidos de Auror estaban increíblemente despiertos y con una mejor vista desde su escondite pudo notar el escenario, todo era un caos, había polvo por todas partes, varias personas muertas, muchas personas corriendo despavoridas, Harry obligó a sus ojos a no llorar y a su corazón a no desgarrarse al reconocer a Ron y a Hermione mutilados en el suelo, abrazó aún más a su esposa, ahora entendía el porqué de sus lágrimas, ellos estaban demasiado cerca del escenario, si ellos hubieran llegado a tiempo quizás hubieran compartido el mismo destino, desvió la vista y vio a sus compañeros Aurores luchando contra mortifagos (sus ojos se abrieron en shock) los mortifagos estaban usando armas muggles y pasaban rápidamente las barreras de los aurores, fue en ese momento que volvió a mirar a Ginny, debían salir de ahí, todo el lugar era una trampa mortal, si los mortifagos lucharan varita con varita no habría problemas pero las armas que estaban utilizando pasaron toda protección que el cuerpo auror había hecho previamente...

 _ **¡**_ _ **BOM!**_

El piso se movió y Harry se reprendió mentalmente, basta de divagar se dijo, debía concentrarse en sacar a Ginny de ahí, esta era su prioridad, con un rápido movimiento Harry salió corriendo con Ginny de la mano, tenían poco tiempo, los mortifagos aún no estaban atravesado la barrera que se había hecho para este día, los ataques eran solo con armas muggles, al momento que se deshiciera la barrera los mortifagos podrían atraparlo con algo más que un arma muggle, su esperanza era la red flu, debía encontrar una sala dentro de san mungo que tuviera habilitada la red flu, se lamentaba que las protecciones que ellos mismos hicieron bloqueara las apariciones, sus ojos se abrieron de horror al recordar el protocolo para estos eventos, deteniendo su caminar, la red flu debía ser bloqueada para prevenir cualquier visita inesperada

-¡ese estúpido protocolo!- grito lleno de ira ante la consternada mirada de su esposa, recordó cuánto luchó para que no fuera aprobado pero el ministerio estaba muy dañado y desconfiado por todo el daño que hizo Voldemort y se aprobó con 1 voto de diferencia, pero que idiotez, la única forma de salvarse fue condenada por el propio ministerio y el cuerpo auror, rápidamente guió a Ginny hacia una sala más cercana rogando a todas las entidades que se equivocara, que un nuevo cadete haya sido descuidado y funcionara la red flu -¡MALDITA SEA!- dijo con frustración, al darse cuenta que su única loca esperanza era imposible...

-¿Harry?- Dijo Ginny, Harry volvió su vista a ella, hace unos minutos su audición había vuelto aunque aún seguía un pequeño vestigio de ese pitido molesto, los ojos de Harry se fijaron en los de Ginny y vio que estos seguían acuosos pero ya no lloraba, Harry sintió que su mundo se caía en pedazos y volvió a prometer que no descansaría hasta que la sacara de ese lugar

-Tenemos que salir de acá Gin, debe de haber algún elfo o una chimenea que podamos usar- dijo Harry intentando desesperadamente no perder la fe, ganando un asentimiento de su esposa y rápidamente siguieron caminando internándose por más y más pasillos, **-** **maldición, si tan solo hubiéramos hecho algo -** pensó Harry, comenzando a recordar su torpeza, hace algún tiempo habían escuchado de un grupo que había estado experimentando con armamento militar muggle pero nunca lo habían creído, fue un tonto al igual que el ministerio, nadie en realidad quiso ver las señales, nadie quiso creer que un fanático sangre pura tocaría un arma muggle, si hubiera prestado más atención podría haber puesto defensas más apropiadas, podría haber preparado mejor a los Aurores, si hubiera estado a cargo en vez de estar disfrutando su aniversario hubiera podido haber dejado aunque sea una red flu funcionando, fue su torpeza y su descuido lo que había ayudado a condenar todo, necesitaba huir como fuera, necesitaba encontrar un traslador, un elfo o algo, algún auror debió haber dejado aunque sea una salida de emergencia que le ayudará a sacar a Ginny de esa situación, ¡DEMONIOS! Ni siquiera podían defenderse correctamente, las varitas no tenían oportunidad en comparación a un arma masiva muggle modificada con magia.

Harry y Ginny corrieron sin descanso buscando en las salas algo que les ayudara a escapar o que les ayudará a sanar un poco sus heridas, estaban en el recién inaugurado pabellón Lupin, todos los futuros pacientes y medimagos no estaban en las salas, todos estaban en el discurso de Kingsley, todos estaban muertos...

 _ **¡BOM!**_

Una nueva explosión les detuvo y el mundo se calló a los pies de Harry, el pasillo por el que podían continuar había sido destrozado y las barreras habían caído lo suficiente para que los mortifagos pudieran entrar pero no salir.

Ginny le apretó el brazo y él asintió, no era momento de renunciar, debían continuar, luchar por sus vidas aunque no tuvieran un lugar para escapar, entraron a la última sala que podía ser su esperanza, pero no había caso, no había salida, el ruido y risas era todo lo que se escuchaba en ese momento, los mortifagos estaban cerca y no había escapatoria, ellos lo sabían, así que con amor Harry rodeó a Ginny compartiendo una triste pero determinada mirada y juntos se dirigieron a una esquina lo suficientemente oscura y cubierta para luchar, abrazados lloraron en silencio sintiendo que su final se acercaba, se besaron intentando transmitir todas sus emociones, no importaba que pasara Harry lucharía hasta el final por Ginny y Ginny haría lo mismo por Harry, mirándose a los ojos, chocolate contra esmeralda y con esa convicción, esperaron para enfrentarse a su destino...

Death vio todo lo que sucedía, era tan hermoso el caos, no le costó nada llevarse el alma de los presentes, habían algunos amigos de Potter entre ellos, no fue muy divertido escuchar al menor de los Weasley maldecirlo, no porque no haya escuchado antes un alma maldecirlo, sino por la cantidad de maldiciones dichas en tan poco tiempo, aún así su alma era ligera, su esposa antes Granger se lamentaba de la ironía de su final, una muggle se convierte en bruja, lucha contra el mismo mal mágico y muere por un arma muggle, casi poético, su alma fue bien recibida y tan ligera como la de su marido, siguió su camino por la calle cosechando almas, hizo una mueca a ver a más Weasley's definitivamente eran bastante creativos ya que sus insultos eran cada vez más innovadores, uno de ellos sin embargo lo recibió como si fuera el mejor regalo aunque una pizca de preocupación por una mujer morena venía con él, le reconoció, hace tiempo se había llevado a alguien que era idéntico a él, Death siguió trabajando y avanzando sin descanso recolectando almas, hasta que vio a los Potter, la situación era difícil, si Destiny no estuviera empeñado a continuar con su vida le hubiera sido bastante difícil resistir la tentación de tirar toda su venganza por un caño, su alma y la de su esposa le llamaban intensamente, sin embargo él tenía un plan y para que funcionara les necesitaba, tarde o temprano los tendría en su poder, algo bueno de la inmortalidad, se acercó llenando la habitación de oscuridad, todos en la habitación tanto los mortifagos como los Potter quedaron aturdidos inmediatamente hasta que todo fue oscuridad y lentamente caminó hacia ellos.

 _ **-Rennervate-**_

Harry abrió sus ojos aturdidos, estaba en una habitación o eso suponía ya que todo era oscuro, levantó su mano y ni siquiera la vio eso le asustó en niveles indecibles, ¿donde estaba, que había pasado?, hace solo unos minutos estaba luchando por su vida con...

-¡Ginny!- grito desesperado

-¿¡Harry!?- Escuchó a su esposa responder, Harry se sintió aliviado, donde sea que estuvieran estaban juntos.

-Si Ginny, estoy aquí- dijo moviendo sus manos intentando alcanzarla

-¿Donde? ¡no veo nada!-

Harry iba a responder cuando unas inmensas llamas surgieron de las paredes, con ellas la luz llego, Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver a Ginny, al parecer fue mutuo ya que ella inmediatamente le abrazó, tan inmersos estaban en su abrazo intentando calmarse que no notaron venir a una sombría figura.

-Buenos días Señor y Señora Potter, les aconsejaría no buscar sus varitas puesto que su magia no me puede dañar- dijo una gélida voz

Harry y Ginny se separaron en shock, la sola voz de este ser hizo que sus cuerpos temblaran de miedo, ni Voldemort les había causado tal impresión, lentamente desviaron su mirada hacia él, arrepintiéndose en el acto no solo por su figura sino por todo el poder que emanaba de él, un poder mortal.

-¿Qui.. Quién eres?- Dijo Harry al fin sacando todo el coraje Gryffindor que tenía mientras ocultaba a Ginny en su espalda con movimientos torpes

-Déjenme presentarme apropiadamente, yo soy Death, dios de la muerte, creo Señor Potter que usted y yo nos conocemos no solo por la posesión de mis 3 reliquias-

Harry se paralizó, este ser era la muerte, su voz no dejaba dudas de quién era, se podían escuchar millones de personas gritar cada vez que hablaba mientras que sus ojos le trajeron el horrible recuerdo del portal en donde su padrino murió hace tantos años atrás, en todo ese cuadro siniestro se sumaba su presencia la cual le recordó a los dementores pero de una forma distinta ya que no solo sentía que su felicidad le era quitada, sino también su vida...

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?, si vienes a llevar nuestras almas, ¡entonces hazlo de una vez!- dijo Ginny saliendo detrás de su esposo

-Valiente señora Potter, pero no vengo a llevarlos, vengo a ayudarlos- dijo Death

-¡Qué!- Gritó Harry saliendo de su shock

-Les explicare señores Potter, pero primero tomen asiento- de la nada aparecieron un sofá y un gran trono en el cual Death se sentó - créanme no tienen nada que temer, pero es mejor que estén cómodos, ya verán que este lugar es acogedor... por mi fue creada especialmente para este día, hora, minuto y segundo, felicidades son los primeros en ver mi creación, necesito que mis enemigos no me vean o mejor dicho vean lo que quieren ver - sonrió de forma macabra - y es por esto que le traje aquí a esta dimensión oscura en donde les declarare todo lo que sucedió, sucede y sucederá -


	2. Wake

**Disclaimer: El Universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Los personajes anexos a este Universo me pertenecen.**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Kpezoa: primero que todo muchas gracias por seguir mis dos historias, aunque son diferentes, la primera es lo más apegado al canon y esta es pura imaginación, me encanta ver a Harry e Ginny super poderosos jajaja, creo que jugare mucho con los matices en esta historia, definitivamente aprenderán magia oscura pero no me gustaría verlos sucumbir ante ella, bueno espero lo disfrutes y este capitulo va dedicado a ti :)**

 **OTRAS NOTAS: vuelvo a editar esta historia, algunas cosas han cambiado :***

Normal= Narración y conversación

 _Cursiva = Parcel/dragón_

 **Negrita = Hechizos**

 _ **Negrita Cursiva = Conversación Mental**_

 _ **"Negrita cursiva entre comillas"**_ _**Flashback**_

 _ **(Negrita cursiva entre paréntesis) = traducciones**_

Destiny miro a Time, sus barreras estaban bien construidas, este mundo en particular le había llamado la atención por su tecnología, los robots estaban a cargo y los seres vivos son más esclavos que seres libres, pero había una resistencia, un pequeño grupo rebelde nacidos de una mujer y un hombre que escaparon de cuentium 46, una famosa prisión genética, era la chispa que necesitaba este mundo para su deleite, pero debía tener cuidado, Time no era tonto y sabía que él aprovecharía hasta la más pequeña oportunidad para destruirlo, bueno esto se estaba volviendo más interesante, solo faltaba que llegara Death, en ese momento será suelto el Titán que gobernaba esta tierra antes que los seres vivos y mucho antes que los robots, para esto se necesita la muerte de varios seres, nada que no haya sido calculado y era la mejor oportunidad para derrotar a Time...(la sonrisa de Destiny se volvió una mueca) Time hizo su tarea, necesitaba toda su concentración en este mundo (así Destiny cerró su mente a varios mundos, antes de cerrar su mente al mundo #964 vio que todo iba de acuerdo al plan, con una sonrisa cerro por completo la conexión siendo su ultima imagen la familia Potter quienes estaban abrazados y llorando aceptando tan abiertamente su poderoso designio, oh si cuando volviera tendría mucha diversión)

\- Espero estés listo Time, ya que yo no perderé- dijo Destiny comenzando a mover su primera jugada

Harry y Ginny se sentían entumecidos, cada cosa que Death hablaba era más irreal que la anterior, Death, Time y Destiny tres entes eran en realidad seres en una lucha de poder, si no fuera porque cada palabra de Death se materializaba en las sombras (en una forma realmente retorcida de un pensadero) y por la terrorífica presencia de Death habrían pensado que era un gran trastorno mental antes de morir. Cuando Death terminó de hablar Ginny hablo.

-¿Porque te ayudaríamos? ¡por Merlín eres la muerte, el mismo mal! ¿qué cambiaría si te ayudáramos?, ¡tú eres peor que Destiny!-

-En eso estás equivocada humana - dijo con una voz profunda y lenta que hizo a Ginny retroceder - no lo niego, amo mi trabajo, yo soy el hambre y la sed, soy el caos, me encanta matar y llevar las almas de los seres vivos al más allá, sin embargo le doy a cada uno una oportunidad, es en base a sus decisiones en donde la muerte puede llegar antes o después, debes saber que si hubiera querido ninguno de los 3 magos hubiera obtenido ninguna reliquia, yo les di la opción y ellos la ocuparon mal, a excepción de tu pariente Potter, la capa fue una buena elección, Destiny en cambio no ama la muerte pero la ocupa para entretenerse, pero su mayor entretención es el dolor, ver a un ser sufrir es un deleite para él sobretodo cuando éste dolor culmina en la sumisión absoluta a su voluntad, le entretiene la reconstrucción tanto como la destrucción, no se que prefieres Potter morir rápidamente o vivir mientras todos los seres que amas mueren **-** dijo Death mirando a Harry, el ambiente ya era frío, sin embargo se enfrió aún más cuando Death comenzó a mostrar a ambos la muerte de todos sus seres queridos, incluyendo sus propias muertes

\- Esto es lo que Destiny preparó para ustedes, ese es su pasado, presente y futuro, si no quieren mi oferta no me preocupa, soy inmortal y buscaré a uno de tus descendientes Potter ya que es necesario un descendiente de Ignotus para que mi plan este completo, sin embargo prefiero tenerte en mis filas, eres importante para Destiny y se que Time también te busca después del episodio del giratiempo, harías que mi venganza sea más que deliciosa - Death sonrió - pero si no aceptan mi proposición créanme que me da igual, sus almas son igualmente apetecibles lo cual será un buen premio de consolación-

-¿qu.., qué propones?- dijo Harry aún recuperándose de las espantosas imágenes

-¡Harry, Él es la muerte!- le argumento Ginny

-Lo sé, pero por una retorcida razón él nos quiere vivos y créeme que haré todo lo posible para mantenerte con vida, te amo y no voy a perderte- le dijo Harry casi con desesperación

-Conmovedor..., ahora Sr y Señora Potter si ya no hay problema de continuar necesito su atención, he robado la esencia de Time y Destiny, es la base de todos sus poderes, a esto también agregare mi propia esencia- comenzó a decir Death- la esencia les será unida a ustedes en magia y en sangre, este traspaso solo lo puedo hacer yo, ya que he sido el creador de este método, incluso si traspasan toda su sangre a otra persona este poder no se le va a transmitir, es mi sello de seguridad para que nadie robe estos poderes, aunque he hecho de todo para reducir la cantidad de habilidades de dichos poderes aún así nuestras esencias son volubles, puede que ustedes adquieran poderes que yo no he seleccionado y que son propias nuestras, aunque les aseguro una cosa, estas habilidades no alterarán sus imágenes físicas, créanme cuando les digo que fue un gran logro, no quieren parecerse a Time -dijo Death con materializando la imagen de Time causando un escalofrío en Harry y Ginny

\- Como les dije, ustedes van a desarrollar fácilmente los dones que he seleccionado, pero es probable que puedan desbloquear habilidades que nunca quise darles, lamentablemente no está bajo mi control sino de la capacidad de cada uno de ustedes, pero eso hace las cosas interesantes, ni Time con su visión del futuro ni Destiny con su control podrá averiguar qué hay de diferente en ustedes hasta que sea demasiado tarde, los dones en específico que ustedes obtendrán de Destiny será su amada unión de almas, es un don creado por el mismo Destiny para burlarse de mi, pero hoy lo utilizare para burlarme de él, en teoría podrán teletransportarse hacia donde su compañero está sin esfuerzo, podrán hablar en sus mentes y no podrán morir a menos que otro muera, m... puede que haya más pero eso lo tendrán que descubrir ustedes, aunque les advierto, tengan cuidado con este poder, Destiny es un ser bastante retorcido y esta bendición podría convertirse en maldición, Destiny es quien reparte los dones en su mundo así que podrían obtener más, pero se que dentro de sus dones viene la oclumancia y la legeremancia, de parte de Time obtendrán menos dones pero igualmente divertidos, como por ejemplo podrán parar el tiempo y moverse en él por unos minutos, podrán retroceder en el tiempo a sus antiguos cuerpos sin daño, no lo recomiendo más de una vez, una vez oí a Time hablar sobre esto, un ser viviente en otro mundo viajó 5 veces, cada realidad fue distinta, Time le llamó efecto mariposa, el pobre se volvió loco y terminó en un manicomio ya que cada realidad fue llenando su cerebro al punto que ya no sabía que era real, pero no se decepcionen, ese poder les será útil pero no tanto como las salas del tiempo, como dice el nombre pueden crear salas temporales, por ejemplo pueden estar por un año en una habitación practicando su magia y al salir solo habrán pasado unos minutos, lo divertido de esto es que sus cuerpos no cambiará mientras estén en la sala, solo sus mentes y su poder- Death hizo una pausa antes de continuar, podía ver el rostro asombrado de los Potter...

\- De mi parte hay algunos dones en específico que pueden obtener, no me es grato hacerlo pero mi esencia es necesaria para garantizar su éxito, cuando Destiny y Time se den cuenta de esto les atacaran sin dudar y necesitan toda la ayuda necesaria - Death les miró fijamente y procedió a contar sus nuevos dones, intentando asumir que dos seres inferiores iban a contar con su poder - podrán viajar por las sombras algo que me ha sido útil para esconderme de mis enemigos, esta sala está basada en ese principio y aunque Destiny no puede ver en la sala de tiempo Time si puede ya que está ligado a él, es por esto que cuando necesiten hablar conmigo o ocultar sus planes pueden acudir a esta oscuridad, en esto su mente es su mejor aliado ya que estas sombras podrán cubrir sus pensamientos, es una garantía en caso de que un mago extraordinario o Destiny e Time quieran acceder a sus memorias, además tendrán acceso a mi visión, esta me permite ver (cuando deseo) la hora de la muerte de las personas, se que no es agradable pero podrán ir un paso por delante de Destiny en cuanto a la muerte de un amigo, tendrán el poder de manipular las maldiciones imperdonables y sus consecuencias con solo pensarlo, fueron creadas e inspiradas en mi, por mi y para mi, para decirlo de una forma me pertenecen, por eso me responden, y por último podrán sustituir las muertes bajo la ley de la equivalencia, un cuerpo por un cuerpo, si un aliado suyo muere deben matar a otro cerca del cadáver, de esa forma su alma será reemplazada, hay más pero solo esos poderes elijo regalarles- Termino de decir Death mientras que el silencio se hacía presente, Harry y Ginny analizaba todo sin poder creerlo, fue entonces que Ginny Hablo...

-Todo esto es increíble, pero me gustaría saber cual es el costo- Ginny hizo una pausa para calmar su acelerada respiración - Si no recuerdo mal hace mucho tiempo atrás fuiste igual de bondadoso con 3 hermanos sin embargo todo fue planeado para acabar con sus vidas-

-Inteligente Señora Potter, ¿estás segura que no eres Ravenclaw o una Slytherin?, Esta vez no hay precio por lo menos de mi parte, aunque claramente quiero mis reliquias devueltas lo antes posible tanto como quiero a Voldemort muerto, no saben cuánto disfruto torturarlo- sonrió Death macabramente - todas las almas pasan por un juicio, si te hubieras quedado en King's Cross aquella vez que moriste habrías tenido que enfrentar mi juicio Potter, pero te perdoné la vida no solo por las reliquias sino por el gusto de poder atrapar a ese malnacido que osó en tratarme como su sirviente, pero volviendo al tema principal, no les pediré nada por una sencilla razón, ustedes serán mis espías, embajadores de la muerte, su misión es arruinar a Destiny e Time en su propio juego, eso me permitirá trabajar desde las sombras sin ser detectado... veo dudas en ustedes pero sé que finalmente me ayudaran, ustedes lo vieron, vieron el plan de Destiny para ustedes, él no preparó todo esto para matarte ni a ti ni a tu esposo Ginny Potter, sino a tu hijo, aquel que cargas en este momento en tu vientre, eso les causara un dolor profundo ya que el ataque que causó esta pérdida te dejará estéril, puedo verlo claramente con mis dones... veo tu muerte, veo tu desesperación, veo tu dolor, veo tu suicidio... toda tu familia y tu único hijo fallecidos, tu única compañía es la soledad, al estar tu esposo prófugo y tu escondida ella fue tu única compañía, aún así había esperanza hasta que te llega la falsa noticia de la muerte de tu esposo llegó, cualquiera caería ante tanto dolor, Potter te seguiría años después de la misma forma, después de haber derrotado al resto de los mortifagos y a algunos enemigos inesperados, él regresa a tu lado dándose cuenta de que ya no estabas entre los vivos, él ya no tenía ninguna motivación de vivir, puedes verlo, puedes sentir su agonía, ese es el futuro que tendrás si no me ayudas- dijo Death con ojos rojos espeluznantes mostrando escenas que rompieron el corazón de los Potter, todo el color (si es que tenían uno) se fue del rostro de Harry y Ginny -Pero esto puede ser cambiado si cooperan conmigo, tendrán nuestras esencias y les enviaré al pasado para que puedan recuperar todo lo que Destiny les quitó hoy, aunque claro su hijo desaparecerá pero podrán tener muchos más si colaboran conmigo-

-Acepto- dijo rápidamente Harry, aún temblaba pero no tenía que pensar mucho en una respuesta, aquellas imágenes y la sola idea de que Ginny se suicidara acabó por convencerlo sin importar todo lo que significaba trabajar con Death -se que nos arriesgamos al volver, años de pesadilla volverán a nosotros - dijo tomando la mano de su esposa trayendo nuevamente a Ginny Potter a la realidad - Tom Riddle, Voldemort, los mortifagos, para cualquiera sería una locura confiar en ti, pero no quiero el destino que se me entregó, prefiero arriesgarme antes de permitir que Ginny sufra y se quite la vida, si me ayudas a tomar las riendas de nuestra vida te ayudare en todo lo que me pidas- dijo Harry con seguridad

-Estoy de acuerdo con Harry, después de todo mi otra opción es seguir el plan de Destiny y créeme lo único que quiero para ese cabrón es darle su merecido- dijo Ginny

-Muy bien, es eso lo que quería oír- dijo Death - los cubriré de oscuridad, sentirán dolor en todo su cuerpo ya que nuestra esencia se mezclara con la suya, para cuando termine volverán a ser infantes - al mencionar esto los hombros de los Potter cayeron y Death sabía el porque, por alguna razón los Potter creyeron que volverían cuando tenían 16 o 17 años o por lo menos cuando eran alumnos en Hogwarts -necesitan tiempo para incrementar su núcleo mágico y controlar sus nuevos poderes, si los pongo cuando tengan 10 y 11 ya no podrán pasar inadvertidos, 7 y 8 es una edad lo suficientemente razonable para comenzar a trabajar en su magia, hay algunas cosas como los poderes mentales que serán naturales en ustedes pero otras no, como las salas de tiempo, para esto necesitan la mayor cantidad de energía en su núcleo mágico, mi tiempo se agota, buena suerte Señor y Señora Potter y recuerden no hagan grandes cambios hasta que dominen sus poderes- agregó Death dando por cerrado el asunto.

Una oscuridad invadió la habitación, Harry y Ginny vieron con horror como todo se volvía oscuro ante sus propios ojos, en su desesperación intentaron agarrarse de la mano en un intento desesperado de permanecer juntos pero era demasiado tarde, la oscuridad los envolvió y con ella un dolor parecido a la maldición cruciatus llegó, Harry sintió como cuchillos candentes se incrustaban en cada centímetro de su piel, su cabeza le estallaba de dolor, los huesos le ardieron y los ojos le daban vueltas como locos. Harry deseó que terminara... perder el conocimiento... morir... fue cuando pasó, sintió que el tiempo se detenía, vio como la oscuridad se dividía en partículas, vio cómo se distorsionan las cosas, su dolor cambió por uno menos intenso pero más prolongado, el dolor se sentía gradual como si se multiplicará, aunque no podía definir si era rápido o lento, Harry comenzó a sentir una gran desesperación ya que por una parte sentía que su sufrimiento era efímero y por otro lado sentía que su sufrimiento era eterno, Harry cerró los ojos con frustración intentando calmarse hasta que estos comenzaron a arder junto con todas sus articulaciones, fue como una tortura, sentir tan lentamente el dolor y al mismo tiempo que te golpeara tan rápidamente, pero lo peor vino a continuación, Harry sintió un dolor como ningún otro, fue como si le atravesaran el corazón, fue tan potente como una espada ardiente en su pecho, Harry sintió como su vida le era quitada así como sintió algo cálido entrar en él mientras veía una pequeña luz a la distancia, fue en ese momento que escuchó a Ginny en su cabeza antes de perder el conocimiento...

Death salió del mundo #964 satisfecho, todo estaba hecho, ahora todo dependía de los Potter, una razón por la cual este método no era popular entre Time y Destiny fue que se dejaba mucho en las manos de los mortales, pero eso no importaba para él, era hora de jugar su juego, desconcentrar a sus rivales, alargar la guerra, para que no pudieran ver hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, con este pensamiento se acercó al mundo #456, Time y Destiny no le miraron como si no fuera importante su presencia.

-Al fin llegas Death, muévete que necesito este mundo- dijo Destiny sonriendo tras su capucha roja

-Así que están aliándose para lograr controlar mi mundo, veo que no cambias Destiny, siempre necesitando ayuda para vencer y tú Death, nunca creí que vería el día que te someterías a la voluntad de Destiny- dijo Time con odio

-No vengo a unirme a nadie- dijo Death haciendo que Destiny e Time se giraran hacia a él, causando una siniestra sonrisa en Death -También soy un ser superior y también tengo derecho a luchar por un mundo, estuve desde el principio, conozco las leyes que nos rigen y por tanto me uno para reclamar el derecho al mundo #456- dijo Death acercando sus manos al mundo de Time, quien le miraba con un profundo desprecio, Destiny en cambio seguía mirándolo, evaluándolo hasta que al final habló con una voz profunda y burlona que enfureció a Death.

-De acuerdo Death, puedes unirte aunque me harás el trabajo aún más difícil hay varias formas de cumplir mis objetivos, así que no hay posibilidad que ninguno de ustedes me venza, hay que ser un buen estratega y ustedes no son buenos en eso- dijo Destiny, los engranajes de Time comenzaron a moverse y una sonrisa petulante salió de su rostro

-Pues estas hablando de Death porque yo no perderé mi mundo- dijo Time mientras salía energía de sus dedos hacia su planeta, Death y Destiny vieron como poco a poco las defensas de ese mundo crecían a un paso acelerado

-Finalmente llegó la hora- dijo Death sonriendo siniestramente ignorando las palabras de sus rivales, sus pensamientos estaban en los Potter y lo beneficioso que era que Time les hiciera el trabajo difícil, finalmente su venganza comienza...

 **24 de Agosto de 1988**

 **Número 4 de Privet Drive**

Desperté sobresaltado, estaba oscuro y frió, solo veía un rayo de luz venir de una abertura, me senté, el sitio era pequeño, demasiado pequeño, unos pasos hicieron retumbar el techo de la habitación y el polvo cayó sobre mi rostro, fue entonces que todos mis recuerdos volvieron, Ron, Hermione, los mortifagos, Death, Ginny...

-¡GINNY!- grité antes de darme cuenta de donde estaba, un hombre grande y corpulento con una gran cara morada abrió la puerta, la luz me deslumbró como si hace días no la hubiera visto, poco a poco pude notar su pelo espeso y oscuro, un bigote negro tupido, ojos azules malvados que me miraban violentamente, se me cortó la respiración al ver a Vernon, se veía tan grande, demasiado grande, mi cuerpo tembló involuntariamente de miedo, instintivamente alcé mi mano haciendo el gesto habitual para que mi varita saliera de su funda, sin embargo nada pasó, quedé en shock al ver mi mano pequeña, fue ahí que todo vino a mi mente haciéndome tambalear hacia atrás conmocionado.

-Muchacho- dijo Vernon causando que mi cuerpo temblara nuevamente -que es ese escándalo que estás haciendo- vi su rostro colorearse, él estaba enojado -deja de holgazanear y vuelve a tus labores antes que te discipline nuevamente- Asentí y sumisamente fui a la cocina, había vuelto al pasado, a los horribles años de mi infancia, los recuerdos pasaron vívidamente ante mis ojos, cada uno de sus maltratos, golpes y semanas sin comer...

 ** _\- ¡Algún día le voy a dar su merecido a ese gordo!-_** dijo una voz que conocía muy bien, sonreí disimuladamente, solo Ginny podía cambiar mi humor

 _ **\- Gin-**_ dije mentalmente cerrando los ojos, casi como acariciando su nombre recordando el porque estaba aquí y el don que habíamos recibido

 ** _\- ¡Oh Harry, lo hicimos volvimos en el tiempo!-_** dijo Ginny

 ** _\- Así parece, aunque este tiempo junto a los Dursley no va a ser nada fácil, había olvidado lo horrible que es vivir con ellos, puedes creer que apenas alcanzó la cocina y me están haciendo cocinar, cuando Vernon abrió la puerta me sentí como un niño pequeño y no como un auror reconocido-_** le dije mientras intentaba hacer el desayuno

 _ **\- Amor, eres un niño pequeño, tranquilo estoy junto a ti en este proceso, somos los dueños de nuestro destino-**_ me dijo mi esposa

 ** _\- ¿Y tú, cómo lo llevas?-_** pregunté

 _ **\- Aún no salgo de mi habitación, a decir verdad me despertó tu grito... no se que haré cuando vea a Fred o a mi familia, fue horrible verlos muertos, yo... tan solo no se como afrontar eso...-**_ comenzó a decir Ginny y podía sentir cada una de sus emociones

 _ **\- Lo haremos juntos, ya sea Dursley o a tus padres estaremos juntos, prometo nunca más dejarte a un lado, fue la peor decisión en el pasado y la peor decisión en el futuro que Destiny nos tenía preparado -**_ Le dije intentando no recordar aquellas imágenes en donde Ginny se suicidaba, no permitiría que eso sucediera

 ** _\- Juntos siempre amor, ahora vuelve a tus actividades, necesitamos que estés bien para que veamos cómo enfrentar nuestra nueva vida -_**

 _ **\- Tienes razón, cerraré nuestra conexión de momento, espero que sea tan fácil como nos lo dijo Death, debo centrarme en mis labores si quiero volver a salvo a mi "habitación"-**_

 _ **-Es una buena idea-**_ dijo Ginny un poco irritada, pude sentir claramente que la mención de mi habitación la había irritado, sonreí contento viendo el lado positivo de toda esta situación, esta conexión es fantástica, pensé en cuantas peleas en donde no tenía idea que le ocurría a Ginny pude haberme evitado con esta conexión

 ** _\- ¿Eres un tonto, lo sabes?-_** dijo Ginny divertida y luego agregó _**\- como decía, es una buena idea, en unos minutos me voy a enfrentar a mi familia y podría afectar tus actividades, sin embargo dejaré libre mi conexión, espero poder recordar tus clases cuando te obligaba enseñarme todo lo que tenías que aprender en la academia de aurores-**_ sonreí ante ese recuerdo, Ginny podía ser muy persuasiva **_-aun estoy preocupada en dejarte con los Dursley, háblame cuando quieras...-_**

 ** _\- De acuerdo amor, te hablare cuando este libre, hay muchas cosas que tenemos que organizar, pero por el momento debo despedirme, se acerca la tía Petunia, te amo-_** con esta declaración cerré mi conexión maravillado de lo fácil que me resultó hacerlo incluso en este cuerpo tan enclenque...

-Terminaste- dijo fríamente la tía Petunia, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, sabía muy bien lo que ocurriría si no tuviera listo el desayuno

-Si tía Petunia- dije obedientemente, aunque era pequeño, años de práctica me habían vuelto un maestro en la cocina.

-Pon la mesa, luego vuelves y arreglas este desastre, cuando termines tus deberes puedes comer pero que sea rápido ya que no quiero ninguna demora, mi muñequito precioso necesita llegar a tiempo hoy a la escuela-

-Si tía Petunia- obedecí rápidamente intentando contener mi risa, se me había olvidado el sobrenombre que la tía le había puesto a Dudley cuando pequeño. Luego de servir fui a fregar, realmente estaba cansado, hice un chequeo de mi estado, era pequeño y muy flaco, casi desnutrido, necesitaba cambiar eso si quería hacer crecer mi núcleo mágico, el tema es cómo... tendré que hablar con Ginny sobre esto.

La tía Petunia entró a la cocina sacándome de mis pensamientos - recoge la mesa, tienes 10 minutos para estar listo - y con eso se fue como si no soportara mi presencia, suspire con frustración, tenía que encontrar una forma de cambiar esta situación o no voy a poder hacer muchos cambios en mi destino, al menos no si continuo así de débil. rápidamente recogí la mesa, trague mi comida, fui a mi "habitación" y comencé a arreglarme lo mejor que pude, luego corrí logrando entrar en el auto antes de que me dejaran botado a mi suerte.

El colegio no era nada parecido a Hogwarts, los chicos eran crueles, me trataban como si fuera la peste gracias a las amenazas de mi querido primo, los maestros envenenados contra mí me trataban como un delincuente juvenil o como alguien sin cerebro... bueno quizás si se parece a Hogwarts después de todo, Snape hacia ese trabajo a la perfección (sonreí) otra cosa que puedo cambiar, siempre desee llevarme mejor con Snape después de haber conocido toda la verdad...

\- ¡MUCHACHO! no se que estas pensando pero si no te bajas ahora te bajaré a la fuerza- la voz de Vernon era peligrosa, obedecí rápidamente, sabia que Vernon solo se contenía para guardar la apariencia, pero no quería tentar mi suerte, no cuando sabia que mi cuerpo era tan débil, con pensamientos de como remediar mi situación avance hasta el salón número 7...

La primaria fue mejor de lo había esperado, aunque fue increíblemente aburrida ya que sabía todo lo que la maestra estaba diciendo, era tan básico todo, a pesar de que desde los 11 años aprendí magia olvidándome por completo de la educación muggle sumar, restar, escribir una historia, dibujar lo que hiciste en las vacaciones era absolutamente fácil ni siquiera necesitaba mis libros de texto para eso, hasta que llegó la clase de historia, no recordaba mucho acerca del muggle del cual me estaban hablando así que fui directamente al texto, cuando mis dedos tocaron el libro me sentí mareado, de un momento a otro sabía quién era Alfredo el Grande, Guillermo el conquistador, Enrique II y Ricardo Corazón de León aunque era de una forma bastante simplista era un conocimiento que no tenía.

 _ **-¡Woah, qué fue eso!-**_

 ** _-¿Ginny...? ¿Cómo puedo escucharte?, había cerrado mi conexión...-_**

 _ **-No lo sé, en un momento estaba sacando gnomos y en otro recibí una oleada de información de Alfredo el grande, Guillermo el conquistador, Enrique III y Ricardo corazón de León, ¿Harry que está ocurriendo?-**_

 ** _-No lo sé a ciencia cierta, estoy en un colegio muggle, una de las clases es de historia, busqué mi libro y al momento de tocarlo sentí que toda la información del libro me era transmitida.-_**

 ** _-¿Crees que sea unos de los poderes que Death nos concedió?-_**

 ** _-Muy probablemente, recuerda que Death nos dijo que podíamos tener poderes además de los que él seleccionó.-_**

 ** _-Oh, Hermione va a estar muy molesta con este don-_**

 _ **-Ciertamente, tendré que tener cuidado de ocultarlo, después de todo la quiero como una hermana, no sabría como actuar si no fuera mi amiga-**_ pensé tristemente en esa posibilidad

 ** _-Bueno, quiero saber que pasa si vuelves a tocar el libro, si queremos actuar que leemos frente a Hermione necesitamos saber si podemos tomar un libro sin recibir otra oleada de información-_** dijo mi esposa sacándome nuevamente de mi melancolía

Con temor tome nuevamente el libro y sonreí cuando nada ocurrió _**\- Bueno, al parecer solo podemos recibir la información una sola vez-**_ dije contento

 ** _-eso es un alivio-_** dijo Ginny

 _ **-Y nos abre más oportunidades para nuestros planes-**_ dije cada vez más emocionado

 _ **-¿Qué quieres decir?-**_ me dijo Ginny

 ** _-Las clases no han sido muy emocionantes, por favor estoy aprendiendo cosas muy básicas, así que estuve pensando en el futuro, tanto en el que vivimos antes del ataque, como en el futuro que queremos crear, pensé en nuestras amistades, nuestros aliados, los que fueron neutrales y nuestros enemigos... hay cosas que si hubiera sabido como el dominio político o manejar con más tacto a los duendes de Gringotts, varias cosas se me habían hecho más fáciles si las hubiera sabido, sin mencionar el conocimiento mágico, a pesar de ser un buen auror siempre tuve pesar de haber sido tan vago con mi educación y mi físico.-_**

 ** _-Bueno estamos aquí para cambiar las cosas amor, así que anímate-_** dijo Ginny sintiendo mi pesar, lo que me hizo recordar algo importante **_-Hablando de ánimo, como te fue con tu familia Gin?-_**

- _ **Bueno, fue un caos a decir verdad, a penas salí de la habitación me encontré con mamá, corrí a abrazarla al igual que papá, decir que estaban asustados sería poco, yo solo podía abrazarlos y llorar, fue frustrante y aliviador al mismo tiempo, aún tenía todas estas emociones de haberlos visto despedazados en el futuro pero no me sentí como la mujer mayor que llora a su familia, me sentí como una niña llorona-**_ dijo mi esposa con un bufido molesto

 _ **-Te entiendo, cuando vi a Vernon me sentí como un niño y no como un auror, creo que nuestros cuerpos actúan según el instinto de un niño y no por nuestra edad mental-**_

 _ **-Ahora entiendo porque Death nos envió a esta época, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer-**_

 _ **-Así es, aunque con nuestros dones lo lograremos, y cuéntame que paso con tus hermanos-**_

- _ **Oh bueno, seguía llorando, mis padres preocupados y ellos llegaron, vi a Fred... corrí a abrazarlo, después de un momento abracé a Ron, a George, ¡y a Percy! cuando me desahogue mis padres me pidieron una explicación fue entonces que les conté que había tenido una pesadilla muy real en donde ellos desaparecen, eso les alivio, después de todo estoy en el cuerpo de una niña pequeña, Charlie y principalmente Bill me recriminaron de que no les quería ya que no les había abrazado, los gemelos se burlaron de eso, hasta vi a Percy sonreír, eso mejoró el clima en la madriguera-**_

 ** _-Me alegro Gin, trabajaremos para que esa pesadilla nunca suceda, nosotros...-_**

-¡POTTER!- dijo una voz furiosa que me hizo saltar de mi asiento, causando la risa de mis compañeros, mientras que el profesor me miraba con ira contenida

-Te he hablado 3 veces, es una falta de respeto y educación no responder a tu profesor más cuando te está ordenando abrir el libro de estudio, ¿tan aburrida es mi clase? bueno entonces te daré algo que te entretenga, quedas castigado en detención, ¡ve a la oficina del director!-

Mis ojos se abrieron, recuerdo este día, en el pasado una vez me quede dormido en clase de historia estaba demasiado fatigado, no había podido hacer rápidamente el desayuno por lo que me fui sin comer al colegio, sencillamente me desmaye en clases y el profesor me envió a detención y hablar con el director por lo cual salí justo cuando Dudley y sus amigos salían de clase, se burlaron de mí y me persiguieron para golpearme, fue la primera vez que hice magia accidental...

-¡NO ME ESCUCHASTE POTTER, VE DONDE EL DIRECTOR AHORA!-

 _ **-Ese hijo de...-**_

 _ **-Vocabulario Gin, tranquila, fue mi culpa, es mejor que le haga caso-**_ me levanté y salí de la sala ante la furiosa mirada de mi profesor y las sonrisas de mis compañeros... comencé a caminar los pasillos desiertos preparándome mentalmente, esta conversación no iba a ser muy amigable, el viejo director era implacable...

 _ **-No cierres la conexión Potter quiero escuchar toda tu conversación con el vejestorio-**_

 _ **-No podrás hacer mucho desde la madriguera...-**_

 _ **-¡No te atrevas Potter!-**_

 _ **-Dices mi apellido como si fuera un insulto, ¿acaso se te olvida que eres la Señora Potter?-**_ sonreí ante su frustración, Ron estaría orgulloso de que su hermanita supiera tantas malas palabras... _ **-Tranquila, acabo de llegar a la oficina, no cerrare mi conexión pero mantén la calma-**_ le dije a Ginny antes de abrir la puerta

-Señor Potter, a qué debo su visita- dijo fríamente el director

-Señor, no preste atención en clases y bueno el maestro se molesto por ello así que me envió en detención y a hablar con usted-

-A veces al profesor se le olvida que usted es solo un niño, sin embargo no tolerare que esto se repita de nuevo, usted no es un buen alumno, desde que entro a este colegio solo ha traído problemas, no se espera mucho de usted a menos que cambie de actitud, ¡entendido!-

- _ **Si supiera que esta hablando con el mago que salvó la sociedad mágica y muggle-**_ dijo Ginny a quien intente ignorar para responder al director

-Si señor, debo cambiar mi actitud- dije mientras él sacaba sus lentes de su rostro y colocaba sus dedos en el puente de su nariz en un gesto de cansancio

 ** _-Tranquilízate Gin, puedo sentir tu rabia y en esta situación no me ayuda mucho, el Director a pesar de sus palabras hirientes está siendo justo conmigo por lo menos no me está expulsando ni condenando totalmente-_**

-Bueno Señor Potter puede retirarse, espero cumpla con sus palabras y no verlo mas aquí, esta institución es prestigiosa por su orden y disciplina, solo la elite esta aquí y usted y su primo no han sido mas que una mancha, así que no voy a permitir otro acto como el de esta mañana, es su última oportunidad joven, ni todo el dinero de su tutor me hará cambiar mi decisión de expulsarlo si no mejora, queda advertido, ahora vuelve a tu salón- y con esas palabras volvió a colocar sus gafas volviendo su vista a sus papeles, en silencio asentí y salí de la oficina, procesando todo lo que había ocurrido, memorias pasadas me asaltaron mientras caminaba por ese corredor la mayoría de abusos

 ** _\- Gin, creo que tendremos que aprender técnicas de combate muggles, sino recuerdo mal en este momento y en el futuro hasta Hogwarts mi primo y sus amigos me perseguían para golpearme, será bueno poder defenderme sin utilizar magia, además creo que será bueno para nuestro entrenamiento-_** le dije a Ginny quien parecía entenderme, gracias a nuestros nuevos dones

 ** _-Si tu lo dices Harry, tendrás que buscar información de artes Muggles de pelea, por lo general los magos solo luchamos con el poder de sus varitas así que no creo que haya mucha información en ese campo-_**

 _ **-Hay algunos libros de auror con este tema, se recomienda por la flexibilidad y resistencia al igual que el baile y la esgrima, podríamos aprender esas cosas ademas de política mágica y muggle que nunca esta demás, los negocios, inversiones, Gringotts, hombres lobos, pociones avanzadas, en fin hay muchos temas de interés que nuestro nuevo poder podría ayudar-**_

 ** _-Podríamos obtener conocimiento pero la magia real solo la podremos hacer cuando vayamos a hogwarts...-_**

 _ **-No necesariamente-**_ dije cortando a Ginny ante la nueva Epifanía que estaba teniendo _**\- la magia sin varita es difícil pero real, una vez como auror leí sobre ella se supone que ayuda al aumento del núcleo mágico al igual que el ser un animago-**_ dije con una sonrisa

- _ **No te olvides de las runas antiguas y la Aritmacia, sinceramente Harry no se como no tomaste esos ramos-**_ dijo Ginny con renovado entusiasmo

 _ **-Te lo dije, fui un vago en toda mi educación hasta que la guerra me golpeo, pero ahora no...-**_

-Vaya vaya si es el bebe Potter- dijo una voz que conocía muy bien, ¡Maldición, me había olvidado de ellos! me recrimine mientras comenzaba a correr

 _ **\- Harry, que está ocurriendo!-**_ grito Ginny

-¡DETENGANLO!- gritó la voz que parecía estar más cerca elevando mi adrenalina, no quería ser golpeado, mientras que Ginny seguía gritando desesperada en mi cabeza

 _ **-Es mi primo y sus amigos se me había olvidado que soy su muñeco de prueba para ver quien me golpea más duro-**_ le respondí a mi esposa, mientras seguía corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela, escuchando la variedad de maldiciones de mi esposa...

 _ **-¡...ESOS MUGGLES VAN A PAGAR! YO...-**_ estaba hablando Ginny cuando se quedó en silencio causándome un momentáneo alivio _ **\- ¡HARRY, PUEDO VER POR TUS OJOS!-**_

 _ **-¿¡Que!?-**_ dije creyendo que había escuchado mal

 _ **-¡Puedo ver por tus ojos! Amor les llevas una ventaja corre hacia la escalera hay un lugar debajo de ellas, debes ocultarte ahí!-**_ obedientemente y sin preguntarme cómo era posible aquello fui hacia donde Ginny me había dicho

-¿¡MALDICIÓN DÓNDE SE FUE!?- dijo uno de los amigos de mi primo, mientras mi corazón seguía latiendo rápido, demonios si que estoy en pésimas condiciones físicas, si mi primo y sus amigos no fueran robustos no hubiera podido escaparme

 _ **-¿Te encuentras bien Harry?-**_ me pregunto mi esposa preocupada

 _ **-Si, aunque solo espero no me encuentren Gin, no quiero ser golpeado, mi cuerpo es muy frágil, la única posibilidad que me queda seria maldecirlos, si es que mi núcleo mágico me apoya pero si lo hago el tío Vernon y la tía Petunia lo sabrán, ellos podrían hacer las cosas mucho más difíciles de lo que ya son e incluso frustrar nuestros planes-**_ dije con frustración pero antes de que Ginny me hablara escuche a Dudley decir...

-¡Oh creo que lo encontré!, vaya al parecer bebé Harry es un amante de las escaleras-

La frustración se hizo más grande, no quería darle el gusto a Dudley de golpearme pero tampoco quería arruinar nuestro futuro, intente hacerme más atrás en un intento de ocultarme, fue entonces cuando sentí la necesidad de acercarme al espacio mas oscuro, como si algo me llamara, como poseído me acerque, fue entonces que todo se volvió negro.


	3. Shadow

**Disclaimer: El Universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Los personajes anexos a este Universo me pertenecen.**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Hola! este capitulo esta dedicado a Jomi89, karyu18 y a kerkle muchas gracias por leer mi historia :)**

 **Esta es la visión de Ginny sobre el regreso en el tiempo, espero les guste y me den comentarios :)**

Normal= Narración y conversación

 _Cursiva = Parcel/dragón_

 **Negrita = Hechizos**

 _ **Negrita Cursiva = Conversación Mental**_

 _ **"Negrita cursiva entre comillas"**_ _**Flashback**_

 _ **(Negrita cursiva entre paréntesis) = traducciones**_

 **24 de Agosto de 1988**

 **La madriguera, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Mi despertar no fue para nada tranquilo, Harry me gritó lo que me hizo saltar de mi cama, un miedo irracional me invadió, en primera instancia pensé que se debía a que Harry nunca me había gritado para despertarme, él prefería hablar suave, llenarme de besos hasta una que otra broma digna de los gemelos, enfoque mi vista y me sorprendí ver mi antiguo cuarto de soltera, mi mirada viajó por toda la habitación hasta finalmente aterrizar en mi cama, parpadee conmocionada, ¿no se suponía que mi cuerpo era más largo?, mire mi cuerpo y quede en shock cuando vi que era otra vez una niña pequeña, fue entonces que los recuerdos volvieron violentamente a mi mente, todo lo que vivimos con Death se reprodujo ante mis ojos, sentí nuevamente un miedo irracional, en un principio creí que era por mis terribles recuerdos, pero esa horrible voz me hizo ver que ese temor no era mío...

 ** _-Muchacho, que es ese escándalo que estás haciendo, deja de holgazanear y vuelve a tus labores antes que te discipline nuevamente-_**

Mi mente se inundó de recuerdos, varias imágenes de un niño pequeño sufriendo maltratos, golpes y semanas sin comer, sentí que la ira y la indignación me invadía, el miedo no provenía de mí, sino de mi esposo...

 _ **-Algún día le voy a dar su merecido a ese gordo!-**_ no pude evitar pensar

 _ **-Gin-**_ dijo Harry

 _ **-¡Oh Harry, lo hicimos volvimos en el tiempo!-**_ le comente para intentar quitar el mal recuerdo de su familia muggle

 ** _-Así parece, aunque este tiempo junto a los Dursley no es nada fácil, había olvidado lo horrible que es vivir con ellos, puedes creer que apenas alcanzó la cocina y me están haciendo cocinar, cuando Vernon abrió la puerta me sentí como un niño pequeño y no como un auror reconocido-_** tome varias respiraciones antes de hablar, Harry necesitaba mi aliento no mi ira...

- _ **Amor, eres un niño pequeño, tranquilo estoy junto a ti en este proceso, somos los dueños de nuestro destino-**_

 _ **-¿Y tú, cómo lo llevas?-**_ me pregunto haciendo que el mundo cayera a mis pies, estaba tan concentrada en aliviar a Harry que no había pensado en mi propia familia

 _ **-Aún no salgo de mi habitación, a decir verdad me despertó tu grito... no se que haré cuando vea a Fred o a mi familia, fue horrible verlos muertos, yo... tan solo no se como afrontar eso... -**_ me quebré

 _ **-Lo haremos juntos, ya sea Dursley o a tus padres estaremos juntos, prometo nunca más dejarte a un lado, fue la peor decisión en el pasado y la peor decisión en el futuro que Destiny nos tenía-**_ me dijo mi esposo y eso me lleno de esperanza

 ** _-Juntos siempre amor , ahora vuelve a tus actividades, necesitamos que estés bien para que veamos cómo enfrentar nuestra nueva vida-_**

 ** _-Te amo Gin-_**

 ** _-Yo también te amo Harry-_**

 ** _-Cerraré nuestra conexión de momento debo centrarme en mis labores si quiero volver a salvo a mi "habitación"-_**

Toda el aura romántica se interrumpió por este comentario

 _ **-Es una buena idea-**_ dije intentando esconder mi irritación, esa familia de muggles merecen mi famosa maldición, fue entonces que Harry comenzó a pensar en los beneficios de la unión de almas _**\- ¿eres un tonto, lo sabes?-**_ le dije divertida _**\- como decía, es una buena idea, en unos minutos me voy a enfrentar a mi familia y podría afectar tus actividades, sin embargo dejaré libre mi conexión aun estoy preocupada en dejarte con los Dursley, háblame cuando quieras...-**_

 _ **-De acuerdo amor, te hablare cuando este libre, hay muchas cosas que tenemos que organizar, pero por el momento debo despedirme, se acerca la tía Petunia, te amo-**_ con esta declaración cerró su conexión

Tome varias respiraciones y me prepare para enfrentarme a mi familia, salí de mi habitación podía oler la comida de mamá mientras que papá habla de un objeto muggle incautado a alguno de mis hermanos, me detuve en la puerta, quería ir y saludarles como la mujer mayor que soy pero solo podía temblar, sentí que mis ojos se ponían acuosos, no me gustaba llorar, pero ahí estaba de pie en frente de mi habitación y llorando como una niña, fue entonces que me encontré con mamá, la imagen de ella destrozada invadió mi mente y más lágrimas brotaron, corrí y la abrace con fuerza, mi llanto debió de ser fuerte ya que papá llegó corriendo a mi lado, cuando le vi me tiré a sus brazos, las lágrimas brotaron con mucha más facilidad, sentí unos pasos, mi corazón se detuvo al ver a Fred, le abrace y empape su pijama, me daba ligeros golpecitos en la espalda, Ron dijo una mala palabra al intentar preguntar que me pasaba, yo le respondí con un abrazo, fue el abrazo más tenso y bruto de mis hermanos, George bromeo como para aligerar el ambiente sin embargo eso solo me hizo recordarle a él muerto, lo abrace con fuerza y sentí su preocupación, Percy estaba junto a papá (seguramente era con él con quien conversaba) rápidamente fui y le di un abrazo, a pesar de no ser particularmente cercanos era mi hermano, él murió inmediatamente cuando se provocó el primer ataque, estaba muy cerca en el escenario (en este presente cambiare mi relación con él pensé), cuando por fin volví a tener dominio de mi, vi los rostros preocupados de toda mi familia, me golpee mentalmente por preocuparlos y por no haber actuado acorde a mi edad mental, fue entonces que papá me tomó en brazos.

-¿Calabacita, que ocurre?- las miradas de mis padres y mis hermanos me rompieron el corazón, había tanta preocupación.

-Perdón no debí preocuparlos- baje la cabeza si seguía mirándolos podría volver a llorar, me reprendí mentalmente por ser tan infantil.

-Ginny cariño- dijo mamá con un tono preocupado -cuéntanos hija confía en nosotros-

Sin levantar la vista les dije que había tenido una pesadilla muy real en donde ellos desaparecían, intente que mi voz sonara triste e infantil lo cual no fue nada difícil, tendré que acostumbrarme a ser una niña de nuevo.

Sentí a Ron bufar si no lo conociera bien eso me habría molestado, es bueno saber que mi hermano estaba realmente preocupado por mi, los gemelos volvieron a sonreír, los hombros de Percy se relajaron, y mamá y papá me dieron un gran abrazo y muchos besos diciéndome que nunca me abandonarían, casi lloro otra vez si no fuera porque Charlie y Bill me comenzaron a recriminar por no acordarme de ellos, Bill comenzó a poner caras heridas mientras que Charlie fingió tener el corazón roto, los gemelos rápidamente se unieron a las bromas diciendo que probablemente mis hermanos mayores eran demasiado feos como para que la pequeña gin-gin se acordara de ellos, Ron se rió con ganas hasta vi a Percy sonreír, eso me hizo recuperar el buen humor y la madriguera volvió a la normalidad.

Comimos abundantemente, aunque amaba la comida de mamá extrañe el sazón de Harry, me pregunto qué estará haciendo... intente comunicarme con él pero seguía con la conexión cerrada, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando mamá nos mandó a sacar los gnomos del jardín, Ron y los gemelos hicieron una apuesta de quien sacaba más gnomos a la cual me uní con ganas, estaba en eso cuando un mareo me invadió de un momento a otro sabía quién era Alfredo el Grande, Guillermo el conquistador, Enrique II y Ricardo Corazón de León

 _ **-¡Woah, qué fue eso!-**_ pensé

 ** _-¿Ginny...? ¿Cómo puedo escucharte, si había cerrado mi conexión? -_** a decir verdad yo también me sorprendí de escuchar a Harry

 _ **-No lo sé, en un momento estaba sacando gnomos y en otro recibí una oleada de información de Alfredo el grande, Guillermo el conquistador, Enrique III y Ricardo corazón de León, ¿Harry que está ocurriendo?-**_ le pregunté

 _ **-No lo sé a ciencia cierta, estoy en un colegio muggle, una de las clases es de historia, busqué mi libro y al momento de tocarlo sentí que toda la información del libro me era transmitida-**_

 _ **-¿Crees que sea unos de los poderes que Death nos concedió? -**_

 _ **-Muy probablemente, recuerda que Death nos dijo que podíamos tener poderes además de los que él seleccionó-**_

 _ **-Oh, Hermione va a estar muy molesta con este don-**_ pensé conteniendo una risa

 _ **-Ciertamente, tendré que tener cuidado de ocultarlo, después de todo la quiero como una hermana, no sabría como actuar si no fuera mi amiga-**_ mi humor cayó contagiada por los sentimientos de mi esposo, así que intente cambiar un poco el enfoque del tema

 _ **-Bueno, quiero saber que pasa si vuelves a tocar el libro, si queremos actuar que leemos frente a Hermione necesitamos saber si podemos tomar un libro sin recibir otra oleada de información-**_ Sentí el temor y la alegría de Harry antes de que él hablara

 _ **-Bueno, al parecer solo podemos recibir la información una sola vez-**_

 _ **-eso es un alivio-**_ dije complacida

 _ **-Y nos abre más oportunidades para nuestros planes-**_ dijo Harry

 _ **-¿Qué quieres decir?-**_

 ** _-Las clases no han sido muy emocionantes, por favor estoy aprendiendo cosas muy básicas, así que estuve pensando en el futuro, tanto en el que vivimos antes del ataque, como en el futuro que queremos crear, pensé en nuestras amistades, nuestros aliados, los que fueron neutrales y nuestros enemigos... hay cosas que si hubiera sabido como el dominio político o manejar con más tacto a los duendes de Gringotts, varias cosas se me habían hecho más fáciles si las hubiera sabido, sin mencionar el conocimiento mágico, a pesar de ser un buen auror siempre tuve pesar de haber sido tan vago con mi educación y mi físico.-_** pensé en mi, realmente me habría gustado haber aprendido más, Hogwarts fue un gran instructor a excepción de ciertas clases que eran patéticas a causa de los malos profesores

 _ **-Bueno estamos aquí para cambiar las cosas amor, así que anímate-**_ dije en un intento de animarnos

 _ **-Hablando de ánimo, ¿como te fue con tu familia Gin?-**_

 _ **-Bueno, fue un caos a decir verdad, a penas salí de la habitación me encontré con mamá, corrí a abrazarla al igual que papá, decir que estaban asustados sería poco, yo solo podía abrazarlos y llorar, fue frustrante y aliviador al mismo tiempo, tenía todas estas emociones de haberlos visto despedazados en el futuro pero no me sentí como la mujer mayor que llora a su familia, me sentí como una niña llorona-**_

 _ **-Te entiendo, cuando vi a Vernon me sentí como un niño y no como un auror, creo que nuestros cuerpos actúan según el instinto de un niño y no por nuestra edad mental-**_

 _ **-Ahora entiendo porque Death nos envió a esta época, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer-**_

 _ **-Así es, aunque con nuestros dones lo lograremos, y cuéntame que paso con tus hermanos-**_

 ** _-Oh bueno, seguía llorando, mis padres preocupados y ellos llegaron, vi a Fred... corrí a abrazarlo, después de un momento abracé a Ron, a George, ¡y a Percy! cuando me desahogue mis padres me pidieron una explicación fue entonces que les conté que había tenido una pesadilla muy real en donde ellos desaparecen, eso les alivio, después de todo estoy en el cuerpo de una niña pequeña, Charlie y principalmente Bill me recriminaron de que no les quería ya que no les había abrazado, los gemelos se burlaron de eso, hasta vi a Percy sonreír, eso mejoró el clima en la madriguera-_**

 ** _-Me alegro Gin, trabajaremos para que esa pesadilla nunca suceda, nosotros...-_**

-¡POTTER!- ese grito me hizo saltar, note que Ron me miró por un segundo pero después siguió con su trabajo

-Te he hablado 3 veces, es una falta de educación no responder a tu profesor más cuando te está ordenando abrir el libro de estudio, tan aburrida es mi clase? bueno entonces quedas castigado en detención, ¡ve a la oficina del director!-

-¡NO ME ESCUCHASTE POTTER, VE DONDE EL DIRECTOR AHORA!-

Por mis ojos pasaron recuerdos horribles, todo por culpa de ese profesor, la ira me invadió _**\- Ese hijo de...-**_

 _ **-Vocabulario Gin, tranquila, fue mi culpa, es mejor que le haga caso-**_ Harry me detuvo antes de insultar al profesor y a todos sus ancestros

 _ **-No cierres la conexión Potter quiero escuchar toda tu conversación con el vejestorio-**_ le dije a Harry

 ** _-No podrás hacer mucho desde la madriguera...-_**

 ** _-No te atrevas Potter!-_**

 ** _-Dices mi apellido como si fuera un insulto, ¿acaso se te olvida que eres la Señora Potter?-_** cualquier réplica murió ante esas palabras, sin nada más que decir comencé a susurrar maldiciones mientras sacaba violentamente a los gnomos

 _ **-Tranquila, acabo de llegar a la oficina, no cerrare mi conexión pero mantén la calma-**_ eso me relajo, es por eso que amo a Harry, somos tal para cual

-Señor Potter, a qué debo su visita- dijo fríamente el vejestorio

-Señor, no preste atención en clases y bueno el maestro se enojó por ello así que me envió en detención y a hablar con usted-

-A veces al profesor se le olvida que usted es solo un niño, sin embargo no tolerare que esto se repita de nuevo, usted no es un buen alumno desde que entro a este colegio, no se espera mucho de usted a menos que cambie de actitud, entendido!-

 _ **-Si supiera-**_ dije molesta, ahora podía entender tantas actitudes de Harry...

- **Si señor, debo cambiar mi actitud-** dijo Harry al director

 _ **-Tranquilízate Gin, puedo sentir tu rabia y en esta situación no me ayuda mucho, el Director a pesar de sus palabras hirientes está siendo justo conmigo por lo menos no me está expulsando ni condenando totalmente-**_

-Bueno Señor Potter puede retirarse, espero cumpla con sus palabras y no verlo mas aquí, esta institución es prestigiosa por su orden y disciplina, solo la elite está aquí y usted y su primo no han sido más que una mancha, así que no voy a permitir otro acto como el de esta mañana, es su última oportunidad joven, ni todo el dinero de su tutor me hará cambiar mi decisión de expulsarlo si no mejora, queda advertido, ahora vuelve a tu salón-

Antes de poder decir cualquier cosa sobre el vejestorio Harry habló.

 _ **-Gin, creo que tendremos que aprender técnicas de combate muggles, sino recuerdo mal en este momento y en el futuro hasta Hogwarts mi primo y sus amigos me perseguían para golpearme, será bueno poder defenderme y para nuestro entrenamiento-**_ eso me dolió, por cuantas cosas Harry tuvo que pasar, en este minuto mi ira no puede ser mayor, apoyare en lo que sea a mi esposo, fue entonces que recordé que mi conocimiento en combate era básico, golpes fuertes y violentos pero nada más

 _ **-Si tu lo dices Harry, tendrás que buscar información de artes Muggles de pelea, por lo general los magos solo luchamos con el poder de sus varitas así que no creo que haya mucha información en ese campo-**_

 _ **-Hay algunos libros de auror con este tema, se recomienda por la flexibilidad y resistencia al igual que el baile y la esgrima, podríamos aprender esas cosas ademas de política mágica y muggle que nunca esta demás, los negocios, inversiones, Gringotts, hombres lobos, pociones avanzadas, en fin hay muchos temas de interés que nuestro nuevo poder podría ayudar-**_

 _ **-Podríamos obtener conocimiento pero la magia real solo la podremos hacer cuando vayamos a Hogwarts-**_ agregue sintiéndome mal al poner el lado negativo del asunto, pero si hacemos esto es absolutamente necesario ver todos los puntos de vista para no fallar

 _ **-No necesariamente, la magia sin varita es difícil pero real, una vez como auror leí sobre ella se supone que ayuda al aumento del núcleo mágico al igual que el ser un animago-**_

 _ **-No te olvides de las runas antiguas y la Aritmacia, sinceramente Harry no se como no tomaste esos ramos-**_ le dije muy animada, magia sin varita, animagus, política, artes marciales muggles, cada una de esas cosas aumentaba mi confianza en un mejor futuro

 ** _-Te lo dije, fui un vago en toda mi educación hasta que la guerra me golpeo, pero ahora no...-_**

-Vaya vaya si es el bebe Potter-

 ** _-Maldición! me había olvidado de ellos!-_**

 ** _-Harry, que está ocurriendo!-_** le grité, su miedo me estaba invadiendo

-¡DETENGANLO!-

- _ **Es mi primo y sus amigos se me había olvidado que soy su muñeco de prueba para ver quien me golpea más duro.-**_

-¡ESOS MUGGLES VAN A PAGAR!-le dije con ira, cuando Ginny Potter promete algo lo cumple -YO... - cualquier oración murió, de la nada mi vista que estaba sobre el suelo cambio, seguía mirando el suelo pero podía ver perfectamente un pasillo, un grupo de personas corriendo, ¡estaba viendo lo que Harry veía! _ **\- ¡HARRY, PUEDO VER POR TUS OJOS!-**_ le grité

 _ **-¿Que!?-**_

 _ **-¡Puedo ver por tus ojos! Amor les llevas una ventaja corre hacia la escalera hay un lugar debajo de ellas, debes ocultarte ahí!-**_ rápidamente vi como Harry corría debajo de las escaleras, un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios al ver que los que lo perseguían pasaban de largo sin embargo para mi frustración ellos no siguieron avanzando por el pasillo hasta alejarse

-¿¡MALDICIÓN DÓNDE SE FUE!?- escuche la horrible voz de un niño, iba a comentar algo cuando la voz de mi esposo apareció en mi mente

 _ **-Espero no me encuentren Gin, no quiero verme obligado a maldecirlos, si lo hago el tío Vernon y la tía Petunia lo sabrán, ellos podrían hacer las cosas mucho más difíciles de lo que ya son e incluso frustrar nuestros planes-**_ sentí su frustración, quería animarlo pero alguien habló y su voz me erizó la piel

-¡Creo que lo encontré!, vaya al parecer bebé Harry es un amante de las escaleras-

mierda mierda mierda, porque le dije que se escondiera debajo de las escaleras, ahora no tiene escapatoria, me reproche mientras que veía con mi nuevo poder a Harry intentar ocultarse lo más posible bajo las escaleras, fue en ese momento que todo se volvió negro antes de recuperar mi visión.

-¡HARRY!- grite tanto mental como físicamente, estaba desesperada, no podía sentir su presencia... aun así pude notar a mis hermanos, Ron se detuvo de su labor, los gemelos me miraron largamente antes de reírse y bromear sobre mi enamoramiento

-Te lo digo George nuestra hermanita está tan enamorada del niño que vivió que hasta ve a los gnomos como Harry Potter-

-Pobre de nuestra hermana casada con un gnomo, creo que tenemos que tomar medidas Fred-

-¡Seríamos cuñados de un gnomo George!-

-Tendríamos más Gnomos en nuestro Jardín pero ahora con el pelo rojo Fred-

Ron se reía junto con mis hermanos ignorando mi angustia, no pude soportarlo más, algo le había pasado a Harry, me levante sin mirar a mis hermanos y corrí hacia mi cuarto, no sabía cómo me ayudaría pero necesitaba un lugar donde podía estar sola intentando comunicarme con mi esposo, pero antes de llegar algo llamó mi atención, era como si la sombra a un rincón de la escalera me llamara, fue más fuerte que mi preocupación, me sentí atraída a tal punto que me acerque a ella y todo se volvió oscuro hasta que vi a Harry y a Death.


	4. The Power of the Shadows

**Disclaimer: El Universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Los personajes anexos a este Universo me pertenecen.**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Hola! muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, quiero disculparme por el error enviar a Harry al colegio en agosto, el año escolar en Chile es totalmente distinto a Inglaterra, pero ya encontré la solución y lo intentaré explicar en esta historia.**

 **Bueno tengo un par de aventuras preparadas para Harry y Ginny antes de Hogwarts, aunque los años 7-10 van a pasar un poco más rápido que los 11-17, (uno o dos capítulos max) ya que tengo grandes sorpresas a partir del segundo año de Harry y no lo quiero retrasar ha ha, pero eso lo verán más adelante, recuerden dejar su comentario y de nuevo muchas gracias :)**

 **Capítulo dedicado a Karen Tello1 y Carlos29 no sé qué había hecho sin ustedes :)**

Normal= Narración y conversación

 _Cursiva = Parcel/dragón_

 **Negrita = Hechizos**

 _ **Negrita Cursiva = Conversación Mental**_

 _ **"Negrita cursiva entre comillas"**_ _**Flashback**_

 _ **(Negrita cursiva entre paréntesis) = traducciones**_

 **24 de Agosto de 1988**

 **Base Central, Reino de las Sombras**

 **Edad Actual: 6 y 7 años**

Un deja vu me impactó, todo estaba oscuro, tan densa era la oscuridad que no podría ni ver mi mano, mi tensión se relajó cuando mi vista se acostumbró a esta oscuridad, no tuve tiempo de pensar en esta rareza cuando note a dos siluetas frente a mí, fue entonces que una fría voz habló.

-Sea Bienvenida Señora Potter, la estábamos esperando- dijo Death - de momento le pido que no se acerque a su esposo, le explicare el porque están aquí, por favor tome asiento en la silla que apareció junto a usted-

Me senté rápidamente anhelando correr hacia mi esposo, mi preocupación por el estaba latente pero la voz de Death era tan severa que ni siquiera pensé en desobedecerla, sea lo que sea que nos trajo hasta aquí debe ser importante.

-Muy bien, como le estaba comentando al Señor Potter, sea bienvenida al Reino de las Sombras, este es uno de los poderes que obtuvieron de mí, las sombras serán su mayor aliado y el mejor medio de comunicación conmigo, además serán un transporte apropiado hasta en el propio Azkaban, como les mencione esta sala es invisible tanto para Destiny como para Time ya que tiene mi propia Esencia, aunque no congela el tiempo como las salas de Time permitiéndoles estar años entrenando en solo minutos en la línea de tiempo normal, si los transporta a este lugar, es la base central del Reino de las sombras, la cual actúa como la sala de menesteres, te da todo lo que necesitas solo con pedirlo, es lo suficientemente grande como para entrenar, desde aquí puedes dirigirte a cualquier otro lugar en donde haya una sombra, solo deben confiar en su instinto como lo hicieron hoy-

-Eso quiere decir que cuando intente ocultarme bajo las escaleras, ¿esa voz que me llamó era esta sala?- dijo Harry

-Inteligente Señor Potter, así es, mi esencia en ustedes abrió las puertas de esta sala y su deseo de esconderse confirmó su traslado-

-A mi me paso algo similar, estaba tan preocupada por Harry que corrí hacia mi habitación, fue ahí que las sombras me llamaron, solo quería estar a su lado o por lo menos escucharle... me pregunto él porque no funciono nuestra vinculación, no pude escuchar a Harry después que desapareció-

-Sencillo Señora Potter, la vinculación fue creada por Destiny- dijo Death con desprecio - fuera de este Reino puede funcionar sin ningún problema su peculiar comunicación, pero aquí a menos que los dos estén juntos en este Reino no funcionara, los muros que protegen esta sala fueron creados para repeler cualquier cosa creada por Time y Destiny, es lo que mantiene oculto este lugar no solo de ellos, cualquier mago o ser vivo es confundido o atemorizado para no acercarse cuando se produce el transporte-

-Eso lo explica- dije un tanto aliviada

-Les recomiendo ocupar estas salas, sobretodo usted Señor Potter, necesita una mejor alimentación y un lugar para entrenar fuera de su armario y de ese internado-

-Eso será una buena idea, francamente cualquier lugar es mejor que el armario y el internado dijo Harry-

-¿Porque asistes a un Internado Harry? es raro que tengas clases antes de septiembre- dije no pudiendo retener mi curiosidad

-Es por Dudley, mis tíos quieren que saque todo su potencial para poder pavonearse de su inteligente hijo, lamentablemente Dudley es tan inteligente como una roca, pero eso no les detuvo para inscribirlo en uno de los mejores y más severos internados que Vernon podía costear y como consecuencia a mi también, después de todo mi tía Petunia no se iba a amarrar conmigo toda una tarde, ella tiene varias reuniones de sociedad que atender mientras el tío Vernon trabaja, pero no durará mucho, nos expulsaran en unos meses después de ser los puntajes más bajos por segunda vez, ni todo el dinero de Vernon pudo convencerlos, el nuevo colegio no estaba nada mal, demasiado normal para mi gusto, pero quede marcado como un rebelde que hizo expulsar a su primo, me transforme en un verdadero paria y la mascota favorita de los bravucones- dijo mi esposo

-¡ESOS MALDITOS!...- Dije molesta, Toda mi rabia acumulada hizo erupción y comencé a maquinar la mejor forma de hacerlos sufrir, oh los Dursley pagarían, pero antes de poder decir algo más Death me interrumpió...

-No lamento interrumpirlos señores Potter, pero necesito volver a toda mi capacidad en otro lado, debido a mi guerra en el otro mundo mi conciencia se divide momentáneamente para cumplir mi trabajo, es por eso que puedo estar con ustedes hoy, pero ya debo volver pronto a mi verdadero ser, estoy llevando una guerra con Time y Destiny para lograr distraer su atención en otro mundo y darles mayor libertad, esto funciona de mejor forma cuando mi conciencia está completa, así que necesito tocar algunos temas con respecto a los poderes que han descubierto para volver a mi verdadero ser. Ya conocen las ventajas de las sombras, transporte y protección además de ser un lugar para entrenar, pero también podrán transportar objetos por ellas, escuchar conversaciones, lo mejor para un espía, no importa el tamaño de la oscuridad mientras exista ustedes podrán utilizarla, como está ligada a mi esencia ustedes podrán llamarme y vendré. El segundo poder tiene la marca y esencia de Destiny, su vinculación del alma no me es desconocida gracias a los Flamel quienes fueron a quienes más observe, pueden hablar telepáticamente así como saber en qué lugar están el uno del otro, comparten emociones y visión al igual que su núcleo mágico, por lo tanto es el doble de poderoso que en su anterior vida, ninguno puede morir a menos que mueran ambos a la vez, solo necesitan un beso o tomarse las manos para que su vínculo se fortalezca, entre más intimidad tengan más su vínculo crecerá hasta que finalmente esté completo, cuando esto ocurra su núcleo mágico crecerá 7 veces más del tamaño que tenían antes... he de mencionar que el primer contacto es uno de los más importantes ya que les hará estar mágicamente casados, lo cual no recomiendo de momento ya que esto podría desencadenar lo mencionado anteriormente, Destiny disfrutaba obligar a las personas a ser más íntimos, se burlaba de la incomodidad y la vergüenza de los Flamel, aunque no creo que sea problema para un matrimonio consumado como el de ustedes, aunque ese no es el mayor problema y la razón más importante para impedir de momento su unión...- dijo Death, mientras nosotros lo mirábamos expectantes - hay tres libros que registran este tipo de unión en este mundo, el primero es el de los duendes, Gringotts es uno de los primeros en reconocer esta unión, el segundo está abandonado en el ministerio y el último está en el despacho de Dumbledore en donde se registran los nuevos alumnos, si se unen a esta edad quedarán bajo su mirada y no es para nada beneficioso para nuestros planes, lo ideal sería completar su vinculación después de ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentarse a Destiny, es por eso que les pedí sentarse separados, espero que respeten esta norma, una vez que lo puedan hacer podrán comenzar a cambiar pequeñas cosas como la independencia, una persona legalmente casada se considera emancipada por tanto ya no tendría que vivir con sus tíos señor Potter, espero que esta información les aliente a seguir el camino trazado y a no actuar precipitadamente- Ordenó fríamente Death

-Death, entendemos lo que nos pides, no es algo que me agrade pero lo entiendo... yo... me gustaría comentarte un poder que no estaba dentro de tu explicación antes de venir aquí- Harry me miró y sentí un tirón en mi estómago, demonios deseaba abrazarlo...

\- cuando estaba en el internado tome un libro y sentí que todo su conocimiento llegó a mi con solo tocarlo, Ginny sintió lo mismo-

\- Curioso, nunca pensé en darte ese don, me pregunto qué otras sorpresas vendrán para ustedes, en todos los mundos hay cientos de personas que mueren, aunque mi vista me ayuda mucho con este trabajo no es la más efectiva para la enorme cantidad de seres que mueren, es por eso que también tengo todo registrado en mi lista y en mis libros, como verás es mucha información almacenada no puedo perder el tiempo leyendo, este poder me ayuda en mi misión, les recomiendo ocupar su oclumancia y ordenar todos sus recuerdos y conocimientos que reciban, desechen lo que no les sirve, no es bueno llenar su cerebro sin un orden..., ¿algún otro don?- pregunto Death

-De momento solo esos- dijo Harry

-Entonces les dejo, cualquier plan que quieran hacer deben hacerlo en este lugar, mantendrá el anonimato y me permitirá escucharles, en caso de necesitarme vendré a ayudarles, conozco a Destiny e Time, se que cosas les harán sospechar si no se hacen correctamente, adiós señores Potter, espero que la próxima vez se vean avances significativos- con estas palabras desapareció

Suspire pesadamente...

-Harry- dije llamando su atención - debemos armar un plan por lo menos para este año, algo me dice que Death no bromea cuando nos pidió avances significativos-

-Tienes razón, por lo menos ahora tenemos algo avanzado, este lugar nos va a ayudar a entrenar tanto física como mágicamente, debemos poner horarios para no preocupar a tus padres, ahora mi preocupación son los Dursley en este tiempo con el internado y las tareas de tía Petunia mi tiempo se reduciría a la hora de dormir o al amanecer, a menos que provoque a Vernon y me castigue encerrándome en el armario por una semana, seria la única forma de tener más libertad, pero la sola idea de que Vernon me lastime me repugna...-

la irritación llego a mi con esas palabras...

-¡Jamás lo hagas, me escuchas Harry James Potter! no puedo creer que pensaras en esa idea-

-Fue solo una idea Gin, calma- me dijo mi esposo mirándome a la distancia

-Lo sé Harry es solo que estamos aquí y ni siquiera puedo abrazarte, desde que desperté he visto tu sufrimiento y me parte el corazón no poder hacer nada...- mi esposo comenzó a caminar acercándose a mí sin embargo se detuvo y con un suspiro frustrado comenzó a hablar...

-Tranquila, yo siento lo mismo que tú, me hubiera gustado estar junto a ti cuando te enfrentaste a tu familia, me encantaría poder estrecharte entre mis brazos, pero quiero tener un futuro contigo, quiero que el hijo que perdimos en el futuro nazca y crezca junto a nosotros, quiero envejecer a tu lado rodeado de hijos y nietos, ese es el futuro que quiero construir, sin Voldemort, sin Mortifagos, sin Destiny, sin nadie que nos desee algún mal-

-Te he dicho que te amo-

-No lo suficiente- dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-Bueno creo que lo primero que hay que hacer es ver que hace esta sala-

-Tienes razón, m... lo primero que podría ayudarnos seria tener un gimnasio básico con corredoras, pesas, barras, además de duchas y mudas de vestir, también un par de colchonetas que nos ayudaran tanto para los ejercicios en suelo como para la meditación, después agregaremos más cosas cuando termine nuestra investigación sobre las artes muggles-

-No te olvides de un pequeño estudio para practicar las Runas y la Aritmancia, eso nos ayudará a crecer nuestro núcleo mágico-

-Podríamos tener también un lugar con muñecos de prueba donde practicar nuestra magia sin varita y un poco de luz, aunque increíblemente puedo ver perfectamente en la oscuridad se me hace tétrico estar en un lugar tan oscuro-

Cuando Harry terminó de hablar inmediatamente todo lo pedido se materializo frente a nuestros ojos, solté un suspiro de alivio al ver todos lo pedido iluminado por antorchas colocadas a cada rincón de la habitación, Harry tenía razón la luz hizo menos tétrico este lugar...

-Me pregunto si esta sala también podrá materializar comida- dijo Harry quien lució decepcionado al ver que nada aparecía - realmente esperé que apareciera algo, así tendría cubierta la parte de mi desnutrición- dijo tristemente.

-Bueno considerando que todos los artefactos y ropa son de un popular color negro no creo la comida negra te gustara- dije divertida mirando cada una de las máquinas y muebles, al volver mi vista a la cara resignada de mi esposo se me vino una idea.

-¿Podríamos ocupar las sombras sabes? en la madriguera hay mucha comida, yo podría entrar aquí con algunos platillos para ti...-

-Eso sería fantástico Gin, realmente brillante- sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban de emoción y pude sentir mi corazón latir con fuerza, un rubor amenazando subir y mis manos comenzando a sudar _**-esto es extraño-**_ pensé...

 _ **-¿Que es extraño? -**_ me dijo mentalmente Harry

Abrí mis ojos y recordé nuestra vinculación del alma

 _ **-Harry, en este lugar intentemos hablar con nuestras bocas ya que no le podemos dar el uso apropiado que queremos por lo menos hablemos entre nosotros, a menos que sea algo íntimo que Death no deba saber...-**_

-Bueno entonces dime qué fue lo extraño- me dijo mi esposo con su boca

Suspire... - bueno, por un momento me sentí como una adolescente enamorada de nuevo, no es que dejaste de tener ese efecto sobre mí cuando nos casamos, de hecho todo lo contrario, siento que te amo más cada día, es solo que mis reacciones se volvieron más discretas, más profundas y por lo menos ya no me sudan las manos ni me sonrojo con solo ver tus ojos, eso es lo extraño, es como si mi cuerpo estuviera aprendiendo a lidiar con todos mis sentimientos...-

-Así que aun te vuelvo loca aunque este en este cuerpo pequeño y desnutrido- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¡HARRY! - grité con un gran sonrojo para mi horror, pero luego note a Harry, estaba mirándome con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos...

-Creo que no eres la única que lucha con su cuerpo- dijo Harry secándose las lágrimas... -recuerdo que cuando era niño anhelaba que alguien me amara, pensar en ese sentimiento siempre me hizo llorar, cuando crecí pensé que jamás lo tendría así que harto de llorar por algo que nunca obtendría decidí seguir adelante ocultando mis sentimientos-

Mi corazón se rompió, muchas cosas en mi vida pasada tuvieron mayor sentido ante su declaración, mordí fuertemente mi labio y apreté mis manos para no correr a su lado... -Harry, cambiaremos nuestro destino- dije pero al instante negué con la cabeza - No, es más correcto decir que ya hemos cambiado al destino, en el pasado no me tenias a esta edad a tu lado, nunca más estarás solo, me tienes a mi y a nuestro amor-

Harry me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una gran sonrisa - Realmente odio no poder abrazarte Gin, odio no poder besarte - me dijo Harry y yo asentí furiosamente.

 ** _-Ya tendremos tiempo amor, y cuando llegue ese día nunca más te soltare-_** le dije mentalmente

 ** _-Siempre Juntos Gin-_** me respondió Harry con una sonrisa

-Bueno volviendo a nuestros planes- necesitaba volver a enfocarme o no podría responder por mi misma - tenemos el lugar y la comida cubierta, creo que podría utilizar el hecho de que Percy es fan de la literatura para ir a Flourish y Blotts o a la Librería de Obscurus, Bill tiene 18 podría pedirle que nos lleve al callejón diagon para analizar las tiendas y volver después con el poder de las sombras-

-Me parece una idea brillante, yo también voy a aprovechar el poco tiempo que tengo en este internado para explorar la biblioteca, recuerdo que Hermione me decía que mucho del conocimiento muggle le ayudó en algunos de los ramos de Hogwarts, así como en las negociaciones en el ministerio, creo que además de buscar conocimiento sobre defensa debo adentrarme en otras ramas muggles como matemáticas, lenguaje, política, historia, armamento y tecnología.-

-¿Armamento?- le dije sorprendida

-Si Gin, no he olvidado que los mortifagos entraron con armamento militar muggle, he pensado en eso, creo que no es posible que los mortifagos tomaran esas armas sin ayuda, sin tener conocimiento de ellas...-

-¿¡Tu crees que los muggles los ayudaron!?- dije horrorizada

-Espero que no Gin, pero no quiero descartar nada, después de todo por descartar que los mortifagos usaran armas muggles varios de nuestros seres amados murieron- el rostro de mi esposo cayó pero después se levantó con decisión - Esta vez estaremos preparados Gin-

-Lo estaremos amor-

Volver a casa me hizo ver que había pasado por lo menos un par de horas desde que me fui, baje las escaleras y pude ver a mi familia, era extraño no verlos preocupados pero luego recordé el poder de las sombras, mientras estuviera ahí cualquiera que me buscara sería engañado.

 _ **-Este poder es genial, te lo juro Gin, nadie aquí parece que noto mi desaparición -**_

 _ **-Y espera cuando tengamos edad suficiente como para desaparecer juntos-**_

 _ **-Oh.., no halló la hora de tener edad suficiente para estar contigo Gin-**_

 _ **-Lo sé, puedo ver lo que piensas pervertido...-**_

-Ginny cariño es bueno verte, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte, Ron y Percy me contaron lo que los Gemelos te hicieron, ¿estas bien?, estuviste en tu habitación por varias horas - dijo preocupada mi mamá

 _ **-Te lo repito este don es brillante, estoy volviendo a casa sin siquiera asistir a clase ¡y nadie se dio cuenta! -**_ dijo un emocionado Harry

-Perdón mamá me quedé dormida- eso pareció aliviar la preocupación de mi madre

-Bueno hija ayúdame a poner la mesa, como en media hora más hay que alimentar a este ejército- dijo divertida mi madre

 _ **-¡RECUERDA GUARDAR UNA RACIÓN PARA MI GIN!-**_

 _ **-Como si lo fuera a olvidar Harry-**_ le dije divertida ante su emoción.

-Mamá, me haces un favor, yo... me gustaría ayudarte en la cocina, se que soy pequeña pero podría encargarme de servir los platos - mi madre abrió grandemente sus ojos en sorpresa pero finalmente accedió a mi petición, demasiado feliz para mi gusto

 _ **-¿Amor, ya llegaste a tu casa?-**_

 _ **-Voy en camino por la autopista no creo que nos demoremos-**_

 _ **-En media hora voy a servir la comida, intentaré pasar los platillos por las sombras, espero funcione este método...-**_

 _ **-Funcionara Gin, tengo fe, haré rápidamente la cena para los Dursley y me iré a mi habitación, tiene la suficiente oscuridad como para pasar un elefante-**_

 _ **-Recuerda que tenemos que hacer algo con respecto a ellos, no me gustaría que te encontraran comiendo en tu cuarto-**_

 _ **-Estaba pensando en el encantamiento confundus, pero no se si mi núcleo mágico estará preparado para hacer ese hechizo sin varita-**_

 _ **-¡Harry eso es brillante! si los confundes podrían dejarte en paz sin hacerte daño y pensaran que te están castigando o algo por el estilo-**_

 ** _-Así es, cuando era Auror lo podía hacer fácilmente pero en si es un hechizo complejo y no tengo varita-_**

 ** _-Cierto, tendremos que hacer crecer nuestro núcleo y luego podrás hechizar a los Dursley, prométeme que en caso de cualquier cosa recurrirás a las sombras para arrancarte, no quiero que ellos te dañen Harry-_**

 _ **-Lo prometo Gin, acabo de llegar a mi casa, la tía Petunia no perdió el tiempo de mandarme a preparar la cena, háblame cuando esté lista la comida para ir a mi cuarto-**_

 _ **-De acuerdo amor, yo acabo de terminar de poner la mesa, iré a ayudar a mamá retrasando un poco la cena para darte tiempo-**_

 _ **-Te amo Gin-**_

 _ **-Yo igual Harry-**_

-Mamá ya termine de poner la mesa- dije

-Yo estoy terminando Ginny, me falta unos minutos para la carne y comenzamos a servir-

-¿Quien te enseño a cocinar mamá?- esa pregunta pareció sorprenderla, en el pasado yo nunca me interesé mucho por la cocina y cuando adulta tampoco lo necesite, Harry es un excelente Chef...

-Bueno, mis hermanos siempre fueron un pozo sin fondo, alguien tenía que alimentarlos y ese alguien recayó en mí, creo que aprendí a la fuerza pero no me arrepiento, con hijos como Ron doy gracias a mis hermanos que en paz descanse de obligarme a aprender...- la conversación siguió, me maraville con las memorias de mis tíos, me hubiera gustado conocerlos...

 _ **-Gin, estoy en mi cuarto-**_

 _ **-Casi había olvidado la cena, disculpa amor ahora sirvo-**_

 ** _-No te preocupes amor, yo también disfrute saber de tus tíos-_**

 _ **-Me hubiera gustado conocerlos-**_

-Mamá creo que debemos servir la cena-

-¡Por Merlin! tienes razón, comienza a servir los platos voy a llamar a tus hermanos a cenar- me ordeno mientras salía de la cocina, tome rápidamente un plato y lo llene con la mayor cantidad de comida, tome otro plato y lo llene con vegetales así como un vaso con jugo de calabaza y bollos de bath, los coloque en una sombra y pensé en Harry, vi como las sombras cubrían los platos y volví a mi tarea antes que llegara mamá.

 _ **-¿Harry llegaron los platos?-**_

 _ **-¡Todo está aquí Gin, esto es brillante!-**_

 _ **-Mantenlos platos cerca de las sombras en caso de que tus tíos te quieran interrumpir, más tarde te pediré los platos para lavarlos-**_

 _ **-Gracias amor-**_

-¿Como vas Ginny...?, vaya veo que no necesitas mucha ayuda- dijo orgullosa mamá

-Me gusta hacer esto mamá, podría ser mi tarea de ahora en adelante-

 _ **-¡Yo apoyo eso!-**_ Dijo mi esposo haciéndome sonreír

-Es una buena y apropiada idea, ven déjame ayudarte llevando los platos a la mesa- dijo mamá complacida

A penas me senté los gemelos comenzaron a disculparse, me reí de sus descabelladas disculpas, cene con la mente abierta, seguía preocupada por Harry pero al parecer todo iba bien, fue entonces que Percy hizo una pregunta que llamó mi atención...

-Me gustaría ir al callejón diagon, pronto comenzarán las clases y necesito un nuevo libro-

-No te sirven los libros de Charlie- dijo mi padre

-No padre, el nuevo profesor de artes oscuras añadió un nuevo libro que no estaba en la malla curricular de los años anteriores...-

-Podrías decirlo en un idioma que entendamos- dijo Fred

-No todos hablamos tan correctamente- dijo George

Antes de que siguieran burlándose de Percy interrumpí, era un tema que me interesaba, necesitaba acompañar a Percy a la librería, además no estaría mal crear lazos con mi hermano, en el pasado estas burlas no ayudaron a la decisión de Percy...

-Yo creo que Percy habla perfectamente, después de todo él algún día será prefecto y debe saber hablar adecuadamente- todos mis hermanos me miraron con los ojos abiertos, los gemelos tenían estampado en el rostro una mueca de traición -Me gustaría acompañarte Percy, se que soy pequeña pero me gustan los libros-

-¿Tu sabes leer?- me dijo Ron, rodé los ojos, y luego recordé que tenia 6, incluso el libro que Harry había tomado tenía poca información y muchos dibujos explicativos... mierda...

-Bueno no quiero ir para leer, tan solo quiero acompañar a mi hermano- dije intentando sonar avergonzada

-Eso es tierno Ginny- dijo mamá -Percy cariño iremos a la tienda de segunda mano mañana...- vi los hombros de mi hermano caer mientras mamá hablaba

 _ **-Me encantaría dar aunque sea una pequeña ayuda económica a tu familia, tenemos montones de galeones pudriéndose en nuestra bóveda-**_

 _ **-A mí también me gustaría ayudar, pero no es tan fácil, no tenemos acceso a nuestra bóveda y sabes cómo es mi familia con respecto al dinero-**_

 _ **-Lo sé, pero podría ir a Gringotts por la sombras y dar una donación anónima...-**_

 _ **-No Harry, aunque puedas ir por las sombras eres perfectamente reconocible, a menos que puedas hacer un hechizo glamour no te dejaré ir-**_

 _ **-Es tan frustrante tener y no poder ayudar-**_

-Podríamos pasar a comprar golosinas- dijo alegremente Ron mientras mi padre sonreía

 _ **-Creo que tengo una idea, me ayudará con mi misión pero haré que 3 de mis hermanos se enfurezcan... -**_

 _ **-Oh, no estarán para nada contentos pero es nuestra mejor opción**_ -

-Papi- dije suavemente -no creo que debas comprar nada a mi, ni a Ron ni a los gemelos, podrías usar ese dinero en el libro que necesita Percy después de todo el lo necesita para Hogwarts y servirá para nosotros cuando entremos a estudiar, es más como una inversión a largo plazo- puse mi mejor cara angelical para enfatizar este punto.

Ron estaba con la boca abierta llena de comida, los gemelos me miraban pálidamente con los ojos abiertos, Charlie se atragantó con la cerveza de mantequilla, Percy me miraba con adoración mientras que Bill me miraba interrogante con una ceja levantada

-No me parece mala idea- dijo papá -¿qué opinas Molly?-

-Creo que nuestra hija tiene un punto, Percy necesita ese libro y para mí desgracia no creo que en la tienda de segunda mano la encontremos, la ultima vez nos costo mucho encontrar los materiales de la lista escolar... prepararé sándwiches eso ayudará en caso de que a alguno de los niños les de hambre-

Mi sonrisa sólo rivalizó con la de Percy, fue en ese momento que Ron explotó

-¡Se puede saber porque haces eso! ¡NO ES JUSTO! Casi nunca vamos al Callejón Diagon, ¡es la única oportunidad que tenemos de comprar dulces!-

-Si tú quieres dar tu dinero pequeña gin-gin en el libro de Percy puedes hacerlo pero no hables por nosotros- dijo George apoyando a Ron

-No lo hubiera dicho mejor George- dijo Fred

-Es lo mejor para Percy, su educación es más importante que dulces y bromas- les respondí

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE IMPORTE PERCY!- Dijo Ron

-¡Claro que me importa, es mi hermano! Le amo tanto como cualquiera de ustedes- Dije firmemente

-¡SUFICIENTE!- grito papá quien detuvo los reclamos de Ron y los gemelos - estamos en la mesa cenando y terminaremos cenando en paz, su hermana menor tiene toda la razón, no quiero verles discutir más sobre este asunto, su madre y yo hemos decidido comprarle los libros a Percy y nada nos hará cambiar de parecer, más tarde conversaré con ustedes- dijo mi padre mirando a Ron y a los gemelos

Ron bajo su cabeza mordiéndose los labios, mientras que los gemelos volvieron silenciosamente a su comida.

Mi vista se encontró con la de Percy quien me dio un silencioso gracias con una sonrisa la cual me sorprendió, si tan solo alguien de mi familia hubiese sido amable con él...

 _ **-Ahora tú estás siendo amable con él, estamos aquí para cambiar la cosas, ánimo amor-**_

 _ **-Gracias amor, es solo que tantas cosas podrían haber sido más fáciles con detalles tan pequeños -**_

-Entonces...- dijo Bill -¿es correcto decir que tenemos una vidente en la familia?-

Le miré sorprendida, eso pareció despertar la curiosidad de los gemelos y hasta Ron levantó su cabeza para mirar a Bill

-Después de todo Ginny dijo que Percy será prefecto algún día, a pesar de llevar su segundo año-

Mi boca formó una o... los gemelos comenzaron a reírse y hasta Ron sonrió divertido

 _ **-Estas cosas me hacen admirar a tu hermano-**_

 _ **-Somos dos, cambió el ambiente en la mesa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-**_

 _ **-Jajaja puedo ver lo que planeas responderle y tienes todo mi apoyo, acaba con ellos Gin-**_

-¿Porque preguntas Bill? ¿Acaso quieres una profecía?-

-Eso suena interesante Ginny, adelante dispara-

-Te la daré gratis ya que eres mi hermano pero la próxima vez tendrás que pagarme- dije con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo Ginny con una profecía me basta y sobra- dijo con una media sonrisa que de seguro haría suspirar a más de una chica

-M... lo siento hermano pero no trabajaras para el ministerio- dije y seguí comiendo, eso llamó la atención de mis hermanos y mis padres, mi madre se veía ligeramente mortificada por esta declaración

-Oh vamos Ginny, no puedes llamar eso una profecía, vamos dame más-

-Tendrás que pagarme...-

-Te daré mi postre- me dijo Bill, Ron me miró suplicante como si se le hubiera olvidado que estaba molesto conmigo

-De acuerdo, pero no veo el futuro y no digo profecías, solo soy observadora, es por esto que puedo decir que no trabajaras para el ministerio, probablemente trabajes en Gringotts, viajes a Egipto por un tiempo antes de volver aquí, lo más probable es que Gringotts te pida enseñar nuestro idioma a una veela francesa la cual no tardará en convertirse en tu esposa...-

 _ **-Hey no bajes tu mirada, estoy viendo por tus ojos los rostros de tus hermanos jajaja-**_

 _ **-Oh cállate Harry, sí levantó la vista no lograré contener la risa jajaja-**_

-Bueno eso es... interesante, aquí tienes mi postre Ginny-

-Gracias Bill pero estoy satisfecha, ¿lo quieres Ron?-

 _ **-Creo que llegó la navidad temprano para Ron, bien hecho Gin-**_ dijo Harry divertido

-Entonces hermanita, que dice tu ojo interno sobre mi- me dijo Charlie

-Déjame meditar ommm... oh veo que te gustan los desafíos hermano-

-Porque dices eso Ginny...-

-Dos opciones o tendrás una novia fea con mal carácter y piel escamosa o te dedicaras a los dragones-

-Jaja no sabía que tenías esos gustos Charlie, por lo menos en mi futuro hay una hermosa veela francesa jaja- dijo Bill golpeando la espalda de mi hermano

 _ **-Tú madre se ve tensa-**_

 _ **-Recuerdo que la salida de Bill y Charlie no fue nada fácil para ella-**_

 _ **-Y que tu hermano se vea pensativo no ayuda en nada... tal vez debes mostrar el futuro de Percy, que un hijo este en el ministerio debería tranquilizarla-**_

-Percy a ti te veo como prefecto, incluso como premio anual, el ministerio te queda bien, quizás como asistente del ministro o incluso como ministro, tienes el cerebro para eso hermano-

 _ **-Percy te mira con tanto amor, de ahora en adelante va a besar tus pies Ginny jaja-**_

-Vaya soy hermano de un rompedor de maldiciones, un criador de dragones y un ministro me siento afortunado Fred-

-Lo sé George, aunque estoy celoso de la veela, nuestro hermano tiene suerte- dijo Fred

-Y que ves en nuestro futuro pequeña gin-gin-

-Ustedes son predecibles, son demasiado inteligentes para encerrarse así que lo más seguro es que emprendan con una tienda de broma en el Callejón Diagon-

 _ **-No sé si fue buena idea decirles su futuro Gin, tu madre se ve realmente preocupada ahora, sobretodo por las sonrisas de tus hermanos-**_

-¡Oí! No te olvides de mi-

 _ **-A tu madre le dará un ataque-**_

 _ **-No le puedo mentir Harry-**_

 _ **-Adelante entonces, pero recuerda bajar el perfil al final, deben creer que es tu loca imaginación y no el verdadero futuro-**_

-Bueno Ron te veo con autoridad en el futuro, quizás seas perfecto, no se, pero siento que haces cumplir la ley hermano-

 ** _-Bien Gin, indirectamente le dijiste que va a ser un auror-_**

-El pequeño Ron un Auror quien lo diría- dijo Charlie mientras Ron hinchaba su pecho con orgullo al entender de lo que estaba hablando

 _ **-Oh Merlín bendito a tu madre le va a dar un ataque-**_

-Ya saben que todo esto es una broma, no tengo idea de su futuro, excepto el mío, voy a jugar en las Arpías ¡y me casare con Harry Potter!-

-...-

 ** _-Me ofenden sus risas-_**

 ** _-A mí igual amor pero por lo menos esa revelación relajo a mamá, ahora está segura que todo lo dicho no es más que la loca imaginación de una niña, ya quiero ver sus caras cuando te presente como mi esposo-_**

 ** _-Bueno..., no estoy esperando enfrentarme nuevamente a tus hermanos-_**

 ** _-Cobarde..., ¿terminaste de comer?-_**

 ** _-Si Gin, avísame para mandar los platos, debo ir a lavar la loza de los Dursley-_**

-¿Mamá te ayudo a levantar la mesa?-

-Claro cariño, al parecer todos ya hemos terminado-

 ** _-Es bueno ver a tu familia aunque sea por tus ojos-_**

 ** _-En algún momento va a verlos nuevamente-_**

 ** _-Lo sé, es solo que ese día se ve tan lejos...-_**

 ** _-No pienses en eso, recuerda que no solo compartimos pensamientos, no quiero que ambos caigamos en la depresión, estamos aquí con una misión-_**

 ** _-Hablando de eso, mañana será un gran día, iré a la biblioteca del internado a primera hora, así que prepara tu mente-_**

 ** _-Ok, recuerda ver libros útiles, yo mañana, si mis planes no fallan, acompañaré a Percy, obtendré toda la información de seguridad que pueda para que podamos ir en la noche por la sombras-_**

 ** _-Hoy no entrenemos Gin, ha sido un largo día y mañana tanto nuestro cuerpo y mente deben estar descansados -_**

 ** _-De acuerdo amor, aunque te extrañare hoy a mi lado-_**

 ** _-Yo igual, pero como dijiste debemos centrarnos en nuestra misión si todo sale bien tenemos muchos días y noches en el futuro para compartir-_**

-Buenas noches mamá, papá, Bill, los demás, les quiero-

-¡Oí! Que tengo nombre!- grito Ron

-Jaja lo sé, buenas noches Charlie, Percy, George, Fred y Ron-

-Buenas noches Ginny- se oyó un eco de mis hermanos

-Adiós cielo dulces sueños- dijo mamá

-¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento para dormir?- dijo Papá

 ** _-Acepta yo también voy a mi cuarto-_**

 ** _-El gran Harry Potter quiere escuchar un cuento para dormir?-_**

 ** _-Hey, a sido un largo día y lamentablemente no tengo tus dedos en mi cabello para tranquilizarme esta noche, al menos una historia me sacara del horrible lugar en donde estoy-_**

-Sí papi, sabes que me encantan tus cuentos-

-Bien, te cuento nuevamente el de Harry Potter?-

 _ **-Me siento alagado -**_

 _ **-Oh cállate Potter, no le pediré más esa historia a mi padre-**_

 _ **-¿¡QUE!? No Gin, debes hacerlo, recuerda que no debemos cambiar tantas cosas, tu familia cree en tu enamoramiento hacia mí por esas historias, además quiero saber qué cosas dicen de mí-**_

-Por supuesto papi, ¡es mi historia favorita!-

-Hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando eras una bebé...-

 _ **-Gin, amor, despierta-**_

 _ **-Mhxyfd...-**_

 _ **-¿Que?-**_

 _ **-Estoy durmiendo...-**_

 _ **-Amor, estoy por irme al internado, hoy estaré todo el día en la biblioteca, necesitas estar despierta para poder organizar la información que te envié-**_

 _ **-Despertando cuando llegues, ahora yo dormir...-**_

 _ **-(Suspiro) ok Gin, pero después no me reclames-**_

-Muchacho, estás listo-

-Sí tío Vernon-

 _ **-Odio a ese hombre-**_

 _ **-Oh, la bella durmiente despertó-**_

 _ **-Tu tío me despertó, otra cosa más para odiarlo-**_

 _ **-Jaja, como estas amor, dormiste bien?-**_

 _ **-Dormiría mejor contigo pero no está mal, al menos no tuve ninguna pesadilla, ¿y tú, Ya desayunaste? -**_

 ** _-Tranquila, dormí bien aunque me encantaría tener otra manta, las noches están frescas, me preparé desayuno y envié mi plato por las sombras así que los Dursley ni siquiera saben que comí bien hoy-_**

 _ **-Inteligente, muy inteligente, eso quiere decir que no necesitas que te envié comida-**_

 _ **-¿¡QUE!? No Gin, amo la comida de tu mamá-**_

 _ **-Jaja lo sé, solo te estaba asustando... ¿ya llegaste?-**_

 _ **-Así es, admira la arquitectura de este internado-**_

 _ **-Impresionante, no al nivel de Hogwarts pero es igualmente impresionante-**_

 _ **-Iré a la biblioteca, recuerda ordenar tu mente intentaré sacar la mayor cantidad de información que pueda-**_

 _ **-Ok, estaré ordenando mi mente háblame cuando comiences a tomar libros-**_

 _ **-¿Esa es la nueva manera de decir que dormirás? -**_

 _ **-Chistosito...-**_

 _ **-Llegué amor, es más grande de lo que recuerdo, al parecer está separado por edad y por tema, me iré al área llamada biología, puede que encuentre algo relacionado a nuestro entrenamiento-**_

 **-Estoy lista...-** le dije dejando que el conocimiento me golpeara **\- WOW... Yo... Jamás pensé que los Muggles supieran tanto del cuerpo humano-** le dije a Harry, podía ver por sus ojos como Harry pasaba su dedo por los lomos de los libros, fue bueno haber ordenado mi mente, la cantidad de información era abrumadora...

 ** _-Creo que como sociedad mágica tenemos varias cosas que aprender de los Muggles-_**

 ** _-Sigue por favor, quiero aprender más-_**

 ** _-Oh no, mi esposa se ha convertido en Hermione-_**

 ** _-Deja de bromear no tenemos mucho tiempo-_**

 ** _-Sí señora...-_** y con eso Harry comenzó a tocar todos los libros de esa sección, cerré mis ojos la cantidad de información se golpeaba en mi mente, debía organizarla rápido y desechar lo que no me pareciera útil

 ** _-Eso es todo... estoy impresionado, si juntamos este conocimiento con el mágico, podríamos salvar tantas vidas...-_**

 ** _-Pienso igual amor, me estoy cuestionando el ser jugadora de quidditch...-_**

 ** _-Paso a paso amor, no tomes decisiones apresuradas, además tu eras tan brillante y sexy como jugadora-_** dijo mi esposo causándome un rubor _ **\- ahora voy a otra sección... m... historia, leyes, código penal... creo que nos servirá... ¿estás lista?-**_

 _ **-Siempre... Oh... Espera un momento es demasiada información... -**_

 _ **-Lo sé, toma un respiro, necesito continuar-**_

Después de unos minutos de orden mental dije _ **\- Estoy lista...-**_ y comenzó de nuevo el bombardeo, cuando finalmente terminó sentí a Harry suspirar mientras se sentaba...

 _ **-No sé qué me duele más, si mi cabeza o mis piernas, subir y bajar las escaleras no es divertido-**_

 _ **-El sistema penal muggle no es perfecto pero es mucho mejor que el nuestro, creo que el futuro necesita que el ministerio y San Mungo sean modificados, hay mucho que debemos aprender-**_

 _ **-Así es Gin... ahora voy a un tema complicado, matemáticas y economía, va a ser necesario para Gringotts, avísame cuando estés lista, no quiero que nos excedamos más allá de nuestros límites-**_

 _ **-No te preocupes, estoy lista...-**_ tan rápido como lo dije Harry comenzó a tocar los libros **\- creo amor que deberías empezar por algo más básico, siento que este conocimiento es complementario a otro, es como si tuviera una laguna en mi cabeza-** dije sintiendo el dolor

 _ **-Tienes razón, comenzaré con libros más básicos y luego me iré a estos...-**_ poco a poco comencé a comprender hasta que los primeros libros tuvieron sentido...

 _ **-Creo que eso es todo, será interesante hablar con los duendes su idioma, tengo algunas ideas de inversión..., recuerdo que en el futuro habían algunas empresas tecnológicas bastante interesantes...-**_

 _ **-Oh mi esposo el empresario, como si no tuviéramos suficientes galeones-**_

 _ **-Quiero multiplicar mi fortuna...-**_

 _ **-¿¡Quien eres y porque has transformado a mi esposo en un Malfoy!?-**_

 _ **-ja ja no es chistoso, no me dejaste terminar, necesitamos un buen capital para reconstruir el ministerio y San Mungo, lamentablemente el dinero es el idioma no solo para los duendes sino también para toda la comunidad mágica-**_

 _ **-No te olvides de la prensa, fue bueno obtener el conocimiento de manejar políticamente a la prensa-**_

 **-Cierto, prepárate amor me voy a la sección de idiomas, m... al lado hay una sección pequeña llamada etiqueta, también le echaré un vistazo...-** Dijo Harry, rápidamente prepare mi mente para lo que venia

 _ **-Auch... Amor creo que debes tomar los libros en nuestro idioma primero, tengo un montón de símbolos que no se qué significan-**_

 _ **-Es japonés, tienes razón tomaré los libros que enseñen cómo leer y hablar el idioma antes de tomar nuevamente libros como este...-**_ poco a poco mi mente comenzó a llenarse de información, español, italiano, francés, árabe, japonés...

 _ **-Los idiomas son un milagro...Es un tipo de mágica absolutamente bella-**_

 _ **-Lo sé Harry, es increíble, tendremos que practicar estos idiomas Mon amour (mi amor)-**_

 _ **-Suenas como Fleur, jaja-**_

 _ **-Stai Zitto! (Cállate)-**_

 _ **-Oh, me encanta tu acento italiano aunque lo uses para callarme-**_

 _ **-Bueno Harry ahora aprendamos esa étiquette (etiqueta)-**_ le dije a mi esposo, feliz por las hermosas imágenes de él besándome mientras yo le hablaba en otros idiomas, no sabia de quien de los dos pertenecía esa fantasía pero me daba igual...

 _ **-¿Estas lista?-**_

 _ **-Dispara... vaya, demasiados cubiertos... me preguntó si el primer ministro mágico sabrá estas reglas...-**_

 _ **-Creo que nuestro ministerio es una vergüenza, su creencia de superioridad nos ha dejado en ridículo frente a los Muggles-**_

 _ **-Algo más que cambiar...-**_

 _ **-Si... no creo que quieras que vaya al área de gastronomía-**_

 _ **-Oh sí, eres un gran chef y realmente quiero que me sigas cocinando cuando nos casemos-**_

 _ **-Bueno, a demás está de camino a psicología y sociología-**_

 _ **-¿Psicología? De verdad que es una biblioteca completa...-**_

 _ **-Lo es, forman a los estudiantes desde primaria para ser los mejores, prácticamente todos los graduados siguen sus estudios universitarios es por eso que su biblioteca es una de las más modernas y completa-**_ comenzó a explicarme mi esposo mientras dulces recetas inundaban mi mente...

 ** _-Tengo hambre... creo que fue un error ver todas esas recetas...-_**

 ** _-Jaja tú lo pediste Gin, ahora voy por psicología y sociología, nos ayudará a reconocer a nuestros enemigos y a entender mejor a nuestra sociedad-_** mi hambre se estancó cuando Harry comenzó a tocar los nuevos libros...

 _ **-Eso fue intenso, hay muchas cosas que puedo entender después de esto...-**_

 _ **-Lo sé Gin, debo continuar, aún quedan lados por recorrer y se está acabando el tiempo... Oh... la sección de deportes no es tan grande pero nos servirá para empezar...-**_

 _ **-Vaya los Muggles tienen muchos deportes, es bueno que hayas pasado primero por el de anatomía, es un complemento perfecto para las artes marciales, esgrima e incluso para el baile...-**_

 _ **-Así es, ojalá hubiera más información, creo que necesitaremos un maestro-**_

 _ **-Paso a paso amor, ahora continúa, estoy sintiendo que ya hay vida en la madriguera-**_

 _ **-De acuerdo, me iré a ver libros sobre ciencia y tecnología, tu padre amaría esta sección-**_ reí con eso, pero pronto mi sonrisa se congeló...

 _ **-¡Los Muggles han ido a la luna!-**_ dije con mis ojos aún abiertos ante esa revelación, ahora entiendo el interés de mi padre...

 _ **-Robótica, comunicación, armas masivas, los Muggles nos han superado en muchas formas, lo peor es que con el paso del tiempo van mejorando mientras nosotros nos quedamos estancados, algo más que cambiar, pediré una suscripción de nuevos avances tecnológicos constantemente, entre más conocimiento tengamos más preparados estaremos-**_

-¡Ginny cariño baja a desayunar estamos atrasados!- dijo mi madre

-Si mami, ya bajo- le respondí

 _ **-Harry me llaman a desayunar en unos minutos me iré al Callejón Diagon, sigue recorriendo la biblioteca, estaré pendiente de ti-**_

 _ **-De acuerdo, solo me faltan unas secciones y término-**_

-¡Ginny! Apúrate nos quedamos dormidos, mamá está de nervios al igual que Percy- dijo Ron

-Ya voy, aunque me vestiré más rápido si sales de mi habitación- le dije a mi hermano tirando mi almohada

-Date prisa Ginny o te quedarás sin desayuno- gritó Ron como si eso fuera la cosa más terrible del mundo para luego salir corriendo

 ** _-Es mejor que te apures-_**

 ** _-Lo sé, ¿encontraste algo interesante?-_**

 ** _-No mucho, veo varios libros de arte, quizás los vea por cultura, después de todo estaré aquí hasta que me vaya, recuerda contrabandear un sándwich para mí-_**

 ** _-Lo haré amor-_**

-¡Ginny! Rápido cariño come que nos tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagon, solo espero que no esté demasiado lleno, ¡Bill ya que terminaste ayúdame hacer unos sándwiches!-

-Si mamá, todo listo para partir-

 _ **-Odio los viajes por la Red Flu...-**_

 _ **-Me lo has dicho ya 3 veces, ahora calma que ya llegamos-**_

-Muy bien, pasaremos a Gringotts y luego nos dividiremos, Bill acompaña a Percy a la Librería Flourish y Blotts mientras que el resto vamos a la Tienda de trastos de segunda mano-

-Mami ¿puedo acompañar a Bill y a Percy?- intente poner mi mejor puchero

-Bueno si a tus hermanos no les molesta...-

-No hay ninguna molestia madre, después de todo Ginny coopero para poder comprar mi libro de estudio- dijo Percy

-No te preocupes mamá cuidare a Ginny- apoyo Bill

-De acuerdo, pórtate bien Ginny, vamos a Gringotts entonces y de ahí nos separaremos-

 _ **-Extraño el callejón diagon...-**_

 _ **-Es extraño estar aquí sin ti...-**_

-Oi Ginny, caminas raro...- dijo Ron

-M... Cierto, tu postura es extraña, ¿desde cuándo comenzaste a caminar de forma femenina?- dijo Charlie con una sonrisa

-¡Oh no nuestra hermana creció!- dijo Fred sacándose una lágrima imaginaria

-Es un día triste Fred, y yo que pensaba que tendríamos por varios años más a nuestra pequeña Gin-Gin- dijo George con una mano en su pecho de forma dramática

-¡YA BASTA TODOS USTEDES!, no puedo creer que molesten a su hermana- dijo de forma cortante mamá mientras los gemelos seguían riéndose contagiando a Ron

 _ **-¿caminas diferente?-**_

 _ **-Creo que los libros de etiqueta cambiaron mi forma de caminar, es... es como si hubiera olvidado mi antigua forma de caminar... es decir antes en mi antiguo cuerpo caminaba de forma femenina pero nunca con tanta gracia como ahora, es como si estas dos informaciones se tomaran el control de mi cuerpo-**_

 _ **-Vaya, me encantaría verte caminar, recuerdo que fue una de las cosas que me hicieron enamorarme aún mas de ti mientras estabas en Hogwarts...-**_ las palabras de mi esposo me hicieron sonreír, pero mi sonrisa se borro cuando comencé a notar a los duendes...

-Bill quédate con tus hermanos mientras bajo a nuestra bóveda- dijo mamá

 _ **-Algo raro está pasando-**_

 _ **-¿Que ocurre Gin?-**_

 _ **-Uno de los duendes me está mirando demasiado-**_

 _ **-M... ¿crees que puede sentir nuestro vínculo?-**_

 _ **-Puede ser, pero no lo quiero descubrir, no delante de Bill-**_

 _ **-Tienes razón, dejemos ese encuentro para otra ocasión-**_

-Aquí estamos, disculpen el retraso, toma cielo, cuando terminen de comprar vayan a buscarnos, aún necesitamos comprarle unas túnicas a Percy- dijo mamá

-Sí mamá, vamos Percy, vamos Ginny- dijo Bill

 _ **-Es un alivio dejar Gringotts, ese duende me estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa-**_

 _ **-Es un alivio para mi también tus sentimientos me estaban poniendo cada vez más nervioso-**_

 _ **-¿Terminaste de recorrer la biblioteca?-**_

 ** _-Si, ahora estoy sentado con un libro fingiendo leer, así puedo estar aquí por más tiempo, estoy en un lugar oscuro para que me envíes ese sándwich cuando termines-_**

 _ **-De acuerdo, nosotros acabamos de llegar a la librería Flourish y Blotts-**_

 _ **-Intenta ir a la tienda Obscurus, es el otro lugar donde venden libros interesantes que nos pueden servir-**_

 _ **-Lo intentaré amor-**_

-Bueno Percy busca lo que necesitas, ¿Ginny quieres ver algo en especial?- dijo Bill

-Oh, quiero hablar con el encargado de la tienda-

-¿En serio?- me dijo Bill incrédulo

-Si, quiero saber cuantos libros hay, también si tienen alguno sobre Harry Potter...- dije fingiendo un sonrojo que no me fue difícil, al parecer en mi juventud me pasaba a menudo...

-Oh ya veo, así que toda tu presión por venir es para ver si existe algún libro sobre Potter- dijo Bill divertido

-¿me llevaras?- le dije con un puchero

-Claro, aunque espero que esté de buen humor... - caminamos hacía dentro de la tienda Percy ya estaba inmerso entre las estanterías, así que nosotros nos acercamos al mostrador

-¿Puedo ayudarles?- dijo el encargado con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, mirándonos como si no valiéramos la pena, así que intente ver un poco sus pensamientos, una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al ver lo fácil que había sido y con esta información comencé mi actuación.

-Hola, mi nombre es Bill y esta es mi hermana...-

-Buenas tardes señor, mi nombre es Ginny es un placer conocerle- dije con una suave reverencia digna de una pura sangre, que algo me hayan funcionado las clases obligatorias que los mortifagos me obligaron a tomar en el pasado o mejor dicho en el futuro... tanto el encargado como mi hermano me miraron sorprendidos, esa reverencia no era para ser usada en un simple empleado.

-U...un placer señorita Ginny- hablo un tanto cohibido el empleado - dígame en que le puedo ayudar - continuo diciendo el encargado saliendo de su sorpresa, pude leer claramente que eso le había complacido, después de todo nadie valoraba a un simple bibliotecario...

-Me interesa conocerlo, mis hermanos hablan mucho acerca de Hogwarts y uno de ellos siempre me habla de su gran biblioteca y su bibliotecaria, me intriga saber más acerca de lo que hace una bibliotecaria pero aún soy pequeña como para ir a Hogwarts, por lo tanto pensé que usted podría ayudarme a saber acerca de esta profesión, se ve realmente interesante...- vi como los ojos del hombre se iluminaban, mientras que la boca de Bill llegaba cada vez mas abajo, después de todo estaba actuando como una princesa pura sangre con un toque de lo aprendido en los libros de etiqueta muggle...

-Oh, es reconfortante ver el interés de la juventud por los libros, claro que es una profesión interesante, aunque yo soy más un vendedor que un bibliotecario-

-No sea modesto, de seguro sabe todo acerca de dónde encontrar los libros, no debe ser fácil cuidarlos o no dejar que se los roben...-

-Eso es cierto, conozco la ubicación de los libros, a excepción de los libros invisibles claro, cuidarlos no es difícil tienen un hechizo de mantención hasta que son comprados, en cuanto al robo, todos los libros tienen un hechizo de alerta si se les intenta sacar fuera de la tienda sin pagar- sonreí ante mi descubrimiento

-Ese sistema es increíble, ¿pero no tiene otra alerta o señal? por ejemplo imagínese que alguien entra por la noche y se aparece llevándose los libros, ¡eso seria terrible!-

-No te preocupes, esta librería tiene escudos anti aparición, las únicas entradas y salidas es por las puertas y las ventanas y todas ellas están encantadas para impedir que alguien entre o salga de aquí-

-Eso es increíble, esta librería es genial, me preguntó si la otra librería será así que buena, creo que tenía un nombre como oscuro o algo así...-

-Oh, la librería Obscurus, si, tiene el mismo sistema, el dueño de esta librería es el mismo de Obscurus, no se lo digas a nadie- me dijo con un guiño

-¿Entonces tienen los mismos libros?- pregunte llevando una mano a mi boca como si hubiera dicho algo imperdonable logrando que el hombre se riera

-no pequeña, mientras esta librería tiene información 100% real y aprobada por el ministerio la otra librería tiene literatura más vanguardista por decirlo así, ¿conoces el libro de criaturas mágicas? Bueno ese libro lo puedes encontrar allá-

-Interesante, entonces ¿tiene aquí algún libro sobre Harry Potter?- dije cuando ya no pude soportar más las miradas que Bill me estaba dando...

-Claro, tenemos 3 tomos acerca del niño que vivió, ¿estás interesada en el joven héroe no es así?-

-Claro, algún día me casaré con él, así que me interesa leer todo acerca de él... Oh ahí viene mi hermano, fue un placer conocerle, muchas gracias por su disposición de hablar con una niña como yo, espero poder venir en un futuro cercano, es una persona fascinante-

-El gusto fue todo mío señorita Ginny, no todos los días encuentro tan encantadora compañía, por lo general las personas ni siquiera me hablan salvo para pedir algo... vaya joven este libro lo han encargado mucho de hecho hay demasiados en la bodega llenando mi valioso espacio, por favor señores acepten este libro como obsequio, después de todo no todos los días se conoce y se disfruta una conversación con la futura señora Potter - dijo guiñando un ojo

-Muchas Gracias Señor- respondí tomando el libro y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, rápidamente me fui llevando a mis hermanos fuera de la librería antes de que alguno de ellos se negara a aceptar el libro, estúpido orgullo Weasley...

 _ **-Eso fue Brillante Señora Potter-**_

 _ **-Todo gracias a las forzosas clases de etiqueta de los sangre pura, la Legeremancia, los libros de Psicología y Etiqueta muggle, quien iba a pensar que todo ese conocimiento sería tan útil...-**_

-Me vas a explicar qué fue eso Ginny- dijo Bill

-Yo también quiero saber, qué fue eso de futura señora Potter y porque nos regaló el libro- añadió Percy levantando una ceja

-Bueno, quería saber si tenían algún libro de Harry Potter por eso hable con el señor- dije tímidamente

 ** _-Creo que tendré que cobrar por nombrarme, no se cuantas veces has dicho Harry Potter jaja-_**

 _ **-cállate, no me hagas reír mira que estoy intentando convencer a mis hermanos que toda esta conversación no fue planeada-**_

-Esa parte la entiendo, pero lo que menos hablaste fue acerca de Potter, porque darle tantas vueltas... - dijo Bill

-M... bueno en realidad me interesaba lo que le pregunte, tenia curiosidad, pero la razón fue que no quería parecer una tonta fan de Harry Potter-

 _ **-Parece que convenciste a tus hermanos, eres realmente brillante-**_

 _ **-Ayuda ser una niña pequeña con conocimiento ilimitado en manipulación-**_

-Y porque aceptaste tan rápido el regalo, teníamos dinero Gin, nosotros no aceptamos limosnas- dijo Bill, lo cual me hizo soltar un suspiro, al menos no pregunto por mi presentación formal de sangre pura...

 **-** No es una limosna, era un regalo, si lo hubiéramos rechazado hubiera sido un gesto irrespetuoso para el señor, ¿acaso no notaste que inventó una excusa para dárnoslo?, además imagina la felicidad de Ron y los gemelos al saber que podrán comprar dulces y bromas hoy - dije con una sonrisa que creció aún más cuando Bill soltó un suspiro derrotado...

-No se si serás una arpía... pero si se que serás una excelente política - dijo Percy con una gran sonrisa - muchas gracias por todo hermana-

-De nada Percy- le sonreí tiernamente a mi hermano quien ensanchó su sonrisa

 _ **-Me gusta el cambio de Percy-**_

 _ **-A mi igual amor-**_

 _ **-Recuerda los Sandwiches...-**_

 _ **-jaja lo tengo presente-**_

-Bill cariño ¿como les fue?- dijo mi madre a penas nos vio venir, mientras Ron y los gemelos miraban el libro de Percy con el ceño fruncido

-Bueno mamá, pasaron cosas extrañas pero salió todo bien, y que crees el libro nos salió gratis...-

-¿De que estas hablando Bill?- dijo mamá cruzando sus brazos, nuevamente estúpido orgullo Weasley

-Bueno... el vendedor dijo que habían muchos de estos libros y que solo estaban llenando espacio así que nos pidió amablemente que nos lo lleváramos... -

-Bill, nosotros no aceptamos limosnas, tenías el dinero, debiste comprarlo...-

-Lo sé mamá pero hubiera sido irrespetuoso, además creo que mis hermanos menores estarían felices si este dinero se gastara en algunos dulces...-

 _ **-No se cuantas veces he visto el rostro de Ron iluminarse como si fuera navidad-**_

 _ **-Mi hermano solo se ilumina cuando le hablan de comida y de Hermione claro jajaja-**_

-Mamá por favor- dijo Ron suplicando seguido por los gemelos, casi me atraganto de la risa al ver sus caras, finalmente de tanto suplicar mamá accedió

-Esta bien niños, ¿quieren ir por un helado?- dijo mamá derrotada, mientras Ron y los gemelos celebraban

 _ **-¡GINNY, RECUERDA LOS SANDWICHES! -**_

 _ **-Veo que mi hermano no es el único pendiente de la comida-**_

-Mami, ¿puedo llevar los sandwiches?, me gustaría comer un poco...-

-Oh claro Ginny, es bueno que no se desperdicie la comida-

-Gracias mami-

 ** _-Amor te enviaré la mitad de los sandwiches así que atento-_**

 ** _-Gracias Gin... Oh están deliciosos-_**

 ** _-Que bueno amor, ¿a que hora sales del internado? -_**

 ** _-M... en una hora más, he estado todo el día escondido en la biblioteca-_**

 ** _-¿Sales temprano hoy?-_**

 ** _-Es viernes, los viernes salimos antes del internado, no se si eso es bueno o malo ya que tía petunia me espera con una lista aún más grande de tareas-_**

 ** _-Me guardaré mis palabras para esa horrible mujer-_**

 ** _-Tranquila, ¿hey nos vemos esta noche? -_**

 ** _-Claro, no va a ser difícil entrar a las dos librerías con el poder de las sombras, aunque creo que seria bueno disfrazarnos o algo así...-_**

 ** _-M... podríamos pedir un disfraz a la base, hay mucha ropa de un popular color negro -_**

 ** _-Eso sería ideal, nos vemos en la noche amor-_**

 ** _-Nos vemos Gin-_**

El camino a casa fue rápido, mis hermanos estaban contentos hablando de las bromas y dulces que habían comprado, yo les mire con una sonrisa uniéndome en algunos momentos atesorando cada instante... Preparar la comida estuvo bien e incluso me sorprendí lo mucho que me gustaba compartir la cocina con mi madre, sin mencionar lo mucho que Harry me agradeció cuando pase los platos por las sombras...

-¿Hoy recoges nuevamente la mesa Ginny?-

-Si Ron, me gusta ayudar a mamá -

-¡Eso es demente!-

-¡Ron! tu hermana hace bien en ayudarme, tú y los gemelos deberían aprender de su hermana pequeña- dijo mamá

 _ **-Yo espero que ellos nunca te ayuden, el día que lo hagan no podré seguir comiendo como hoy-**_

 _ **-Nunca te dejare sin comida amor, aunque en un futuro hay que ver más opciones-**_

 _ **-Lo sé, hoy damos el primer paso, con todo el conocimiento muggle y mágico podremos crear un mejor plan de acción y una rutina más efectiva de ejercicios-**_

-¿Ya te vas a ir a acostar cariño?-

-Si papi, estoy cansada-

-Déjame arroparte, ¿otra vez te cuento la historia de Harry Potter?-

-Si papi, es mi favorita- le dije escuchando las risas de Harry

-Hace mucho tiempo cuando eras una bebe...-

 ** _-Gin ya es hora-_**

 ** _-Lo sé Harry estoy despierta, te veo en el reino de las sombras...-_**

 **Reino de las Sombras**

 **Base Central**

-Es bueno verte amor-

-Seria mejor si pudiera abrazarte Harry-

-Lo sé, ahora vamos a cambiarnos de ropa- dijo mientras aparecía distintos tipos de ropa aunque todas eran del mismo color negro, fue en ese momento que vi como Harry se comenzaba a desabrochar el pantalón

-¡Harry, no te cambies en frente mío!- le grité avergonzada

-Gin me has visto cientos de veces desnudo-

-Si, pero no es lo mismo, eso fue con mi cuerpo de mujer adulta y tú con tu cuerpo de hombre adulto -

-De acuerdo Gin si te hace feliz...- dijo Harry cerrando los ojos automáticamente aparecieron dos camarines y con un guiño desapareció, mi corazón seguía latiendo aceleradamente mientras era inundada por los recuerdos de mi yo futuro, Merlín que pase luego estos años, no se si aguante estar tan cerca del cuerpo de mi esposo sin poder tocarlo...

-¿Ya estas lista?- me pregunto Harry fuera de mi camarín

-Si, vamos- le dije saliendo aún un poco acalorada, ¡demonios! porque se tiene que ver tan bien con ese conjunto... Merlín apiádate de mi y has que el tiempo se acelere...

 **Librería Flourish y Blotts**

 **03:00 am**

 _ **-De acuerdo Gin, hay que dividirnos, ve hacia el final de la librería mientras yo voy al comienzo y nos encontramos en el centro, recuerda no tocar ningún libro de magia oscura, hasta que aprendamos un poco de su psicología, no quiero volverme loco como bellatrix-**_

 _ **-He pensado sobre eso, ¿no crees que tendremos afinidad a usar esa magia por la esencia de Death?-**_

 _ **-Creo lo mismo amor, pero es mejor no arriesgarnos-**_

 _ **-De acuerdo manos a la obra...-**_ Poco a poco el conocimiento llegó a mi mente, fue realmente difícil en un principio ya que Harry y yo tocábamos libros a la vez, así que nos organizamos por turnos así el bombardeo de información fue más fácil de ordenar y clasificar...

 _ **-Esto es increíble...-**_

 _ **-Lo sé Gin, es brillante, creo que hasta se como los merodeadores crearon el mapa,¡ todos los Hechizos, Pociones, Runas y la Aritmancia son impresionantes!-**_

 _ **-Encontrarnos de casualidad con los libros invisibles también fue brillante, solo nos falta la sección de política mágica y la sección de magia oscura...-**_

 ** _-Si, vamos hacia la política, ya que no vi por ningún lado algún libro sobre psicología de la magia oscura, no debemos arriesgarnos... creo que ese libro lo encontraremos en la librería Obscurus, espero poder encontrar también algo sobre los duendes y otras criaturas mágicas-_**

 _ **-Bueno amor, vamos a ver que sorpresa nos encontramos en nuestra política...-**_ Harry me sonrió antes de tomar el primer libro y su sonrisa se desvaneció inmediatamente, con el ceño fruncido comenzó a tomar más y más libros y cada vez que lo hacia sentí mi ira elevarse...

 _ **-¡Esto es un fraude!-**_

 _ **-Tranquila Gin...-**_

 _ **-¡NO, NO PUEDO CALMARME! esto es peor de lo que pensaba, ¡con razón los políticos son corruptos!-**_

 _ **-Sabíamos que encontraríamos algo así, este sistema está podrido desde su raíz-**_

 _ **-Lo sé Harry, es solo que nunca espere que estuviéramos tan mal, creo... que es porque nunca tuve con qué comparar, pero ahora que conozco la realidad muggle que no es una maravilla puedo ver que nuestro sistema es más que injusto y obsoleto, es una completa basura...-**_

 _ **-Es un tema complejo, tendremos que trabajar mucho sobre este tema, tengo varias ideas de infiltrarme al ministerio, después de todo en el pasado fui más su enemigo y las cosas fueron demasiado difíciles, al igual del control del ministerio con el profeta...-**_

 _ **-Podríamos utilizar a algún periodista o varios periodistas a nuestro favor que nos den buena opinión pública, eso te haría intocable ante los ojos del ministerio-**_

 ** _-Me gustaría también utilizar el quisquilloso, ya sabes cambiar la imagen de un diario basura a un diario informativo en el cual la gente confíe-_**

 ** _-No se Harry, con el papá de Luna siendo el editor en jefe, no se si puedas cambiar tanto ese diario...-_**

 ** _-Oh pero lo haré, después de todo tengo varios galeones que me ayudaran-_**

 ** _-¿Bueno nos vamos a la otra librería? hemos estado horas aquí-_**

 ** _-Si, pronto amanecerá y necesitamos dormir un poco...-_**

 **Librería Obscurus**

 **05:30 am**

 ** _-Ya está amaneciendo Harry y solo nos queda la sección de magia oscura-_**

 ** _-Aquí tampoco hay nada con respecto a la psicología de la magia oscura, creo que tendré que encargar este libro a Noruega-_**

 ** _-M... sería ideal si tuviéramos la opción entrar a Durmstrang, a Hogwarts o a Beauxbatons-_**

 ** _-Es una buena opción pero cuando tengamos algo más que el poder de las sombras-_**

 ** _-Bueno no todo fue perdido, creo que podré hablar libremente con Luna sobre animales fantásticos-_** dije con una sonrisa logrando que Harry también sonriera

 _ **-Eso es cierto, además los libros de magia sin varita y de Gringotts fueron un verdadero tesoro, solo me hubiera gustado no haber encontrado el de etiqueta pura sangre "Como ser un Lord", pero debo admitir que en algún momento nos va a servir...-**_

 ** _-Hoy me sirvió lo aprendido en los días oscuros de Hogwarts, así que animo, todo será útil si lo sabemos ocupar... entonces qué hacemos, ¿nos vamos o seguimos investigando?-_**

 _ **-De momento debemos irnos, tenemos suficiente conocimiento como para trabajar por todo el año e incluso más, volvamos a nuestros cuartos, hoy es sábado y por lo general los Dursley se levantan a las 09:00 hrs por lo tanto tengo 4 horas para dormir...-**_

 _ **-Volvamos entonces...-**_

 _ **-Buenas noches Gin-**_

 _ **-Buenas noches amor, no me despiertes cuando te levantes...-**_

 _ **-Yo también te amo...-**_


	5. First Steps

**Disclaimer: El Universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Los personajes anexos a este Universo me pertenecen.**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Bueno muchas gracias por leer mi historia :)**

 **Tengo muchas cosas preparadas a futuro pero para eso es importante lo realizado desde los años 6-10 de nuestros héroes, no me gustaría que fueran super poderosos sin entrenamiento previo, puede que sus mentes sean de adultos y su núcleo mágico crezca rápido pero sus cuerpos se deben entrenar, o por lo menos no me imagino a mi misma despertando una mañana teniendo un cuerpo de atleta sin haber hecho nada ha ha, además quiero que se den cuenta de la realidad tanto en el mundo mágico como en el mundo muggle antes de comenzar Hogwarts, como les comente anteriormente no tengo planeado hacer largo estas transiciones, un capitulo o dos máximo, ya que la acción comienza cuando Harry llega a Hogwarts... Veremos algunas entradas de Death luchando con Destiny y Time pero serán pocas, lo prometo**

 **En esta historia también veremos la aparición de los Goblins o Duendes de Gringotts, por un tema de Idioma les llamaré en toda la historia Duendes más que Goblins, espero que se den cuenta la diferencia de trato que ellos dan y reciben al igual que la diferencia entre Señor y Lord :)**

 **De nuevo gracias por leer mi historia, les Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

Normal= Narración y conversación

 _Cursiva = Parcel/dragón_

 **Negrita = Hechizos**

 _ **Negrita Cursiva = Conversación Mental**_

 _ **"Negrita cursiva entre comillas"**_ _**Flashback**_

 _ **(Negrita cursiva entre paréntesis) = traducciones**_

Es increíble rápido que pasa tiempo, hace un año Gin y yo vivíamos felices como matrimonio, hace año fuimos atacados viendo a nuestros seres queridos morir, hace año conocimos a Death, hace un año volvimos en el tiempo, hace un año comenzamos a entrenar sin descanso tanto física, mental y mágicamente, todo esto paso hace un año y hoy podemos ver sus frutos.

Nuestro núcleo mágico está creciendo a un ritmo acelerado, la buena alimentación, el ejercicio, la mediación, las runas, la aritmancia y la magia sin varita han hecho milagros, cuando comenzamos ni siquiera podíamos levitar cosas, hoy puedo lanzar un hechizo glamour o un hechizo confundus sin problemas, aún me falta para lograr el nivel que tenía de adulto pero los progresos son prometedores, mi cuerpo ha estado creciendo de una forma que no lo había hecho en el pasado, puedo ver cada día para mi deleite mas músculos en lugares que antes sólo había huesos, hasta Death se ve complacido con nuestros avances.

-¿Estás listo Harry?-

-Si Ginny, sólo estaba pensando lo mucho que hemos progresado-

-Aún nos queda un largo viaje pero es reconfortante ver nuestros progresos..., ¿estás emocionado por hoy?-

-¡Claro! se me ha hecho eterno estar alejado mundo mágico- dije con una sonrisa que ella me correspondió

-Yo también, aunque no se que me emociona más, si caminar libremente como una mujer mayor o que el primer paso de nuestro plan va a ser dado-

-Ambas, me alegra que podamos hacer magia como para poder entrar a Gringotts, es ahora donde las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes, aunque hemos progresado hemos hecho todo de forma autodidacta, necesitamos maestros que nos formen sobretodo en las artes muggles-

-Solo espero poder engañar a mis padres, después de que lograste el hechizo confundus te ha sido más fácil saltar tus deberes pero para mi no es opción- dijo Gin pensativa

-Lo lograremos ya lo verás, ahora debemos irnos, si mis cálculos son correctos esta es la mejor hora para ir a Gringotts, muchas sombras y poca gente-

-Estoy lista- dijo Ginny mirándome con un rostro completamente diferente, con una sonrisa cambie mi apariencia y nos fuimos de la base central...

-É bom ter 20 anos, me sinto mais livre assim **(Es bueno tener 20 años, me siento más libre así)** -, le dije a una mujer morena de cabello ondulado negro y ojos azules a mi lado, Ginny se había esmerado en lucir completamente diferente, no es que yo no me viera diferente, mi cabello era castaño, ojos negros y piel bronceada, lo único medianamente reconocible en mi serian mis gafas...

-foi uma decisão sábia, teria sido estranho ver duas crianças andando sozinhas para Gringotts, mais se você acrescentar que uma das crianças é muito famosa, eu só gostaria de poder mudar seus óculos **(fue decisión sabia, hubiera sido extraño ver a dos niños caminar solos hasta Gringotts, más si le agregas que uno de los niños es malditamente famoso, sólo me hubiera gustado poder cambiar tus gafas)-** se sentía extraño oír a Ginny hablar en otro idioma, sin embargo era la mejor opción, habíamos decidido hablar lo estrictamente necesario por nuestras mentes, ningún cuidado es poco y se vería extraño ver a dos personas caminar sin decir una sola palabra.

-Calma, você não deve se preocupar com isso **(Tranquila, no debes preocuparte por eso)-**

 ** _-Necesitamos mantener lo más posible hechizo glamour, no podíamos gastar magia en pequeñez como mis gafas-_** agregue mentalmente

-Bem, amor estamos chegando **(Bueno amor estamos llegando)-** me dijo mi esposa _**-...es momento de actuar...-**_ agregó mentalmente

La entrada a Gringotts se presentó majestuosa ante nosotros, rápidamente nos dirigimos hacia el este, a simple vista nadie podía identificar donde estaba la gerencia, salvo alguien que tuviera conocimiento tanto de Gringotts como de los duendes...

-Boa tarde, eu tenho um problema para lidar em particular com o gerente **(Buenas tardes, tengo un asunto que tratar en privado con el gerente)-** dije de forma firme, según lo estudiado en cómo ser un Lord y la naturaleza los duendes, es por esto que no podía mostrar miedo ni duda en mi voz, ellos son extremadamente inteligentes y para nada amistosos con quienes no merecen su respeto.

El duende me miró fijamente hasta que finalmente hablo - porque você quer lidar com nosso gerente Sr. Potter **(para que quiere tratar con nuestro gerente señor Potter)-** sonreí al ver que el duende nos nos delato, sobretodo al notar que susurro mi apellido como para que solo nosotros pudiéramos escuchar

-Principalmente negócios, mas eu gostaria de falar sobre sua natureza em privado se possível **(principalmente negocios, pero me gustaría hablar de su naturaleza en privado si es posible)-** , el duende me miró aún más fijamente, era imperante mantener la mirada, él no podía notar ninguna duda en ella

-Ok, eu vou levá-lo para uma sala privada e vamos falar sobre por que você precisa falar com o gerente **(Ok, voy a llevarlo a una sala privada y vamos a hablar de por qué necesita hablar con el gerente)-** el duende se giró y nos condujo a una sala sin ventanas, rápidamente me fije si había sombras alrededor...

-Bueno Señor Potter, aquí estamos a salvo, dígame que necesita con nuestro gerente... Eu não tenho problema em continuar falando em português, se isso for mais confortável... **(No tengo ningún problema para continuar hablando en portugués, si esto es más cómodo...)-**

-Org gridvalka hyesk Duendigonza ifrag dhajul, serif erg us naevik? **(ó podemos hablar Duendigonza si prefiere, ¿cuál es su nombre?)-** pude ver los ojos del duende abrirse en asombro, debió ser un shock escuchar a un mago humano hablar en su idioma, por lo general los magos no se rebajaría al hablar el idioma de una criatura inferior, otra cosa que cambiar...

-Interesante, jamás pensé que un mago hablara nuestro idioma... Mi nombre es Bogrod- eso ya lo sabía, fue el duende que nos llevó a la bóveda de bellatrix bajo la maldición imperio

-Maestro Bogrod- le salude como todo un Lord y vi con satisfacción como él abría aún más sus ojos, el ser nombrado maestro era un título alto en el mundo de los duendes, después de todo su Rey se elegía por sus destrezas en la herrería solo el mejor herrero se podía considerar un maestro, sin mencionar mi respetuoso saludo - no es mi intención desperdiciar su valioso tiempo, negocios importantes me han traído hasta aquí, que necesitan la atención del gerente, si todo resulta será mutuamente beneficioso para ambos-

 _ **-No te rías Gin, necesito mantenerme sereno -**_ le dije a mi esposa quien presenciaba todo en aparente silencio pero mentalmente era otra historia...

 _ **-Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar, su cara es un poema desde que hablaste en su idioma jajaja-**_

-Lord Potter, iré donde el gerente, no sé qué negocios tienes en mente ni siquiera se si el gerente querrá hablar con usted, pero prometo llevar su causa ante él-

-Es todo lo que quiero maestro Bogrod, fue un placer tratar con usted, que la fortuna le acompañe y que sus bóvedas estén siempre llenas-

 _ **-Creo que los ojos se le van a salir jajaja-**_

 ** _-¡Ginny! por favor no me hagas reír, arruinaras mi imagen de Lord jajaja -_**

 ** _-Bueno al fin se fue, deberías relajarte un poco-_**

 _ **-Aún no puedo hasta que salgamos de Gringotts, las paredes tienen oídos-**_

 _ **-Hablando de oídos, ¿no creerán raro que estemos en silencio?-**_

 _ **-Tienes razón...-**_

-Espero que el maestro pueda traer al gerente, sería una pena que nuestros negocios se demorarán en prosperar...- intervino mi esposa _ **\- qué te parece mi intervención Potter ¡ja!-**_ agregando mentalmente

-Lo se amor, pero confío en la visión de los duendes, no por nada Gringotts está en pie después de tantos años...-

 _ **-¡excelente Gin! ¿te he dicho que eres asombrosa?-**_

-Tienes razón, aunque mi familia no es una de las más ricas es una familia de sangres puras, conozco el trato que se le da a los duendes y la prohibición que los propios magos les dan...-

 _ **-No lo suficiente Harry, créeme nunca me cansaré de escucharte llamarme asombrosa-**_

-El mundo no es justo Gin, yo lo vivo a diario mientras vivo con muggles, hay muchas cosas injustas del mundo mágico que deben ser eliminadas...-

 _ **-Pues entonces te lo diré todos los días, no hallo la hora de poder estar más cerca de ti, es frustrante estar a un pie de distancia y no poder tocarte...-**_

-Yo te apoyare en todo, tu visión es mi visión...-

 _ **-Pienso igual amor, pero ánimo, cada día que pasa es un día menos para poder estar juntos y después de eso nadie nos separara-**_

-Siempre Juntos Gin-

 _ **-Siempre Harry-**_ me dijo mi esposa mentalmente, fácilmente nos perdimos en nuestro mundo mientras nos mirábamos a solo un pie de distancia, a veces la atracción era tan fuerte... no fue hasta que la puerta se abrió que volvimos a la realidad

-Perdón el retraso Señor Potter, mi nombre es Gringott II, soy el gerente actual del banco Gringotts, Bongrod me acaba de contar su curiosa conversación... avkri yur daterrvasuk firquek otr imagrivk **(Aunque hay detalles difíciles de imaginar)-**

-Espracker tubrove vlarak usir udirolok Mevestre Gringott II **(espero poder aclarar sus dudas Maestro Gringott II)-**

 _ **-Vaya esperaba una reacción como la de Bongrod, con los ojos gigantes y todo eso-**_ dijo Ginny un tanto decepcionada

 _ **-Gringott II es el gerente, por tanto debe tener mayor control de sus emociones, aquí entre nos me esta poniendo nervioso su forma de vernos-**_

-Veo que Bongrod no exageraba Señor Potter... mi tiempo es valioso y muy escaso, así que le recomendaría empezar rápido, aunque preferiría tratar con su verdadero yo- dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el asiento principal, con un gesto nos hizo una señal para sentarnos en las sillas desocupadas atrás de su escritorio

 _ **-No tenemos otra opción Harry...-**_

 _ **-Sabíamos que algo así ocurriría, hay que confiar, si pasa algo solo deslízate hacia las sombras-**_

-De acuerdo Maestro, aunque me gustaría mantener en secreto esta reunión, mis tutores son seres repulsivos que no merecen ni un knut, si no fuera por mi prometida aquí presente ni siquiera tendría como alimentarme apropiadamente, lo mismo va para mi otro tutor, aunque nadie le designó sé que ha estado pendiente de mí, no tengo ninguna intención de alertar a Albus Dumbledore de esta reunión, sin embargo tanto mi novia y yo confiamos en usted-le dije antes de volver a mi yo de 8 años, vi a Ginny hacer lo mismo

-Impresionante... es muy joven Señor Potter, demasiado como para lanzar un hechizo glamour sin varita, lo mismo la Señorita... Weasley creo, su magia me confunde, es como si faltara algo para ser una Potter y sobrara algo como para ser una Weasley... ahora entiendo los rumores del año pasado cuando su familia vino a su bóveda...-

-Muy pronto nos casaremos Maestro, es un vínculo mágico que aún no queremos exponer al público-

-Vinculación del alma, ahora puedo comprender un poco más... así que es por esto que mantienen su distancia, entiendo Señor Potter, si ustedes se unen a esta edad, quedarían bajo el foco del ministerio y Hogwarts, aunque no podrían hacer mucho ya que usted quedaría legalmente emancipado y esta conversación podría ser mucho más productiva... por lo general los jóvenes vienen con sus tutores a la edad de 14 años en donde aprenden el negocio familiar, luego a los 17 se les permite entrar a la bóveda familiar... no veo en que pueda ayudarles a esta edad a menos que su vínculo le permita emanciparse...-

-Entendemos perfectamente lo que nos habla Maestro Gringotts II, no crea que hemos venido aquí sin estar seguros de poder hacer negocios con usted, sé que no puedo entrar a mi bóveda familiar hasta los 17 a menos que venga con mi tutor legal, lo que está fuera de discusión, pero puedo ver que están haciendo con las acciones, no es que dude de su manejo Maestro, todo lo contrario, quiero invertir y multiplicar mi dinero, es algo que debió haber hecho mi tutor y tengo la certeza que Albus no solo no lo hizo sino que también no ha permitido que ustedes hagan movimiento en ella, creo que a él solo le intereso dejarme preparada la bóveda 687 para mantener mi curiosidad quieta en cuanto al dinero de mis padres y que no planeara alejarme de mis familiares, y no puedo estar más en desacuerdo, Maestro Gringotts II a ambos nos conviene que una de las más grandes bóvedas sea más productiva...-

-Tiene mi atención, pero aún no puedo confirmar tan arriesgado plan, así que dígame Señor Potter que tiene planeado, puede que después de escucharle pueda acceder o no a hacer negocios con usted...-

-Primero quiero ver el estado de mis acciones, cuánto dinero dispongo, cuántas empresas están siendo manejadas y si son rentables o no, mi prometida le dará una lista de empresas que queremos invertir, la tecnología muggle es el futuro, al igual que la alimentación y la medicina, los muggles nos superan en número, por tanto queremos invertir en ellos, ya que entre más cantidad de consumidores, mayor cantidad de ingreso, hemos estudiado detalladamente y creemos serán exitosas al corto y mediano plazo...-

-Interesante argumentación... demasiado para un niño pero usted no es solo un niño normal, ¿no es así...? ¡GORNUK!-

-Me llamo Maestro Gringott II- dijo un duende con una profunda reverencia

-Gornuk trae el archivo Potter, todo lo relacionado a su bóveda, inversiones, acciones, todo con el mayor cuidado y discreción, no quiero ningún problema, ¿¡entendido!?-

-Si Maestro- dijo Gornuk con otra reverencia antes de irse, vi a Gringott II tomar los papeles de Ginny y leer atentamente cada una de las empresas, los gráficos, las proyecciones, los clientes objetivos, es un alivio haber aprendido tanto de los libros de economía, hubiera sido un desastre no haber proporcionado tanta información...

-Es increíble que unos niños hayan podido ver lo que mis empleados aún no logran ver... Debo de admitir que todas estas empresas tienen un futuro más que productivo, si sus cálculos son correctos al corto plazo su bóveda crecerá 3 veces más, al mediano plazo será 6 veces más grande, por lo que veo al largo plazo será el mago más rico del mundo mágico sin ningún problema...- dijo con una sonrisa retorcida

-Ese dinero no es solo para mi Maestro, tengo planeado ayudar al mundo mágico, el ministerio necesita un cambio, San Mungo necesita un cambio, nos hemos quedado en el pasado y hemos ignorado las necesidades de todas las criaturas mágicas, gran parte de este dinero va a ir para contribuir a la reconstrucción de este mundo, los magos nos hemos creído superiores cuando no lo somos-

-Interesante, ¿usted piensa lo mismo Señora Potter?- dijo mirando a Ginny, junto a Ginny sonreímos ante el hecho de que la considerara mas Potter que Weasley

-Totalmente Maestro Gringotts II, nuestro mayor enfoque no es nuestro beneficio, es el bien común, me siento horrorizada al ver el desastre de política que tenemos, es arcaica, está basada en lo que perdimos desde tiempos antiguos cuando los magos estaban en la más alta escala de la sociedad, éramos la conexión entre la divinidad con el mundo común, éramos respetados, significamos poder, divinidad e incluso en algunos casos muerte, pero cuando la persecución de los nuestros llegó también lo hizo el miedo, quien se apoderó de los magos que aún seguían con vida y fue ahí que nació la comunidad mágica escondida como ratas en el suelo, el antiguo orgullo, el miedo y la venganza fueron los cimientos de este nuevo mundo, me avergüenza decir que crecimos creyendo algo que no somos después de todo que ser superior sigue viviendo escondido como ratas, aún así este pensamiento de superioridad nos alcanzó a todos desde los sangre pura hasta los hijos de muggles ya que el problema está en nuestra sociedad mágica, quien para seguir sintiéndose especial no ha tenido problemas en degradar a otras especies, los años han pasado y en vez de progresar hemos retrocedido, nuestras leyes son cada vez más injustas, la pureza de la sangre y el legado del que no debe ser nombrado fue un golpe a un ya deteriorado sistema corrupto... - Ginny se interrumpió al sentir un golpe en la puerta, estábamos listos para cambiar nuestra apariencia o huir al reino de las sombras si había algún problema

-Adelante dijo Gringott II- su voz era tranquila y confiada, lo que nos relajó, inmediatamente entró Gornuk dejando los expedientes y retirándose con una profunda reverencia.

-Es interesante oír palabras profundas de dos niños como ustedes, por lo general esa madurez a tan corta edad solo podrá ser escuchada por un duende, ningún mago me había impresionado antes, su juicio es certero, es por eso que estoy dispuesto a aceptar su proposición, revisemos la documentación que nos han entregado y procedamos a firmar las autorizaciones, de ahora en adelante señor Potter Gringotts lo considera emancipado, sin embargo si esto sale a luz pública deberá hacer su unión, no quiero ningún escándalo relacionado a nosotros, por nuestra parte haremos estos negocios en absoluto silencio, aunque por ley mágica necesitará un mago para manejar sus cuentas, el cual le proporcionaremos-

-Tenemos a alguien visto maestro pero queremos que gane experiencia, recién tiene 18 años, no podrá con el peso de esta responsabilidad, es por esto que quiero que trabaje para ustedes aprendiendo el negocio hasta que sea el mejor, quizás en 6 años más, no quiero a otro mago más que a él en ese puesto, por lo tanto me gustaría que un duende lleve mi cuenta junto a él hasta que esté listo para encargarse de esta responsabilidad, el duende que tenga su confianza Maestro tendrá la mía...-

 _ **-¿Estás seguro?-**_ me repitió por millonésima vez Ginny

 _ **-Bill es brillante, pero recién está saliendo de Hogwarts, además no quiero que se entere de nosotros tan rápido, esta es la mejor opción...-**_

 _ **-Hubo un duende que te engaño amor, no se si será seguro confiar tanto-**_

 _ **-Lo sé, es por eso que vendré por informes, pero en este momento es la mejor opción, para un duende es una deshonra ser despedido de Gringotts, sus leyes son más duras que las nuestras, es por esto que un duende lo pensará más de cien veces antes de traicionar aún más si este puesto de honor lo da el propio gerente, no quiero que alguien nos delate anticipadamente Gin-**_

-Si está seguro Señor Potter, mandaré a mi duende de más confianza a supervisar sus cuentas-

-Completamente seguro Maestro, sin embargo seguiré viniendo mensualmente por informes, no me malinterprete, solo cuido mis negocios-

-No es un insulto Señor Potter, habla muy bien de usted su precaución, ahora mientras llamo a Bongrod le pido que pueda ver sus informes para que podamos avanzar juntos en este negocio...-

-De acuerdo Maestro, pero antes de que continuemos con este tema quiero hablar sobre otro igualmente de importante, por motivos de apariencia debe seguir la bóveda 687, me gustaría obtener acceso mediante una bolsa que se pueda esconder, y que esta esté compartida con Ginny, necesitamos dinero muggle para nuestros gastos personales pero no queremos que nadie sospeche de nuestro dinero, obviamente esta cuenta se cerrará cuando se dé a conocer mi matrimonio, ya que prefiero acceder a la bóveda Potter-

-Haré los arreglos Señor Potter, le pediré al propio Bongrod que se haga cargo, creo que una bolsa atada a su cuello como un collar será apropiado, sobretodo si le agregamos hechizos para que solo ustedes puedan verlos, tan solo tendrán que pensar cuánto dinero muggle o mágico quieren mientras meten la mano y sacarán el dinero exacto de su cuenta-

-Perfecto, muchas gracias Maestro- dije mientras tomaba el informe en mis manos, inmediatamente el conocimiento me invadió, lo abrí por apariencia y se lo mostré a Ginny, nuestra fingida lectura terminó cuando entro Bongrod, con una profunda reverencia procedió a ver detalladamente la propuesta, me alegré gratamente al ver que el duende era un genio, con razón manejaba la bóveda de Bellatrix...

-Entiendo Maestro Bongrod, pero realmente deseamos dejar de invertir en esa empresa mágica, reducir el capital sólo nos haría perder en el futuro ya que hay muy pocas posibilidades de recuperación, el mercado está cambiando y no veo ninguna reacción del propietario, las últimas escobas que salieron al mercado de la Compañía de Comercio Cometa ha sido de una calidad inferior, casi sin ninguna diferencia de sus antecesoras, mientras que la competencia ha estado sacando escobas de mayor calidad, por lo tanto me gustaría invertir en esta empresa de Randolph Spudmore al igual que la Compañía de Escobas de Carreras Nimbus, dándole mayor prioridad a Randolph por favor, su prototipo de saeta de fuego es algo que dará que hablar, se los prometo- dijo Ginny

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi novia, se que ustedes manejan el mercado, pero conocemos el Quiddich, prácticamente mi novia lo vive y sabe acerca de este tema, les pido por favor que confíen en ella - les dije con seguridad, lo que pareció calmar a ambos duendes

-Como usted diga Lord Potter- dijo Bongrod, sonreí ante la mención de mi titulo, rápidamente pase de Señor Potter a Lord Potter para Bongrod, lo cual era un honor que muy pocos pueden tener...

-Entonces damos por cerrado este trato, por favor Señor Potter firme los papeles para comenzar a invertir- me dijo, para el gerente aun seguía siendo Señor Potter, rápidamente puse mi mano en el papel y pude tener conocimiento de cada detalle del contrato, busqué en mi mente cualquier indicio de estafa y me alegré de no encontrar nada, mire a Ginny quien me sonrió en aprobación, ella tampoco había encontrado ningún problema, con esa convicción firme el contrato.

-Fue un gusto hacer negocios con usted Señor Potter, espero verle pronto por aquí, por favor espere un momento antes de marcharse ya que se le traerán las bolsas que solicitó-

-El placer fue todo mío, me verán cada mes a esta misma hora, les pido encarecidamente que no me envíen correspondencia, no quiero que mis tutores o los padres de Ginny ni nadie tenga conocimiento de esto antes de tiempo..., Maestro Gringott II, Maestro Bogrod, fue un placer tratar con ustedes, que la fortuna le acompañe y que sus bóvedas estén siempre llenas-

-Igualmente Señor Potter- dijo Gringott II, mientras que Bongrod daba una profunda reverencia, unos minutos más tarde llegaron los collares que contenían las bolsas, volviendo a nuestras antiguas apariencias con un hechizo de Glamour nos fuimos de Gringotts hacia un callejón en donde desaparecimos...

Albus Dumbledore caminaba por el Callejón Diagon, hace unos momentos había ido al ministerio para reunirse con el ministro, no es que estuviera en los mejores términos con él pero aun así fue una visita constructiva, cuando iba saliendo del ministerio decidió visitar Gringotts antes de volver a Hogwarts, tenía un asunto importante que tratar, en unos años más Harry Potter hará su gran aparición en publico, el muchacho necesitaba saber que era rico, pero no tan rico, después de todo el dinero es el inicio de todos los males (dio un suspiro derrotado al pensar en Harry), los comentarios sobre él muchacho no eran muy buenos, el chico sufría con sus familiares, eso era claro en los informes que recibía, pero al menos estaba seguro, lejos de los mortifagos y lejos de la fama, es por un bien mayor (se dijo intentando ignorar la punzada en su pecho), el mundo mágico no necesita otro Tom, debo seguir el camino que tracé para él, es lo mejor para todos (se repitió por millonésima vez)

Mientras caminaba aun sumido en sus pensamientos vio a una joven pareja bastante singular salir de Gringotts, por lo que se podía ver en su apariencia y en su forma de hablar eran extranjeros, quizás de Portugal o Brasil, pero fuera de eso no había nada anormal en ellos, siguió su camino hacia las puertas de Gringotts pasando cerca de los jóvenes quienes no notaron su presencia, una sensación extraña le invadió, sus sentidos se sentían activados, como si su magia le estuviera advirtiendo de algún detalle pasado por alto, detuvo sus pasos cuando la idea del hechizo glamour vino fugazmente a su mente, volvió rápidamente su vista hacia los jóvenes pero se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie, aparición pensó, intentó detectar la marca mágica de la aparición y se sorprendió al no encontrar nada, eso no era bueno... que clase de mago era capaz de engañarle con un simple hechizo glamour y que desaparece sin dejar una marca mágica a la cual seguir, sea cual sea la respuesta no tenía sentido en este momento buscarla, aparentemente no había nada que pudiera responder sus preguntas, despejando su mente volvió al banco, tenía una misión importante que cumplir...

Los duendes son criaturas curiosas, muy inteligentes pero realmente hoscas, ni siquiera un gran y reconocido mago como yo puede encontrar una brecha para ser tratado de una mejor manera, estoy seguro que hasta Voldemort tuvo problemas con ellos pensó Albus... Acercándose a uno de los mesones saludo al duende

\- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, necesito hablar con el gerente...-

-El gerente no puede atenderle, hace poco tuvo la visita de un importante empresario y eso acortó su tiempo, le aconsejo venga otro día- dijo el duende

-Le prometo que no le quitaré mucho tiempo, no vengo a ver mi cuenta, vengo a hablar sobre la cuenta de Harry Potter, dígale eso por favor, estoy seguro que me atenderá...-

El duende le miró fijamente hasta que por fin le respondió - De acuerdo, no le garantizo nada pero al menos traeré una respuesta- Albus suspiró con resignación, los duendes eran unas criaturas demasiado curiosas...

-Señor Dumbledore dijo un duende diferente, sus ropas reflejaban que estaba en un nivel superior de autoridad, vengo de parte del gerente, en estos momentos no le puede recibir pero dice que su encargo está hecho, la bóveda hace días está completada, lamenta no haberle avisado por correo con anticipación, en cuanto a la bóveda de la familia Potter no debe preocuparse ya que se seguirá con lo establecido, además le haremos entrega de la llave de la bóveda 687 para que cuando el joven Lord Potter esté listo pueda venir a retirar su dinero-

-¿Tiene el monto señalado?- preguntó Albus mientras recibía la llave ignorando la importancia del título que le dieron a Harry Potter

-Ni un Knut de más, suficiente para su educación Señor-

-Estupendo, dele mis saludos al gerente, no creo que vuelva pronto, pero me asegurare de venir antes que el joven Potter venga a retirar su dinero, muchas gracias em...-

-Bongrod...-

-Muchas gracias Bongrod por sus servicios- y con estas palabras Albus Dumbledore se retiró de Gringotts ajeno a la horrible sonrisa del duende

 _ **-Estás lista Gin-**_

 _ **-Si, hoy daré el segundo paso del plan, intentaré de convencer a mamá de dejarme volver a la librería y pondré el libro de danza y lucha muggle que compraste, fingiré emoción luego llevaré a mamá a la calle en donde están las academias cuando la acompañé al mercado, estoy segura que ver las academias cerca de casa y mis adorables pucheros les ayudará a darme permiso y si eso no funciona me escapo y punto-**_

 _ **-jaja Ok Gin, tenemos un plan, no es perfecto pero es el único plan que podría dar resultado, yo estaré atento en caso de que me necesites, entonces me pondré un hechizo glamour y fingiré ser un instructor o algo así, eso podría ayudarnos-**_

-¿Aló, está Ginny en esta habitación?- dijo Bill

-¡BILL!-

-Vaya hermanita sabía que me amabas pero no sabia que te emocionaba tanto verme- dijo Bill con una sonrisa y las manos en los oídos

-Tonto, es solo emoción, quería saber como te fue en tu entrevista de trabajo, ¿tenía razón? ¿trabajaras para los duendes?-

-Que puedo decir... deberías tener el puesto de profesora en adivinación en Hogwarts jajaja, ¡me contrataron Ginny!, estaré trabajando para uno de los duendes principales, Bongrod se llama, me ha tomado como aprendiz, aún así tendré que ir a Egipto a hacer prácticas pero por un periodo corto, demasiado corto para alguien tan nuevo y es en unos años más, Bongrod me quiere cerca de él, hay un negocio jugoso del cual voy a ser parte-

-¡Me alegro Bill!- dije lanzándome a sus brazos mientras el reía dando vueltas

 _ **-Pregunta por la paga, quiero ver si tengo o no que hablar con los duendes sobre eso-**_

-Y dime Bill, ¿te pagan lo suficiente como para comprarme un helado?-

-Tengo para comprar mil helados hermanita, los duendes fueron muy generosos, no sabia que se ganaba tanto en esta profesión, creo que podré ayudar a reparar algunas cosas en casa- dijo Bill con una sonrisa...

 _ **-Es una alegría ver que Bill va a poder ayudarles-**_

 _ **-Si, pero es también una garantía de que nuestro entrenamiento podrá hacerse...-**_

 _ **-Oh... ¿piensas estafar a tu hermano? tienes suficiente dinero Señora Potter como para pagar mil cursos muggles, sigue el plan y verás que estaremos juntos en los cursos-**_

 _ **-Lo sé amor, pero se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, si funciona será mejor que cualquiera de nuestros planes...-**_

-Bill quiero proponerte un trato- le dije a mi hermano separándome de él y mirándolo de forma seria

-Dime hermanita, que clase de trato estamos hablando...-

-Quiero un trabajo-

-Eehhh... ¿no eres muy pequeña para trabajar en Gringotts?- dijo Bill divertido

-No tonto, no ese trabajo, estoy interesada en aprender algunas cosas, tomar cursos o cosas así, pero no tengo dinero, me gustaría ordenar tu pieza o lavar tu ropa o hacer tus deberes por esos cursos...-

 _ **-Inteligente amor, es realmente mejor que el plan que habíamos trazado-**_

-Tendré que hablarle a papá y a mamá para saber su opinión, pero no creo que tenga problemas y dime pequeña, qué clases de cursos son esos...-

-Esgrima, Baile y Artes marciales-

-Whoa... espera hermanita esos son 3 cursos, y son 3 cursos muggles por lo que veo...-

-Así es, vi unos folletos en un muro, se veían emocionantes, recuerdo que leí en uno de los libros de Percy que la esgrima ayuda al mago al igual que las artes marciales y el baile, ¡es por eso que quiero aprenderlos! además haría algo muggle, ¡papá va a estar orgulloso!-

-Eso es cierto dijo- Bill con una mano en la barbilla - tendría que ver mi economía Gin, mañana me presento a trabajar y a firmar contrato, si veo que me alcanza te prometo que te ayudare a unirte a alguno de esos cursos

 _ **-Si quieres hablo con Bongrod para que le de un aumento a Bill-**_

 _ **-Buena idea-**_

-Ohmmm, mi tercer ojo me dice que te darán un aumento, lo justo y necesario para pagar mis clases -

-jajaja ahora si deliras hermanita, ya de por si me pagan mucho, pero hagamos esto, si me dan ese aumento te prometo que te pagaré las 3 clases y te ayudare a convencer a mamá y papá, ¿trato?-

-¡Trato, no te arrepentirás Bill!-

 ** _-Es definitivo iré hoy a Gringotts-_**

-Qué te parece si vamos a buscar ese lugar donde hacen las clases, así podré ver cuanto salen los cursos-

-¡Es una idea brillante!-

 _ **-La calle que tiene un dojo está a 7 cuadras de la madriguera a mano derecha, la academia de baile está a una cuadra de esta y la de esgrima está al frente-**_

 _ **-Gracias amor-**_

-La calle que tiene un dojo está a 7 cuadras de la casa a mano derecha, la academia de baile está a una cuadra de esta y la de esgrima está al frente-

-Vaya, alguien investigo- me dijo divertido Bill

-¡Por supuesto!, ya que no me dejan volar me gustaría hacer otra actividad en tierra-

-Ginny aun eres muy pequeña para volar, y de hecho no me convence mucho el que te enseñen a pelear...-

-No es para pelear Bill, es para aprender a defenderme, imagina si alguien me quiere hacer algo malo, puede ser hoy o puede ser cuando sea grande, imagina a alguien intentando forzarme a ir donde no quiero y no tengo varita, por lo menos podré darle un golpe para poder escapar- dije mientras la cara de mi hermano se ensombrecía, pude leer que estaba imaginando distintos escenarios en donde yo no me podía defender

 ** _-Y es así damas y caballeros como se utiliza la sobreprotección y los celos de hermano para lograr tu cometido-_**

 _ **-Cállate, necesito concentrarme en mi puchero jajaja-**_

-No lo había pensado Ginny, creo que tienes razón-

-¿Entonces vamos a ver los precios?-

-¿Realmente confías en que me darán ese aumento no es así?, vamos, déjame hablar primero con mamá, de que hoy no irás al callejón diagon con ellos, sino que acompañaras a tu guapo hermano mayor- dijo Bill, guiñando un ojo

Rodee los ojos y le sonreí...- Bueno si quiero estar con mi guapo hermano mayor, entonces deberíamos invitar a Charlie, además creo que le hará bien estar lejos de mamá aunque sean unas horas...-

-Auch Ginny, yo soy mucho mas guapo que Charlie, pero me parece una buena idea, iré a buscarle, así que prepárate para salir- dijo Bill

 _ **-¿Aún sigue tenso el ambiente con Charlie?-**_

 _ **-Si, desde que llegó esa carta de Rumanía aceptándolo en la reserva de dragones el próximo año mamá no le ha dejado en paz, cree que puede convencerlo de que el ministerio es mucho mejor para él, la familia es primero y cosas así...-**_

 _ **-Lo bueno es que tu Padre y Bill le apoyan-**_

 _ **-Bill sobretodo, ha sacado a relucir su propia situación laboral, mamá tampoco estaba contenta que haya abandonado el ministerio para irse con los duendes, pero al ver los beneficios se relajó considerablemente, aunque ayuda también que no se vaya de casa tan rápido...-**_

 _ **-Pero si Charlie acepta tendrá que partir si o si, no debe ser fácil para tus padres-**_

 _ **-Lo sé, pero es la vida, en algún momento yo también me iré y para mi pesar no será a los 18 como en nuestra posterior vida, no quiero ni pensar en la reacción de mis padres cuando se enteren de nuestra unión y de que te pertenezco Harry, pero tampoco quiero esperar hasta los 18 nuevamente, y no creo que nuestra unión lo permita, es difícil siquiera mirarte sin querer tocarte... así que se un buen chico y enamora a mis padres para que por lo menos te perdonen-**_

 _ **-Lo intentaré Gin, lo que menos quiero es el odio de los Weasley, ¡son mi familia! les amo, no se que haría si me rechazan...-**_

 _ **-No lo harán amor, y aunque lo hicieran yo estaré a tu lado siempre-**_

 _ **-Siempre juntos Gin-**_

-Bueno hermanita, veo que estás lista, ¿nos vamos?- dijo Bill

-Si, estoy más que lista-

-Apurémonos antes de que mamá se arrepienta- dijo Charlie

 _ **-Gin yo acabé mis deberes voy a mi habitación y me iré a Gringotts, dejare mi conexión abierta-**_

 _ **-¿Aún sigues haciendo deberes?-**_

 _ **-No quiero abusar del hechizo confundus Gin, podría causar problemas mentales en los Dursley y es detectable, no quiero ni pensar en lo que sucedería si Albus descubre que he podido hacer magia a voluntad en contra de mis parientes, nadie le convencerá de que no soy otro Voldemort...-**_

 _ **-Tienes razón pero no por eso me gusta verte como un elfo doméstico-**_

 _ **-Es solo por un tiempo, además eso no significa que no confunda a mis parientes, es solo que tengo reservado ese hechizo para lo que se nos viene y en caso de emergencia, prefiero hacer creer a Vernon que me golpeó antes de recibir un golpe real suyo...-**_

 _ **-Odio a tus tíos, es por muggles así que la ideología de los pura sangre se propagó en el mundo mágico...-**_

 _ **-Algo que cambiaremos Gin, ahora me voy a Gringotts, antes de comenzar mis siguientes tareas...-**_

 _ **-¿utilizarás el mismo disfraz?-**_

 _ **-No, hoy seré un hombre de 40 rubio de ojos azules y francés-**_

 _ **-Me encanta escucharte hablar en francés-**_

 _ **-Pues entonces está es tu oportunidad, dejare nuestro vínculo abierto, me voy, te amo Gin-**_

 _ **-Yo más Harry-**_

-Bonjour, Maître Bongrod, serait-il possible de parler dans un endroit privé? **(Buenos días maestro Bongrod, sería posible hablar en un lugar privado?)-**

-Oui mon seigneur, suivez-moi s'il vous plaît **( Si mi Lord, acompáñeme por favor)-**

-Lord Potter es un placer tenerlo tan pronto en Gringotts, a que se debe su visita- me dijo el duende una vez estuvimos solos

-Negocios maestro Bongrod, necesito discutir algo contigo, relacionado a la familia de mi novia...-

-Perdón la interrupción mi Lord pero el gerente pidió expresamente ser convocado la próxima vez que usted estuviera presente-

-No me gusta molestar al gerente, me imagino lo ocupado que debe estar para gastarlo en este asunto trivial que vengo a tratar-

-Interesante respuesta, usted es realmente diferente Lord Potter, por lo general los magos exigen la presencia del Gringott II constantemente, todos consideran que sus asuntos son más importantes e ignoran el gran trabajo que hace nuestro gerente... sin embargo insisto en ir a buscarlo, el me ordeno estar presente y yo cumpliré su orden-

-De acuerdo maestro, será un honor volver a ver al maestro Gringott II-

 _ **-Nunca me cansaré de las caras de Bongrod-**_

 _ **-¿Ya llegaron al dojo?-**_

 _ **-Si, Bill está conversando con los docentes, quiere saber de qué se tratan las clases antes de preguntar el precio-**_

 _ **-Estaba pensando incluir a Ron en estas clases...-**_

 _ **-Yo también pero para nuestra mala fortuna, sería un gasto inútil de dinero, Ron aún no tiene la disciplina y la motivación necesaria como para tomar estos cursos en serio, él preferiría mil veces que Bill le regalara dulces antes que un par de clases-**_

 _ **-¿Cómo está Charlie?, Veo por tus ojos que no está cerca de ustedes...-**_

 _ **-Charlie se unió a una clase gratuita, según él no se puede desperdiciar algo gratis pero no me engaña, esa clase está llena de mujeres, mi hermano aún está en su etapa hormonal antes que los dragones robaran su corazón... oh espera Bill me esta llamando...-**_

-Señor Potter, es un placer tenerlo nuevamente en Gringotts-

-El placer es mio Maestro Gringott II, me apena acortar su valioso tiempo, solo vengo a tratar un asunto sobre la familia de mi prometida-

-Me lo ha dicho Bongrod, aunque tengo mucho por hacer necesitaba hablar con usted, prácticamente después de que ustedes se fueran llegó a Gringotts Albus Dumbledore, su interés era principalmente sobre sus bóvedas... No se preocupe Lord Potter, solo se le entregó la llave de su bóveda personal para que usted pueda hacer posesión de ella cuando inicien sus clases en Hogwarts, además de eso intento saber acerca de lo que se haría con la bóveda de la familia Potter pero se le fue dicho que se procederá según lo acordado, eso le tranquilizó y no hizo más preguntas ignorando que lo acordado es todo lo que acordamos con usted Lord Potter...-

-Muchas Gracias Maestro, me ha sacado un peso de encima al tener a Dumbledor lejos de mis intereses financieros-

-Ahora Señor Potter no es el único que tiene puestos sus ojos en sus intereses, me ha llegado la notificación que el Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica vendrá hoy a Gringotts, sus motivos son claros, tomar posesión de las bóvedas de los condenados en Azkaban y de intentar manejar su cuenta Lord Potter...-

-¡COMO SE ATREVEN! entiendo lo de Azkaban ¡pero como se atreve a intentar manejar mi dinero y el de mi familia!-

-Calma, ellos no podrán hacer nada, no solo porque Gringotts no dará ni un solo knut, sino porque algo bueno hizo Albus Dumbledore, al asumir como tu futuro tutor educacional bloqueo legalmente cualquier acción del ministerio sobre su dinero, no se si lo sabes pero el alegato que posiblemente escucharemos será sobre tu educación, si no puedes pagarla el ministerio se tendría que hacer cargo por lo tanto quedaría legalmente facultado para hacer lo movimientos que estime conveniente como por ejemplo pagar la carrera política del ministro, pero al tener cubierto el tema de tu educación firmado por Albus Dumbledore el ministerio queda de brazos cruzados, legalmente no puede tocar ni un knut de su cuenta...-

-Es un alivio... no puedo creer que el ministerio quiera aprovecharse de un huérfano... es inaudito-

-Lo es Señor Potter, es esto lo que quería hablar con usted personalmente-

-Y se lo agradezco Maestro Gringotts II, nuevamente mil disculpas por irrumpir en su valioso tiempo-

-Maestro Gringotts II, Señor, acaba de llegar el Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y exige su presencia- dijo el duende llamado Griphook (conocía muy bien a ese duende, fue el mismo al cual salvé y me traicionó...). El rostro de todos los duendes en la habitación era severo, y pude entenderlo inmediatamente, por muy Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica que fuera Bartemius Crouch no tenía ningún derecho de exigir nada a los duendes, mis temores hacia el trato que el ministerio le daba al ministerio muggle se consolidaron ante esta falta de respeto.

-Dígale al Señor Crouch que estoy con un cliente importante, que le atenderé en unos minutos más... bueno Señor Potter me gustaría saber qué asuntos familiares le trajeron aquí...- Continuó hablándome el gerente cuando Griphook salió con una reverencia, sabía que Gringott II, no tenía un verdadero interés en mis asuntos, tan solo quería una excusa para poner sus condiciones sobre Crouch...

-Como usted sabe, mi futura esposa y yo queremos tomar algunos cursos muggles que nos ayudarán en el futuro, sin embargo no queremos levantar sospechas acerca de nuestra unión, tenemos la certeza que nuestras familias y la comunidad mágica no están preparadas para tales noticias...-

-Estoy de acuerdo...-

-Por tanto no me es posible pagar a mi prometida tal curso sin levantar preguntas, es por esto que quiero que se saque de mi bóveda privada la cifra del costo de estas clases y se las den al joven William Weasley como un bono especial que solo durará hasta que mi novia y yo terminemos esta particular educación-

-Me parece sensato, pensaré en una forma de hacerlo sin levantar sospechas o de parecer favorecedor con el nuevo empleado... ¿Bongrod, que opinas acerca de él?-

-William Weasley se presentó a la entrevista hace unos días atrás, la verdad no tenia mucha fe en un elemento tan joven, pero me mostró que es un mago muy capaz e inteligente, tiene potencial, es por esto que le contrate, lo lamento Lord Potter por decir esto a estas alturas, pero si su muchacho no hubiera mostrado ninguna cualidad no le hubiera contratado-

-Me alegro entonces que el William haya logrado convencerlo Maestro-

-Lo hizo, aunque igual tendrá que ser formado como todos nuestros nuevos elementos, le he tomado como mi discípulo, no va ser fácil para él acostumbrarse a mis sistemas pero le prometo que el resultado final será digno de Gringotts-

-Muchas gracias Maestro, gracias por su dedicación y tiempo, esto es todo lo que quería tratar con ustedes, vendré en la mañana a informarles el valor de estas clases, que la fortuna le acompañe y que sus bóvedas estén siempre llenas-

-Fue un placer Señor Potter- dijo Gringott II, mientras que Bongrod daba una profunda reverencia

Cuando salí de la oficina pude notar que Crouch estaba esperando impaciente en el pasillo, vi al gerente pasar por su lado sin siquiera una mirada y a uno de los duendes guiarle hacia dónde se dirigía Gringott II

 _ **-¿Gin, estas?-**_

 _ **-Si amor, no te quise interrumpir, pero escuche todo-**_

 _ **-Tengo curiosidad por esta reunión, estaba pensando en ir al reino de las sombras-**_

 _ **-Ve, yo no puedo acompañarte estoy aquí con mis hermanos, conociendo todos los gimnasios, este lugar tiene más de lo que parece, me arrepiento de salir tan poco de la madriguera...-**_

 _ **-De acuerdo, cuando vuelva te cuento como me fue...-**_

 **-Cuídate...-** me dijo Gin antes de desaparecer en las sombras, una vez en la base central me concentre pidiendo a las sombras ver la reunión que se llevaba a cabo en Gringotts, me sorprendió gratamente ver lo fácil que era

-Señor Crouch, en qué puedo ayudarle- dijo Gringott II

-Se lo notifique en mi carta gerente, el Ministerio y principalmente el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica necesita su cooperación al permitirnos acceder a las bóvedas de los mortifagos condenados en azkaban-

-Gringotts no se mueve según sus normas, le recuerdo Señor el lema de Gringotts Wizarding Bank; Fortius Quo Fidelius, una frase latina que significa "Fortaleza a través de la lealtad", nosotros no traicionamos a nuestros clientes, así que le aconsejo no seguir insistiendo-

-¡Como se atreve! ¿sabe quien soy? soy el Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, ¡y quizás el futuro ministro de magia!-

-Claro que se quien es usted, hasta se cuantos galeones, hoz y knut hay en su cuenta, conozco sus influencias al igual que sus amistades y las amistades de su familia..., creo que es usted quien no sabe con quién está hablando-

-Yo... De acuerdo, entonces es necesario que hablemos de el otro tema que nos compete, y eso es la fortuna de la familia Potter, como sabrá el pobre chico es huérfano con un paradero desconocido, necesita que el ministerio le ayude a invertir para que así pueda tener recursos para pagar su futura educación-

-No se preocupe por eso, el profesor Albus Dumbledore se hizo cargo del papeleo y de lo necesario para que la educación del Señor Potter sea asegurada-

-¡Eso no es posible! ¡el no tiene la autoridad para hacer eso!-

-Está diciendo que el antiguo Director de la Junta de Gobernadores de Hogwarts, el reemplazo natural de Millicent Bagnold en el ministerio y ahora Director de Hogwarts no tiene autoridad sobre un futuro estudiante?-

-Yo... Bueno... ¡es que no puede ver los intereses mezquinos de ese hombre!-

-Como le mencione antes, nuestro lema es "Fortaleza a través de la lealtad" y nuestra lealtad sobre la bóveda Potter está en Harry Potter, solo él y no Albus Dumbledore, ni el ministerio pueden acceder a ella, si no hay nada más que decir me retiro, tengo muchas cosas pendientes que realizar-

-¡Inaudito!- con estas palabras Crouch salió de la oficina, al igual que Harry salió del reino de las sombras

 _ **-¿Gin, estas?-**_

 _ **-Si amor, ¿como te fue?-**_

 _ **-Mira por ti misma mis recuerdos...-**_

 _ **-... Oh, ese hombre es un trol, no puedo creer que le hablara así al gerente-**_

 _ **-Estoy de acuerdo, pero pasemos a mejores temas, ¿como te fue?-**_

 ** _-Increíble... tienen muchas clases de artes marciales en el dojo aunque algunas están distribuidas en distintos puntos de la ciudad, el dueño tenía un gran dojo familiar en Japón pero cuando una de sus hijas se enfermó tuvo que venirse a este país para tratarla, fue ahí que se enamoró de esta tierra y volvió a abrir un dojo tan o más grande que el de Japón, pero bueno te cuento las artes marciales que se imparten, está por ejemplo el Kick Boxing, me pareció interesante ya que es un deporte de contacto que se caracteriza por mezclar las técnicas del boxeo, karate y boxeo tailandés, pero mis hermanos me lo prohibieron-_**

 _ **-Estoy de acuerdo...-**_

 _ **-También está el Karate, que es un arte marcial de origen japonés que se basa en realizar golpes secos con el borde de la mano, los codos y los pies, mis hermanos se veían más receptivos con este también-**_

 _ **-Se escucha emocionante...-**_

 _ **-El Aikido fue su favorito, ya que es un tipo de combate que está basado en otras artes marciales, se caracteriza por su forma armoniosa de pelear y una técnica parecida a la danza, el principal objetivo de esta disciplina es neutralizar al contrario en situaciones de conflicto sin usar la fuerza-**_

 _ **-Creo que esta técnica nos vendría bien, nuestros cuerpos no van a ser como los de Crabbe y Goyle gracias a Merlín, por lo tanto una técnica así nos beneficiaria...-**_

 _ **-El Jiu-Jitsu también me pareció brillante, es un arte marcial japonés que se enfoca en la defensa personal sin ningún tipo de arma. Su principal técnica son las luxaciones articulares por sobre las patadas, combos, derribos, proyecciones, esquivos, y estrangulamientos-**_

 _ **-Vaya...-**_

 _ **-Y el último fue el Krav Magá, es una clase nueva dentro del dojo, impartido por el esposo de la hija del dueño, ¿te mencioné que ella se casó?..., es un tipo de defensa personal usada por los israelíes. Se caracteriza por ser un deporte que usa todo tipo de técnicas a mano vacía, ya sea, puñetazos, golpes de codo, rodillazos, mordiscos, cabezazos,etc y contempla movimientos hábiles con armas simples, también estaban KFM, Brazilian Jiu- Jitsu, Boxeo, Jeet Kune Do y el Wing Chun pero no me parecieron tan interesantes como los demás-**_

 _ **-Me gusto el Aikido, si o si tenemos que empezar con esa arte marcial, luego cuando la dominemos un poco podríamos agregar otra arte marcial como el Karate la cual también me pareció brillante-**_

 _ **-Si, el profesor que me explico los distintos tipos de artes marciales me dijo que para los niños era más fácil comenzar con esas dos, aunque por alguna razón quiso convencerme de tomar el karate, varias veces me dijo "sabías que el karate es uno de los deportes más completos favorece el desarrollo de aparato psicomotor, la velocidad y la flexibilidad, además de enseñar tolerancia y disciplina..."-**_

 _ **-A lo mejor es el profesor de karate-**_

 _ **-También lo pensé, después fuimos a ver las clases de danza... tienen una gran variedad como por ejemplo la Danza Creativa, Salsa, Street Dance, Zumba, Flamenco y Danza Árabe, me llama la atención ver tantos tipos de bailes y que a todos les agreguen el término infantil o kids al final, pero ha decir verdad ninguna me llamó tanto la atención como el Break-dance, Ballet y la Danza India, se puede ver que cada uno de estos bailes tiene beneficios que considerar...-**_

 _ **-Soy todo oídos...-**_

 _ **-jaja ok, te daré la explicación, por ejemplo el Ballet te da un aumento en tu energía, mejora tu agilidad, alarga y tonifica los músculos, existe un 100 % de probabilidades de que mejoremos la elongación con el ballet, da una mejor circulación sanguínea por lo tanto disminuyen los dolores musculares y, tal como un círculo virtuoso, proveeremos lesiones durante el ejercicio y la inflamación post ejercicio, también ayuda con la postura, lo cual es consecuencia de un trabajo muscular de la espalda. Es un baile perfeccionista, para lograr un paso o una postura correcta se pueden realizar más de 20 correcciones: tensión de los brazos y piernas, estirar codos, alargar cuello, postura derecha, pecho amplio, pies estirados, peso elevado, entre más detalles a los que se le suma mantener una amplia sonrisa. Si consideramos que a todo esto se le añade música y que debemos bailar, podremos entender que lograremos una mayor concentración. En conclusión según lo que me dijo la maestra tendríamos una buena postura, músculos alargados y elasticidad, un buen equilibrio y coordinación; eso nos ayudará a evitar en gran medida el riesgo de caídas por desestabilidad-**_

 _ **-M...se escucha poco varonil-**_

 _ **-¡HARRY! estoy hablando en serio-**_

 _ **-jaja lo sé, se ve bastante adecuado, ¿cuál es el otro baile?-**_

 _ **-El Break-dance es una actividad física bastante completa, ya que para su práctica, es necesario utilizar la mayoría de los músculos de nuestro cuerpo, es el baile característico de los seguidores del Hip-Hop sea lo que sea eso, según el instructor predominan las acrobacias, giros, contorsiones, movimientos quebradizos y electrificados, es decir, contrae y fortalece todos los músculos, ya que se supone que simulamos el paso de corriente eléctrica mientras estamos bailando y para lograr un buen efecto visual, tenemos que golpear con los músculos, tensarlos y coordinarlos, es como practicar artes marciales o gimnasia olímpica, pero incorporando el baile y la música. El instructor me dijo que se tonifica mucho el cuerpo, bueno por lógica, deberíamos empezar a bajar grasa, fortalecer y embellecer el cuerpo, tornándose de a poco en algo más atlético, este baile es para todos ya que es deporte y danza a la vez, lo que más me gusto fue el hecho de estar consciente de todo nuestro cuerpo, potenciando la coordinación de las articulaciones, la quema grasa, el botar estrés, aprender de disciplina y del sentido del ritmo-**_

 _ **-Ese me gusta más, ya que es más varonil jajaja-**_

 _ **-tonto, tenemos que ver los beneficios antes que la apariencia...-**_

 _ **-Estoy bromeando, la reunión de Cronch me dejó un poco tenso-**_

 _ **-Lo sé amor, bueno el ultimo baile me intereso ya que lo vi en vivo y en directo cuando lo bailaron las gemelas Patil, me decían que era ideal para quemar calorías, mejorar la coordinación de los movimientos y tonificarse, como tiene mucho movimiento de pecho, muñecas, pies, etc es ideal para una joven bruja, los profesores de esta disciplina me comentaron que aumentaremos la elasticidad y mejoraremos nuestra capacidad de expresión corporal y uh...de seducción...-**_

 _ **-eso me gusta, ¿cuando comienzas?-**_

 _ **-¡HARRY!-**_

 _ **-Jajaja...-**_

 _ **-Como decía, es una danza muy expresiva, con base en expresiones del rostro y posiciones de las manos, equilibra ambos hemisferios del cerebro, Incrementa el tono muscular, estiliza la figura, Trabaja la resistencia, mejora la coordinación, incrementa la motivación, tonifica los músculos de todo el cuerpo incluidos los de la cara y mejora la agilidad... es un baile muy teatral, te ayuda con el estado de ánimo, algo que te haría mucho bien, además que ayuda al alumno a desinhibirse y perder complejos relativos al físico. Como todos los estilos de baile, es una actividad aeróbica que aumenta el ritmo cardiaco y mejora la capacidad para respirar y la coordinación psicomotriz gracias a los distintos movimientos de brazos y manos-**_

 _ **-M... también me agrada la idea de aprender este baile... cada uno de los bailes que me mencionaste tienen sus ventajas, aunque concuerdan en algunas áreas, por ejemplo aumentar el ritmo cardíaco, tonificar, coordinar, son cosas que todos tienen... debemos ver bien el punto que haga la diferencia.-**_

 _ **-Cierto, aunque en lo que más me entretuve fue en las clases con espada-**_

 _ **-Creí que solo estaba la esgrima...-**_

 _ **-Oh sí, encontré un gimnasio en donde enseñan esgrima es un poco más caro pero se ve completo, cuando estábamos saliendo y pasamos el dojo, y pintar a algunos estudiantes con espada, le pedí a Bill volver a entrar, las clases son de Kendo y Kenjutsu, no sé cómo no los note antes, cuando le pregunté al recepcionista me explico cada uno de ellos... puedo decir ahora que conozco un poco más que la esgrima trabaja un poco como el ballet en el cuerpo, nos ayudará con el movimiento de varita ya que la muñeca es fundamental, la idea es tocar al otro con la espada sin ser tocado, ideal para nuestros planes, el Kendo no tiene la gracia de la esgrima ni el movimiento de muñeca pero tiene fuerza, agilidad y concentración, es pura técnica, ver las debilidades del rival y aprovecharlas para destruirlo todo eso soportando un traje pesado, ¡es increíble!... el último es el Kenjutsu, es como una mezcla de ambas, es en resumidas cuentas una lucha de espadas y el Aikido se puede complementar con ella...-**_

 _ **-M... y pensar que solo íbamos a tomar 3 clases...-**_

 _ **-Lo sé, ni siquiera puedo decidir sobre la decisión segura que teníamos, el Kenjutsu y el Kendo son tan emocionantes...-**_

 _ **-Tengo una idea Gin, no estoy 100% seguro que funcione pero podría ser nuestra mejor opción, quiero que tomes el Aikido, danza India y la esgrima, yo tomaré el karate, breakdance y el Kenjutsu-**_

 _ **-¿Estaremos en distintos cursos? -**_

 _ **-Si, tengo la sospecha que nuestro vínculo nos ayudará aprender ambas clases, por lo menos eso creo, cuando estábamos practicando los hechizos sin varita me di cuenta que aprendía más rápido y casi sin problemas los hechizos que tú también dominabas y lo mismo vi en ti, hechizos que me costaron salieron casi sin problemas de tus manos-**_

 _ **-Entonces crees que si aprendemos por separado, aprenderemos el doble... inteligente amor, de acuerdo haré eso, es bueno que existan diferentes horarios en cada clase, así podré tomar las 3 sin que se topen, le pediré a Bill que saque la cuenta de las clases para que lo informes a Gringotts-**_

 _ **-Brillante-**_

 **POV GINNY**

-¿Bill?, ¿estás bien?- le dije a mi pálido hermano que aún no se movía de la chimenea

-Yo... tú...-

-Él, nosotros, vosotros, ellos, ya deja de dar pronombres hermano, ¿que ocurre?-

-¿Pronombres? ¿tu sabes sobre los pronombres?- me pregunto abriendo aún más los ojos

-Tengo 7 Bill, soy lo suficientemente grande para saber eso-

-Oh, bueno ya no me puedes sorprender más...-

-¿Que paso Bill...?-

-Gringotts...- dijo mirando hacia arriba un tiempo exageradamente largo para después mirarme y añadir - firme contrato con ellos, estaba un poco decepcionado y aliviado de que fuera el mismo salario acordado, estaba pensando en como darte la mala noticia cuando los duendes hicieron un sorteo entre todos sus trabajadores celebrando a su Rey o algo así... yo... gané el premio Gin, no sé hasta cuándo recibiré 157 Galeones 3 Sickles 2 Knuts anualmente...-

-¡Eso es genial Bill!-

-Lo es, a menos que lo haya profetizado tu hermanita con el monto justo de sus clases Muggles...-

-Que insinúas Bill, ¿que fui a Gringotts a hablar con los duendes para que te pagaran esos galeones para así poder tomar estos cursos con Harry Potter?-

 _ **-Yo no tengo nada que ver en esta conversación-**_

 _ **-Cállate, tu nombre hará esto más ridículo-**_

 _ **-No sé si sentirme ofendido o atemorizado, los ojos de Bill intimidan-**_

-No Ginny, eso seria ridículo, pero creo que tienes el "Don de la vista" nunca pensé que adivinación fuera real...-

-No Bill, no tengo ese Don, lo anterior cuando dije a que se dedicarían ustedes fue solo observación, se lo que les gusta a mis hermanos y lo de Gringotts... solo tuve fe en que algo podría pasar, creo que alguien en algún lado me ama y me ayudó a pagar estos estudios-

 ** _-Y te amo con todo mi corazón Gin-_**

 ** _-Yo igual Harry-_**

-Espero que ese alguien se mantenga alejado por muchos años más, nadie puede amar a mi pequeña hermanita más que su familia- dijo Bill divertido

 _ **-Creo que fue bueno mantener en secreto nuestra unión hasta que estemos preparados-**_

 _ **-¿Es por eso que querías hacer artes marciales, para poder defenderte de mis hermanos?-**_

 _ **-Cállate Gin, no es gracioso...-**_

 _ **-¡Claro que lo es! jajaja-**_

-Bueno hermano, entonces ¿me irás a inscribir hoy?-

-Calma Gin, primero tenemos que hablar con mamá y papá-

-¡Recuerda tu promesa Bill!-

-Una promesa es una promesa, aunque igual me gustaría que me ayudaras a ordenar mi cuarto jajaja-

-Lo que quieras, pero apúrate, ¡quiero inscribirme pronto!-

-Auch, tienes mucha fuerza para ser tan pequeña, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que harás cuando aprendas a defenderte-

-No seas tonto apenas te toque, a menos que seas una delicada flor...-

-Vamos Ginny, solo estaba bromeando, aunque me vea rudo y guapo por fuera, aún así temo a las explosiones de mamá...pero creo que es mejor no retrasar lo inevitable, yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra, vamos...-

 **POV HARRY**

-¡Muchacho! qué haces parado ahí mirándonos mientras comemos, ¡ve a tu rincón!- dijo Vernon furioso

-Ya no iré más al colegio, estudiaré por mi cuenta, si alguien pregunta tan solo diré que estudio en casa- dije calmado esperando los gritos que no tardaron en llegar

-¡ESTAS LOCO, no sacrificaré mi agenda social para tratar con un malagradecido como tú!- dijo tía Petunia

-Estudiaré en casa, encerrado en mi habitación, solo saldré de ella para cosas puntuales como el final de la comida o hacerme ver por los vecinos-

-¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME DES ORDENES!- grito Vernon levantándose dispuesto a darme una lección

 ** _-_** **Confundus...** ** _-_**

-Perdón tío, entiendo que me consideres un mal estudiante y una vergüenza para ustedes, estudiare en casa y me quedaré encerrado en mi habitación, así tía petunia puede seguir saliendo con sus amigas, saldré solo cuando termine la comida para poder servirme mi porción o para que un vecino me vea, no mucho tiempo ya que soy un rebelde que arruina las notas y reputación de Dudley, a quien el colegio no pudo controlar...-

-Yo... Cierto, suficiente tuvimos de ti en el internado, por tu culpa Dudley no pudo progresar en ese establecimiento, no quiero que se repita la historia, estudiaras aquí en tu habitación, solo saldrás para comer y mostrarte en público, no quiero verte para ninguna otra cosa en esta casa- dijo Vernon volviendo a su asiento

-Obviamente no dejare mi agenda social por ti, aunque la reduciré, tu trabajo es nefasto, así que me encargare personalmente de los quehaceres, eres un desastre y no permitiré que mi casa caiga en desgracia por tu culpa- dijo la tía Petunia

-Al fin no tengo que soportarte en el colegio, eres una peste- añadió Dudley

-Entiendo, iré a mi habitación...- dije con el rostro agachado en sumisión pero que estaba escondiendo una amplia sonrisa...

 _ **-Eso fue interesante, yo hubiera añadido una maldición, pero fue igualmente brillante...-**_

 _ **-Funcionó, eso es lo importante... ¿tu mamá sigue gritándole a Bill?-**_

 _ **-No, ya se calmo, creo que la emoción de Papá ayudó en eso, no puede creer que su pequeña esté interesada en cosas muggles, aquí entre nosotros, creo que esta orgulloso de mi-**_

 _ **-¿Tus hermanos dijeron algo?-**_

 _ **-Bueno hubieron reclamos pero se calmaron cuando les mencione el trabajo físico, los horarios y el baile, así que cuando Bill les prometió dulces en compensación se puede decir que las pocas quejas que quedaron murieron, hasta recibí una condolencia de Ron...-**_

 _ **-Eso es bueno, esto salió mejor de lo programado-**_

 _ **-¿Iras bajo un hechizo glamour?-**_

 ** _-No, iré mañana a una tienda muggle, de hecho necesito tu ayuda para actuar como mi madre, necesito comprar ropa, maquillaje y unos lentes de contacto, así me veré con ojos color café, buena ropa, sin mi cicatriz y con mi cabeza cubierta por un gorro o un paño... aun no me decido, pero para todos los efectos seré un niño totalmente diferente-_**

 ** _-Buena idea, no quería ni pensar lo desgastador que sería mantener el hechizo glamour más el ejercicio físico, cuenta conmigo, nos vemos mañana en el reino de las sombras-_**

 ** _-Gin, después quiero volver al callejón diagon, necesito comprar un baúl, necesito dormir en mi propia habitación, no aguanto quedarme ni una noche más en este lugar...-_**

 ** _-Tenemos a las sombras, ¿recuerdas?-_**

 ** _-Si, pero prefiero un lugar más hogareño, un lugar que llamar mío ¿entiendes?-_**

 ** _-Si amor, te entiendo... nos vemos mañana entonces-_**

 ** _-Te amo Gin-_**

 ** _-Yo más...-_**

-Tranquilízate, no fue para tanto...-

-Claro que lo fue Gi..Mamá, hablaste con unas señoras de mi mientras me elegías mi ropa interior-

-Es algo normal, mi madre también lo hacía... ven Ha...rold Harold, nos queda solamente ir por tus nuevos lentes y estamos listos para ir a nuestro nuevo destino-

 ** _-El callejón diagon-_**

 _ **-Ya amor no sigas molesto, prometo no volver a hacerlo, se habría visto raro si no hubiera actuado así, ademas no es como si nunca te hubiera visto desnudo...-**_

 ** _-¡PERO NO CON ESTE CUERPO!-_**

-Hola, vengo para cambiar las gafas de mi hijo, va a comenzar a hacer artes marciales y le recomendaron los lentes de contacto, también me gustaría algunos con color café por favor...-

-Buenos días, la especialista está un poco ocupada hoy, ¿tiene hora?-

-Bueno a decir verdad no tenemos, venimos desde lejos solo para comprar unos lentes de contacto para mi hijo...-

-M... estará un poco difícil que ella la atienda a menos que espere unas horas, si gusta podemos ver los catálogos, tenemos una alta cantidad de gamas de colores por si gusta en probar pero es una pena ocultar esos ojitos, son de un verde muy hermoso...-

-Lo son, pero necesitamos esconderlos por un tiempo, no debería decir esto pero mi hijo sufre bullying, le he cambiado de colegio pero aún no he podido quitarle el temor, creo que las clases de artes marciales y un cambio de apariencia le dará la confianza para poder rehacer su vida hasta que ya no tenga más temor y pueda ser libre para no ocultarse más-

-Oh entiendo dama, el Bullying es una de las cosas más horribles que una persona puede vivir, le ayudaré con mucho gusto, De hecho.. espérame un segundo...- dijo la recepcionista mientras estaba en una especie de oficina, después de unos minutos salió con una amplia sonrisa y añadió- Sígueme por favor la especialista le atenderá en este minuto-

 _ **-Tienes un don para la mentira y la manipulación Gin-**_

 _ **-No habría salido tan bien si no me hubieras inspirado, fue una historia convincente que lamentablemente tiene un poco de verdad-**_

-Buenos días señora...-

-Granger, soy Lily Granger y este es mi hijo Harold Granger-

 _ **-Así que somos familiares de Hermione-**_

 _ **-Fue el primer apellido muggle que se me ocurrió-**_

-Señora Granger, soy la Doctora Ana, Katherine me ha dicho la situación de su hijo, es por esto que le daré una atención especial, por lo general solo atiendo con una reserva previa, pero viendo la situación especial de su hijo le ayudaré, después de todo el bullying no me es una situación ajena, tanto Katherine como mi hijo lo sufrieron en su infancia... ven muchacho, siéntate en esta silla y dime cuando puedas ver...-

 _ **-Si que estas ciego amor...-**_

 _ **-Es un mal que espero no heredar a mis hijos...-**_

-¡Ahí! puedo leer las letras-

-Vaya, déjame examinarte un poco... m... ¿estos son tus lentes?-

-Si, ¿hay algo malo?...-

-Si, en unos años más tu vista podrá ser operada si se sigue un tratamiento y no necesitarás más lentes pero estos de aquí ya vencieron, ya no están cooperando con tu vista, al contrario la están empeorando, en un futuro podrías sufrir de severas jaquecas además de empeorar tu visión...-

-No sabia eso, doctora no tengo problema con el dinero, me gustaría cambiar tanto los lentes aunque manteniendo el marco, también necesito comprar lentes de contacto-

-¿Va a mantener el marco?, se ve que esta un poco roto-

-Si, eran de su padre que en paz descanse, para él es como una conexión con él...- dijo mi esposa

 _ **-Bien pensado Gin-**_

 _ **-Créeme que no te quiero ver con esas gafas nunca más pero los Dursley sospecharan si no te ven con esas gafas-**_

 _ **-Sin mencionar a Dumbledore...-**_

-Entiendo Señora Granger, déjeme anotar la receta para que le entreguen los lentes ópticos, los de contacto y los de contacto con color, aunque le advierto, el joven tiene que venir cada año para renovarlos, necesitamos ver cómo progresa su vista, si es que se sigue tratando aquí, aunque también puede hacerlo en cualquier óptica que cuente con un oftalmólogo especialista- dijo girándose hacia Katherine - Por favor que reparen aunque sea estos marcos-

-A su orden Jefa- dijo Katherine mientras nosotros procedimos a despedirnos

-Muchas gracias por su tiempo, ha sido de mucha ayuda para nosotros, ¿no es así Harold?-

-Si, gracias doctora-

 ** _-Eres tan tierno mostrándote tímido... me recuerda la primera vez que te vi-_**

 ** _-No hablemos de timidez mira que en eso me ganas ¿o no recuerdas la primera vez que te salude?-_**

 ** _-Tienes Razón no hay que hablar de eso sobretodo porque me toca pagar...-_** dijo mi esposa escondiendo un rubor, mientras pensaba en lo beneficioso que sería no ocupar nunca más mis lentes, en qué diablos estaba pensando en el pasado cuando vivía esclavizado a ellos... salimos y esperamos en la recepción, minutos mas tarde Katherine nos volvió a llamar...

-Aquí tiene señora Granger, muchas gracias por venir a Ópticas Visión-

-Gracias a ustedes Katherine, eres muy amable, gracias por tu ayuda-

-No hay de que, siempre serán bienvenidos y espero joven Harold que puedas vencer tus temores, eres muy guapo como para permanecer oculto- dijo Katherine con un guiño

 _ **-Hasta pequeño tienes Fans, vayámonos antes que mate a la próxima que coquetee contigo...-**_ dijo mi esposa un tanto cabreada causando que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro

-Bienvenidos Jóvenes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?-

-Hola, buscamos un Baúl que contenga una habitación por favor- dije

-Una petición particular y realmente costosa, ¿están seguros que quieren ver esos baúles?-

-Seguros, venimos específicamente a eso, el dinero no es problema, así que ¿puede o no llevarnos a ver los baúles?- dijo Ginny un tanto cabreada

 _ **-Tranquila Gin-**_

 _ **-Odio cuando me prejuzgan, ese vendedor debería dedicarse a eso, vender, ¡nada más!-**_

-Bueno estos de aquí tienen una cocina, un baño, un comedor, sala de estar y un dormitorio, este otro es la versión full, tiene lo mismo pero tiene 2 dormitorios y dos baños añadidos, la de acá es la versión deluxe viene con una sala de estar más grande que las anteriores más 2 dormitorios, 2 baños, una cocina, un comedor y un estudio, también se le pueden agregar por una módica suma de dinero algunas protecciones para ser abierto solo por o las personas autorizadas, además de hechizos de conservación y limpieza, los muebles vienen incluidos pero se le pueden agregar los muebles que ustedes estimen convenientes, estos baúles también pueden ser transportados en el bolsillo, todos contienen ese hechizo, ahora dígame Señor...-

-Brown, George Brown, esta es mi prometida Evangelina Patil-

 _ **-¿Lavender y Parvati?-**_

 _ **-¡No he insinuado nada, solo me recordé de ellas!-**_

 _ **-¿Te recordaste de dos chicas, sin contar que saliste con una de ellas?-**_

 _ **-No es lo que piensas amor de mi vida...-**_

 _ **-Más te vale Potter...-**_

-Bueno Señor Brown, cual le interesa...-

-Quiero la primera, con todas las protecciones, hechizos y muebles, me gustaría ver la decoración y muebles antes de ser adornados por favor...-

-Claro Señor venga por aquí, este es el modelo escala, puede ver el color de las paredes y la estructura del piso. Todo lo que usted cambie aquí se vera reflejado en su baúl, aquí también tenemos el catálogo así puede ver los muebles que disponemos y colocarlos en las habitaciones, si quiere una tina o una bañera más grande la habitación del baño podrá ser ampliada, obviamente también tiene un costo...-

-No hay problema con eso, ahora amor encarguémonos de decorar...-

 ** _-Esto me recuerda cuando nos íbamos a casar...-_** dije un tanto melancólico mientras movía un sofá del catálogo a la habitación

 _ **-¿Te parece si le decoramos como nuestro antiguo hogar?-**_ me pregunto mi esposa mostrando el mismo tapiz de nuestro antiguo cuarto

 _ **-Es una buena idea... Oh yo quiero esa cama King, puede que de momento duerma solo pero eso cambiará en unos años-**_

 _ **-Se que tenemos mucho dinero pero tampoco es la idea de gastarnos todos los Galeones-**_

 _ **-Tranquila, estos gastos no es ni la quinta parte de mi bóveda personal, imagina mi bóveda familiar...-**_

 _ **-Aún así Harry, no debemos gastar más de lo acordado, necesitamos el dinero para nuestros planes futuros-**_

 ** _-Que haría yo sin ti Gin-_**

 _ **-Nada obviamente-**_

-Me gusta el resultado, que piensas amor...-

-Me encanta-

-Entonces está decidido, por favor Señor denos el monto para proceder a pagar-

-Serían 167 Galeones 6 Sickles y 7 Knut-

-Aquí tiene, muchas gracias por su atención-

-El gusto fue mío, por favor vuelvan pronto- dijo emocionado el vendedor

 _ **-Ahora que pagamos nos trata bien, ¡es un pésimo vendedor!-**_

 _ **-Tranquila Amor, alégrate mañana comenzamos nuestras clases ya no tendrás que hechizar el reloj para que muestre casa cuando estas conmigo, tengo un lugar cómodo donde dormir y meditar, sin contar la base del reino de las sombras en donde seguiremos nuestro entrenamiento mágico...-**_

 _ **-Solo espero que nuestros cuerpo pueda con tanta carga...-**_

 _ **-Lo hará, recuerda que tenemos la esencia de seres poderosos, además no tenemos otra opción, tenemos mucho que ganar si lo logramos y mucho que perder si renunciamos...-**_

 _ **-Siempre juntos Harry hasta el final-**_

 _ **-Siempre Gin-**_


	6. New Advances

**Disclaimer: El Universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Los personajes anexos a este Universo me pertenecen.**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Hola! muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, ya nos acercamos a la edad de 11 años en donde comienza la verdadera trama de la historia, sin embargo aún hay muchas cosas interesantes que mostrar...**

 **También les dejare estos links para que puedan entender las clases de baile de Harry y Ginny :**

 **www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=rS6kbBjXXjA verán como Harry baila música india**

 **www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=Xh4aEfqWFuM minuto 4:16 se ve como harry y ginny bailan juntos sin tocarse.**

 **www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=oSWRFreF8wo Como es la clase de música india y breakdance de Harry y Ginny**

 **www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=_tYPnaK5gkI cómo bailan ambos Breakdance**

 **También les recuerdo que Harry y Ginny tienen la esencia de 3 deidades por eso su aprendizaje es tan rápido... así que espero lo disfruten, ya que cosas interesantes pasaran este año :)**

Normal= Narración y conversación

 _Cursiva = Parcel/dragón_

 **Negrita = Hechizos**

 _ **Negrita Cursiva = Conversación Mental**_

 _ **"Negrita cursiva entre comillas"**_ _**Flashback**_

 _ **(Negrita cursiva entre paréntesis) = traducciones**_

 **Reino las sombras**

 **24 agosto 1990**

 **Edad: 8 - 9 años**

Las clases fueron intensas, muchas noches pensé en que no iba a sobrevivir tal castigo, combinar Breackdance, Karate y el Kenjutsu al mismo tiempo no era buena idea, sin embargo me asombraba al verme fortalecido y sin ningún dolor al día siguiente, fue algo que le preguntamos a Death quien solo nos miró como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

 **-Tienen la esencia de 3 deidades, junto a su núcleo mágico que está cerca de alcanzar el nivel que tenían de adultos, no importa cuánto castigo reciban su cuerpo se adaptará y se fortalecerá sin ningún rasguño, aprendiendo más rápido que la mayoría de los mortales-** nos dijo antes de irse, últimamente estaba muy ocupado distrayendo a Destiny e Time, solo nos visitaba para pedir informes y ver progresos.

Al poco tiempo vi que Death tenía razón, mis maestros estaban gratamente sorprendidos de mis avances, poco a poco comencé a subir de rango aún era un Kyu pero me acercaba de forma acelerada al nivel Dan, mi sensei me había dicho que era un proceso que duraba años, aproximadamente 20 años o más dependiendo de la persona, pero que en mi caso ese tiempo podía ser acortado rápidamente gracias a mis avances, los torneos de karate también ayudaron a mi rápido ascenso, ganar combates e incluso el torneo regional significó no solo clases particulares con mi sensei sino también una validación de mi cinturón verde, 6to Kyu era algo imposible de lograr en solo unos meses pero aquí estaba, a solo dos colores antes del ansiado cinturón negro, me sentía deseoso de lograr conseguirlo. Las katas me ayudaron también para mi sorpresa con mi núcleo mágico, era extraño pero sentía mi cuerpo en armonía con mi magia, Ginny sentía lo mismo, según ella era por el ki, lo cual me sorprendió, los muggles llamaron a la magia energía vital o Ki, nunca imagine lo beneficioso que eran estas clases para nuestros cuerpos y nuestra magia hasta que lance una explosión de energía por mi pie, así es, tan irreal como parece, golpee el suelo con mi pie y una corriente de magia salió abriendo el suelo de la base en el reino de las sombras, algo que nos asustó en un principio pero que luego nos hizo pensar en lo beneficioso que sería en nuestra lucha contra los mortifagos, si pudiéramos liberar magia no solo con nuestras manos cuando estemos atados o esposados y si pudiéramos confundir o aturdir a nuestro oponente tan solo al acercarse a nuestros cuerpos, fue una posibilidad que nos hizo sonreír.

Ginny era una maestra en el Aikido, su maestro rápidamente se dio cuenta de su potencial y la cambio de clase, ya no estaba junto a los más pequeños sino junto a sempais más experimentados, era chistoso ver que ninguno de los más experimentados se quería enfrentar a ella, el demonio en miniatura le pusieron ya sea por su cabello rojo o por su gran destreza y es que el Aikido fundamentalmente permite que cada persona trabaje sobre sus limitaciones pero qué ocurre si no hay limitaciones, Ginny mostraba que no las tenía, además de poseer un alma pura, su maestro no cabía de alegría cuando ganó cada torneo, fue en ese entonces que comenzó a recibir clases privadas, aún recuerdo cuando me mostró su cinturón azul-marrón, retándome a superarla, ella estaba a un peldaño sobre mí en la meta por convertirse en Dan.

La clases de Kenjutsu fueron liberadoras, luchar con el bokken me ayudaba a sacar toda la presión de vivir con los Dursley, cada clase era mejor que la anterior gracias a esto, a pesar de que cuando comenzó quise cambiarme de clase, esto fue porque las primeras recurrieron a historia japonesa antigua, sin embargo fueron estas clases teóricas las que llamaron mi atención, algo me cautivo, por lo cual me sumergí buscando conocimiento de historia japonesa, los antiguos samurais y el periodo edo, fue sorprendente que este conocimiento me ayudara en mi progreso, me sentí poderoso como si estuviera en ese periodo, como si lo hubiera visto de primera mano, Death me comento que podía ser algo en la esencia de Time, por lo tanto decidí leer aún más sobre ese periodo y sobre técnicas de ataque y defensa con la espada, al igual que técnicas en karate y baile, el conocimiento se mezcló con mi cuerpo haciendo mi progreso más rápido, lo cual Gin también sintió, tal como habíamos pensado nuestros conocimientos se mezclaron, cuando intente hacer un movimiento con el florete de Ginny sabía cómo hacerlo, el tiempo y momento además de la posición que mis piernas, rodillas, manos, todo, sabía lo que mi cuerpo tenía que hacer, hasta sentí mi respiración coordinarse para lograr golpear a mi falso oponente con una habilidad y velocidad que ni siquiera sabia que tenia, sonreí al ver a Ginny de la misma manera con el bokken.

Finalmente están las clases de baile, quienes cumplieron lo prometido, me sentía con plena conciencia de mi cuerpo, me sorprendí lo bien que bailaba y lo fácil que era seguir el ritmo, en mi otra realidad era un desastre a menos que fuera un baile lento muy pegado a Ginny, pero pronto comprendí que nunca tuve a alguien que me enseñara a bailar.

Pronto Gin se dio cuenta que las clases de baile indio y las clases de Breakdance se podían complementar, hasta ocupó uno de mis movimientos en uno de sus bailes, lo que le concedió una felicitación de su maestra y una charla sobre inscribirse en un taller experimental que hacían nuestros dos profesores, al ver que no afectaba nuestro horario, decidimos inscribirnos a escondidas de sus padres, después de todo tenía el dinero para inscribirnos a ambos. Las clases trabajaron un músculo que no había siquiera considerado, Ginny se rió hasta el cansancio de mi rostro, no era chistoso no poder borrar mi sonrisa pero no podía hacer nada más que masajear los músculos atrofiados, después de todo pase horas sonriendo, la maestra era muy severa y no tomaba nada bien el que no expresáramos emoción y su esposo le apoyaba en sus castigos... en mala hora mi profesor de breakdance se fue a enamorar de la maestra de baile indio.

-En que piensas Harry- dijo Gin

-¿Uh?-

-Hace siglos que estas haciendo la misma Kata, solo haces eso cuando estás pensando en algo- me dijo Ginny divertida

-Bueno solo estaba pensando en cómo separar a nuestros profesores de baile- dije despreocupadamente, la respuesta de Ginny no se hizo esperar, se rió graciosamente, lo que me hizo fijarme aún más en ella, había crecido, aún era una niña con cuerpo de niña pero el ejercicio la había hecho crecer varios centímetros, no es que yo no haya crecido, es increíble lo que el ejercicio y la buena alimentación pueden hacer, cuando llegue a Hogwarts estaré lejos de ser un pequeño y desnutrido niño que no sabe nada de magia.

-Ya en serio Harry dime lo que piensas- me sonrió hermosamente Ginny

-En nuestros progresos Gin, es increíble que ya hayan pasado dos años desde que volvimos y en los cambios que hemos hecho-

-Es cierto, nuestra magia y cuerpo están a un nivel incluso superior que cuando tenía 16 años- dijo Gin

-Lo que me hace pensar en nuestro siguiente movimiento-

-Magia Oscura, lo se, pero no sabemos nada sobre su psicología a menos que invadamos la biblioteca de Durmstrang como te he estado pidiendo, ya estamos listos Harry, no lo niegues-

-Lo sé Gin, pero antes que Durmstrang quiero ir a la biblioteca de Beauxbatons-

-No entiendo, porque quieres ir allí-

-Realmente necesito saber si estamos listos para Durmstrang y es por esto que quiero probarlos antes en Beauxbatons ya que Hogwarts no es una opción-

-Entiendo Harry, pero piensa esto, si vamos a Beauxbatons y encontramos algún libro interesante de magia oscura no lo podremos leer hasta que encontremos el libro de psicología de magia oscura es por eso que mejor vayamos hacia la opción segura-

-No Gin, me niego poner en riesgo nuestros planes por actuar sin tomar todas las precauciones necesarias, por favor Gin, además nada nos dice que en Beauxbatons no obtengamos algo acerca de la psicología de la magia oscura-

Ginny soltó un suspiro de derrota... -De acuerdo Harry, haremos eso, aunque debemos seriamente sentarnos a conversar sobre lo que haremos desde aquí, hay mucho que hacer y poco tiempo-

-Cierto, aun hay cosas que debo ver con respecto a las armas muggles, no creo que se encuentre todo en una biblioteca, invadir un regimiento sería la mejor opción pero no haré eso sin un mayor conocimiento, si fuera descubierto me atacarían sin misericordia a menos que...-

-No me gusta lo que estás pensando incluso puedo decirlo sin leer tu mente-

-Piénsalo Gin, si convenzo a mi tío para que me lleve a un campamento militar podría tener más libertad de invadir su biblioteca (si es que tienen una) y también podría aprender de primera mano a utilizar sus armas-

-No-

-Gin, piénsalo-

-No Harry, por lo menos ahora no-

-No podemos perder tiempo Gin, sabes muy bien que tiene que ser antes de Hogwarts-

-Pueden ser en tus vacaciones Harry-

-Tendré la mirada de Dumbledore en ese tiempo, lo sabes-

-Puedes escaparte, como lo has estado haciendo desde que comenzamos esta nueva realidad-

-No será lo mismo, Gin por favor -

-De acuerdo, puedes unirte al ejercito pero voy contigo-

-¿¡QUE!?-

-Ya lo escuchaste, no te dejaré solo-

-No Gin, sabes que tu familia se opondrá a colocarte en un campamento militar, con mucha dificultad te dejaron entrar a los cursos a pesar de que no está lejos de casa, menos te dejarán ir a un lugar lejano por meses sin su supervisión-

-¡ENTONCES QUÉ HAGO!... prometimos estar siempre juntos Harry, no te dejaré- dijo firmemente Gin

-Y lo estaremos, no hay lugar en donde no estés conmigo-

-...De acuerdo dijo Ginny derrotada pero tengo una condición... Tienes que llegar a ser Dan antes de ir, no te dejaré ir a un lugar peligroso sin estar segura que podrás defenderte-

-Me lo dice la chica que quería ir a Durmstrang- dije divertido

-Harry, no quiero perderte... no de nuevo...-

Mi corazón se apretó, quise correr a abrazarla, besarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no podía hacerlo, aún no era hora para que nuestro vínculo fuera descubierto...

-Se que en algún momento tendrás que enfrentarte a Voldemort pero por favor no aceleres ese momento- dijo Gin con los puños apretados, eso me hizo pensar en mi futuro enfrentamiento, yo tendría que volver a morir...

 **-No pienses eso-** dijo mi esposa leyendo mis pensamientos

 _ **-Gin es una realidad, en algún momento sucederá-**_

 _ **-Lo sé pero no de momento, estarás preparado para cuando suceda, por favor dejemos de pensar en esto...-**_

 _ **-De acuerdo amor-**_

-Entonces intentaré llegar a Dan antes del próximo año eso me permitirá entrar al campamento militar cuanto tenga 10, ¿te parece bien?-

-Para nada, pero estaré más segura así, después de todo ya no eres un debilucho, además que tendrás mi conocimiento ¿o creías que ibas a llegar a nivel Dan tú solo?... ahora volvamos a nuestro plan de invasión a propiedad privada-

-Esa es mi chica-

 **POV GINNY**

 _-¿Llegaste bien amor?-_ me pregunto Harry

 _ **-Recién entrando, estoy un poco adolorida, te prometo que nunca pensé que el baile me dejaría tan adolorida, es aún peor que el Aikido y que la Esgrima-**_

 _ **-Te lo dije, debemos separar a esos dos-**_

 **-Tontito -** le dije a mi esposo, casi podía ver su sonrisa **\- es bueno saber que después de un baño mi cuerpo estará totalmente recuperado -**

 _ **-M... -**_

 _ **-Por favor deja de enviar esas imágenes mentales, ya las cumpliremos cuando crezcamos, me siento mal pensando y deseando "eso" a esta edad-**_

 _ **-Lo siento amor, no lo pude evitar-**_

-Jajaja Ginny te ves horrible- dijo Ron cuando me vio entrar a casa

-Cállate Ron, vengo llegando de clases es normal verme así-

-Es demente que sigas yendo a esas clases- dijo Ron

-Son increíbles, he aprendido tanto..., deberías ir así te ejercitarías hermano-

-Shhh... no lo digas en voz alta o papá podría escucharte, tu sabes que me ha estado insistiendo en aprender algo muggle después de que te inscribiste a estos cursos- dijo con una mueca

-No son malos Ron, créeme algún día habrás deseado haber aprendido algo de ellos-

-Lo dudo hermanita, prefiero seguir sacando gnomos del jardín antes que hacer todo el trabajo que haces-

-Si tu lo dices hermano... ¿donde están los demás?-

-En el living, papá está convenciendo a los gemelos de ir al ministerio con él-

-¿Como?-

-El nuevo ministro Fudge organizó un día de lleva tus hijos al trabajo, ¡como si fuera divertido ir al ministerio!, papá necesita que al menos dos de sus hijos vayan ya que es una buena señal ante el ministerio, pero mamá cree que es para dar una imagen de seguridad a todos sus empleados después de su desastrosa reunión con el ministro muggle o algo así-

 _ **-Ese idiota, te apuesto que llegó altivo como todo un purista de sangre sin ningún conocimiento de la etiqueta Muggle-**_

 _ **-Tranquilo amor, esto podría ser beneficioso, recuerdo este día, papá logró convencer a los gemelos y a Ron a ir, yo me quede en casa ya que mi padre iba con mis 3 hermanos, recuerdo que mis hermanos llegaron furiosos, creo que fue la primera vez que nos dimos cuenta de cuán humilde era nuestra situación, creo que ese momento cambió a mis hermanos, los gemelos juraron nunca trabajar para el ministerio, Percy se volvió aún más ambicioso mientras que Ron se volvió mucho más inseguro intentando sobresalir en algo-**_

 _ **-Entonces no debemos dejar que vayan-**_

 _ **-M... creo que tengo una idea pero necesitare tu ayuda para lograr superar esta mala experiencia-**_

 _ **-Cuenta conmigo... oh... pero que lista, es un buen plan... viajaré ahora por el reino de las sombras, te hablare cuando este llegando-**_

 _ **-De acuerdo amor-**_

-¿Ginny, estas bien?-

-¿Uh?-

-Estuviste mucho tiempo en silencio, fue raro...-

-No te preocupes Ron, solo estaba ideando una forma en que papá no te obligue ni a ti ni a los gemelos de ir a esa aburrida reunión-

-¿¡Eso es posible!?-me dijo mi hermano moviéndome por los hombros

-Ya Ron déjame que me mareo- dije logrando que mi hermano me soltara, con unas respiraciones añadí - es posible, pero no debes flaquear, debes insistir que quieres quedarte a ayudar a mamá que hay muchos gnomos por sacar o cualquier excusa, si papá te ve firme no te obligara-

-Entiendo Ginny, cuenta conmigo aún si tengo que agarrarme al árbol no iré-

-Bien, vayamos entonces donde papá- le dije a Ron mientras caminábamos hacia donde estaba la familia, ahí pude notar como los gemelos se quejaban mientras discutían con mis padres

 _ **-Estoy en el callejón diagon amor, entrando a la librería-**_

 _ **-Bien, recuerda que tiene que ir dirigido a Percy y no olvides los otros obsequios-**_

-¡Hola familia!- salude alegremente para que no se notara mi cansancio

-Ginny cielo al fin llegas, oh te ves fatal, iré a prepararte una ducha caliente para que puedas descansar- dijo mamá

-Hola calabacita, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?- dijo papá

-Brillante, me encantan mis clases, aunque los maestros me dieron la próxima semana libre, se aproximan unos torneos tanto de Esgrima como de Aikido sin mencionar el campeonato de Baile así que me necesitan en óptimas condiciones-

 _ **-Tendré que hablar con los profesores para que sepan que faltaras-**_

 _ **-Daré la misma excusa, necesito descansar antes de los torneos bla bla bla-**_

 _ **-Jajaja Ok-**_

-Eso es fantástico pequeña Gin-Gin a puesto que volverás a ganar- dijo Fred

-Pronto todo tu cuarto va a estar lleno de esas medallas y trofeos de oro- dijo George

-Creo que nuestra hermanita va a ser rica antes que nosotros Gred-

-Con los premios de cada uno de los torneos no lo dudo Forge-

-Ya basta ustedes dos, dejen de molestar a su hermana- dijo papá divertido

-No te preocupes papá, además me alegra que hayan sacado el tema de mis ganancias en los torneos pasados-

-De nuevo Ginny te repito que no debes darnos nada a nosotros, ahorra hija e invierte en ti-

-Lo sé papá, estoy ahorrando pero realmente quiero hacer algo lindo por ustedes es por eso que ¡les compre regalos!-

 ** _-Regalos que ya han sido enviados por lechuzas-_**

 ** _-Gracias amor-_**

-Hija no debías hacer eso, ¿gastaste mucho?-

-Solo un poco papá pero valió la pena, lo encargue el otro día por lechuza cuando ustedes dormían, además estoy pensando en volver a ganar el próximo torneo así que no te preocupes-

 _ **-Eres una increíble mentirosa, tendrás que tener cuidado de no quedar en Slytherin-**_

 _ **-Cállate yo soy una Gryffindor nata, además no todo es mentira el gasto debe ser considerablemente poco en comparación a nuestra fortuna-**_

-Me hubiera gustado que me preguntarás-

-Perdón papi es solo que quería darles algo- dije mirándome los pies en señal de falsa modestia

-Lo sé calabacita, ven mi pequeña no estoy enojado contigo-

-¡Papá hay muchas lechuzas afuera!- Gritó eufórico Ron abriendo la ventana, su euforia sólo aumentó cuando una de ellas lanzó un paquete a las manos de mi hermano

Me solté rápidamente del abrazo de mi padre y comencé a repartir los obsequios que aún no habían sido tomados por mis hermanos, Ron prácticamente me beso cuando abrió su regalo encontrando una caja gigante de ranas de chocolate, los gemelos me aplastaron en un abrazo cuando vieron el logo de la tienda de Gambol & Japes, papá miraba no creyendo su nueva túnica mientras que mamá leía un nuevo libro de recetas y Percy seguía mirando su regalo...

-Ginny esto es mucho- dijo papá

-Lo mereces papi aunque me costó saber tu talla, fue una suerte que mamá me la diera el otro día cuando te tejía un chaleco-

 _ **-Sin mencionar el hechizo que mandaste cuando entraste a la habitación, sin esas medidas nunca hubiera logrado comprar su túnica-**_

 _ **-Detalles amor-**_

-No recuerdo haberlo dicho- dijo mamá levantando su vista del libro

-Lo hiciste mami-

-Pero Ginny, no puedo aceptarlo se nota que te debió costar mucho más que los demás regalos-

-Si, pero lo mereces papá, te has sacrificado por nosotros y mereces un reconocimiento, por favor recibe este regalo como muestra de todo tu trabajo-

Papá me miró profundamente antes de darme un abrazo y un beso en la cabeza

Me gire hacia mamá y le dije -Prometo que te comprare algo mejor la próxima vez mami... - eso fue todo lo que pude decir antes de ser abrazada y besada por mi madre

-No necesitas comprar nada cariño, tú eres nuestro regalo- Nuevamente mi cuerpo infantil reaccionó antes que mi cerebro adulto traicionándome al liberar lágrimas de mis ojos...

-Ahora Ginny sube al baño deje listo tu baño, hoy haré algo especial para todos-

-¡ Si !- Gritó Ron, causando la risa de todos

-Bueno me voy a duchar- dije subiendo las escaleras, sin embargo alguien me detuvo

-Ginny, Espera...-

-¿Qué ocurre Percy?-

-Yo... quiero saber el porqué de tu regalo-

-Oh...-

-Me regalaste una túnica igual que papá y no solo eso también un libro sobre modales muggles y modales mágicos, y quiero saber el porqué...-

-Percy hace dos años atrás dije que creía que tú en algún momento podrías tener un cargo importante en el ministerio, sigo pensando lo mismo, ahora con la nueva proclamación del nuevo ministro y los rumores tras su reunión con el ministro muggle pensé que era cosa de tiempo antes que papá fuera invitado a algún evento importante es por esto que le compre un traje, ahora tú eres su hijo mayor mientras que Bill y Charlie no estén es por eso que te compre una túnica nueva, no fue mucho aunque no me creas... con respecto al libro fue por la misma razón, necesitas saber cómo hablar apropiadamente ante personas con mayor status social y el libro muggle es solamente un complemento que debió haber tenido el nuevo ministro-

 _ **-Creo que está pesando tus palabras-**_

 _ **-Me encontrara la razón, ya lo verás-**_

-Creo que tienes razón, además que me viene perfecto, no sé si sabes pero el ministro invitó a los hijos de los funcionarios a visitar el ministerio y conocer cómo se maneja-

-Ron me lo mencionó, el no quiere ir-

-Los gemelos tampoco, lo malo es que papá debe llevar como mínimo dos de sus hijos no sería bien visto que fuera yo solamente a menos que fuera hijo único lo cual no es nuestro caso-

-Entonces yo también les acompañaré, así Ron y los gemelos se puedan quedar con mamá, pero tendremos que leer ese libro para que no hagamos pasar a papá vergüenza-

 _ **-Nunca pensé que Percy sonriera hasta que volvimos en el tiempo-**_

 _ **-Así es, debería hacerlo más seguido tiene una linda sonrisa-**_

-Ahora sí me disculpas hermano hay una tina con agua caliente esperándome-

-Disculpa hermana, por favor procede yo iré a contarle tu idea a papá-

-Gracias-

 _ **-Tendrás que ir a la cama antes de tiempo, necesitas una túnica para ir al ministerio-**_

 _ **-¿Irás al evento?-**_

 _ **-No puedo, de seguro Fudge habrá invitado a Dumbledore, pero no te preocupes, aprovecharé de pasar a Gringotts hace días que no me he podido reunir con Gringott II, apuesto que sin tanto mago pomposo pidiendo su atención podrá hacerme un espacio en su agenda-**_

 _ **-Suena bien, no cierres la conexión cuando estés con él, creo que las cosas se pondrán interesantes en el ministerio-**_

 _ **-Jaja estoy seguro que pondrás el nombre Weasley en lo alto-**_

 _ **-Jaja no amor, si hago eso Death me mataría, pero digamos que pondré en su lugar a cualquiera que busque humillarnos-**_

 **-Esa es mi esposa-** dijo Harry antes de cerrar la conexión y darme una merecida ducha...

-Esta comida está increíble mamá- dijo Ron

 _ **-Concuerdo con eso-**_ dijo Harry

-Ron no se habla con la boca llena, madre por favor dile- regaño Percy

-Vamos Perce no es para tanto- dijo Fred

-El pequeño Ronniekins sólo está emocionado- dijo George

-Ron ve la comida como tú ves a los libros- dijo Fred

-Suficiente- corto mamá -Ron cielo gracias por el cumplido pero Percy tiene razón no debes hablar con la boca llena-

-Bueno ya que prácticamente todo hemos terminado tenemos que hablar sobre nuestra visita al ministerio, Bill y Charlie no están por sus trabajos- note la mirada triste de mamá - eso les deja a ustedes para venir conmigo-dijo papá

-Yo iré padre, con mis hermanos hablamos y creemos que no es justo ir por obligación, Ron, Fred y George no quieren ir por lo tanto no creo que sea bueno obligarlos, en cambio Ginny se veía muy contenta de poder acompañarte- dijo Percy mientras que los gemelos le miraban como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, Ron le miró sorprendido para luego mirarme a lo que conteste con un guiño de ojo, su amplia sonrisa me hizo entender que había entendido el mensaje

 _ **-Después de todo no es tan grueso-**_

 _ **-¿Lo dice la persona que me ignoro por años?-**_

 _ **-Touche-**_

-Sí papá yo no puedo ir, hay muchos gnomos en el jardín, sin la ayuda de Ginny quien se encuentra siempre entrenando no hemos podido avanzar tan rápido como cuando teníamos su ayuda y no es justo dejar a mamá con todo ese trabajo, así que es por eso que me quiero quedar- dijo Ron, mientras los gemelos le miraban con las bocas abiertas

-¡NOSOTROS NOS QUEDAREMOS A AYUDAR A RON!- dijeron a la vez los gemelos quienes habían salido de su shock inicial

-Yo quiero ir papi, déjame ir prometo portarme bien- le dije dulcemente a papá quien nos miraba a todos con los ojos abiertos

-Bueno esto es inesperado, yo... no había considerado sus obligaciones, ¿qué opinas Molly?-

-Estoy de acuerdo aunque tendremos que ir a comprar túnicas para ambos...-

-Madre yo ya tengo una nueva túnica y estoy seguro que Ginny también, así que no debes preocuparte- dijo Percy

 _ **-Mierda...-**_

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- preguntó mamá

 _ **-Relájate amor -**_

 _ **-Es fácil decirlo conozco a mamá va a querer conocer mi túnica-**_

 ** _-¿Y si le dices que llegará mañana temprano que pediste algún modelo especial o algo así?-_**

-Bueno Ginny me regalo unas túnicas al igual que papá- dijo Percy

-¿Es eso cierto Ginny?- dijo mamá

-Bueno a decir verdad esto es una coincidencia, yo quería una túnica bonita así que me encargue una y cuando estaba en eso se me ocurrió regalarle una a Percy y a Papá...-

-Entonces le diste un regalo más caro a Percy- dijo Fred de una forma teatral

-Percy embrujo a nuestra hermanita- dijo George de la misma manera

-Ya callense no fue así ademas realmente preferían una túnica antes que un artículos de la tienda Gambol & Japes?-

-¡JAMÁS!- dijeron los gemelos aún en su papel teatral

-Ron, ¿realmente prefieres una túnica antes que las ranas de chocolate?- dije un poco más calmada

-¡NO!- gritó Ron

-Perdón mamá a ti si que debí haberte comprado una túnica pero no me alcanzo para mas, prometo que cuando gane los torneos te daré algo lindo-

-Creí que ya habíamos dejado en claro ese asunto Ginny- dijo mamá

-Aún así quiero darte algo especial-

-Bueno pero veámoslo cuando ganes, por ahora solo quiero ver sus túnicas por si hay que ajustarlas-

 _ **-Mierda, mierda, mierda-**_

 ** _-Ve a tu cuarto y espérame en el Reino de las sombras compraremos rápidamente tu túnica antes que cierren las tiendas en París-_**

 _ **-¿Paris?-**_

 _ **-Si, no se me ocurre un mejor lugar para comprar una bonita túnica-**_

-Bueno, yo iré a dormir estoy muy cansada, ¿podemos ver mi túnica mañana a primera hora mami? después de todo tengo unos días libres-

-De acuerdo cariño, te despertaré temprano, descansa-

-¿Necesitas que te cuente un cuento calabacita?-

-No papi, estoy bien creo que me dormiré de inmediato, hoy fue un día muy pesado-

-Buenas noches- dijo Percy al igual que Ron (o eso entendí ya que estaba comiendo)

-Descansa pequeña Gin-Gin- dijo George

-Que aparezca Potter en tus sueños- añadió Fred

-¡FRED!- le grite y subí rápidamente las escaleras mientras oía las risas de mis hermanos

 _ **-¿Aparezco en tus sueños?-**_

 _ **-Siempre amor, voy en camino al Reino de las sombras nos vemos allí-**_

-Buongiorno, sto cercando una tunica per mia figlia, la migliore che hanno, il denaro non è un problema **(Buenos días, estoy buscando una túnica para mi hija, la mejor que tienen, el dinero no es un problema)-**

-Bonjour **(buenos días)** , em... voi **(usted)**... che **(que)...** bisogno? **(necesitar?)-**

 _ **-Pobre mujer debe haberle costado mucho intentar comunicarse con nosotros-**_

 _ **-Es extraño para una tienda de alta costura que su gente no hable más idiomas-**_

 _ **-Ella es solo una vendedora, ya es mucho que haya dicho esas palabras, creo que debimos haber hablado francés-**_

 _ **-No, hace días que quería practicar mi italiano además me encanta como lo pronuncias-**_

-Non penso che il venditore parli la nostra lingua **(No creo que el vendedor hable nuestro idioma)-**

-Almeno fa uno sforzo **(al menos hace un esfuerzo)-**

-Solo per questo motivo non faccio una lamentela generale **(solo por esta razón no hago una queja general)-**

-È una brava ragazza, scommetto che si prenderà cura di me se le daremo un'altra possibilità **(Ella es una buena chica, apuesto a que se ocupará de mí si le damos otra oportunidad)-**

-Ma fille m'a convaincu de ne pas faire de réclamation contre ce magasin, il est inconcevable qu'un magasin de haute couture n'ait pas des gens qui fréquentent dans la langue maternelle des clients... **(Mi hija me ha convencido de no poner un reclamo en contra de esta tienda, es inconcebible que una tienda de alta costura no tenga gente que atienda en el idioma natal de los clientes...)-**

 _ **-La pobre está blanca-**_

 _ **-Creo que me he pasado pero tengo que parecer un Lord, en este tipo de tiendas es necesario para que no cuestionen quienes somos-**_

-Je veux la tunique la meilleure et la plus exclusive de l'endroit, l'argent n'est pas un problème. **(Quiero la mejor y más exclusiva túnica del lugar, el dinero no es un problema.)-**

-Oui Monsieur, je réitère mes excuses, s'il vous plaît suivez-moi Mlle **(Sí señor, reitero mis disculpas, por favor sígame señorita)-** dijo la vendedora después de recuperarse

 _ **-Te dejaré sola iré a comprar algo mientras te pruebas las túnicas, no espíes ya que cerraré mi conexión-**_

 _ **-Ok, pero vuelve pronto necesito tu consejo para decidir-**_

 **POV HARRY**

 **Base Central**

 **Reino de las sombras**

-Fue realmente difícil elegir, habían tantas túnicas increíbles...-

-La túnica que elegiste te queda fantástica Gin, varias veces me tuve que recordar que estaba disfrazado como tu padre...-

-Bueno eso ya pasó, nos hablamos mañana tengo que ir a la cama, hoy me acosté muy temprano por lo tanto estoy segura que mamá querrá ver como estoy antes de que ella se vaya a dormir-

-Ves que es bueno que te acuestes a las 19:00 hrs todos los días, logramos llegar a París antes de que cerraran las tiendas- dije con una sonrisa

-Ahora lo veo pero extraño acostarme tarde con mis hermanos, quizás esta semana sin entrenamiento me permita durar un poco más...-

-Es una buena noticia, así lograré ser Dan antes que tú-

-¡No cuentes con ello!-

-Ni en un millón de años, pero Gin estaba pensando en ir a Beauxbatons y a Durmstrang esta semana libre-

-Con todo esto del ministerio, se me había olvidado completamente... -

-Tendrás que dormir durante el día ya que entraremos en la madrugada a cada una de ellas-

-No esperaba otra cosa-

-Gin, antes de que te vayas quiero darte esto... emm... te lo dejare aquí para que lo tomes- dije dejando la caja en medio de la habitación, volví rápidamente hacia el extremo opuesto a Ginny, últimamente se me hacía insoportable el no poder abrazarla

-¡Harry!- dijo llevando su mano hacia su boca, con los años descubrí que este es un gesto típico de Ginny cuando se sorprende o emociona, sentí que mi pecho se inflaba de orgullo al poder causar eso en mi esposa - no debiste, yo...gracias amor- me dijo con una amorosa sonrisa, se me secó la garganta ante la visión, sentí un impulso de correr a su lado y jamás separarme

-De nada Gin, la pulsera y los aros son de oro blanco con un pequeño detalle de esmeraldas y rubíes, yo... pensé que nos representaba a ambos y a nuestra unión, así me tendrás cerca en el ministerio y en cualquier lugar donde lo uses-

La mirada de Ginny de repente se volvió intensa, no podía apartar mi vista de sus hermosos ojos... no se cuanto tiempo paso pero solo reaccione cuando la vi moverse, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo cuando me di cuenta que se acercaba a mí, sin embargo se detuvo, lo que fue bueno, no se si me hubiera podido controlar si Ginny se hubiera acercado más

-Muchas gracias Harry, yo... me tengo que ir antes de que mamá vaya a verme o que haga una locura...- susurró esto último pero le pude escuchar

-Hablamos mañana Gin, descansa amor-le dije, con una ultima mirada ella desapareció, suspire, eso había estado cerca...

 **POV GINNY**

-¿Gin cariño estás despierta ya?-

-¿Que hora es mamá?-

-Casi las 09:00 te deje dormir un poco más- dijo mamá con una sonrisa

-Gracias mami, me levantaré y llevare el vestido al comedor para que lo veamos-

-No cariño, ven primero a tomar desayuno luego vemos lo de tu vestido, además tu Padre y Percy querían probarse su traje junto contigo-

-Ok, entonces bajaré ahora-

 ** _-Buenos días amor-_**

 ** _-¿Buenos días mi vida, desayunaste?-_**

 ** _-Temprano en la mañana, algunos seguimos yendo a clases-_**

 ** _-¿Que dijeron mis profesores ante la noticia?-_**

 ** _-Se veían impactados pero entendieron que necesitabas un descanso, aunque prometieron exigir el doble cuando vuelvas-_**

 _ **-¡Apiádate de mi Merlín!-**_

-¿Buenos días calabacita, dormiste bien?-

-Si papi-

-¿Apareció Potter en tus sueños?- dijo George

-¡GEORGE!- gruño mamá pero pareció no importarles a mis hermanos todos se estaban riendo

 _ **-Tú apareciste en mis sueños-**_

 _ **-Los vi... sueños compartidos ¿lo recuerdas?-**_

 _ **-La casa en las montañas que mis padres me heredaron es un buen sueño-**_

 _ **-Recuerdo el lago en donde patinamos, creo que aún siento el olor a los pinos y el frío de la nieve cayendo-**_

 _ **-El chocolate caliente, la chimenea, las aguas termales-**_

 _ **-Claro que recuerdas las aguas termales-**_

 _ **-Mis mejores recuerdos están ahí, nuestra luna de miel es uno de mis recuerdos más atesorados-**_

 _ **-Algún día volveremos amor y reconstruiremos cada recuerdo...-**_

-¡GINNY!- grito mi hermano haciéndome saltar

-¡RON, pero que te pasa, porqué me gritas!-

-Demonios Ginny, te hemos hablado por minutos y tú no respondías de hecho ni siquiera estabas comiendo solo estabas ahí sonriendo... fue raro...- dijo Ron preocupado

 _ **-Creo que nos perdimos en nuestros recuerdos, tus padres y hermanos se ven preocupados-**_

 _ **-Ni siquiera me di cuenta, tendremos que tener más cuidado-**_

-Perdón, yo no se que me paso, comencé a pensar en como ganar el torneo y simplemente me perdí en ese pensamiento...-

-Es un alivio pequeña Gin-Gin, mamá ya nos estaba castigando por haberte ofendido con el asunto de Harry Potter... a menos que...-dijo George mirando a Fred con una sonrisa cómplice

-...nos mintieras y estuvieras pensando en Harry Potter- dijo divertido Fred pero pude ver que se veía aliviado de alguna forma

-¡Fred!¡George!- grito mamá haciendo que mis hermano se hundiera en su asiento

-Oh... no me ofende, no castigues a los gemelos mami- dije con mi mejor puchero

-De acuerdo, terminen pronto sus desayunos miren que necesito que me ayuden con el quehacer de la casa mientras su Padre, Percy y Ginny se prueban sus trajes- las protestas murieron cuando mamá les dio una mirada fulminante.

Trague mi desayuno, me bañe y me puse mi bata lo más rápido que podía, cuando estuve lista comencé a bajar las escaleras llevando mis cajas al salón, no podía evitar sentirme emocionada, ya quería ver a Lucius con la boca abierta cuando nos viera...

 _ **-**_ ** _Recuerda_** _ **mantener abierta la conexión, ¡quiero ver cada detalle!-**_

 _ **-¿Y tú?, ¿no deberías estar centrado en tu entrenamiento en vez de verme?-**_

 _ **-¡NO VI NADA! lo prometo, es solo que tu emoción me llamó la atención-**_

 _ **-Es mejor que te concentres, casi te derriban algo que no es bien visto para un futuro Dan-**_ le dije divertida.

 _ **-Cierto, cerraré de momento mi conexión hasta que termine de ganarle, ¡te amo!-**_

 _ **-¡Yo más!-**_

-Ginny cariño conjure una cortina para que te puedas vestir, aunque quizás quieras hacerlo después, tu padre y hermano están por terminar de vestirse y conociendo a mi linda hija va a querer verles ¿o me equivoco?-

-No te equivocas mami- dije con una pequeña risita

-Mi boca se abrió cuando vi a papá y a Percy salir con sus túnicas, era increíble lo que hacia un cambio de ropa, se veían elegantes y sofisticados, Harry había elegido bien, el color combinaba con la cabellera roja de ambos, los pequeños detalles de la túnica hacía resaltar incluso el color azul de sus ojos-

-Es increíble pero al parecer les queda perfecto, es como si se hubiera hecho a medida, ustedes se ven increíbles- dijo emocionada mamá

-Gracias hermana, esta túnica es perfecta- me dijo Percy quien se miraba orgulloso frente al espejo

-Estoy de acuerdo calabacita, me siento muy cómodo con esta túnica y al parecer tengo la aprobación de Molly, vaya mujer los años pasan y aún te sigo cautivando- dijo papá guiñando un ojo y con una amplia sonrisa mientras que mamá se ruborizaba

(Carraspeo) - Bueno es tu turno hija, cámbiate de ropa mientras tu padre y tu hermano se sacan la suya, no quiero que la ensucien antes de su gran presentación en el ministerio-

-Ok, voy-

 _ **-Arthur y Percy se veían increíbles-**_

 _ **-Creí que habías cerrado la conexión-**_

 _ **-Luego de que la cerré gane fácilmente la pelea, así de genial soy-**_

 _ **-Que afortunada soy al tener un esposo tan fuerte-**_

 _ **-Debo ser fuerte si no quiero morir a manos de mi esposa, no se lo digas pero ella es increíblemente fuerte-**_

 _ **-Tontito, y dime que haces además de espiar por mis ojos-**_

 _ **-Ahora estoy descansando esperando la siguiente ronda, así que tengo tiempo para ver la reacción de tu familia cuando te pongas la túnica y complementos-**_

 _ **-Bueno no tendrás que esperar mucho, estoy lista para salir aunque yo creo que la mayor reacción va a ser cuando me vean bien peinada y con tu regalo-**_

 _ **-¿No lo ocuparás?-**_

 _ **-Obviamente lo ocuparé, pero no lo mostraré de momento hasta que sea demasiado tarde como para obligarme a devolverlo-**_

-¿Estás lista Ginny?-

-Sí mamá...-

-Oh Ginny te ves hermosa- dijo mamá

-Hija estás preciosa y me gusta que no te haga ver mayor- dijo papá susurrando eso ultimo

 _ **-Te dije que era mejor mantener la inocencia de los 8 años-**_

 _ **-Lo sé, es solo que a veces desearía que el tiempo fuera más rápido y poder ocupar un vestido más ceñido al cuerpo, como él que ocupe en el matrimonio de Ron-**_

 _ **-Fue bueno ya estar casados o sino hubiera tenido que pelear con media población masculina-**_

-Al parecer tampoco hay que hacer ningún arreglo, todo te queda perfecto-

-Mamá, se que no te gustará pero necesito que me abras la oreja, yo me compre unos aros y quiero ocuparlos-

-¡QUE! Ginny esas cosas se discuten con tiempo, además todavía eres una niña...-

-No tiene nada de malo mamá es solo para los aros, no estoy pidiendo algo que una niña de 8 años no tendría, ¡hasta hay bebés muggles que tienen aros!-

-Eso es cierto Molly, creo que nuestra hijita tiene edad suficiente como para tener sus propios aros- dijo papá mientras mamá le miraba como si la hubiera traicionado pero con un suspiro de resignación mamá tomó un gran paño que coloco en mis hombros cubriendo toda mi túnica, luego acercó su varita a mi oreja murmurando un hechizo, un dolor profundo apareció junto con sangre, apreté fuertemente mis manos y dientes, no recordaba que fuera tan doloroso, luego repitió lo mismo en la otra oreja, cuando termino lanzó un hechizo de limpieza y desinfección, su mirada se veía llena de dolor, creo que no estaba lista para verme en esa situación, recordé cuando Hermione me abrió la oreja por primera vez, ella ocupó una aguja que paso por el fuego y por alguna razón el dolor no fue tan intenso, ahora comprendo el porqué mamá no quería abrir mis orejas...

-Gracias Mami- le dije para intentar animarla

-Cámbiate la túnica no queremos que la manches- dijo mamá

-Si mami-

 _ **-Eso fue doloroso, prométeme que no harás algo así de nuevo-**_

 _ **-Lo prometo-**_

 _ **-Te dejo, debo ir hacia mi siguiente combate, necesito toda la concentración si quiero impresionar a mis maestros-**_

 _ **-No se te olvide nuestro compromiso de esta noche-**_

 _ **-Nunca Gin-**_ me dijo mi esposo antes de cerrar su conexión, subí a mi cuarto con todas mis cosas para después correr a buscar a mi hermano mayor

-Percy, necesito hablar contigo-

-Dime Ginny-

-¿Has podido leer alguno de tus regalos?-

-Si, el de cómo ser un Lord es estimulante-

-¿Cuanto te falta por terminar?-

-M... yo creo que podré terminarlo esta noche-

-Wow, realmente lees rápido-

-He tenido práctica- dijo Percy orgulloso

-Cuando lo termines entregaselo a papá, tengo un mal presentimiento hermano y creo que ese libro podría ayudar a nuestro padre-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿No te parece raro que mamá no acompañe a papá?, es decir ,lo más lógico sería que fueran ambos y como consecuencia nos lleven a todos... -

-Mamá fue la primera en negarse en ir...-

-Ves, a eso me refiero, mamá nunca deja solo a papá a menos que sea por algo importante o muy desagradable, tengo esta sensación de que alguien podría querer humillar a papá-

-Y a nosotros...-

-No somos la familia con más recursos del ministerio además de que hay magos que no ven con buenos ojos que papá esté tan interesado en las cosas muggles, es posible que alguien pudiera ocupar eso para tratar de avergonzar y degradar a papá-

-A menos que sepamos cómo actuar, es por eso que quieres que le de el libro a papá, quieres que nuestro comportamiento sea impecable para que nadie diga nada malo sobre nuestra familia-

-Así es, lo mismo con el libro muggle, si papá sabe sobre modales muggles podría darle más importancia a su departamento-

-Sabes Ginny, no se si eres increíblemente inteligente o si Bill tenía razón y eres una gran vidente, es decir, la ropa, los libros todo es tan increíblemente apropiado para esta situación-

-No soy vidente y realmente todo esto de los libros fue un regalo que hice antes de saber lo del ministerio-

-Eso es cierto, entonces hermanita creo que estarás en Ravenclaw cuando entres a Hogwarts, eres tan inteligente como tu hermano mayor- dijo Percy pavoneándose con una sonrisa

-Por favor no hagas eso, no he leído el libro de cómo ser un Lord pero me imagino que no es bien visto que alguien tan joven se vea tan petulante- la cara de mi hermano se congelo al instante y pude notar cono se sonrojaba de vergüenza

-Oh, lo siento hermanita, intentaré no volverlo a hacer-

-Gracias-

 ** _-Creo que has salvado al mundo de los pavoneos de Percy-_**

 ** _-Era una de las cosas que más odie de mi hermano, tan solo no pude soportar verlo así de nuevo-_**

 ** _-Te entiendo después de todo Percy fue un idiota en ese tiempo, te dejo amor, estoy en mi última pelea, ¡te amo!-_**

 ** _-¡Suerte amor, yo también te amo!-_**

-¿Ya te vas a dormir Ginny?-

-Si mamá, creo que es la costumbre de acostarme temprano-

-Aunque duraste más que otras noches, 22:00 hrs es todo un récord pequeña Gin-Gin-

-George que hemos hablado de meterse en conversaciones ajenas-

-Lo siento Mamá-

-A decir verdad ya es tarde para todos, las 22:00 hrs es un buen horario para que vayamos a dormir-

-¡Pero no tengo sueño mamá!- dijo Ron

-Nada de peros, suban todos a lavarse los dientes y ponerse sus pijamas- Rápidamente me aleje de la discusión y reproches y me encerré en mi cuarto hasta que la hora llegara...

 _ **-¿Estás lista Gin?-**_

 _ **-¿Que hora es?-**_

 _ **-Son las 03:00 am un buen horario para ir a Beauxbatons-**_

 _ **-Eso quiere decir que son las 04:00 am en Francia-**_

 _ **-Maldición olvidé el cambio de horario-**_

 _ **-Será mejor que nos apuremos, si la bibliotecaria es como la de Hogwarts se abrirá a las 06:00 am-**_

 _ **-Recuerda colocarte el Encantamiento de Desilusión y de estar en las sombras, nunca se sabe cuando podríamos ser atacados-**_

 _ **-De acuerdo te veo en el otro lado-**_

 **04:15 am**

 **Biblioteca Beauxbatons**

 _ **-¿Gin, estás aquí?-**_

 _ **-Si, Harry aunque no se si lograremos recolectar toda la información esta biblioteca es gigantesca-**_

 _ **-Lo sé, es incluso más grande que la de Hogwarts, son las 04:15 am, nos quedan aproximadamente 2 horas para leer todos estos libros-**_

 _ **-¿Debemos separarnos?-**_

 _ **-No, esta biblioteca es desconocida no sabemos qué es lo que podemos encontrar, propongo que avancemos juntos-**_

 _ **-De acuerdo, prepara tu mente Potter porque vamos a ser invadidos por un mar de conocimiento-**_

 _ **-Estoy listo-**_

Comenzamos a turnarnos, a pesar de que Harry no quería que nos separáramos lo convencí de al menos ir a una sección cercana en donde nos viéramos para avanzar mas rápido, fue así como Harry tomaba toda una sección y luego yo la otra mientras los segundos avanzaban rápidamente convirtiéndose minutos y los minutos en hora...

 _ **-05:20 am y solo hemos podido obtener la mitad de la información-**_

 _ **-No te quejes, hemos ido a un gran ritmo-**_

 _ **-Por lo menos no se ve movimiento-**_

 _ **-¿Tu crees que debamos terminar o irnos? la biblioteca se ve vacía, puede que ni siquiera alguien trabaje hoy, después de todo no deberían haber alumnos en vacaciones-**_

 _ **-No había pensado en eso, sin lugar a dudas libera un poco la presión en cuanto al horario-**_

 _ **-Además tenemos las sombras, si nos descubren siempre podemos volver a la base central-**_

 _ **-Solo espero que Durmstrang sea como Beauxbatons y poder estar más tranquilos-**_

 _ **-Sigamos entonces...-**_

 **08:30 am**

 **Biblioteca Beauxbatons**

 ** _-Eso es todo, agradezco a Merlín que hayamos aprendido Francés o esto hubiera sido imposible-_**

 ** _-Nos queda aún la sección restringida, pero no logre leer ningún tomó sobre la psicología de la magia oscura-_**

 ** _-Animo estoy segura que en Durmstrang lo encontraremos, aún así hemos encontrado información valiosa, la magia no verbal será un gran complemento a la magia sin varita-_**

 ** _-No te olvides de la confección de varitas, la política francesa e internacional, libros detallados sobre Herbología, encantamientos, pociones y transfiguración que nunca antes había visto en Hogwarts y un sin fin de hechizos útiles-_**

 ** _-Es bueno verte animado amor-_**

 ** _-Siento que estamos avanzando Gin, eso me emociona-_**

 ** _-Aunque aún siento que algo te molesta-_**

 _ **-Es... Hogwarts, no me malinterpretes, me encanta Hogwarts, siempre fue como mi segundo hogar es solo...-**_

 _ **-Lo comparas al sistema de Beauxbatons-**_

 _ **-En parte, creo que los fundadores se equivocaron en aplicar el sistema de las casas, no han hecho más que dividir a la población estudiantil y crear estigmas-**_

 _ **-Entiendo, Los Slytherin son los magos oscuros aunque hay varios Slytherin que hicieron cosas nobles-**_

 _ **-Los Hufflepuff son vistos como incompetentes, no me extraña porque varios fueron seducidos por Voldemort, ofrecer poder y gloria para alguien a quien se le miró como un inútil fue sencillamente fácil, además esta Cedric, él era todo menos un inútil-**_

 _ **-Los Ravenclaw se creen el sinónimo de la inteligencia, el solo quedar en esa casa te hace ser más brillante que el resto y no como un potencial genio, además ellos han considerado la inteligencia a solo lo relacionado con los libros, es por esto que trataron mal a luna, ella es brillante pero no de la forma convencional-**_

 _ **-Sin mencionar que Lockhart estuvo en esa casa y era todo menos un genio... -**_

 _ **-Luego tenemos a Gryffindor nuestra casa, la de los valientes-**_

 ** _-Quien tiene como estrella a Peter Pettigrew, nuestras casas muestran lo que podemos ser pero no lo que somos, creo que el sombrero seleccionador nos selecciona demasiado pronto Gin, en Beauxbatons se forman a los magos sin bandera a excepción de Beauxbatons, no es que sea un sistema perfecto ya que hay mucha competencia entre alumnos pero por lo menos es algo que se da entre un pequeño grupo de personas y no en todo el colegio. Otra cosa que me llamó la atención fue la selección de magos para entrar a Beauxbatons, ahora entiendo porque Dumbledore me lleno de cartas y envío a Hagrid a buscarme, si hubiera esperado un día más los colegios de Beauxbatons y_** _ **Durmstrang hubieran obtenido mi dirección y me hubieran podido fichar en sus escuelas-**_

 _ **-Hay muchas cosas que rescatar de esta aventura pero es hora de volver a casa-**_

 _ **-Cierto, es solo...-**_

 _ **-Dime Harry que es lo que finalmente te molesta-**_

 _ **-Creo que Dumbledore está detrás de la guerra de casas, piénsalo Gin todo encaja, él permite que Snape y Slytherin hagan lo que quieran, lo que solo trae odio y resentimiento hacia esa casa-**_

 _ **-Pero eso sería condenar a los Slytherin, solo les deja el camino del mortifago-**_

 _ **-Así es pero es mejor que solo una casa se una a los mortifagos antes que alumnos de todas las casas, eso hace que se reduzcan las opciones de culpables en caso de que algo pase, tan solo tienes que buscar en Slytherin-**_

 _ **-Pero aún así no sería justo, tuve mis diferencias con él pero Albus no es un mal hombre-**_

 _ **-Lo sé Gin, Albus fue mi amigo y mentor pero en este tiempo está dominado por el temor, él se equivocó con Grindelwald y se equivocó con Tom, creo que todo lo que ha hecho conmigo y con Hogwarts sigue ese patrón de miedo, es por eso que necesita tener el control de cada situación-**_

- _ **Lo entiendo pero sigue sin gustarme-**_

 _ **-A mi tampoco Gin, tendremos que ver bien esto, necesitamos cambiar más cosas de las que pensé cuando volvimos-**_

 _ **-Pero estamos haciendo progresos Harry, tenemos conocimientos que no teníamos, nuestros cuerpos están siendo entrenados como nunca antes, nuestra magia es mucho más poderosa que en nuestras vidas pasadas, Gringotts nos adora, hemos hecho cambios Harry y estos pequeños cambios serán fundamentales para los años que vienen-**_

 _ **-Lo sé amor, ven volvamos a nuestras casas, necesitamos descansar si queremos ir mañana a Durmstrang, después de todo no te puedo sacar todas las noches, necesitas estar radiante cuando vayas al ministerio en unos días más...-**_

El día pasó relativamente rápido, logre tomar varias siestas fingiendo leer en mi cuarto el libro de Percy, luego de varias preguntas de mi hermano pude notar su sonrisa satisfactoria, Percy estaba listo, solo faltaba papá a quien le pedí leerme el libro de Percy como cuento, cuando nos pregunto el porque sus dos hijos querían convencerlo de leer sobre etiqueta mágica deje que Percy le mencionara sobre nuestro temor, su rostro me confirmó que entendía a que nos referíamos, mamá le puso una mano en el hombro y finalmente mi padre accedió a leer ese molesto libro de cómo ser un Lord, intente animarlo diciéndole que Percy tenía un libro sobre modales muggles lo que funcionó maravillosamente.

 ** _-Tardaste-_** le dije a mi esposo cuando sentí que abría su conexión

- _ **Lo siento amor, los Dursley me entregaron un nuevo conjunto de ropa que le sobraba a mi primo, tuve que lavar toda esa horrible ropa a mano ya que la tía Petunia estaba ocupando las máquinas-**_

 _ **-Solo unos años más amor y nunca más tendrás que ver a esos horribles muggles-**_

 _ **-Ese es mi consuelo, ahora pongámonos en marcha, la diferencia de hora en Noruega es de una hora-**_

 **03:00 am**

 **Biblioteca Durmstrang**

 ** _-Este lugar es tan grande como Beauxbatons aunque no parece tener una zona prohibida, de hecho los libros titulados como magia oscura están a la vista de cualquier alumno-_**

 ** _-Esa es una buena señal, aquí se enseña magia oscura y por lo que tengo entendido no existe otra Bellatrix entre estas paredes, por lo tanto deben tener el libro que buscamos-_**

 ** _-Será mejor que nos demos prisa-_**

 ** _-Cierto, sigo sin confiar en esta biblioteca-_**

Comenzamos a buscar, leyendo títulos antes de tomar los libros, hasta que un libro con un singular nombre en alemán llamo mi atención... ** _-Amor creo que lo encontré...-_** Nos acercamos y con una mirada nerviosa Harry tomo el libro, rápidamente toda la información llego a mi mente, aunque para mi frustración este era solo un libro de introducción, como para primer año, casi me pongo a maldecir cuando Harry apunto otro libro muy parecido al anterior, con el mismo nombre en alemán...

 **-Creo que daré mil veces gracias a Merlín por tener este don y haber aprendido otros idiomas, hubiera sido imposible hacer todo esto-** dijo Harry

 ** _-Algo bueno hicieron tus tíos al enviarte a ese internado-_**

 ** _-Ahora Gin prepara tu mente, este fue el primer tomo, el segundo según este libro de introducción es el que contiene información mas detallada, no quiero que algo contamine nuestros recuerdos-_**

 ** _-Estoy lista...-_** le dije a mi esposo luego de organizar mi mente, fue entonces que Harry tomo el libro, inmediatamente su contenido se vertió en mi mente _**\- Wow... yo, sinceramente estoy impactada-**_ dije cuando finalmente salí de mi asombro, nunca espere algo como esto...

 _ **-Esto es una sorpresa, la magia oscura en sí misma no existe, la magia es magia, es fuerza que sale a través de nuestra varita, si le damos un deseo asesino a un insignificante hechizo de desarme, este funcionara tan bien como un hechizo imperdonable-**_

 _ **-Sin embargo hay libros que deben ser leídos por magos con mente y espíritu fuertes ya que se le ha impregnado a través de los años con los más horribles sentimientos y rituales para su protección-**_ le repetí a mi esposo uno de los párrafos que más me llamo la atención...

 ** _-Lo mismo su práctica, a pesar que la magia es magia, hay hechizos que necesitan un pensamiento negativo para funcionar esto es gracias a sus creadores, pero debe hacerse con un control previo y sin excesos, ya que la persona corre el riesgo de ser llevado a la locura y la sed de sangre-_** dijo Harry repitiendo otro párrafo del libro

 _ **-Eso explica el estado de Bellatrix, pero la historia de las imperdonables es casi imposible de creer...-**_

 ** _-Pensar que nacieron de la desesperación de una medimaga que no quería perder su marido-_**

 _ **-Con el maleficio crucio intentaba despertar a su marido, reactivar sus terminaciones nerviosas, pero al ver el efecto negativo dejó de suministrarle este hechizo enfocándose en crear la primera opción que ayudaba a curar sus nefastos efectos-**_

 ** _-El maleficio Imperio intentaba dejar a su esposo en un estado pacífico mientras intentaba acceder a su cerebro, creyó que ordenándole despertar lograría sacarlo de su estado, lo cual funcionó, sus ojos se abrieron pero...-_**

 _ **-Su mente no estaba con ella, apenas levantó el hechizo su esposo volvió a su estado, eso es realmente triste Harry-**_

 ** _-Si Gin, creo que ese dolor y el amor por su esposo la llevaron a inventar el hechizo asesino que no dañaba el cuerpo pero que arrebataba el alma en un intento de que su esposo dejara de sufrir, ella murió pero quedaron sus anotaciones, es un insulto a su memoria que magos oscuros hayan tomado sus hechizos y los hayan llevado a otro nivel volviéndolos imperdonables-_**

 ** _-¿Qué hacemos Harry, volvemos o seguimos investigando?-_**

 ** _-Volvamos Gin, debemos pensar sobre esta información, además ya estamos llegando a la hora que habíamos fijado sin contar que no sabemos cuántos libros no son oscuros como para leerlos-_**

 ** _-Volvamos-_**

 **POV HARRY**

 **Base Central**

 **Reino de las Sombras**

-Sigo sin poder creer lo que el libro decía-

-No podemos creer todo, necesitamos un poco más de información, quizás debería buscar en Grimmauld Place...-

-Sabes muy bien que no podemos hasta que Sirius sea liberado, las protecciones de Grimmauld Place no nos dejarían dar siquiera un solo paso antes de destruirnos-

-Lo sé es solo que siento que quedamos de brazos cruzados con respecto a la magia oscura-

-Eso es porque no han hecho las preguntas correctas Sr. Potter...-

-Death..., ¿a qué debemos tu visita?, hace poco te informamos nuestros avances- pregunto con respeto Ginny

-Sra. Potter no vengo aquí por eso, como ustedes saben puedo ver y oír todo lo que ocurre en este lugar, cuando ustedes están aquí puedo interrumpir en caso de que su "vinculo" quiera salirse de control, algo que casi ocurre no hace mucho...-Ambos bajamos nuestros rostros avergonzados recordando cuando le di mi regalo a Ginny

-Créame Señora Potter que si no se hubiera detenido me hubieran visto en ese momento aunque con un humor totalmente diferente- dijo Death, sentí un pánico invadirme, si no tuviera su esencia estoy seguro que mi reacción hubiera sido mucho peor...

-Pero hoy estoy aquí por su reciente conversación sobre magia oscura, puedo notar que han descubierto que la magia es una sola, ya sea oscura o luminosa, eso no es del todo cierto, hay magia ancestral que proviene desde comienzo, antes incluso de que Destiny, Time e yo existiéramos, si hay alguna magia luminosa sería aquella, la que está basada en el sacrificio y el amor, es por eso que usted Señor Potter no pudo morir frente a Voldemort, esa magia ancestral le dio una protección que ni siquiera Destiny, Time e yo habríamos podido otorgarle, esa magia se extendió por todas partes creando mundos y diluyéndose, en esa disolución muchos se olvidaron de ella, hay varios mundos Señor Potter que ni siquiera saben sobre la magia, otros le han cambiado el nombre utilizándolos como técnicas avanzadas, en este mundo en particular la magia está presente, los sangre pura que tanto desprecian lograron eso, el aferrarse a las tradiciones y esconderse logro que no se olvidará el cómo utilizar ese poder, Merlín descubrió que era más fácil enseñar a través de las varitas mágicas, era una solución para que los niños aprendieran más rápido y así multiplicar a los magos, lamentablemente el mundo mágico se hizo adicto a ellas olvidando su potencial de lanzar hechizos con cualquier parte de su cuerpo, los que los hizo iguales a los muggles cuando no tenían una varita, esta es una de las razones de la guerra entre Merlín y Morgana, solo el tiempo demostró que Morgana tenía razón en muchas cosas, sin embargo los seguidores de Merlín escondieron esa información y hoy todos colocan a Morgana al mismo nivel de Voldemort y Grindelwald... Pero no les he venido a hablar sobre Morgana, sino de la magia oscura, como les mencione la magia ancestral se extendió, su luz creo sombras de la combinación de ambas yo nací, Time nació de su prolongación y Destiny de su movimiento, desde ese momento supimos cual era nuestra misión y nuestro poder, es por esto que Destiny puede prever los cambios y Time puede moverse en el tiempo, mi magia es magia oscura y puedo sentirla cuando alguien la ocupa por esta razón, mi magia está ligada a la luz y a las sombras, pero no deja de ser la misma magia, los magos antiguos con el fin de generar terror en la población tomaron las sombras de la magia ancestral y le agregaron sentimientos negativos e incluso algunos asesinaron mediante sacrificios retorciendo el verdadero significado de esta en busca de poder, las cuales obtuvieron junto con consecuencias desagradables, algunos se volvieron locos sedientos de sangre y poder mientras que a otros les condenó sus almas... Señores Potter, yo no estaba destinado a matar seres vivos, mi poder era de cambio de ciclo vital, estacional, la semilla que moría podía generar vida, pero fue la codicia de los mundos que rompió la cadena de la vida eterna en las personas y seres vivos, al negarse a solo quedarse con la magia ancestral e intentar obtener mayor poder la rechazaron y la pervirtieron, en ese momento Destiny, Time y yo obtuvimos nuestra libertad y pudimos movernos entre los mundos con nuevos poderes, en ese momento nuestro trabajo en equipo se quebró y nuestra guerra por el control de los mundos comenzó, no planeo quedar como alguien bueno ya que me divierte traer el horror a los mundos, yo soy el hambre y la sed, mi divinidad debe volver a estar por sobre Time y Destiny, esa es mi naturaleza...- dijo Death

-Esa es mucha información... quieres decir que todos nacimos de esa magia ancestral y nuestra magia proviene de ella, eso quiere decir que los muggles también nacieron de ella..., entonces es posible que los magos también nos olvidemos de la magia y nos convirtamos en muggles si no se hacen cambios, el retroceso que la comunidad mágica tiene en comparación a los muggles puede ser nuestra perdición, aún más si dejamos de lado a los hijos de los nacidos de muggle, el constante emparejamiento entre sangres puras no es la solución, todo lo contrario, en nuestra antigua realidad pude notar que hubo muchos casos de Squibs entre los sangre puras...- dijo Ginny con un rastro de miedo en su voz

-Es irónico que el pensamiento de Voldemort de sangre pura sea la perdición para la vida mágica, al largo plazo tendremos un mundo lleno de Squib, un mundo en donde los muggles volverían a reinar sin ningún mago- dije con ira

-Al fin están comprendiendo Señores Potter, volviendo a la magia oscura por mi esencia ustedes no tendrán problemas en manejarla, ella les obedecerá sin traer ninguna de las fatales consecuencias, después de todo la verdadera magia oscura está ligada naturalmente a la magia ancestral y tiene la misma raíz de los otros hechizos, pero deben considerar que mucha de la magia oscura encontrada en los libros está pervertida por la codicia de los magos, la forma en que se creó el maleficio aún más si se utilizaron rituales y sacrificios de por medio trastorna por completo a la verdadera magia oscura, no es recomendable para alguien no preparado utilizar esta degeneración de la magia ancestral, ya que podría generar locura en cualquiera que la sobre explote como Bellatrix, aunque no todos se vuelven locos, por ejemplo Tom quien no se vio afectado por la locura pero si perdió su alma, incluso antes de dividirla, es por esto que no hay dolor ni remordimiento cuando tortura o asesina- dijo Death

-Entendemos Death, muchas gracias por tu aclaración, nos has abierto los ojos con respecto a la magia en general, incluso en nuestra otra realidad nos habían enseñado que existen 2 clases de magia, la oscura que era ocupada por los mortifagos y la luminosa la que era ocupada por la orden, nunca imagine que ambas magias estaban ligadas a una misma fuente... - dijo Ginny

-Esa fue la mayor idiotez de la antigua realidad, Dumbledore fue realmente convencido por Destiny de no considerar la magia oscura en un intento de debilitar mi influencia en este mundo, condenando a vidas de por medio, hay almas como la de Voldemort y Bellatrix que no tienen salvación, un hechizo de desarme no logrará salvarlos, mucho menos una estancia en azkaban, magia oscura y magia luminosa fueron separados siendo que siempre estuvieron juntos, las semillas deben morir para poder germinar, las hojas deben caer para que otras hojas nuevas nazcan, así es la vida, una mezcla de muerte y vida, luz y oscuridad- dijo Death

-Nos das que pensar, nunca considere que existiera la posibilidad de estar en el centro de la magia, en la antigua realidad utilice imperdonables en mi lucha contra Voldemort y en esta quise estudiar sobre magia oscura para conocer las armas de mi enemigo pero esta nueva revelación me abre un mundo de magia gris libre de la perversión de la magia oscura y libre de la imposición de tipos de magia supuestamente luminosos- dije

-Es probable que ustedes traigan la verdadera esencia de la magia algo que ni siquiera me plantee cuando planeé mi venganza, pero eso es bueno Sr. Potter- dijo con una aterradora sonrisa -mi plan está mejorando cada vez más, la magia ancestral es algo que ni Destiny ni Time podrán enfrentar- y con estas palabras desapareció.

-No creo que pueda dormir hoy, con toda la información y la sonrisa de Death bombardeando mi cabeza- dijo Ginny con un escalofrío que compartí

-Aún así hay que intentarlo, vamos debes dormir, en unos días tendrás que presentarte al ministerio y debes estar radiante-

 **POV GINNY**

-¿Ginny cariño estás vestida?- dijo mamá

-Si mami, pero necesito tu ayuda para peinarme-

-A ver mi niña, que peinado quieres, unas trenzas, una coleta, liso...-

-Me gustaría un semi recogido con ondas-

-De acuerdo, toma asiento mi cielo- Mamá comenzó a aplicar unas cremas mientras pasaba su varita por mi cabello...

 _ **-Creo que debería aplicar ese hechizo en mi cabello, puede que así lo pueda manejar-**_

 _ **-Pero perderías una de las características que te hace único-**_

 _ **-No estoy hablando de utilizarlo todos los días, después de todo no quiero pasar horas al espejo recitando hechizos solo para que mi cabello luzca bien, es solo para eventos especiales, no sabes lo frustrado que estaba en nuestra boda por mi cabello, quería lucir bien para ti, realmente me esforcé pero mi cabello no me acompañó...-**_

 _ **-¿De que estas hablando?, eras el hombre más guapo de todo el lugar, no podía sacar mis ojos de ti en ningún momento-**_

 _ **-Ni yo de ti amor-**_

-Listo, podemos dejar estos mechones sueltos lo que ayudará en el contorno del rostro- dijo mamá

-Me agrada la idea, gracias mami, me pondré mis accesorios y bajaré, ¿Papá y Percy ya están listos?-

-Percy está listo hace media hora, está encerrado en su cuarto practicando su presentación frente al espejo, y Arthur... bueno tu padre recién se esta arreglando pero ya sabes como son los hombres dale 5 minutos y ya estará listo apurando a todos los demás- rió mamá a quien acompañe en mi risa recordando a las veces que Harry me apuraba en mi vida pasada.

 ** _-¡Tampoco fueron tantas veces!-_**

 ** _-Si que lo fueron amor-_** le respondí mostrándole varios de esos momentos...

-Ahora vamos a ver estos famosos accesorios- dijo mamá haciendo que me congelara

-Em...-

 ** _-No tienes opción amor, tarde o temprano tu madre va a ver mi obsequio-_**

 ** _-Prefiero tarde-_**

 ** _-Vamos donde quedo mi valiente leona-_**

-¿Son estas cajas? preguntó mamá al notar los dos pequeñas cajas en mi escritorio-

-Si, son esas- dije tímidamente, mamá las fue a buscar y me las entrego con una sonrisa que se congeló cuando abrí la primera caja, mis aros de oro blanco, rubíes y esmeraldas parecieron brillar ante mis ojos, rogué que mamá no supiera que era verdadero oro blanco, rubíes y esmeraldas.

-Vaya son unos aros muy hermosos, casi parecen reales- dijo mamá como intentando convencerse de que mis aros eran una muy buena imitación, solté un suspiro de alivio que ni siquiera sabía que estaba reteniendo.

-Así es, la pulsera es su complemento- dije sacando la pulsera de oro blanco, rubíes y esmeraldas, ella siguió mirándolos pero luego negó con la cabeza y siguió hablando normalmente...

-Interesante combinación de colores, entiendo porque elegiste el rojo pero me parece raro que hayas escogido el verde, después de todo tus hermanos han hecho un montón de bromas en contra de ese color-

 _ **-Entonces no es de extrañar la aversión de Ron por todo lo verde-**_

 _ **-Que puedo decir, Slytherin marcó negativamente a mi familia-**_

 _ **-¿Qué le dirás?-**_

 _ **-Lamentablemente no le puedo decir que me pareció un color bonito ya que no me creerá, creo que la mejor opción será contarle parte de la verdad-**_

 _ **-Oh...-**_

 _ **-A mi tampoco me gusta la idea pero es la mejor opción-**_

-El rojo soy yo ya sabes por mi cabello rojo, el verde es por Harry Potter, bueno no se porque siempre me lo he imaginado con ojos verdes, creo que fue uno de los detalles que papá me dijo en una de sus historias- dije sonrojándome, no había sido fácil compartir la verdad, este era un detalle íntimo que mi esposo me había dado.

 ** _-Pienso igual amor, pero ánimo esto parece que ha calmado la curiosidad de tu madre-_**

 ** _-Eso espero...-_**

-Puede que tengas razón cariño, no es como si conociera mucho a James o a Lily pero tus tíos Gideon y Fabian si les conocían, según ellos eran excelentes personas, si mi memoria no me falla, Lily la madre de Harry tenía los ojos verdes, tus tíos decían que James era increíble y que era realmente divertido estar cerca de él, aunque era un poco empalagoso cuando estaba con Lily - mi madre sonrió - por lo general hacían caras cuando me contaban los cumplidos que le hacía James a Lily, si no me equivoco el que siempre se repetía era sobre sus ojos y lo realmente hermosos que eran, algo que mis hermanos compartían en secreto, varias veces me moleste cuando le decían a Arthur que si sus ojos hubieran sido verdes hubiera tenido no solo a un Prewett detrás de él, que puedo decir, mis hermanos eran como los gemelos...- la mirada soñadora de mamá de pronto se nubló

 _ **-Debe ser difícil para Molly hablar de sus hermanos-**_

 _ **-Igual de difícil que es para ti escuchar sobre tus padres-**_

 _ **-Es por eso que la entiendo...-**_

-Bueno cariño creo que he estado hablando mucho, bajemos antes que tu padre comience a apurarnos- dijo mamá aún con los ojos vidriosos

-Mami, perdón por traer tantos recuerdos, se que los tíos están orgullosos de ti y de la familia que has logrado- dije abrazándola

-Oh cariño, gracias, yo se que ellos están felices por mi, ahora vamos mi niña no debemos hacer esperar más de la cuenta a los hombres de la casa- dijo mamá con una sonrisa sincera y limpiándose las lagrimas

 _ **-Algún día un Weasley nacerá con los ojos de mi madre, así honraremos a tus tíos-**_

 _ **-Espero que ese día llegue pronto amor, quiero recuperar a nuestro hijo-**_

 _ **-Yo también Gin-**_

-Demonios Ginny te ves bien- dijo Ron

-Ron la próxima vez que digas una mala palabra te lavaré la boca- reprendió mi madre

-Bueno hermanita creo que a tu corta edad romperás más de un corazón- dijo George

-Es una suerte que Harry Potter no esté en el ministerio o sino tendríamos que acostumbrarnos a tener un cuñado- rió Fred

-Aunque sería un cuñado muerto en pocas horas- contestó George estallando en carcajadas

 ** _-¿Recuerdas cuando dije que esperaba que llegara pronto el día en que pudiéramos estar juntos?...-_**

 ** _-Si y espero que no te retractes si no me quieres ver cabreada-_**

 ** _-Ni de broma, prefiero enfrentarme a todos tus hermanos antes de hacerte enojar-_**

 ** _-Eso esperaba amor-_**

-Ya dejen sus bromas o tendré que castigarlos y quitarles el postre, ahora vayan a terminar de sacar los gnomos del jardín- ordenó papá

 _ **-Ron fue el primero en salir-**_

 **-Ron sigue siendo Ron-** dije con una sonrisa

 **Ministerio de Magia**

 **Oficina Arthur Weasley**

 **10:00 am**

-Tranquilizate Percy, recuerda lo que decía el libro un Lord...-

-Un Lord jamás se muestra nervioso, él está por encima de cada situación, lo sé Ginny, gracias-

-Niños iremos a la entrada del ministerio, se supone que en 15 minutos más vendrá el ministro y los jefes de cada sección le acompañaremos mostrando nuestro trabajo enseñándoles las instalaciones, luego nos volveremos a este lugar en donde tendremos un cóctel y nos presentaremos formalmente como familia ante el ministro-

 ** _-Tu padre se escucha nervioso-_**

 ** _-Lo sé amor, pero estoy segura que se le pasarán los nervios si se le anima apropiadamente, hemos estudiado y preparado su presentación estos días se que le irá bien-_**

 ** _-El departamento de tu padre debería ser uno de los más importantes, al final y al cabo fue el mal uso de artículos muggles lo que desató el infierno en nuestra otra realidad-_**

 ** _-Nosotros lo sabemos amor pero los magos de esta época no, es otra cosa que debemos cambiar-_**

-Tranquilo Papi tu presentación saldrá bien-

-Gracias calabacita, pero es normal sentir nervios, no todos los días el ministro y mis compañeros van a visitar mi departamento, sin mencionar que el ministro invitó a otras personas...-

-Escucha papi dije mirándolo fijamente, no debes estar intimidado, eres tú quien vende la importancia de esta oficina, si tú crees que es genial entonces no dudes en tu presentación, he visto lo duro que has trabajado en ella en estos días, incluso llegamos antes para dejar todo listo, así que ten calma, si son tus compañeros de trabajo lo que te molesta o las otras personas y el qué dirán entonces estás siendo un tonto, nuestra familia puede que no tenga el dinero que otras pero tenemos algo mucho mejor que no es reemplazable, tenemos amor, ¿puede acaso alguien de tu oficina decir que sus hijos vinieron voluntariamente a este evento incluso antes de lo señalado sólo para apoyar a su padre? bueno tu si, incluso los que no vinieron te mandaron su apoyo, tienes 7 hijos con todos los gastos que eso implica pero nunca nos a faltado nada, nunca te he visto quejarte frente a nosotros, todo lo contrario, estoy orgullosa de mi familia, si es nuestro estado de sangre podemos decir orgullosamente que somos sangre pura y una que nunca se ha ido a la oscuridad algo que ni siquiera el más defensor de la pureza de la sangre puede decir, así que piensa en nosotros y en los hermanos de mamá cuando hables, eso te ayudará a tener confianza- dije con una sonrisa

 ** _-Eso fue inspirador-_**

 ** _-Tengo mis momentos-_**

-Estoy de acuerdo padre, además recuerda lo que decía el libro sobre ser un Lord, puede que no te guste pero es el protocolo que siguen la mayoría de los magos, mientras tengas esa apariencia ningún mago te podrá tratar como basura, así que ten confianza nosotros te apoyaremos en todo-

-Gracias hijos, ahora vamos andando es hora de que la función comience- dijo papá visiblemente emocionado pero con una mirada resuelta...

-Te lo prometo Arthur esa fue la mejor presentación que he visto en años, creo que los otros departamentos quedaron tan impresionados como yo, quien iba a pensar que era tan importante las cosas muggles- dijo Amos Diggory

-Debe creerle a mi padre Señor Weasley, su presentación fue lejos la más didáctica- sonrió Cedric

 _ **-¿Por favor puedes dejar de murmurar?-**_

 _ **-Cedric te sonríe mucho y no solo él, ¡juró que Neville, Malfoy, Nott y un sin fin de personas te estaban mirando!-**_

 _ **-Ya deja de ser celoso, sabes que estoy en mi papel para cautivar al ministerio-**_

 _ **-Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo, cada vez que Cedric te sonríe quiero correr al ministerio y golpearlo hasta el cansancio, luego tomarte en mis brazos y nunca soltarte-**_

 _ **-... me gusta la segunda idea de estar en tus brazos, pero sabes que eso no es posible amor-**_

 _ **-Lo sé, creo que es algo de nuestra unión de almas-**_

-Bueno niños ahora nos presentaremos ante el ministro, ¿están listos?- dijo papá

-Si Padre- dijo Percy mientras yo asentía con la cabeza

 _ **-Percy se ve emocionado-**_

 _ **-Percy siempre será Percy-**_

-¿Estás nerviosa?- me preguntó Cedric

 ** _-¡ES QUE NO CONOCE EL SIGNIFICADO DE ESPACIO PERSONAL! -_** gruño Harry

-No, he estado en situaciones de mayor estrés que estas- dije alejándome un poco

-Oh, eso es interesante, espero que cuando vayas a Hogwarts quedes en Hufflepuff, serias un gran aporte para nuestra casa- dijo con una radiante sonrisa

 _ **-¡NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS!-**_ grito Harry en mi mente

-Es el sombrero quien elige pero me gustaría estar en tu casa- Le dije a Cedric quien me volvió a sonreír complacido, intente devolverle la sonrisa pero era casi imposible debido a los gritos de mi esposo...

 _ **-¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO GINEVRA?-**_

 ** _-¡SUFICIENTE POTTER SI SIGUES ASÍ CERRARÉ MI CONEXIÓN! ya deja de ser un celoso ni en un millón de años me fijaría en alguien más, te amo y eso debe ser suficiente para ti-_**

 _ **-... perdón amor, yo... sencillamente no puedo evitarlo-**_

 _ **-Lo sé Harry pero confía en mí, estoy pensando en ganar hoy algo más que una fuerte impresión al ministro, creo que esta guerra no la podemos ganar solos, necesitamos entrenar a un ejército y Cedric es un buen candidato-**_

 _ **-Como siempre tienes razón, discúlpame amor-**_

-Buenas tardes ministro, mi nombre es Arthur Weasley y estos son mis hijos Percy y Ginevra Weasley- dijo papá elegantemente mientras nosotros hacíamos una pequeña reverencia.

 _ **-La cara de Lucius es un poema, apuesto que ni siquiera él y su hijo lograron comportarse a la altura-**_

 _ **-No es lo único que le va a sorprender, mira quien esta al lado del ministro-**_

 ** _-¿El ministro de magia francés?-_**

 _ **-Exacto, le recuerdo de cuando Fleur ganó la medalla por participar en la victoria de la guerra contra Voldemort-**_

 _ **-Vaya, ya se a donde planeas ir con esto, ves que fue bueno ir a Beauxbatons-**_

 _ **-No lo niego, aprender sobre la política y costumbres francesa es muy beneficioso-**_

-Arthur, es bueno que hayas traído a dos de tus hijos, aunque esperaba que vinieran aún más ya que tienes 7 hijos-

-Lamentablemente no se pudo ministro, mis dos hijos mayores tenían compromisos laborales y mis otros 3 hijos se quedaron ayudando a su madre en casa, aunque estaban apenados por no poder venir fue necesario, sin embargo vengo con mi tercer hijo y mi última y única hija-

-Oh, eso es bueno, por cierto felicitaciones tu presentación fue muy positiva- dijo el ministro

-Gracias Ministro dijo Papá con una elegancia impropia de él-

-Weasley ya que terminaste de presentarte puedes retirarte, estamos un poco ocupados aquí- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras, pero antes de que papá contestara hable dejando confundidos a la mayoría de los presentes

-Monsieur le ministre, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer **(Ministro, es un placer conocerle)-**

-Le plaisir est à moi, bien que j'aimerais savoir comment tu m'as reconnu **(El placer es mío, aunque me gustaría saber cómo me reconociste)-** me dijo con los ojos bien abiertos

-¿En plus de votre traducteur? **(¿Además de su traductor?) -** Dije con una sonrisa apuntando mi vista al hombre de pie que estaba a su lado generando una elegante carcajada del ministro, ya que era notorio que el pobre hombre quería resaltar como traductor francés de un miembro importante.

-Ministre je vous demande s'il vous plaît laissez-moi avec cette belle famille, sans aucun doute, ils ont amélioré mon séjour dans cet endroit. **(Ministro, le pido que me deje con esta hermosa familia. Sin duda, mejoraron mi estadía en este lugar)-** dijo el ministro Francés a nuestro ministro de magia tomándolo por sorpresa

-¿Eh?...-

-Él dice que le permita estar cerca de esta hermosa familia ya que mejoraron su estadía en este lugar señor ministro- dijo el pomposo traductor

-Pero ministro habíamos acordado que la familia Malfoy nos acompañaría hasta que termine la recepción- respondió nuestro ministro mientras el traductor le traducía rápidamente el mensaje, pero por el rostro del ministro francés no le agrado la idea.

 ** _-Al parecer nuestro "maravilloso" ministro tampoco conoce las tradiciones francesas-_**

 ** _-Es un idiota, ni siquiera se porque es ministro, pero eso le hace manejable-_**

 ** _-Adelante salva a ese inútil de hacer más el ridículo-_**

 ** _-Espera un poco deja a se hunda un poco más-_**

-Je pense qu'il ne m'a pas compris ministre, il ne demandait pas **(Creo que no me entendió ministro, no estaba preguntando)** Ou ne savez-vous pas à quoi ressemblent nos traditions? **(¿O no sabes cómo son nuestras tradiciones?)-**

 ** _-La cara de nuestro "amado"ministro de magia es de un horror absoluto-_**

 ** _-Esta vez no puede echar la culpa a un muggle que ni siquiera se puede defender de intentar sabotear su campaña política-_**

 ** _-La cara de Malfoy es la mejor, Fudge le está mirando furiosamente pidiendo consejo, quien iba a pensar que este sangre pura no conocería algo tan básico como las tradiciones francesas-_**

-Monsieur le ministre, bien sûr, notre ministre blague, connaît les traditions et sait qu'il est impoli pour l'hôte de rejeter une demande à l'invité **(Ministro, por supuesto, nuestro ministro bromea, conoce las tradiciones y sabe que es grosero que el anfitrión rechace una solicitud al invitado)-**

-Je suis presque trompé par le ministre, maintenant continuons nos affaires, c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer M. Malfoy **(El ministro casi me engaña, ahora continuemos con nuestro negocio, fue un placer conocerlo Sr. Malfoy)-** dijo el ministro francés más relajado volviéndose a mi ofreciendo su brazo para caminar junto a él, Lucius Malfoy se veía sorprendido y luego irritado al momento que el traductor termino de hablar...

-Si, fue una broma, una buena broma..., Lucius en otro momento nos veremos, ahora Arthur si nos puedes acompañar, no quiero desairar al ministro de magia de Francia - dijo Fudge

-Es un honor señor ministro- dijo papá para luego alcanzarnos, pude ver su silenciosa mirada que decía claramente tenemos que hablar, mirada que era ampliamente compartida por Percy quien no me apartaba la vista mientras que el ministro me hablaba acerca de su hija en su idioma natal...

 ** _-Da gracias a Merlín que tu profesor de esgrima sea francés o sino no tendrías ninguna coartada por lo de hoy-_**

 _ **-¡Gracias Merlín!-**_


	7. Unexpected Contacts

**Disclaimer: El Universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Los personajes anexos a este Universo me pertenecen.**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Hola, Perdón la demora de este capítulo, tuve muchas fallas técnicas (caídas del Internet) que me impidieron publicar el día 11 de Agosto para el cumpleaños de Ginny :'( pero bueno el Show debe continuar...**

 **Ya estamos en los años 9 y 10 de Ginny y Harry, en esta historia pasan algunas cosas interesantes como el descubrimiento de un nuevo poder y sus mutaciones, que le serán útiles a Harry de distintas maneras, debo agregar que cada poder y cada plan que agrego a la historia no es al azar, todo tiene un trasfondo y serán utilizados en el futuro, como la compra del diario el quisquilloso (no si recuerdan la idea que tuvo Harry unos años antes) bueno eso pasa en esta historia...**

 **No quiero dar Spoiler pero necesito agregar que esta historia gira en torno a tres tramas, la primera es la venganza de Death, sé que no he mencionado tanto de su lucha porque me he centrado en la segunda trama de esta historia que es la preparación de Harry y Ginny en su próxima lucha contra Voldemort, pero planeo en un futuro agregar algo de ellos ya que en algún momento se deben de dar cuenta que algo ha cambiado en el mundo de Harry. La tercera trama es sobre el nuevo enemigo que le dio armas a los mortifagos y eso amigos se verá en parte en este capítulo.**

 **Recuerden que Harry y Ginny tienen la esencia de 3 deidades además de su vínculo, lo que les hace adaptarse y aprender de forma anormal, mucho más rápido que la mayoría, así que no se sorprendan si ven que logran cosas que deberían tardar años :)**

 **Y bueno espero que disfruten leyendo este capitulo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.**

PD: según tengo entendido las clases en Inglaterra terminan el día 22 de Julio y se retoman el 01 de Septiembre...

PD2: Como Ginny pelea:

www(PUNTO)youtube(PUNTO)com/watch?v=pSwPAWdhBX0

Como es la pelea en Karate (son mujeres pero solo es la idea de como lo imagino)

www(PUNTO)youtube(PUNTO)com/watch?v=7ti5DIhpTT8

 **PD3: ADVERTENCIA! ESTE CAPÍTULO TENDRÁ UN LENGUAJE GROSERO DE PARTE DE PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS!**

Normal= Narración y conversación

 _Cursiva = Parcel/dragón_

 **Negrita = Hechizos**

 _ **Negrita Cursiva = Conversación Mental**_

 _ **"Negrita cursiva entre comillas"**_ _**Flashback**_

 _ **(Negrita cursiva entre paréntesis) = traducciones**_

 **23 de Julio de 1991**

 **Dojo de Artes Marciales**

Después de la visita al ministerio todo marchó a la perfección, claro que tuve que explicar sobre como aprendí a hablar Francés, solo que no espere que la pregunta viniera del propio ministro de Francia quien quedó maravillado al saber sobre mis prácticas de esgrima, las conversaciones con mi profesor Francés, mis lecturas cuando acompañaba a Percy a Flourish y Blotts y mi duda de marchar a Beauxbatons en vez de Hogwarts, aún recuerdo la cara horrorizada de mi padre y hermano ante esta revelación, mientras que Harry se destornillaba de la risa, esta conversación trajo como consecuencia la invitación a la casa del ministro Francés, según él su hija necesitaba una amiga con quien practicar esgrima y yo le resultaba más que adecuada, si no hubiera aprendido sobre política francesa me hubiera ofendido ante tal declaración, así que con una gran sonrisa y una reverencia acepte de buena gana y hasta emocionada, la conversación luego cambió de tema, mi padre les comenzó a hablar sobre su departamento, tanto Percy como papá se veían con un dominio impecable además de una gran educación al hablar, fue bueno que no estuvieran ni Ron ni los gemelos, yo intervine un par de veces dando a entender la importancia del departamento, lo que tuvo un final feliz, a papá le subieron el presupuesto considerablemente lo que trajo una renovación de implementos, nuevos trabajadores y un jugoso sueldo, lo que fue bueno para todos nosotros, sobretodo cuando papá mencionó que nos alcanzaba para visitar a Charlie en Rumania para la próxima navidad.

El tiempo pasó y como lo prometimos Harry y yo nos esforzamos 3 veces más en nuestros entrenamientos, aunque tuvimos que dejar las clases de baile y así lograr aumentar nuestras horas de entrenamiento en la academia, decir que nuestros senseis estaban encantados es decir poco. Fuera de todo pronóstico y con un par de torneos amistosos encima logramos llegar al nivel Dan, pero aún nos quedaba mucho para llegar al máximo nivel, de eso nos dimos cuenta cuando nos convertimos en Shodan que significa el primer paso, la realidad nos golpeó crudamente, llegar al nivel Dan era solo el primer escalón que tenía muchos niveles, en mi caso el Hachidan era mi tope y en el caso de Harry el grado de Kudan (ya que es realmente difícil a menos que muera obtener el Judan), nuestros maestros tampoco estaban conformes, según ellos sus cumpliamos todos los requisitos para subir dos niveles más (ya que los otros requieren más años de prácticas e incluso alumnos), esto llegó a los oídos del director y dueño del dojo quien al parecer no tenía idea de nuestro progreso y es por esto que estamos aquí...

 ** _-Tranquila, verás que todo saldrá bien-_**

 ** _-Lo sé Harry es solo que hemos trabajado tanto, más que cualquier adulto para lograr ser Dan-_**

 ** _-No importa lo que diga, nuestra meta no es ser Hachidan, Kudan o Judan, nuestra meta es cambiar nuestro destino y lo haremos amor-_**

 ** _-Gracias amor-_**

-Senseis, Señorita Weasley y Señor Evans, el director les está esperando en su despacho adelante por favor...- dijo Hikari la secretaria del director y dueño del dojo

- ** _Si pudiera te tomaría de la mano-_**

 ** _-Eso seria de gran ayuda, es una lastima que no podamos hacerlo-_**

-Senseis ¿que es esto que han promovido a dos alumnos menores al rango Dan?- dijo fríamente el director

-Shihan (Maestro de Maestros), mi estudiante Ginny es una maestra en Aikido, nunca vi a nadie sacrificarse y colocar tanto empeño en crecer física, mental y emocionalmente, cuando comencé como Sensei de Aikido me dispuse a que mis estudiantes se encaminaran en el camino de la paz, nunca me imaginé que encontraría una joya que lograra la frase "la calidad del guerrero da origen a la belleza natural, las técnicas sutiles de un guerrero surgen tan naturalmente como aparecen la primavera, el verano, el otoño y el invierno. La calidad del guerrero no es otra cosa que la vitalidad que sustenta toda la vida" cada vez que la veo hacer una kata o luchar esas palabras se me repiten, es por eso que no le he puesto un techo y es por esto pido que ella conserve su grado o que suba dos rangos más, si la viera entrenar o en combate entendería lo que yo ahora entiendo y quiero lograr; que el corazón del universo fuera mi propio corazón-

-Shihan, desde que comencé en esta disciplina aprendí que el karate es cinco por ciento talento, el resto es todo sudor y compromiso, eso lo he visto en el alumno Evans, nunca he visto tal grado de entrega tanto física como espiritual da el cien por ciento en todo, en cada actividad, incluso en las que mis alumnos mayores se rinden, él posee las dos cosas necesarias para esta disciplina: manos terribles y el corazón de Buda, siempre le he visto ayudar a sus compañeros y en ningún momento he notado su espíritu manchado por la soberbia y es por esto Shihan que yo tampoco le he puesto techo y le suplico que me escuche, el alumno Evans a pesar de su joven edad está preparado en disciplina, audacia, fuerza y espiritualidad, lo que le hace merecedor de conservar su grado e incluso subir-

 ** _-Nunca pensé que mi Sensei diría esas cosas de mi, nunca siquiera me di cuenta que me observaba mientras ayudaba a algún compañero- dijo Harry_**

 ** _-Lo mismo digo de mi Sensei, estoy realmente emocionada por sus palabras-_**

-Entiendo su ímpetu maestros, los alumnos Weasley y Evans han mostrado ser realmente hábiles pero me preocupa que se salten sus procesos, ¡no traeré deshonor a mi dojo por su ímpetu!, he luchado años para que este lugar sea respetado incluso en mi tierra natal, por lo tanto no puedo aceptar así de fácil que dos niños lleguen a un rango que tarda años en lograr, eso solo trae problemas, deseos corrompidos y deshonor, como dijo un maestro "La gente desea llevar un cinturón negro sólo para descubrir al adquirirlo, que no tiene ningún valor. En lugar de aprender de este descubrimiento, simplemente trasladan ese deseo a adquirir más títulos y grados Dan. Los resultados, por descontado, son los mismos. Sencillamente no hay ningún valor en tales deseos; son innecesarios y te sirven de poco. Mientras tanto, tus deseos continúan dañando tu integridad, malgastando tu dinero, y puede que incluso se lleven años de tu vida en forma de dudosas prácticas físicas", así que les recomiendo no volver a insistir sobre este asunto- dijo el director

-Michael Clarke dijo esas palabras- habló por primera vez Harry -conozco sobre él y en parte estoy de acuerdo al igual que con esta expresión de Pat Nakata "Cinturones y grados no importan si no puedes utilizar realmente tus técnicas de Karate y no trabajas tu carácter" y créame que he intentado trabajar en ambos desde el momento que pise este dojo, amo el Karate aún más que los cinturones y los grados, para mi el Karate es vida, mi vida cotidiana está llena de ella, mi mente y mi cuerpo se han unido, capacitados y desarrollados en un espíritu de humildad gracias a sus enseñanzas, y sé que, en los momentos críticos, serán dedicados totalmente a la causa de la justicia-dijo Harry

-El arte de la paz se basa en cuatro grandes virtudes: valentía, sabiduría, amor y amistad, simbolizadas por el fuego, cielo, tierra y agua, no en los cinturones y en los grados, aunque nos los quiten seguiré el camino que he trazado, el camino que nos ha guiado desde tiempos antiguos, el valor y el conocimiento han sido los dos pilares de este sendero, es por esto que a través de la virtud del entrenamiento e iluminado mi cuerpo y mi espíritu, esto es lo que me importa por encima de cualquier cinturón o reconocimiento, prefiero ser una eterna Kyu antes de traer deshonra a este dojo y a mi Sensei quien me ha honrado con sus palabras- dije inspirada por las palabras de Harry, mirando al director a los ojos.

-Entiendo el porque sus maestros están tan orgullosos de ustedes pero es imposible que les permita que sigan en su nivel Dan..., a menos que se los ganen luchando- dijo el director mirándonos

 ** _-No me gusta su tono de voz, ni su mirada-_** dije intentando no leer su mente, fue una de las cosas que acordamos con Harry, no leer la mente a menos que sea absolutamente necesario...

 _ **-Pero nuestros maestros se ven emocionados, debemos estar atentos-**_

-Shihan, ¿está insinuando el torneo de artes marciales de Japón?- dijo mi maestro

-Así es, si me quieren demostrar que son dignos de llevar el grado Dan entonces deben vencer a los mejores y no hay mejor lugar que el torneo anual de Japón que reúne a los mejores combatientes de todas las disciplinas, venzan y traerán honor a sus ancestros, a sus maestros y a este Dojo demostrando que son dignos de llevar ese cinturón-

-Es un gran honor Shihan - dijo el maestro de Harry - nunca desde la fundación de este Dojo ha mandado a un solo estudiante a ese torneo, estoy seguro que James Evans pondrá en alto nuestro nombre-

-Lo mismo digo de Ginny Weasley, como su sensei doy mi total aprobación para que sea inscrita-

-Es un hecho entonces, tienen mi autorización y el de sus maestros, solo falta la de sus tutores, el Dojo cubrirá los gastos del viaje de ustedes y sus maestros, así como la estadía, pero les advierto esto no es un paseo, viajaremos cuatro días antes de que comience el torneo que será el día 31 de Julio para que así puedan entrenar y estar listos antes de sus peleas, ¡quedo claro!-

-¡Hai, Shihan!- respondimos todos a la vez

 _ **-¿Harry como le haremos?-**_

 _ **-No lo sé Gin, pero algo se nos ocurrirá, es necesario que vayamos, no solo para conservar nuestro rango sino porque es una gran oportunidad de probarnos a nosotros mismos y a nuestras habilidades, además que eso te dará la tranquilidad suficiente para dejarme partir...-**_

 _ **-Aunque sigue sin gustarme la idea, debo reconocer que quedaré más tranquila de que te unas al ejercito si te veo luchar contra profesionales y vencer-**_

 _ **-Exacto-**_

 _ **-No dudo que tu tutor, quien soy yo te autorice pero mamá y papá, sobretodo mamá no me dejará ir así de fácil a otro continente sola con mis maestros...-**_

 _ **-A menos que vayan contigo...-**_

 _ **-Sabes que eso es imposible, mis hermanos son menores ella no les puede dejar solos, Percy aún no es lo suficientemente mayor para acompañarme y Bill y Charlie están en sus trabajos...-**_

 _ **-¿Y tu padre?, estoy seguro que amaría conocer otro continente y costumbre Muggles-**_

 _ **-Tendría que preguntarle, su agenda en el ministerio ha estado bastante apretada-**_

 _ **-Bueno ese sería entonces nuestro plana A, que tu padre te acompañe-**_

 _ **-¿Y cual seria el plan B?-**_

 _ **-Oh querida Gin, te sorprenderías de lo que puede hacer tu esposo con su dinero-**_

 _ **-¿Que me estas ocultando, porque cierras tu mente?-**_

 _ **-Es una sorpresa amor, ahora ve y diles a tus padres sobre nuestro viaje, estoy seguro que no se negaran-**_ dijo mi esposo cerrando su conexión, un poco cabreada y preocupada me fui a mi casa

 _ **-¡Al fin Harry! qué demonios estabas haciendo, porque cerraste nuestra conexión sin un aviso-**_ dije a penas sentí a Harry en mi mente

 _ **-Ya lo sabrás, ahora ve a esperar a tu padre y antes que él hable dale las noticias-**_

 _ **-¿Que tramas Potter?-**_

 _ **-Ya lo sabrás, ahora ve que me muero de hambre y necesito la comida de tu madre-**_

 _ **-¡No tendrías hambre si no hubieras cerrado nuestra conexión!-**_

-Ginny cielo, ¿estas bien? te ves molesta-

-Estoy bien mami, solo estoy esperando a Papá tengo una noticia importante que darles- dije volviendo a mi sonrisa infantil aunque por dentro seguía muy cabreada con Harry, la sensación de abandono no me dejaba aún...

-Oh de acuerdo, no te preocupes debe estar por llegar...-

-¡FAMILIA, MOLLY, NIÑOS, REÚNANSE TODOS EN EL COMEDOR! **-** dijo papá a penas salió de la chimenea, algo que me sorprendió, sobretodo al escuchar la efusividad en su voz

-Hablando del Rey de Roma- dijo mamá divertida, sonreí sinceramente ante esta expresión, mamá estaba cada vez más interesada en términos muggles, me gire aún con mi sonrisa y corrí hacia donde estaba mi padre

-Hola papi- dije abrazándolo

 _ **-Recuerda hablar antes que él-**_ me dijo Harry

-Papi tengo algo importante que contarte-

-Yo también calabacita, ven, sentémonos con la familia para dar las noticias-

-Papá esto es importante, ¡me voy a Japón con el equipo de Aikido!- ante estas palabras mi padre abrió grandemente los ojos, mientras que mamá quedaba sin aliento horrorizada.

-¡QUE!- dijo mi padre

-¡De ninguna manera irás sola a Japón!- grito mi madre

 ** _-Te dije que esto pasaría-_**

 ** _-tranquila, todo saldrá bien-_**

 ** _-¿Como estas tan seguro?-_**

 ** _-Lee mi mente, he despejado mi memoria para que puedas ver lo que hice cuando cerré mi conexión...-_**

 ** _"-Harō (Hola) mi nombre es Seiya (Aquel que es sincero - Estrella fugaz - Ser un santo) Fukui (Afortunado), vengo a ver al ministro-_**

 ** _-Lo siento el ministro no está disponible dijo la secretaria sin siquiera mirarme-_**

 ** _-Quizás esto convenza al ministro-_** _ **dije entregando una bolsa de galeones**_ ** _\- es un regalo para su campaña política- eso llamó inmediatamente su atención_**

 ** _-Veré que puedo hacer-_** _ **dijo sonriendo y tomando la bolsa con galeones, hay veces en que es bueno tener un ministerio corrupto...**_

 ** _-Arigatō (Gracias)-_** _ **no esperé más de 5 minutos y ya había salido la secretaria dejándome pasar a la oficina del ministro**_

 ** _-Buenas tardes Señor...-_**

 ** _-Seiya Fukui, soy el representante del nuevo propietario de Terrortours-_**

 ** _-Vaya no sabia que esta a la venta- dijo el ministro Fudge_**

 ** _-Todo está a la venta si se ofrece un buen precio, ahora pasemos a los negocios, mi jefe es un hombre de visión, basado en agencias de viajes muggles quiere darle otro enfoque a la compañía, no solo enfocado a salvajes aventureros sino también a las familias quienes disfrutaran de días de relajo y descanso, lujosas vacaciones y seguras aventuras, es por esto que estoy aquí-_**

 ** _-Y en qué puedo ayudarle-_** _ **dijo Fudge interesado**_

 ** _-Queremos hacer un concurso para todos los empleados del ministerio, por 5 días el ganador y su familia se llevaran un viaje totalmente pagado con estadía y comida incluida, además de excursiones por los más hermosos lugares de Japón, mi tierra natal, es por esto que vine a hablar con usted ya que necesito su permiso para hacer el sorteo y para que el ganador viaje junto a su familia sin ningún inconveniente laboral-_** _ **dije acercando una pequeña bolsita llena de galeones, los ojos del ministro brillaron ante esta acción.**_

 ** _-¿Esto es un soborno?-_** _ **dijo el ministro guardando la bolsa en un cajón**_

 ** _-Por supuesto que no, es una contribución a su campaña política Señor Ministro, ahora si me pudiera dar una respuesta...-_**

 ** _-Oh por supuesto que lo autorizó, además existe la posibilidad de que yo salga el ganador lo que me haría bastante bien-_** _ **dijo Fudge**_

 ** _-Excelente lo haré ahora mismo si no le molesta necesito la lista de empleados a quienes les daré sus números de acuerdo a su posición en aquella lista, también necesito que todos se reúnan para poder dar al ganador-_** _ **Fudge mandó a su secretaria para encargarse de todos los requerimientos, toque la lista y lo vi, Arthur estaba en el puesto 70... colocando mi mano sobre la hoja mande a cada persona un papel con su número, note sorpresa en la cara de Fudge cuando un gran número 1 con su nombre se materializó en su mesa...**_

 ** _-Perfecto está todo listo, cuando usted lo disponga señor Ministro podemos dar inicio al sorteo-_**

 ** _-¡Liz!-_** _ **grito Fudge aún sorprendido**_

 ** _-¿Sí Señor ministro?-_** _ **preguntó la secretaria**_

 ** _-¿Ya está todo preparado?-_**

 ** _-Todo Señor, los empleados esperan por ustedes-_**

 ** _-Muchas gracias Liz, puedes ir tú también... como escucho de mi secretaria está todo listo Señor Seiya, si me sigue por favor procederemos a hacer entrega de ese premio-_** _ **seguí a Fudge a un improvisado escenario con una gran tómbola en el centro, de alguna manera alguien llamó al diario el profeta, algo que ni siquiera tenía considerado, al parecer Fudge quería dar un espectáculo y así seguir manteniendo una buena imagen política...**_

 ** _-Bienvenidos empleados del ministerio, lamento sacarles tan precipitadamente de sus trabajos pero les tengo una excelente noticia, el hombre aquí presente se llama Seiya Fukui, es el representante del nuevo dueño de Terrortours, quien unido a su ministerio-_** _ **dijo dándose el crédito**_ ** _\- hará un concurso premiando a uno de nuestros trabajadores, ¿hay alguien quien no tenga su número?-_** _ **preguntó, al no ver a nadie levantar la mano me dio el pase a continuar...**_

 ** _-Gracias Señor ministro, mi jefe el nuevo dueño de Terrortours quiere dar una nueva imagen a su nueva adquisición, es más, pronto verán que el nombre será cambiado por Dreamtours, ya que nos queremos encargar de que su sueños se hagan realidad, ya sea para vivir la aventuras de sus vidas, como para relajarse y disfrutar con sus familias, a precios económicos y de lujo, tenemos un viaje de ensueño para todos... y es por esto y con la ayuda del ministerio que queremos premiar a una familia, el premio consiste en un viaje todo pagado a Japón en donde vivirán una experiencia de lujo, los números que ustedes tienen son su pasaje a esta gran aventura, a continuación haré el sorteo, como ven voy sin varita a la tómbola y con mis brazos descubiertos para que haya mayor seguridad de que no hay nada turbio en este sorteo...-_** _ **Me acerque y la tómbola comenzó a girar, acerque mi mano descubierta que estaba a la vista de todos hundiéndola hasta lo profundo, nadie noto que de mis dedos salía magia que cambio automáticamente el numero del ganador...**_

 ** _-Y el ganador es... ¡el número 70!-"_**

 ** _-Eres un genio, un jodido genio-_**

 ** _-Vocabulario Gin-_**

-¿De que estas hablando Ginny cómo es esa historia de que irás a Japón con el equipo de Aikido?- preguntó Percy

-Es necesario para validar mi cinturón negro, es todo un honor que me ha concedido mi Dojo, yo realmente quiero ir, iré con mi sensei, otro estudiante y su sensei, además del director, todos los gastos serán pagados...-

-¡IMPOSIBLE NO TE DEJARÉ IR SOLA!-

-Quizás no vaya sola Molly- dijo mi padre, intente con todas mis fuerzas contener la emoción

-¿Qué quieres decir Arthur?- dijo mamá

-Hoy el ministerio tuvo una inesperada visita, el representante del nuevo dueño de Terrortours, ahora llamado Dreamtour, sortearon un viaje todo pagado por 5 días a Japón y yo lo gané...-

El silencio reinó hasta que los gemelos gritaron -¡nos vamos de vacaciones!- dando un baile de victoria bastante ridículo al cual Ron se unió, Percy tenía una gran sonrisa ante esta escena, mientras mamá seguía con su boca abierta

-¿Eso quiere decir que irán conmigo a Japón?- dije emocionada

-Eso depende de que nuestros viajes coincidan- dijo Papá

-Nos vamos el día 27 en la mañana son aproximada 7 horas de vuelo en la extraña máquina Muggle que vuela, alojaremos en el antiguo Dojo del director, no muy lejos del Nippon Budokan que es donde competiré-

 _ **-Que está exactamente a una cuadra del hotel en donde se hospedará tu familia-**_

 _ **-Bien jugado amor-**_

-Por Merlín, creo que tienes buena suerte hija, el viaje que me gané es el día 27 hasta el 31 por la red flu nos quedaremos en el hotel Palace Hotel Tokyo, al parecer este hotel tiene una sección destinada solo a los magos, el encargado me dijo que era un lugar hermoso con grandes piscinas, relajantes masajes, preciosos paisajes y grandes atracciones..., uno de ellos es el Nippon Budokan-

-¡Eso quiere decir que estaremos cerca del Dojo!- dije feliz

-Exacto, no creo que a tu director le moleste que te quedes con nosotros en el hotel y que después te dejemos en el Dojo para entrenar... y hablando del hotel el representante Seiya me dijo que el premio es el paquete de lujo y me dio dos opciones de estadía, la habitación escondida solo para magos o la experiencia de convivir con los muggles, creo que elegí bien entonces al convivir con los muggles- dijo papá con una sonrisa

-Tendremos que ir a hablar con mis senseis de que no viajaré con ellos pero que nos encontraremos en Japón- dije con una sonrisa que sólo rivalizaba con el resto de mi familia

Mamá tomó los pasajes que papá traía en la mano, su sonrisa se amplió lo que llamó mi atención, me acerque y pude ver que habían dos boletos extras...

-Llamaré a Bill y a Charlie mientras ustedes van, les encantará saber la noticia- dijo feliz mamá

-Vamos calabacita, yo te acompañaré a hablar con tu director, ¿estará a esta hora no es así?-

-Si papi, los estudiantes mayores por lo general van en las noches cuando terminan sus trabajos-

 ** _-¿Bill y Charlie?-_**

 ** _-Ellos también son parte de la familia-_**

 ** _-Gracias, pero me pregunto si aún nos queda dinero en nuestra cuenta-_**

 ** _-Al parecer alguien no ha estado prestando mucha atención a mis reuniones con Gringott...-_**

 ** _-Que puedo decir, vas justo cuando entreno, necesito concentración así que no puedo seguir al 100% la conversación...-_**

 ** _-Entonces es un agrado comentarle señora Potter que tenemos dos veces más de lo que teníamos en nuestra bóveda personal, los negocios e inversiones que hemos hecho han duplicado hasta la bóveda de la familia Potter, lo puedes creer?_**

 ** _-¿Osea que somos asquerosamente ricos?-_**

 ** _-jajaja podría decirse que sí o por lo menos somos tan ricos como los Black y los Malfoy, Gringott II está absolutamente complacido y quiere mover la bóveda de la familia Potter a una más segura y profunda, dice que nuestros pronósticos son más que alentadores, quizás en menos tiempo logremos ser los magos más ricos de toda Inglaterra...-_**

-Llegamos calabacita, ¿donde está la oficina del director?-

-Sígueme Papi-

 **-¿Cómo es viajar por avión?-** le pregunte a Harry

 _ **-Es un cómo volar con la escoba, sientes la misma adrenalina pero vas cómodamente sentado, hasta hay personas que duermen y el paisaje Gin es increíble... aunque extraño el viento en mi cara...-**_

 _ **-Solo tu extrañarías eso jajaja, ¿cuánto les falta por llegar?-**_

 _ **-No seas impaciente según la azafata estoy a unos minutos de Japón, ¿Ustedes llegaron bien?-**_

 _ **-Si, hace horas en realidad y eso que no nos venimos tan temprano, la recepcionista del hotel nos dio la llave de nuestros cuartos, casi tuve que recoger la mandíbula de mi familia cuando entraron, al parecer mi esposo no escatimó en gastos...-**_

 _ **-Lo mejor para la familia de mi esposa, ¿y recorrieron el hotel?-**_

 _ **-Ya terminamos de visitar la sección de los magos, así que estamos ahora recorriendo a sección compartida con los muggles, mi padre está como niño en navidad jajaja, cuando terminemos nos darán los programas para elegir nuestras actividades estos 5 días-**_

 _ **-Suena a que tu familia va a estar ocupada divirtiéndose...-**_

 _ **-Es una lastima que durmieras durante el viaje, hubieras visto la cara de Ron cuando vio el Buffet y la frase todo lo que puedas comer jajaja-**_

 _ **-Es una lastima que no puedas disfrutar tanto como el resto de tu familia, algo me dice que entrenaremos hasta la muerte-**_

 _ **-Ya podemos volver otra vez... en nuestra luna de miel...-**_

 _ **-Lo cual espero con ansias-**_

-Y con esto terminamos el Tour por nuestro Hotel, son libres de utilizar cualquier espacio de nuestro hotel, como la piscina, la barra, el buffet, etc... cuando terminen de decidir las actividades pueden acercarse libremente a cualquiera de nuestras recepcionistas, de preferencia las del lado mágico, a menos que solo tengan actividades muggles, en cuanto a las actividades predispuestas de la pequeña ya están agendadas, un chofer les llevará y traerá sin ningún problema para evitar que se pierdan en esta gran ciudad-

-Estamos agradecidos **-** dijo mi padre que al parecer seguía utilizando los modales que habíamos aprendido cuando fuimos al ministerio

 _ **-Llegamos Gin-**_

 _ **-¡Genial! estaré en el Dojo en 1 hora más, a la hora que nos señaló el director-**_

 _ **-Relájate antes de venir, por lo que le escuchó al director, llegaremos a trabajar en el Dojo, hace años que no se abre, desde que viajaron con su hija a Inglaterra-**_

 _ **-¿Estará en mal estado?-**_

 _ **-Mi sensei acaba de preguntarle eso, al parecer un familiar a vivido ahí cuidando el Dojo, por lo cual esta en buen estado pero no ha sido utilizado por nadie desde hace años-**_

 _ **-Hasta ahora...-**_

 _ **-Otro motivo más para lucirnos hoy-**_

 _ **-¿Lo dices por mis hermanos?-**_

 _ **-Es la primera vez que pueden estar contigo en un torneo, la primera vez que te verán pelear dando tu máximo-**_

 _ **-Nos, Harry, es la primera vez que nos verán pelear-**_

 _ **-Muy cierto Amor-**_

 ** _-Por cierto Harry quería preguntarte, ¿era realmente necesario darnos la habitación más lujosa de este hotel?, sabía que era cara cuando entramos pero imagina mi sorpresa al enterarme que era la más cara, ¿y que hay con el transporte, es que acaso no podía trasladarme a pie? ¡y el fotógrafo! ¿no crees que es mucha la atención?-_**

 _ **-No te preocupes por el dinero, como te dije podemos darnos esos gastos, ahora esto no es solo para el disfrute de tu familia, cuando compre terrortours pude darme cuenta que a penas estaba funcionando, hay muchos jóvenes aventureros que quieren paseos aterradores y arriesgados pero no tantos como debería ser, es cierto que la compre solo para tapar nuestros planes pero cuando vi a el diario el profeta presente el día que tu padre ganó el concurso tuve la idea del cambio de imagen, todo lo que ustedes hagan en este viaje va a ser publicidad para nuestra nueva empresa, si todo funciona bien podremos contar con otro activo valioso y no con una empresa mediocre que solo utilizamos para tapar nuestro viaje...-**_

 ** _-Me asombra tu razonamiento, creo que poco a poco te transformaras en un duende jajaja-_**

 _ **-Puede ser... después de todo Gringott II me ofreció enseñarme en un futuro a forjar armas...-**_

 _ **-¡QUE! ¡y donde estaba yo que no se nada de esa conversación!-**_

 _ **-En la ducha...-**_

 _ **-Oh...-**_

 _ **-¿Qué pasa, estás pensando en no cerrar nuestro vínculo cuando estés en la ducha?-**_

 _ **-No te emociones Potter, sabes muy bien que mientras no podamos tocarnos no debemos vernos involucrados en situaciones íntimas, ya es suficientemente difícil estar lejos rodeados de gente y bien vestidos...-**_

 ** _-Lo sé, solo bromeaba... ahora volviendo a Gringott II, me ofreció ser mi maestro cuando mi cuerpo tuviera un poco más de músculos-_**

 ** _-Eso es increíble, además que te dará un reconocimiento entre los duendes que ningún mago ha tenido desde Merlín y Godric Gryffindor-_**

 ** _-Otra razón por la cual quiero que el tiempo se acelere-_**

 ** _-Paso a paso amor...-_**

 **POV HARRY**

La semana paso rápido, recuerdo cuando los Weasley llegaron al Dojo, hasta los gemelos guardaron silencio ante la figura del director, cuando Ginny salió vestida con su Hakama pude notar que una sonrisa se formaba en sus bocas, sus sonrientes rostros se volvieron en rostros llenos de horror al notar como Ginny lograba derrotar a su profesor, había que decirlo, Ginny era fuerte y no podía estar más orgulloso.

Cuando llegó el día del torneo los Weasley ya habían recorrido gran parte de la ciudad, los señores Weasley se veían absolutamente renovados, la Señora Weasley incluso tenía un nuevo corte de cabello (cortesía de la casa) que la hacía lucir genial ante las fotografías, Bill y Charlie habían conquistado varios corazones para molestia de Ginny, después de todo ella amaba a la bebé Victoire, Percy, los gemelos y Ron habían disfrutado ampliamente la piscina y el buffet, sobretodo cuando sus padres acompañaban a Ginny en los entrenamientos... Algo era seguro los hermanos de Ginny pensarían dos veces antes de hacerla enfadar.

El torneo llegó, tal como el director lo había dicho el nivel de los participantes era demasiado alto, cuando me enfrente al primero me miró con una cara de sorpresa, después de todo era un joven bastante alto y musculoso y yo solamente un niño, nos saludamos y nos pusimos en posición, en un principio solo esquive mientras que mi mente rápidamente buscaba alguna debilidad, estaba agradecido de las clases de baile, me dieron control de mi cuerpo y el conocimiento de cada músculo, el Aikido aprendido por Ginny y el Karate me ayudaron a analizar a mi oponente, fue entonces que vi una debilidad, en unos minutos derribe a mi contrincante quien no pudo seguir, a pesar de que solo era un niño logre dar un golpe perfecto antes de que me atacara con toda su fuerza, esta fuerza intensifico mi golpe logrando que cayera, lo cual le dejó inconsciente y automáticamente descalificado. Ginny también avanzó rápidamente incluso cuando en una batalla tuvieron que utilizar bokken, vi a la Señora Weasley claramente preocupada todos los minutos que Ginny lucho, mientras que más horror invadía el rostro de los hermanos de Ginny, finalmente logramos lo cometido, nuestros senseis estaban eufóricos y el director fue honrado así como el nombre de nuestro Dojo, habíamos vencido a los mejores atletas a muy corta edad, con cuidado me escabullí de cada foto y periodista, menos los que nos pedían retratarnos al equipo completo, logre tapar mi rostro varias veces gracias a mi trofeo, lo que menos quería era publicidad, algo que Ginny no pudo lograr, ella seguramente estaría en primera plana... Después de nuestro triunfo hicimos las maletas, me hubiera encantado haber viajado con Ginny en vez de volver a subir al avión...

 _ **-¿Harry?-**_

 _ **-Hola amor, ¿ya llegaste a la madriguera?-**_ algo andaba mal, lo podía sentir...

 _ **-Si pero... Oh Harry...-**_

 _ **-¿¡Gin, Amor estás bien!?-**_ me sobresalte al sentir su tristeza

 ** _-Estoy bien, mi familia igual... pero nos recibió una mala noticia... yo...-_**

 ** _-Tranquila amor, estoy contigo, dime qué sucedió-_**

 ** _-Pandora... Pandora Falleció...-_**

 _ **-¿Pandora?-**_ antes de poder analizar quién era Pandora me vinieron imágenes enviadas por Ginny, mi estómago se revolvió, había fallecido Pandora Lovegood, la madre de Luna... Intente consolar a mi esposa todo el camino hacia la casa de Luna, sin embargo yo también me sentía muy mal, sabia lo que esto había afectado a mi amiga...

 **POV GINNY**

-Xenophilius, recibe mis más sinceras condolencias- dijo mi padre, el hombre se veía devastado, ni siquiera hablo, solo estaba ahí casi por inercia, aceptando condolencias, abrazos y apretones de manos, me giré buscando a Luna con la mirada, fue entonces que la vi a través de la ventana, en algún momento ella había salido de la casa...

Tan sigilosamente como pude me separe de mi familia, necesitaba hablar con Luna, puede ser que no haya tratado regularmente con ella en esta realidad a causa de mi entrenamiento pero ella era una valiosa amiga de mi anterior realidad que quería conservar

-Hola- le salude, ella ni siquiera me miró, seguía perdida mirando las estrellas

Un silencio incomodo se posó sobre nosotras, comencé a debatirme si debería seguir ahí cuando luna habló aún mirando las estrellas...

-¿Quien eres?- su voz era suave si no hubiera estado cerca no hubiera podido distinguirla

-Ginny Weasley, hija de Arthur y Molly Weasley, vivimos no muy lejos de aquí...-

-No, no eres esa Ginny, ¿quien eres de verdad?- dijo mirándome con sus ojos saltones, evaluándome

 _ **-Luna siempre será Luna-**_ dijo Harry

 _ **-¿Crees que daba contarle?-**_

 ** _-Si, pero no ahí, llévala al reino de las sombras, también quiero verla-_**

-Te enseñare pero debes seguirme- le dije a Luna quien me miró largamente hasta que finalmente aceptó, nos escondimos en un grupo de árboles, le tome del hombro y la lleve al reino de las sombras...

 **Base Central**

 **Reino de las Sombras**

Harry ya había llegado y preparado el lugar, las antorchas iluminaban la habitación pero eso no le hacía menos tétrico...

Harry nos sonrió sacando algo de su bolsillo, entonces note el baúl, obviamente Harry no quería contarle la verdad a Luna en un lugar tan lúgubre como este, así que con mi mano aún en el hombro de Luna seguimos a Harry dentro del Baúl sentándonos en el sillón...

-¿Quienes son?- dijo directamente Luna sin rodeos

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter y ella es Ginny Weasley- dijo Harry

-No, eso no es del todo cierto- dijo segura Luna

-Tienes razón, nosotros venimos del futuro, vivíamos en un mundo gobernado por fuerzas más allá de nuestra comprensión, ¿tu crees Luna en el destino, el tiempo y la muerte como seres pensantes?- agregó Harry

Luna nos miró, fue entonces que asintió

-Los tres están en una guerra Luna, Destiny nos ha gobernado, trayéndonos dolor, créeme que entiendo tu perdida, nosotros hemos perdido, hermanos, amigos, familiares y hasta nuestro hijo por sus caprichos- dije con una profunda tristeza

-Yo perdí a mi madre- dijo Luna -... Vi como se la llevaba...-

-¿Viste a Death no es así?- preguntó Harry

-Si, eso creo, fui a decirle algo tonto a mamá, entonces vi como se le caía accidentalmente un ingrediente a su poción, todo por un pequeño tropiezo que golpeó la estantería botando un diminuto frasco, vi sus ojos abrirse con horror y la vi morir...- dijo Luna mirando a la nada, sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse...- Antes de procesar lo que había pasado le sentí, levanté mi vista y le vi, todo de negro, llevando el alma de mi madre... esa sensación también la tuve cuando Ginny llego a mi lado y la sigo sintiendo en ustedes- dijo mirándonos

-Antes de explicarte necesito que alguien más se una a la conversación, se que no va a ser fácil pero necesito que mantengas la calma, ninguno quiere hacerte daño...- dijo Harry

Cuando Luna asintió apareció Death, lo cálido del Baúl de Harry se fue dejando solo lo que la presencia de Death puede traer...

-Luna déjame presentarte a Death, junto con él te explicaremos todo...-poco a poco fuimos contando nuestra historia, como nos conocimos y lo amigos que éramos así como todo lo ocurrido antes de conocer a Death y de como volvimos al pasado, Luna nos escuchaba atentamente sin decir ninguna palabra hasta que finalmente agrego...

-Si fui una gran amiga entonces porque... porque no salvaron a mi madre- dijo Luna

-Aún no estamos listos para alertar a Dumbledore, ni a Destiny, ni a Time- dijo Harry derrotado

-Créeme que haríamos lo que fuera para evitarte el sufrimiento...-

-Nadie puede evitar el sufrimiento Ginny- dijo Luna cortando el discurso de mi esposa -pero podemos superarlos, déjenme ayudarles, puede que no me gustes Death, me arrebataste a mamá pero se que ese es tu trabajo, en cambio Destiny no tiene excusa, la muerte de mamá no fue por una mala decisión, sino porque tropezó, lo que causó que cayera ese ingrediente- dijo apretando los puños

-Te ayudaremos Luna y lo primero es ver tus escudos mentales, puedo hacer un hechizo o un juramento inquebrantable que te prohíba dar esta información o ser leída, pero creo que la mejor opción es que aprendas a defender tu mente...-

-Permítanme señores Potter- dijo Death colocando su mano en la cabeza de Luna, sus ojos era aún más aterradores, un rojo furioso provenía de ellos, las sombras parecían moverse rodeando el brazo de Death, Luna hizo una dolorosa mueca, era como si las sombras entrarán en ella...

-Esto impedirá que Destiny o Time puedan leer su mente, solo verán las sombras que le he implantado en sus pensamientos, solo ustedes que comparten mi esencia y en este caso Luna podrán verla, es lo mejor para guardar los secretos referente a nuestro plan, para todo lo demás le recomiendo aprender oclumancia, aunque este sistema es el más efectivo es doloroso y no creo que a ustedes les agrade hacer sufrir a sus amigos...- dijo Death

-¿Estas bien luna?- dije acercándome preocupada mientras que Harry seguía hablando con Death

-Si, eso fue doloroso, pero puedo manejarlo-

-Eres fuerte Luna- dije con una sonrisa

-Debo serlo Ginny- dijo Luna volviendo a su mirada soñadora, lo que me alivio, prefiero mil veces su mirada soñadora a su mirada de dolor...

-Cuando terminen los funerales comenzaremos tu entrenamiento de oclumancia y magia sin varita, también ejercitaremos tu núcleo mágico y tu cuerpo, por esto asistirás a nuestras clases, Baile, Esgrima y Aikido, no te prometo un avance rápido pero te servirá para el futuro-

-No se si papá pueda...-

-No te preocupes por el dinero Luna, te apoyaremos con todos los gastos- dijo Harry acercándose a nosotros, pude notar que Death ya se había ido...

-Papá no dejará que alguien me financie esas clases...-

-Lo sé aveces el orgullo puede volver ciegas a las personas, estoy seguro que no recibiría ni un knut de mi, a menos que no tenga otra opción- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, sea lo que sea que estuviera planeando lo tenia bloqueado de mi al igual que su conversación con Death

-Qué quieres decir- dijo Luna achicando un poco los ojos

-Voy a comprar el Quisquilloso, le haré el diario más importante de todo el mundo mágico, aunque tu padre seguirá trabajando en ella y tendrá toda una sección dedicada a descubrimientos de animales fantásticos, ya tengo visto a su compañero de viaje, el hijo de Newt Scamander...- Luna abrió ampliamente los ojos ante esta revelación -Como funcionario de mi diario tendrá beneficios como un fondo educacional, lo que te permitirá tomar esos cursos, comprar algún material, acompañar a tu padre en alguna misión (lo dijo guiñando un ojo), etc...- mi sonrisa se ensanchó, últimamente Harry tenía excelentes ideas

-Eso parece una gran idea..., y liberaría un poco mi casa del olor a imprenta...te recomiendo venir una semana después de los funerales, ahí mi padre estará más compuesto y yo podré convencerlo- dijo Luna

-De acuerdo tenemos un plan...-

El retorno a la realidad golpeó realmente fuerte, la mirada de Luna volvió a ser de absoluto dolor, sin embargo había algo más... (suspiré tristemente) era increíble como la vida aveces nos obliga a madurar, Luna era una niña de 9 años, no merecía madurar rápidamente al ser expuesta al dolor... recuerdo mi primer año en Hogwarts, yo también tuve que madurar rápidamente después del incidente con la cámara..., las pesadillas, el dolor y la culpa fueron mi rutina diaria a partir de ahí... si no hubiera sido por mi familia jamás hubiera podido reponerme y volverme fuerte..., eso necesita Luna y estaré gustosa de ayudar...

 _ **-Estaremos amor, yo también ayudaré a Luna-**_

 _ **-Cierto, ambos ayudaremos a Luna a salir adelante, por cierto señor oculto cosas de mi mente, ¿que te dijo Death antes de marcharse?-**_

 _ **-Lo siento, estaba tan impactado por las palabras de Death que naturalmente cerré toda conexión...-**_

 _ **-¿Y bien, me lo vas a mostrar?-**_

 _ **-Claro amor, puedes entrar...-**_

 ** _"-...Esto impedirá que Destiny o Time puedan leer su mente, solo verán las sombras que le he implantado en sus pensamientos, solo ustedes que comparten mi esencia y en este caso Luna podrán verla, es lo mejor para guardar los secretos referente a nuestro plan, para todo lo demás le recomiendo aprender oclumancia, aunque este sistema es el más efectivo es doloroso, no sería bueno volver a hacer sufrir a sus amigos...- dijo Death_**

 ** _-¿Nosotros también podemos hacer eso?- dije_**

 ** _-Recuerda Potter, uno de los poderes que les di, es el de mi vista, les permitirá ver el final de cada persona, esto les ayudará para orientarse en los planes de Destiny, sin embargo no es todo lo que hace... mis ojos pueden llamar a las sombras y ellas obedecen, pueden moverse ante mi llamado y cubrirme como un escudo, tan sólido como yo quiera, también transformarse en un arma con solo pensarlo o pueden implantarse en la mente de otra persona como lo he hecho con su amiga, es magia avanzada que necesita mi esencia y un gran núcleo mágico, mucho de su poder radica en tu imaginación Potter, les será de ayuda en nuestros planes, estoy ansioso de que despierten este poder...-_**

 ** _-Debemos estar prontos a despertarlo, después de todo nuestro núcleo es aún más grande que cuando éramos adultos en nuestra antigua realidad y tenemos tu esencia...-_**

 ** _-Si, aunque no se que precio tendrán que pagar para obtener ese don- dijo Death con una voz realmente aterradora..._**

 ** _-¿Qué quieres decir?- dije tragando pesadamente, tenía una mala sensación_**

 ** _-Soy el único que tiene este don, los poderes oculares a diferencia de los otros son realmente raros, no se que situación desgarradora lo despertará, pero se que no será fácil, es un poder que te permite ver la muerte de otra persona, por lo tanto no creo que sea agradable el precio que ustedes pagaran para obtenerlo- dijo malignamente Death_**

 ** _Le miré horrorizado, fue entonces que sus ojos volvieron a encenderse del color rojo sangre, petrificado escuche sus últimas palabras..._**

 ** _-Realmente me pregunto cuál será el precio que pagarán por este poder- y con esas palabras se fue..."_**

 ** _-¿Ahora entiendes porque no te lo mostré?-_**

 ** _-Si... es solo que es difícil procesarlo...-_**

 ** _-Lo sé... tardé unos minutos en procesar la información, fue entonces cuando escuche tu conversación con Luna y decidí ocupar mi oclumencia para bloquear mis emociones sobre mi conversación con Death para poder ayudarla-_**

 ** _-Después de escuchar la conversación no estoy muy ansiosa de obtener pronto ese poder...-_**

 ** _-Siento lo mismo pero es necesario...-_**

 ** _-Lo sé... volviendo a Luna, cual es tu plan con el Quisquilloso...-_**

 ** _-Mandaré a Bill a hablar con Xenophilius, creo que esta preparado para eso... Mientras tanto viajaré buscando a los Scamander, se que su respuesta influirá mucho en la decisión de Xenophilius-_**

 ** _-Espero sea positiva-_**

 ** _-Yo igual amor... Después de eso comenzare a reclutar periodistas que logren subir el nivel del diario y le den confiabilidad, hasta haré una entrevista para mi primer año si es necesario, pero tener a la prensa en mi control será una gran herramienta, solo se hablará la verdad no como en el profeta, quienes solo por vender publican cualquier cosa medianamente creíble-_**

 ** _-Eso descarta a Rita Skeeter-_**

 ** _-jajaja si amor, eso la descarta totalmente-_**

 ** _-Te ayudaré, iré personalmente ante los mejores periodistas del profeta para traerlos al Quisquilloso-_**

 ** _-Para eso también necesitaremos un local que rivalice con el edificio del diario el profeta...-_**

 ** _-Más máquinas y lugares cómodos para los periodistas...-_**

 ** _-Y un buen equipo fotográfico...-_**

 ** _-Tenemos mucho que hacer...-_**

-¿Qué lees Ginny?-

-Hola mamá, llego el diario el Quisquilloso- dije volviendo a mi lectura

-¿Y lo compraste?, fue dinero perdido hija, la próxima vez compra el profeta, respeto al Señor Lovegood pero su diario está lleno de locuras y basuras...-

-El Señor Lovegood ya no es el dueño del diario, aunque tiene una sección dedicadas a criaturas fantásticas junto a los Scamander...-

-¡QUE!- grito mi madre, con incredulidad y asombro, rápidamente me arrebató el diario de las manos, en la portada estaba el anuncio del cambio de dueño, además de la incorporación de grandes figuras del periodismo mágico al Quisquilloso y una nota sobre la gran inauguración del nuevo edificio que se realizaría en dos días más, estaban invitados personajes importantes todo gracias al conocimiento de Adrián, nuestro nuevo fotógrafo y miembro del club de las eminencias de Horace Slughorn...

-Esto cambia por completo al diario, A. Fenetre, Andy Smudgley, , M. Amerinus, M. Carneirus, R. Almeidas, Demster Wiggleswade, Grizel Hurtz, Helbert Spleen, Oh por Dios hasta Zamira Gulch están ahora en el Quisquilloso!- dijo mamá como no creyéndose que los mejores periodistas del diario el profeta se hubieran cambiado de periódico y no a cualquier periódico...

 ** _-Y no fue difícil conseguirlo, solo promete comodidades, tecnologías y un jugoso bono y ¡lotería!-_** dijo Harry

 ** _-Fue una sorpresa que Newt también quisiera unirse al Quisquilloso-_**

 ** _-Lo sé pero es aún más emocionante, su nombre le dará un prestigio al periódico-_**

 ** _-¿Cuando se vienen a vivir a Inglaterra?-_**

 ** _-Hoy, quieren conocer a Xenophilius y ver su nuevo hogar...-_**

 ** _-Es increíble que sean vecinos de Luna-_**

 ** _-Lo sé pero Newt insistió en vivir cerca de su compañero de viajes, lo que respaldó su hijo y su nieto, ¿sabías que Rolf tiene mi edad y aún así a viajado por todo el mundo buscando criaturas mágicas?-_**

 ** _-¿Rolf Scamander...?-_**

 ** _-¿Sucede algo Gin?-_**

 ** _-Creo haber escuchado su nombre... puede que Luna me lo haya mencionado más de una vez en el futuro... -_**

-Esto es para no creerlo, ¡hasta el papel es distinto!- el grito emocionado de mamá me sobresalto sacándome de mis pensamientos, volví mi vista hacia ella y vi una pequeña revista azul, una roja, una amarilla, una rosada y una verde, totalmente independientes del diario, la azul hablaba acerca del Quidditch, grandes selecciones de todos los países aparecían orgullosos, comencé a pasar las hojas deteniéndome en la página de las arpías, la información era completa, las jugadoras y sus puntuaciones, las nuevas contrataciones, su posición en la tabla, estaba todo, hasta la hoja tenía sus colores..., pronto llegué a la sección estudiantil, sonreí cuando vi información sobre los jugadores de Hogwarts, con menciones las escuelas de Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Salem, Ilvermorny, Castelobruxo, Mahoutokoro, Uagadou y otras escuelas mágicas, dando a conocer a futuros prospectos en el quidditch de todos los lugares del mundo, Eduardo Lima había ido más allá del deber, estaba segura que esa revista seria mi favorita...

 ** _-Lo sé, es por eso que tiene una membresía por Dreamtours y puede viajar visitando otros países y colegios con Adrián su fotógrafo-_**

 ** _-Pensé que Adrián era el jefe de los fotógrafos...-_**

 ** _-Y lo es, pero eso no quita que deba dejar su vocación y amor por la fotografía, así que me pidió acompañar a Eduardo-_**

 ** _-No es como si le fuéramos a negar eso, después de todo le debemos los contactos que harán esta revista la mejor de todo el mundo mágico...-_**

 ** _-Y esto es solo el principio, una vez que esta revista sea respetada, estoy pensando en exportarla a otras partes, después de todo el Quidditch es universal...-_**

-¡Déjame ver eso!- dijo Ron quitándome la revista, me reí junto a Harry cuando vimos a Ron totalmente embelesado ante las noticias de los Chudley Cannons, volví mi vista hacia el libro rosado, Grizel Hurtz había hecho una revista dedicada a los adolescentes, con esto las chicas olvidarían por completo la revista el corazón de bruja, en la portada aparecían las frases, como conquistar a tu hechicero, pasos para superar una ruptura, hechizos para el cabello, hechizos para la piel, recetas para bajar de peso, ¡se la reina de tu casa!, preguntas para Grizel (100% anónimo)... Los gemelos que estaban mirando la revista de quidditch junto a Ron levantaron su vista hacia mí dándose cuenta de mi lectura, con una fuerte carcajada se comenzaron a burlar del libro Rosa...

 _ **-Ofrecerles la revista para que la puedan leer mejor-**_

-¿Quien leer la revista? Tal vez les guste su contenido...- dije intentando parecer sería

-Ni en un millón de años nos gustaría una revista tan cursi hermanita- dijo Fred

-Pero ya que ofreces la nueva fuente de vida de las chicas...- dijo George

-La aceptaremos, el secreto de un buen bromista...- dijo Fred

-Es conocer a tu víctima- añadió George tomando la revista

En el momento que sus manos tocaron la revista fue cuando cambio de color, ya no era rosada sino negra con letras plateadas, el titulo decía como obtener una sonrisa más encantadora, pasos para entender a una mujer, como ser el galán de tu casa, palabras dulces para tu novia, hechizo para todo cabello, etc... los gemelos tenían los ojos desorbitados de sorpresa y la boca bien abierta, Percy de pura curiosidad se acercó a ellos, tuve que contener una carcajada cuando vi a Percy arrebatándole la revista a los gemelos que seguían en shock mientras corría hacia las escaleras... si, esa revista iba a ser un éxito...

La revista amarilla estaba firmemente agarrada a la mano de mamá, no había nada de qué extrañarse, Zamira Gulch había vertido todo su conocimiento de economía del hogar, recetas, educación de los hijos, decoración y tendencias en el hogar, hechizos prácticos para todo Hogar, era la revista que toda bruja o mago hogareño necesitaban. En ella se podían ver grandes mansiones llenas de elegancia hasta humildes apartamentos decorados primorosamente, mientras que un gran anuncio ofrecía decorar tu casa a cambio de salir en la revista.

 ** _-Fue una suerte que hubieran decoradores en el club de las eminencias de Horace Slughorn, están trabajando codo a codo con Zamira, los dueños del castillo, casas y departamentos están felices con los resultados-_**

 ** _-Creo que mamá está de acuerdo, su mirada está al borde de la adoración-_**

 ** _-Creo que ella va a ser una de las que ofrezca su casa jajaja-_**

-Bueno que tenemos aquí, la revista Gryffindor y la revista Slytherin- dijo George ya recuperado del evento pasado

-Me pregunto cual escogeremos hermano- dijo Fred siguiendo su juego

-No lo se Gred es tan difícil de elegir...-

-Lo sé, amamos tanto a ambas casas Forge...-

-Ya déjense de juegos, quiero ver las revistas- les dije a mis hermanos mientras ellos se reían, quienes me dieron la revista verde, para mi sorpresa era la de Moda y Espectáculo..., en ella se podían ver a los famosos, escritores, músicos, ídolos de todos los tiempos, así también se veían las últimas tendencias en la moda para todas las edades, había una una gran entrevista a la banda Las Brujas de Macbeth y su presentación en la inauguración del nuevo edificio del diario el quisquilloso..., M. Carneirus escribía con gracia y elegancia, no era de extrañar que fuera elegido para escribir este segmento, seguramente esto cautivara al mundo mágico...

Después de unos minutos mis hermanos me hicieron un cambio de revista, entonces pude ver la revista roja, el titulo me hizo sonreír; Scamander-Lovegood y las criaturas fantásticas, en ella se podían ver distintos animales, se explicaba con detalle su ubicación, peso y características, además que iban acompañados de fotografías, habían agregado tips para contrarrestar, repeler y detectar tales criaturas, puede que no a todo el público le guste pero también tendrá mucho éxito, los fans de Newt van a estar encantados...

 ** _-Sin mencionar que ya nadie negara la existencia de esas criaturas, espero que eso ayude a Luna cuando entré a Hogwarts-_**

 ** _-Lo hará amor, y si no lo hace Luna tendrá a sus dos amigos dispuestos a defenderla, ahora seguiré leyendo nuestra nueva adquisición...-_**

Dejando los libros de colores tomé el diario, A. Fenetre tuvo el cargo de reportero de noticias internacionales, comentaba correctamente sobre un accidente en bulgaria con magia oscura, Andy Smudgley relataba las noticias locales mencionando el arresto de un menor de edad al practicar magia fuera de Hogwarts, M. Amerinus tenía 3 secciones, los clasificados, Obituarios y la más importante de los tres, noticias Muggles, en él se comentaba la situación después del incidente entre los ministros, las costumbre muggles, etc...

 _ **-A él le di un departamento protegido en Francia, no sabes lo feliz que estaba de poder estar cerca de su novia, me mandará por red flu las actualizaciones, lo cual me deja más tranquilo...-**_

 _ **-Es lo mejor amor, cuando se levanten los mortifagos puede que arremetan contra de él-**_

R. Almeidas, comentaba la situación política del país, mientras que Demster Wiggleswade profundizaba en Asuntos del Ministerio de Magia, trayendo una sección de preguntas y respuestas para ayudar a la comunidad en sus trámites en el ministerio, la sección de Helbert Spleen fue increíble, yo le hubiera dado su propio libro, Salud, Estado físico, herbología y pociones para la salud, además de responder preguntas y respuestas acerca de dolencias, fue realmente instructivo...

 ** _-Y eso es solo el principio amor, realmente cambiaremos este diario-_**

 ** _-Los del profeta deben estar de muerte-_**

 ** _-Que se cuiden la espalda, pronto la comunidad mágica no los considerará el único diario serio del mundo mágico...-_**

 **Dojo de Artes Marciales**

 **01 Septiembre 1991**

 **09:00 am**

-¿Estás segura de tu decisión Ginny?-

-Hai Sensei-

-Primero James Evans se une al ejército por tradición familiar y ahora tú reduces tu horarios de entrenamiento para practicar una nueva disciplina, me pregunto si habremos hecho mal en llevarles a Japón para revalidar su título...-

-Sensei, se que opina que no es necesario que yo aprenda una nueva disciplina, créame que no he dejado de lado todo lo aprendido en Aikido y jamás le dejaré ya que es parte de mi, sin embargo siento que necesito una nueva meta en mi vida, vaciar mi mente, ser amorfa, moldeable, como el agua... si pones agua en una taza se convierte en la taza, si pones agua en una botella se convierte en la botella, si la pones en una tetera se convierte en la tetera. El agua puede fluir o puede golpear. es por eso que quiero fluir Sensei y no estancarme en un solo lugar...-

-Podrias seguir en el Aikido, ese cinturón negro no significa el término de tu carrera...-

-Lo sé Sensei, mi meta nunca ha sido obtener trofeos o cinturones, todo lo contrario, es el conocimiento, es el tiempo, es la vida, cuando practico aikido siento que estoy haciendo algo útil, en vez de malgastar mi tiempo siento que me vuelvo uno con mi cuerpo, con mi alma, es por esto que quiero expandir mis horizontes practicando una nueva disciplina-

-No me agrada Ginny pero lo entiendo, pero debo decir que al menos tengo el alivio que no tuvo Robert, el Sensei de James...-

-¿James se unió al ejército?-

-Si, una tonta tradición familiar antes de entrar a un internado que lo mantendrá lejos por 7 años, es una lastima el chico era un prodigio en Karate... Espero que este bien...-

-Yo también espero lo mismo...- dije con evidente preocupación, mi Sensei me miró interrogante - Bueno, después de todo no creo que sea cosa fácil hacer carrera militar, aunque no creo que sea tan duro para un niño ¿verdad sensei?...-

-Por lo que he escuchado el campamento al cual va a asistir James es uno de los más rigurosos y costosos de todo Inglaterra, solo personas de buena familia que quieren llegar a los altos mandos del ejército pueden asistir o pagar por ir, esto es porque el campamento es intensivo, prácticamente no duermen, todo es trabajo, estudio y lucha... lamento decir pequeña que los rumores no son buenos, los que no logran pasar deben olvidar la carrera militar o solo ser un soldado más, después de todo su lema es: "Solo los fuertes permanecen", y recomendar a un alumno débil para algún alto cargo sería una deshonra para ellos, en cambio los que logran pasar pueden optar a tener un rango incluso si solo estuvieron un año en ese campamento, es por eso que es popular, las familias mandan a sus hijos para presumir que su precioso hijito es teniente a corta edad, puedes creerlo?, pero tranquila, James es fuerte, estoy seguro que logrará pasar sin problemas ese campamento- dijo mi sensei con una sonrisa intentando subir mi animo, como pude le di mi mejor sonrisa, pero no creo que llegara a mis ojos, después de la charla con mi Sensei estaba aún más preocupada y no ayudaba en nada que desde que Harry cerrará nuestro vínculo desde que llegó a ese horrible lugar...

 ** _-Hablame Harry por favor...-_** dije pero era inútil...

-Veo que trajiste a una amiga- dijo mi Sensei sacándome de mi intento de contactar con Harry

-Hai Sensei, es por eso que también me quedo en Aikido, quiero ayudar a mi amiga a superarse-

-Eso es algo bueno, el conocimiento que obtenemos debemos pasarlo a otro, además que te ayudará a no olvidar el Aikido y a reemplazarlo por el Jiu Jitsu- dijo haciendo una mueca al nombrar el Jiu Jitsu

-Jamás olvidaría el Aikido Sensei, así que por favor saque ese miedo de su cabeza-

-Es una broma pequeña, que al parecer sirvió para sacarte de la melancolía, ahora vamos donde tu amiga, es tiempo de comenzar la clase...-

 **POV HARRY**

 **Campamento Militar**

 **01 Septiembre 1991**

 **09:00 am**

Despedirme de Ginny, fue peor que despedirme de mi Sensei quien estaba horrorizado cuando le comente acerca de mi estadía en el campamento militar, al parecer elegí el peor campamento en el que podría estar, la frase "Solo los fuertes permanecen" cobró vida apenas llegue, fuimos recibidos por un grupo de hombres sosteniendo perros, todos ellos nos gritaban haciéndonos cuadrar, levante mi vista y pude notar a diferentes niños y adolescentes de buena situación, algunos miraban con asco su ropa antes impecable ahora manchada por el lodo, mi análisis terminó cuando los gritos se intensificaron, llevándonos casi a empujones hacia a una habitación y sin ninguna explicación o permiso procedieron a cortarnos todo nuestro cabello, fue en ese momento en el que agradecí haber cerrado mi conexión con Gin, ella no hubiera soportado verme en esta situación, nuestro vínculo nos hacía bastante sobreprotectores, me hubiera costado mucho calmarla...

-Bien Mierdas, ahora que su sucio cabello lleno de parásitos ha caído de su cabeza deben todos ir a buscar sus uniformes, aquí no les servirá la costosa ropa que papi y mami les compraron a sus pequeños bebés, ya que su uniforme es todo lo que vestirán hasta que termine este campamento y les prometo que será tan emocionante como una estadía en el infierno- dijo un soldado que vestía diferente a los demás...

-Es un Sargento, no lo mires y camina rápido o te meterás en problemas- dijo un joven a mi lado, era prácticamente de mi estatura, delgado, con ojos azul claro, lo poco que quedaba de su cabello y sus cejas me mostraba que lo tenia de color rubio, quizás con poco de rojo...

-Soy William Spencer- me susurro mientras estábamos retirando nuestro uniforme

-James Evans- le susurre, a lo que él asintió con la cabeza, fue lo único que hicimos mientras corríamos hacia las barracas, el ruido de los gritos y los ladridos de los perros era ensordecedor... cuando llegamos a las barracas nos hicieron elegir camas, instintivamente me acerqué a William, luego nos hicieron pararnos firmes frente a ellas mientras el Sargento nos hablaba...

-Muy bien mierdas, están aquí porque su papi y mami les quieren ganar un título militar- dijo con una voz burlona e infantil - pero adivinen qué hijos de puta, haré hasta lo imposible para que no lo logren y vuelvan como las mierdas que son a su casa de cristal a llorar con su rico padre- dijo el Sargento...- ahora que ya obtuve su atención procederé a explicar su nueva rutina, solo la diré una vez ya que mi tiempo es valioso, cada mañana mis hombres les despertaran, no importa como pero levantaran su feo culo a penas ellos entren, se vestirán en 5 minutos, estiraran su cama en 2 minutos y se cuadraran en esta posición, después de ese tiempo entraré yo, las demoras no están permitidas y violar esta ley sagrada conlleva el castigo de toda la sección, y no va a ser solo reclusión militar, mi estilo es el castigo físico, agotar sus vírgenes cuerpos hasta que la muerte sea su última opción, ¡ESTÁ CLARO!-

Muchos asintieron con la cabeza, otros dijeron un asustado si, vi a William gritar bien fuerte SEÑOR SI SEÑOR junto a otros reclutas más, instintivamente me sume a su grito

-Creo que no todos saben que están haciendo aquí, de ahora en adelante yo seré todo para ustedes, soy su juez, su verdugo y su puto dueño, por tanto cada vez que me respondan quiero oír bien claro SEÑOR SI SEÑOR, ENTENDIERON MIERDAS!-

-¡SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!-

-Muy bien, por hoy les dejaré acomodarse en su lujoso cuarto, presentarse y cambiarse de ropa por 15 minutos, un gesto demasiado generoso de mi parte que no volveré a repetir, después de eso vendré y sacaré sus tristes bolas de esta habitación llevándolos al campo de entrenamiento que será su segundo hogar, no quiero excusas ni demoras o les pateare el trasero tan fuerte que su culo quedará inservible incluso para cagar, ¡ENTENDIERON!-

-¡SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!-

Después de que el Sargento y sus hombres salieron me senté en la cama, el estrés hacía arder un poco mi cicatriz, cuando busque un campamento con una gran base de datos, jamás pensé que sería así de real...

-Te recomiendo que te apures James, el sargento no bromeaba con respecto a patearnos el culo si no le obedecemos- me dijo William

-¿Como sabes tanto William?- le pregunté mientras comenzaba a cambiarme de ropa

-Will... dime Will por favor, William me hace sentir como mi tatarabuelo- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno Will, ¿como sabes tanto?, fuiste uno de los pocos que gritó el señor sí señor...-

-Es por mi hermano, él ya estuvo aquí antes, se graduó con honores ganándose una de las 3 becas que da esta institución, continuando su educación militar y cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad se graduó como Teniente, quedando en el escuadrón de comandos del General Augusto Windsor, mejor conocido como "el general inmortal"... creo que es porque nunca ha perdido una batalla o algo así, es por esto que solo los mejores pueden estar con él, incluso es el propio general Windsor quien selecciona a los postulantes...-

-Entiendo, entonces tu sueño es asistir ahí junto a tu hermano...-

-A decir verdad... mi sueño es otro, estoy aquí más por necesidad que por opción... después de todo mi sueño es imposible...-

-Vamos, ten fe, he visto cosas imposibles ocurrir- dije recordando toda mi vida pasada y la actual, Will me miró dubitativo mientras yo terminaba de atarme las agujetas, agachándose me susurro...

-Se que eres como yo... siento tu magia, así como siento la mía- me dijo William volviéndose a amarrar los cordones

Mi cabeza se levantó en shock, fue entonces que comencé a sentir, Will tenía razón, en esta habitación éramos los únicos que manifestamos una presencia de núcleo mágico superior a un simple muggle, sin embargo Will tenía algo extraño, su núcleo aunque infinitamente inferior al mío se sentía oprimido como si algo lo amarrara, era una sensación conocida, demasiado conocida...

-¡ATENCIÓN!- gritó un cabo, inmediatamente salte y me coloque frente a mi cama, al lado de Will, seguía inquieto por la sensación familiar de su extraño núcleo mágico, lo había sentido antes ¿pero donde...?

-Muy bien mierdas me gusta que se me obedezca tan rápido, solo por eso les agregare 100 abdominales en vez de 300, siéntanse afortunados de mi acto misericordioso porque es la última vez que verán algo así de mi parte- dijo el sargento posicionándose frente a un joven que me recordaba mucho a Neville

-¿Como se llama recluta?- dijo el sargento

-¿Señor?-

-HE PREGUNTADO, COMO SE LLAMA RECLUTA- dijo gritándole prácticamente en el oído

-¡Branson Señor, Richard Branson!-

-Ya no más, desde ahora serás fat ball **(bola de grasa)-**

-¿Y usted cómo se llama?-

-¡Andrew Lloyd, Señor! -

-Desde ahora se llamará stretched **(estirado)** porque le estiraré sus brazos y sus piernas al mismo tiempo si vuelve a reírse de un compañero-

-¡SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!-

-¿Su nombre soldado?-

-¡Gilbert de Clare Señor!-

-¿Un extranjero?-

-No Señor soy ingles, yo...-

-¡QUIEN TE HA AUTORIZADO PARA HABLAR HIJO DE PERRA! SI YO DIGO QUE ERES UN EXTRANJERO SERÁS UN EXTRANJERO, AQUÍ SOLO IMPORTA LO QUE YO DIGA, ASÍ QUE SERÁS SMELLY **(MALOLIENTE)** , ASÍ RECORDARÁS A TU PAÍS CREADOR DE PERFUMES!-

-¡SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!-

El sargento paso uno a uno poniendo sobrenombres a soldados, pork (cerdo), fool (bobo), slimy (baboso), pampered (mimado), dirty (sucio), joker (bromista), loser (perdedor), cuando llego a mi me dio el nombre más odioso de todos, boy (muchacho), preferiría algún defecto o algo, en cambio me llamo muchacho al igual que el tío Vernon, no solo fue el nombre, fue la forma lo que lo hizo tan igual, recurriendo a mi oclumancia pude tranquilizarme...

-Tu nombre soldado-

-¡WILLIAM SPENCER SEÑOR!- un silencio inundo la habitación, por minutos el sargento se quedó en absoluto silencio hasta que hablo...

-Eres hermano de Henry Spencer- afirmó con odio

-SEÑOR SÍ SEÑOR, SOY HERMANO DEL TENIENTE HENRY SPENCER-

-Perfecto... desde ahora serás llamado Smug **(presumido)** porque eso es lo que opino de ti al nombrar a tu pomposo e idiota hermano, pero créeme que él no te podrá salvar de mi mano, ni tu papi, ni tu mami, ni tu apellido, eres mío ahora y te haré sufrir como me hubiera gustado hacer sufrir al puto teniente Spencer, les advierto mierdas que el que ayude o se haga amigo de este insecto sufrirá lo mismo que él, ¡ESTÁ CLARO!- dijo el Sargento mirándonos con una cara desafiante

-¡SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!- gritaron todos mis compañeros mientras yo veía la escena, sin mostrar ninguna emoción gracias a la Oclumancia, sin embargo las imágenes de cuando Dudley amenazaba a mis compañeros de colegio para que no se juntaran conmigo se esparcieron como fuego en mi mente negándose a desaparecer, en ese tiempo hubiera dado todo por un amigo...

-¡HE DICHO SI QUEDÓ CLARO BOY!- ese grito me sacó de mis recuerdos, en algún momento el sargento se dio cuenta de mi mutismo...

-¡Le pido permiso para hablar Señor!- dije cuidando mis palabras, sabía que lo que iba a hacer era una estupidez, Ginny me maldecirá solo por pensar en esta idea de ponerme en peligro, pero no sería un Gryffindor si me acobardaba...

-¡RESPONDE A MI PREGUNTA SOLDADO!-

-¡SEÑOR SI SEÑOR, ES POR ESO QUE SEGUIRÉ JUNTANDOME CON SMUG!- grité con toda mi convicción, mirándole fijamente a los ojos... ante esto el sargento se acercó peligrosamente a mi, su cara estaba frente a la mía, podía oler su asqueroso aliento a tabaco, mi asco se intensificó cuando hablo...

-Por lo visto tengo a dos putos insectos a los cuales aplastar... Solo por esta vez Boy te perdonare esta afrenta pero ten cuidado, yo jamás olvido...- me miró fijamente antes de darse la vuelta y gritar - RECLUTAS HOY COMENZARÁ SU ENTRENAMIENTO TIENEN SOLO 5 SEGUNDOS PARA SALIR, 1,2...-

Salí a toda prisa junto a Will, quien me dio una sonrisa amistosa mientras nos dirigimos a un campo abierto, los cabos comenzaron a gritarnos dándonos instrucciones de trotar mientras cantábamos una melodía, vi a varios de mis compañeros ser golpeados si se retrasaban, si cantaban mal una estrofa o si derechamente no cantaban, fue en ese momento cuando sentí un fuerte golpe por la espalda, antes de poder reaccionar en contra de mi atacante Will me agarró del brazo, con frustración seguí trotando ignorando el dolor de mi espalda, Will comenzó a cantar más fuerte dándome significativas miradas hacia los cabos y el sargento, estaba bajo su mirada, mi mejor opción era obedecer, así que apretando los puños comencé a cantar, cante fuerte, intentando sacar toda mi frustración a través del canto, desde que llegue hasta el golpe en la espalda, me sentía tan idiota, ¿realmente creí que esto iba a ser fácil?, por un segundo baje mis defensas, si hubiera mantenido mis defensas en alto hubiera sentido que venia ese golpe, este lugar no era un paseo, tendría que tener más cuidado...

 _/-Cuando yo era chiquito, mi mama me lo decía_

 _no te metas de soldado, porque corren noche y día_

 _pero terco el indiecito, quiso verse uniformado_

 _y cambio a sus zapatos, por las botas de soldado.._

 _Canta, canta Don cadete, Que se escuche bien tu voz_

 _Que resuenen las montañas Que engrandezca el corazón._

 _Canta, canta Don cadete, Sobre el frió y el calor_

 _Sobre el hambre y la fatiga De primero con honor...-/_

Es en este minuto en que agradezco todo el entrenamiento previo estos años, gracias a mis constantes prácticas pude soportar esta maratónica carrera sin mucho problema, vi a varios de mis compañeros casi desmayarse después de tanta actividad física, para mi sorpresa Will, Smelly, Joker y Pampered se veían en buen estado, todos los demás habían caído al suelo después de que el silbato detuviera nuestra marcha, lo peor era la garganta seca de tanto cantar y de la agitación...

-¡HIJOS DE PERRA, QUIEN LES DIJO QUE PUEDEN DESCANSAR, AHORA ABAJO 100 LAGARTIJAS AHORA!- gritó el sargento

-1, 2, 3, 4...- comenzaba a contar el sargento con cada lagartija, Merlin si que fue bueno cerrar mi conexión con Ginny...

-¡BOY, SMUG A DONDE MIERDA CREEN QUE VAN!- nos gritó el sargento cuando finalmente termino la tortura, personalmente estaba harto de tantos gritos desde que habíamos llegado todo era gritos, golpes, groserías, para peor había perdido mi identidad ya no era Harry Potter ni James Evans, ahora era Boy, si el tío Vernon estuviera aquí tendría una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Vamos al comedor Sargento...- Will no termino de hablar

-No, ustedes no comerán hoy, ¿ven el edificio que está a la derecha a 100 pies de distancia?, ese es el gimnasio, lo ocuparemos esta tarde y lo quiero reluciente ¡ENTENDIDO!-

-¡SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!- dijimos y trotamos hacia el gimnasio, cuando llegamos pude finalmente relajarme unos momentos, para mi sorpresa me dolían los brazos, las rodillas, los muslos, todo mi cuerpo se quejaba, Will se acostó en el suelo luego de comprobar que éramos los únicos en el gimnasio, mientras que yo seguía en pie intentando estirar mis doloridas articulaciones...

-Debo admitir Evans que estás en buena forma, yo casi me derrumbo cuando comencé a trotar hacia el gimnasio- me dijo Will desde el suelo absolutamente agotado -fue tu ritmo lo que me ayudó a no rendirme...-

-Tengo practica, aunque me vea debilucho no significa que lo sea, estas ante un maestro Dan y por mi honor no puedo dejar que esto me derrote-

-Yo también he entrenado, aunque no por mucho tiempo, tenía la esperanza de ser... tu sabes... un mago...- me susurró esto último, mirando a su alrededor, abrí mis ojos en comprensión, Will era un Squib, es por eso que su núcleo mágico me resultaba tan extraño y familiar, se parecía al núcleo mágico de Filch...

-... siempre soñé con ir a Durmstrang dijo con la mirada perdida en el techo- comencé a usar mi legeremancia pude ver a Will de pequeño muy pequeño de unos 4 años con otro niño de unos 10 años escuchando una historia de un viejo señor...

-Mi hermano y yo provenimos de una familia sangre pura, por siglos fuimos una familia de magos poderosos, respetados y adinerados, el lema de mi casa era "pureza y nobleza", ¿lo puedes creer? esa era nuestra marca, nuestro sello, ver un Spencer era ver un pura sangre en todos sus sentidos hasta que algo sucedió... no se muy bien la razón pero mi familia perdió su magia, nos volvimos en squib, 20 generaciones de Squib han nacido, mi familia ha hecho de todo para revertir esta situación, ocupando nuestros recursos nos seguimos casando con sangres puras, incluso han habido matrimonios entre primos y hermanos, pero nada, poco a poco los magos nos olvidaron, pronto los matrimonios entre Squib fueron nuestra única solución y la inserción en el mundo muggle fue nuestra forma de mantener nuestro status...- me dijo Will mientras yo seguía oyendo al anciano hablar en la mente de Will, pero esta vez él tenía 10 años...

 ** _"-mi muchacho, eres nuestra esperanza pero si no lo logras y eres un Squib como tu hermano debes unirte al ejército, fue nuestra mejor herramienta Muggle para no perder el poder-"_**

-Incluso, una de mis familiares se casó con un príncipe squib, ni siquiera su sangre real logró sacar la magia en sus hijos, algo realmente triste...-continuó hablando Will

 _ **"-Te lo digo Will, yo no seré Squib como nuestros primos, puedo sentir la magia a mi alrededor que es más de lo que cualquier familiar nuestro ha experimentado, incluso a ti que eres pequeño te puedo sentir, algún día llegará mi carta de Durmstrang y seré el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, pondré el apellido Spencer, en alto, ¡ya lo verás!-"**_

-Es por eso que me dijiste que estabas aquí porque no tenías opción- le dije

-Exacto James, se está acercando mi cumpleaños lo que significa recibir mi carta y todo lo que he podido hacer es sentir el poder en otra persona, ninguna magia accidental ha salido de mi cuerpo, temo sufrir cuando no llegue mi carta...-

 ** _"- ¡NO! DEBE HABER UN ERROR, ¡PUEDO SENTIRLO PADRE! ¡PUEDO SENTIR MI MAGIA!-_**

 ** _-Hijo, tu carta no llegó, debes aceptar que eres...-_**

 ** _-NO SOY UN SQUIB! YA LO VERÁS EN CUALQUIER MINUTO LLEGARA MI CARTA!-"_**

-...La única forma de poder dar honor a mi familia seria a través del ejército y la forma más rápida y eficiente sería unirme a este campamento de locos...-

 ** _" - Eres nuestra esperanza pero si no lo logras y eres un Squib como tu hermano debes unirte al ejército, fue nuestra mejor herramienta Muggle para no perder el poder-_** _dijo el anciano_

 ** _-Deja de llenarle la cabeza con fantasías abuelo, mi hermano debe hacerse hombre y entrenar antes de soñar con recibir una puta carta-_**

 ** _-¡Podrás ser teniente pero en esta casa respetas a tu abuelo!-_**

 ** _-Claro padre, es solo que me cansé que traten de forma especial a William siendo que no ha logrado nada, aún no llega la dichosa carta y temo que su corazón se parta al descubrir que es otro Squib, un paria más...-_**

 ** _-¡Basta!, por favor no es necesaria esta discusión, mi hermano tiene razón, no pierdo nada en entrenar, después de todo si recibo mi carta solo dejaré el ejército y punto-_**

 ** _-Si es que realmente eres un mago hermanito, cosa que dudo mucho, después de todo solo percibes el poder en las personas algo que yo también podía hacer antes que tú y mírame soy un puto Squib, pero uno con poder, que a pesar de todo le trajo honor a esta familia-_**

 ** _-¿Que me recomiendas hermano?-_**

 ** _-Ve al campamento, Michael Thomas está al mando, si sobrevives a él yo mismo te recomendaré para unirte al General Windsor-"_**

\- Pero ahora conociendo al sargento y todo el trabajo que me ha dado, estoy dudando seriamente si mi decisión fue correcta o no...-

-¿Quién es Michael Thomas?- pregunte ganándome una mirada desconcertada de Will, mierda...

-Oh, creo que lo mencione sin querer... es el Sargento, su nombre es Michael Thomas, fue compañero de mi hermano, eran amigos y a la vez rivales, competían por todo hasta para unirse al ejercito del General Augusto Windsor... el Sargento estaba seguro que quedaría así que no opto por otra escuela, a pesar de la advertencia de mi hermano... sabes... el General solo acepta a Squibs, después de todo él también es uno de ellos y Michael era solo un Muggle que al igual que todos los muggles desconocían de este extraño requisito, él fue rechazado y no teniendo otra elección de carrera tuvo que seguir en su rango de sargento en la escuela de suboficiales, nunca podrá llegar a ser general y desde ahí odio a mi hermano que si fue seleccionado y por consecuencia me odia a mi y ahora a ti desde el momento que decidiste respaldarme, por cierto, muchas gracias amigo, fue algo tonto pero gracias- dijo Will con una amplia sonrisa

-Tenía que hacerlo amigo, fuiste el primero en ser amable conmigo, ahora toma mi mano es necesario que comencemos a ordenar antes de que llegue Michael Thomas- dije con una sonrisa burlona

-Amigo, si el Sargento se entera de que te burlaste de su nombre te odiará más que a mi y créeme que yo no tengo tu valor o estupidez para desafiarlo- dijo riendo ya en pie

-Me da igual, después de todo ya conocí a un Michael y a un Thomas y los derrote en la batalla más importante de mi vida, puedo con este sujeto- dije sonriendo ante el recuerdo de Ginny, cuanto la extrañaba...

-Como digas hermano, aunque eso no te quita lo loco- dijo divertido Will comenzando a ordenar el desordenado gimnasio

-Bien mierdas, aquí comienza la primer lección de defensa, aprenderán a golpear como hombres, un golpe bien pegado puede ser de vida y muerte, el boxeo nos ayudará a convertir sus asquerosos brazos flacuchos en una máquina de músculo, también trabajaremos en sus pies, el boxeo no es solo golpes tontos con mucha fuerza, es inteligencia, rapidez, cadera, pero eso no es todo lo que veremos, ya que no podemos esperar que nuestro enemigo pelee justamente, una buena patada es siempre bienvenida sobre todo si se da en partes nobles, todo es bienvenido en una batalla ya que perder no es una opción, porque perder es aceptar la muerte, además veremos algo de Judo, para someter a su enemigo, todo nos ayudará, después de cada almuerzo quiero que todos traigan su culo a este lugar, entrenaremos sin parar, solo el domingo el día del Señor tendrán unas horas de descanso ya que se dedicarán más al estudio, todos los demás días serán míos ¡entendido!-

-¡SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!-

-Muy bien, comenzaremos viendo sus habilidades, lucharán contra mis ayudantes, después de todo no son tan mayores a ustedes, aunque no se confíen, estoy seguro que cualquiera les patearía el culo sin problemas, ¡LOSER!-

-¡SEÑOR SÍ SEÑOR!- dijo Loser

-Serás el primero si ganas pensaré en cambiarte el nombre-

-¡SEÑOR GRACIAS SEÑOR!- gritó Loser, mientras que el sargento llamaba a un joven con un movimiento de su cabeza...

Todos quedamos en absoluto silencio cuando los dos jóvenes se pusieron en posición, Loser levantó los puños mientras que el cabo miraba sonriente a sus compañeros, seguramente tendría unos 14 años, Loser de unos 12 años lanzó el primer golpe que fue esquivado fácilmente, el cabo se alejó, se movía rápidamente...

-Un golpe sin potencia, sin velocidad y sin cadera- dijo el cabo con las manos en los bolsillos sin dejar de moverse - si vas a seguir utilizando el boxeo te recomiendo hacerlo mejor esta vez- se burló el cabo

Loser se lanzó con un grito repartiendo golpes, cada uno esquivado o bloqueado, en un intento desesperado de golpear al cabo Loser envió una patada muy mal ejecutada, el cabo tomó su pierna y la atrajo hacia él, derribando a loser, su caída fue fuerte solo amortiguada por la risotada del cabo...

-Levántate Loser, ¿no querías dejar de ser llamado perdedor? vamos levántate- dijo burlonamente el cabo, poco a poco Loser se levantó, volviendo a levantar sus puños...

-Bien Loser, tienes valor y eso lo reconozco pero el sargento se está impacientando no le gustan los combates largos así que es hora de terminar esto- rápidamente se acercó, loser levantó sus puños para cubrir su cara dejando su torso al descubierto, el cabo le golpeó, loser se dobló de dolor, luego el cabo golpeó sus piernas con una patada desequilibrando a Loser y volviéndolo a tirar al suelo, su grito adolorido resonó en todo el gimnasio...

-Así es como se golpea- dijo el cabo con una sonrisa volviendo a su grupo, mientras que el sargento aplaudía...

-Bravo, eso fue patético, pero por lo menos hubo un final rápido, Loser no me decepcionaste después de todo sigues siendo un perdedor, espero tu renuncia a menos que quieras seguir recibiendo más castigo, ahora levántate que viene el próximo duelo o tendrás que hacer 100 sentadillas de castigo- dijo el sargento

Loser comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo mientras el sargento se apresuraba llamando al siguiente cadete...

-¡FAT BALL!-

Fat Ball se veía pálido, con miedo avanzó mientras que los ayudantes del sargento se reían sin descanso

\- John - dijo el sargento y un cabo salió del grupo, John sonrió a Fat Ball mientras que este le miraba con miedo, apreté mis puños, era como ver pelear a Neville de 11 años contra Krum

John se acercó a Fat Ball, el muchacho levantó sus manos temblorosas intentando protegerse...

-Si quieres sobrevivir aquí tendrás que entrenar mucho y convertir toda esa grasa en músculo, si no eres capaz te recomiendo rendirte e irte de aquí, ve a refugiarte bajo las faldas de mami, esta es la última vez que tengo misericordia de ti- dijo John

-¿Eso quie.. quiere decir que no me golpearas?- dijo Fat Ball bajando un poco los brazos

-Yo no he dicho eso- dijo John golpeando a Fat Ball en la cara, pasando su débil barrera, el pobre cayó con un ruido estrepitoso quedando inconsciente

-Eso fue aburrido John, tu siempre juegas con tus víctimas- dijo un cabo

-Esta es la última vez que soy misericordioso con él- dijo John haciendo un gesto despreocupado, luego se giró y gritó apuntando a Will -¡hey tu!, ven y llévate a esta bola de grasa de aquí- Will se levantó y yo le seguí ayudando a cargar a Fat Ball

-BOY- dijo el sargento -a ti nadie te mandó a ayudar a Smug, que sea la última vez que haces algo sin permiso- dijo amenazante el sargento

-¡Joker tu turno!-

Joker paso adelante, era uno de los mayores, junto a Smelly y Pampered 14 años el tope para entrar al campamento, se posicionó mientras que un tal Garret pasaba adelante, esta pelea era más justa, 14 vs 15, hasta Garret se veía serio, la lucha comenzó, para sorpresa de muchos Joker era un hábil boxeador, pudo llegar a golpear a Garret quien finalmente ganó la contienda al desequilibrar a Joker, el sargento aplaudió y por primera vez felicitó a uno de nosotros, Joker sonrió sin importar que su nariz estuviera sangrando...

-¡Smug!- gritó el sargento, sentí a Will tensarse, pero avanzó valientemente hacia un fuerte Brian, 10 vs 16 muy desfavorecedor, el silencio reinó por unos minutos, hasta que Bryan comenzó a acercarse a Will, a diferencia de los demás este iba directo a golpear al muchacho, mire al Sargento quien tenía una cruel sonrisa en su rostro, Will logró escabullirse una y otra vez, era rápido pero no lograba dar ningún golpe certero, en un momento se agachó e intentó derribar a su rival con una patada, algo inteligente considerando que el rival era un gigante, sin embargo Brian no cayó, con una risotada agarró a Will de la cabeza, pude ver como en cámara lenta el brazo de Brian alejarse, iba a ser un golpe fuerte en el rostro, fue entonces que pasó, Will golpeó con su pie la descendencia de Brian, quien se dobló de dolor cayendo al suelo, el sargento estaba furioso pero no dijo nada más que mandarlo de vuelta a su puesto, yo le sonreí cuando llegó.

-¡BOY!- grito

Me levanté rápidamente debatiéndome en mostrar mi potencial, pude ver que uno de los cabos de unos 15 años avanzaba confiadamente hacia a mi, ya no era un chiquillo indefenso, delgado y pequeño, aunque seguía siendo un niño delgado tenía músculos por todo mi cuerpo muy bien ocultados por mi ropa, con una gran habilidad en karate y aikido, sin mencionar mis otros entrenamientos con Ginny y mi magia, pero eso no lo sabía mi contrincante, note la sonrisa confiada del sargento, el cabo llamado Tom se puso en posición de boxeo, reí ante la ironía, nuevamente me enfrentaba a un Tom, el susodicho avanzó hacia a mi, sonriendo por mi falta de movimiento, como si pudiera ver el fluir del tiempo pude apreciar cada movimiento, respiración y desequilibrio, fue entonces que esquive el golpe del cabo tomando su mano me impulse y le golpee con una patada Ura Mawashi Geri en su cabeza, tórax y finalmente en sus piernas haciéndolo caer, cuando estuvo en el suelo hice el amague de golpearlo con el puño dando un grito, Tom veía asustado mi puño a solo milímetros de su cara, aunque intente no golpearlo con tanta fuerza se le veía a muy poco de desmayarse, levantándome le di una reverencia y volví a mi puesto, todos estaban en Shock y me cuestione seriamente mi actuar, quizás debí haber dado más pelea...

-¡Fool es tu turno!- dijo el Sargento mirándome con un renovado odio y no era el único, muchos cabos me miraban igual

-Eso fue impresionante James- me susurró Will cuando el sargento volvió su mirada a la pelea -realmente no sabía si creerte cuando me dijiste que eras nivel Dan, disculpa mi falta de fe amigo- sonrió

Uno a uno fueron pasando, solo Smelly, Joker y Pampered recibieron algo positivo del Sargento, Will y yo aunque habíamos ganado solo recibimos miradas de odio, aún más severas que la mirada que recibieron los que perdieron. Comenzamos aprender principios básicos del boxeo, no se cuantas veces salte la cuerda, corrí, hice abdominales, flexiones, etc... hasta los dedos de los pies trabaje, cuando termine el día estaba agotado, mi estómago dolía del trabajo duro y del hambre, era un alivio que se acercara la hora de comer...

-¡SMUG Y BOY! hoy no comerán mocosos insolentes, el Gimnasio es una pocilga lo limpiarán y luego se reunirán conmigo en las habitaciones, ¡entendido!-

-¡Señor si Señor!- gritamos más de frustración que de aceptación mientras veíamos a todos salir del gimnasio

-Moriré de Hambre James, te lo juro- dijo Will mientras levantaba unas mancuernas

-Yo también Will, creo que no debí haber ganado el reto con el cabo...-

-¡Estás bromeando, eso fue épico!, aunque me duela el estómago prefiero mil veces recordar la cara de miedo en los cabos y el sargento que un buen plato de comida- dijo Will riendo estrepitosamente, su risa era contagiosa y pronto me uní a ella.

Terminamos rápidamente, así que nos sentamos en un rincón, retrasando lo más posible nuestro encuentro con el sargento, se podía escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de los platos y las voces, mi estómago rugió y recordé la rica comida de la señora Weasley... Ginny...

 _ **-¡HARRY!-**_

 _ **-¿Gin?-**_

 _ **-¡AL FIN! ¡SABES LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA!-**_

 _ **-Gin, amor...-**_

 _ **-NO, ME VAS A ESCUCHAR HARRY JAMES POTTER, DIJIMOS QUE HARÍAMOS ESTO JUNTOS, ¡HE ESTADO TODO EL DÍA INTENTANDO HABLAR CONTIGO!-**_

 _ **-Era necesario...-**_

 _ **-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! YA NO ES NECESARIO QUE TE HAGAS EL HÉROE, ¡ESTAMOS JUNTOS EN ESTO!-**_

 _ **-Ginny amor, calma déjame mostrarte lo que pasó, puede que ahí entiendas el porque no te permití entrar...-**_

 _ **-Mas te vale Potter que me muestres todo-**_ dijo fríamente Ginny, comencé a sentir la extraña sensación de ver mis recuerdos pasar por mis ojos, al igual que las fluidas emociones que me mandaba Ginny, angustia, dolor, odio, miedo, cuando finalmente mis recuerdos terminaron Ginny hablo

 _ **-Te pediría que te fueras pero puedo entender el porque estas ahí, te pediría también el permitirme enviarte comida pero también entiendo que no quieres alertar a Will, que al parecer cree que eres un Squib como él, no estoy de acuerdo con que me hayas dejado en las sombras pero lo entiendo, creo que a esta hora ya habría maldecido a todos en el campamento, pero te pido que no lo hagas más, estamos juntos en esto-**_ dijo tajantemente

 ** _-De acuerdo amor, prometo no dejarte más en las sombras, de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos en todo, te amo y te extraño...-_**

 ** _-Yo más Harry...-_**

-Creo que debemos irnos James, al parecer nuestros afortunados compañeros terminaron de comer- dijo Will levantándose y estirando la mano para ayudarme

-Si, vamos- dije tomando su mano impulsándome para levantarme

 ** _-La historia de Will me conmovió, nunca pensé que los Squib sufrieran tanto-_**

 ** _-A decir verdad nunca pensé en los Squib, ni siquiera cuando Filch nos perseguía, en un mundo gobernado por magos y muggles, que sucede con los que quedan en medio, si eres un Squib eres un paria de los dos lados...-_**

 ** _-No crees que...-_**

 ** _-Lo he pensado, sobretodo con el tema del General Windsor que solo acepta Squibs -_**

 ** _-Enemigo hasta que se demuestre lo contrario-_**

-Si que estás callado James-

-Es el hambre y el cansancio amigo, solo quiero llegar a mi cama y dormir-

-Quiero lo mismo amigo, pero ya verás que las cosas mejoraran- dijo Will optimista, lamentablemente mientras los días pasaban peor era la situación, las victorias de parte de Will y la mía hicieron que los cabos nos trataran peor, el sargento era cada vez más cruel, aunque ya nos alimentaba nos hacia hacer los ejercicios más complicados y peligrosos, fue aún peor cuando el sargento mencionó que por nuestra culpa hacíamos solo ejercicios físicos ignorando los tres primeros días domingo que se suponía que era de estudio y descanso, ya que necesitaba nivelar al grupo, también me hizo enfrentarme a mi y a Will con todos, humillándolos cuando perdían con nosotros, el ambiente se puso tan tenso que no podía dormir en las noches, incluso Fat Ball que nos agradeció amablemente haberlo ayudado la primera vez que lucho, nos miraba con una cara de odio puro... cuando Pork renunció fue la gota que derramó el vaso, abiertamente los demás nos ignoraban, nos dejaban solos, nos insultaban e incluso chocaban intencionalmente con nosotros intentando hacernos caer, Ginny estaba furiosa, sin embargo logró controlar su deseo de venganza, yo no estaba mejor, constantemente tenía que controlar mi impulso de lanzar una maldición, si había una posibilidad de que un enemigo squib estuviera cerca mío no quería alertarle con un loco impulso de magia...

El mes pasó rápidamente cuando al fin pudimos tener una clase teórica, la sensación al tomar un libro fue maravillosa, en ella podía ver un poco sobre la historia militar de mi país, luego de una aburrida lección procedí a acercarme a la biblioteca, al fin tenía acceso a ella y no iba a desperdiciarlo...

-¡Hey Boy, Smug! ¿adonde creen que van?- pregunto Joker

-Voy a la biblioteca Joker- le respondí

-Déjalos Joker, Boy y Smug se creen mejor que nosotros por ir a la biblioteca en vez de relajarse- dijo Fat Ball

-No se que bicho te picó Fat Ball pero nosotros no nos creemos superiores, solo vamos a echar un vistazo nada más- dijo Will

-Déjenlos fue una tontería intentar que se nos unan a un partido de Baloncesto, de seguro ni siquiera saben jugar- dijo Dirty con una sonrisa burlona

-O quizás tienen algo mejor que hacer en la biblioteca- dijo Loser dando pequeños besos al aire, eso hizo que todos rieran, Joker incluso comenzó a hacer pequeños sonidos de gemidos mientras agarraba a Slimy por la espalda quien no paraba de reír, sentí una furia recorrerme y mezclarse con la mía, Ginny estaba indignada, mis palmas comenzaron a arder de tan apretadas que estaban, Will no estaba mejor que yo, intente calmarme con mi oclumancia ya que solo quería maldecirlos ¿o quizás era el deseo de Ginny?...

-Que ustedes tengan este tipo de preferencias- dijo Will apuntando con su mano a Joker y a Slimy quienes se separaron con sus caras rojas de ira y vergüenza -no significa que nosotros lo tengamos, ahora si quieren un reto lo tendremos, nos enfrentaremos más tarde ya que de momento iremos a dejar nuestros libros- luego de una mirada altiva Will les hizo un movimiento de la mano como despidiendo a sus sirvientes y se fue de una manera orgullosa, yo le seguía detrás con mi rostro sin ninguna emoción.

 _ **-Will es tan agradable, nunca pensé que podría actuar como un Malfoy-**_

 _ **-Debes recordar que Will es un sangre pura incluso más sangre pura que el propio Malfoy, además es un Spencer emparentado con la casa real, es lógico que sepa tener porte y autoridad de realeza-**_

 _ **-Sin mencionar su linaje en la milicia...-**_

 _ **-Exacto...-**_

-Odio esto James dijo Will, mientras yo le miraba, solo somos niños, Joker apenas tiene 14 y ya bromea con cosas que ni siquiera deberíamos saber, todo por culpa del sargento y sus ayudantes- dijo Will con amargura...- Es por eso que quiero ser mago, no me quiero convertir en ellos, se que puedo ser mejor que alguien que grita órdenes, odia, amenaza e insulta...- dijo cerrando sus ojos mientras se apoyaba en una pared que estaba al doblar el pasillo

 _ **-Está pensando en su hermano...-**_

 _ **-Lo sé Gin, pero no le puedo preguntar sobre él aún, es mejor destacar sus fortalezas...-**_

-Eres bueno Will, no importa lo que seas, un Mago, un Muggle, un Squib o un Militar, nada de eso importa ya que solo importa quien eres, eres William Spencer, mi amigo, el primero en hablar conmigo, que a soportado de todo y aún sonríe, se que seas lo que seas no cambiará quién eres- le dije con una sonrisa que fue compartida

-Bueno, vamos ya a ver esos libros que tanta ilusión te hacen, creo que eres el único a quien le emociona ver la biblioteca, es por eso que me agradas...-

-¿Solo por eso? yo creía que te agradaba por mi habilidad en karate- dije riendo mientras que volvíamos a caminar hacia la biblioteca, sentí a Ginny bufar divertida

-A decir verdad me agrada que seas maduro e infantil a la vez, es extraño que los otros quieran ser mayores desesperadamente, incluso comenzaron a hablar como los cabos, es realmente desagradable ver a niños insultar o ser vulgares, solo les falta emborracharse y fumar para ser como ellos, en cambio tú mi buen amigo puedes ser maduro y darme una buena conversación y al mismo tiempo reírte de una cosa absolutamente trivial, yo... realmente disfrutaba ser un niño con sueños de quidditch, creerme un mago o Harry Potter salvando el día, montar a caballo creyendo que podía hablar con él, leer un libro, dibujar, reirme hasta que me doliera el estómago, son cosas que extraño y hubiera deseado hacer más, pero la realidad me golpeo al mostrarme la posibilidad de ser un squib, fue ahí que supe que tendría que madurar, pero creo que no le había tomado el peso hasta que llegue aquí, creo que es por eso que extraño ser un niño, porque era inocente y no tenía temor de convertirme en... bueno, en parte tengo temor de convertirme en mi hermano...-

 _ **"-Llegó mi hermano! Nani oíste llegó mi hermano!-**_

 _ **-Ya lo oí señorito, aunque no creo conveniente ir sin presenta... ¡Señorito espere!-**_

 _ **-¡Hermano!-**_

 _ **-Qué haces aquí, acaso no sabes que es de mala educación entrar a una habitación sin presentación-**_

 _ **-Hermano, yo... lo siento, yo solo... te extrañe...-**_

 _ **-Si claro, ya me viste, ahora vete, estoy ocupado-**_

 _ **-Pero...-**_

 _ **-¿¡Es que no me escuchaste!? saca tu culo de mi habitación antes de que te patee, necesito mi espacio, a diferencia tuya no tengo tiempo de niñadas-"**_

-No me malinterpretes, nos queremos pero después que llegó del campamento nunca fue lo mismo, cuando comencé a sentir la magia fue aún peor, era aún más distante, luchando por ser alguien, yo no cabía en sus planes, no quiero verme así en un futuro, frío y ambicioso...-

-Entiendo Will- puse mi mano sobre su hombro deteniéndonos -no estas solo-

Bufando un poco sonrió -Gracias James, ahora sigamos la biblioteca está a la vuelta de la esquina...-

 ** _-Quisiera poder hacer algo por Will-_** me dijo Ginny

 ** _-Lo sé amor, yo igual, pero vayamos paso a paso, y lo primero es investigar un poco los libros de la biblioteca, necesito saber un poco antes de aventurarme a investigar por las sombras-_**

-¿Dime James, sabes algo de Baloncesto? acabo de recordar que acepte el desafío de los neardentales que tenemos por compañeros-

-Bueno, no soy un experto...-

-Vaya, al parecer la tendremos difícil, tan solo pásame el balón, no es por presumir pero se me da bien el deporte-

-De acuerdo amigo- dije mientras entrábamos en la biblioteca

 _ **-¿Quieres que vaya a investigar a la ciudad por ti?-**_

 _ **-Por favor, dudo que en la biblioteca haya mucho sobre Baloncesto y sinceramente no quiero avergonzar a Will-**_

 _ **-De acuerdo, déjame avisar a Luna que no asistiré a la próxima clase-**_

 _ **-Gracias amor, avísame cuando vayas a tomar los libros, yo también voy a estar buscando información-**_ después de eso comencé a revisar los libros, mi mente se lleno de estos horrorizándome...

-¿Estas bien James?-

-¿He? si Will no te preocupes...-

-Armas de destrucción masiva -silbido- vaya James ya veo porque estas verde, aunque al parecer ni siquiera lo has abierto -Se rió- ven amigo deja ese libro, tenemos que ir a donde nuestros amados compañeros a patearles el trasero -

-Si, vamos...-

 ** _-Eso, fue aterrador Harry, nunca pensé que los muggles tuvieran tal poder...-_**

 ** _-Me siento tan idiota por haber ignorado el poder muggle-_**

 ** _-Es algo que cambiaremos amor, ahora despeja tu mente, necesitas concentrarte si quieres aprender un poco de baloncesto-_** rápidamente el conocimiento llegó a mi, las faltas, reglas, tiros, el puntaje, sonreí cuando Ginny agrego jugadas, trucos, jugadores reconocidos, etc, e incluso algunos procesos matemáticos, sin lugar a dudas Ginny busco la mayor cantidad posible de información.

-Al parecer comenzaron sin nosotros- dijo Will

-¿Estiramos? no quiero lesionarme y arriesgarme a la ira del sargento- le dije levantando los hombros despreocupadamente, Will sonrió y comenzó a estirarse, yo le seguí rápidamente...

En algún momento nos vieron y nos llamaron a la cancha con siniestras sonrisas, 2 contra 2, al parecer ninguno quería formar un equipo con nosotros, a los 9 puntos se iba el equipo perdedor y era remplazado por otro, el equipo con más victorias sería el ganador...

Tomé el balón con mis manos y comencé a rebotarlo mientras se organizaban los equipos, intente acostumbrarme a él, cerré mis ojos, poco a poco el conocimiento fluyó en mi cuerpo, comencé a sentir el cambio al golpear de diferentes formas el balón, abrí mis ojos y vi el aro, fue una reacción en cadena, mi cerebro comenzó a hacer cálculos de distancia, fuerza y velocidad, di un pequeño salto mis manos se pusieron en posición al igual que mi cuerpo y lancé, el sonido del balón entrando en el aro me hizo sonreír, Will silbo y me felicito por el tiro diciéndome que la victoria estaba asegurada, mientras tanto Ginny me invadía con emociones de orgullo, ordenándome a patear los traseros a mis compañeros...

El partido comenzó, no me costó darme cuenta que los muchachos no seguían las reglas, los más grandes ocupaban sus cuerpos para golpearnos sin ningún remordimiento, aún así les estábamos ganando, Will era realmente rápido, las tácticas de Ginny me ayudaron a engañar y lanzar o dar pases que terminaron dentro del aro, uno a uno y con más de un golpe fuimos eliminando a nuestros rivales hasta que solo quedo Joker y Loser, Ginny rió macabramente en mi mente animándome a avergonzar a los dos jóvenes que insinuaron una relación íntima con Will, con una mirada vi que Will pensaba lo mismo que Ginny, realmente estos dos se parecen, hice crujir mis dedos en expectación, ya quería vencerlos...

Joker ocupó su cuerpo golpeando incluso con el codo, uno de esos golpes me dio en la cabeza, caí a punto de desmayarme tirando el balón, el golpe había sido fuerte, Will logró tomar el balón y encestar pero luego corrió a mi lado intentando levantarme, pidió tiempo pero nadie le escuchó, una anotación llegó del otro equipo, Ginny me hablaba preocupada, sabía que si no le respondía ella vendría a buscarme, tomando aire recurrí a mi magia calmando el aturdimiento, justo a tiempo para ver que Loser corría por el balón, levantándome corrí a bloquearlo, Loser intento golpearme pero yo ya estaba preparado, esa mala intención le valió perder el balón, Will ya corría, lancé el balón golpeando el aro, Will salto y lo encesto, fue espectacular!

Una canasta más y podríamos celebrar, comenzamos a bloquear, Joker golpeó a Will, la risa de los demás me molesto infinitamente, sin embargo la risa de todos murió cuando Joker resbaló "accidentalmente", dándome el balón, lo lancé y cayó justo en medio del aro ganando el partido, corrí rápidamente hacia Will quien me miraba con curiosidad por unos segundos pero luego volvió a su mirada alegre, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio a Joker levantarse con el ceño arrugado en su rostro, habíamos ganado...

 _ **-Con la ayuda de magia pero aún así es una victoria digna, esos hijos de... su mamá hicieron trampa todo el tiempo!-**_

 _ **-Gracias Gin por no maldecir-**_

 _ **-Solo por ti amor...-**_

-Bueno al parecer somos los ganadores- dije

-Así parece, aunque más por el error de Joker que por merecimiento- dijo Loser con una sonrisa retorcida

 _ **-Hijo de...-**_

 _ **-Vocabulario Gin, calma...-**_

-Una victoria es una victoria- dijo Will

-Solo por esta vez Smug y Boy, la próxima vez les patearemos el trasero- dijo Joker

-Después de todo solo tuvieron suerte- dijo Fat Ball, algo que secundaron todos nuestros compañeros...

Los meses pasaron, y rápidamente llegamos a Junio llegando casi al fin del campamento, ya había visto toda la biblioteca, cada palabra sobre el armamento muggle me sorprendía, fascinaba y horrorizaba al mismo tiempo, el armamento químico y el armamento nuclear fue realmente aterrador, el mundo mágico no podría con algo semejante... Aún recuerdo cuando tomé por primera vez un arma me sentí realmente enfermo, no podía olvidar el día que los mortifagos llegaron disparando, al mismo tiempo recordaba cada una de sus partes y su funcionamiento, para mi pesar fue realmente fácil manipularla, el sargento fue el mismo demonio encarnado (según Will) intentaba humillarnos a cada oportunidad, sin embargo debo reconocer que nos logró enseñar, cada uno de nosotros podía boxear, mis brazos jamás se vieron tan bien, aunque mis músculos son más del tipo delgado podía ver que habían crecido bastante, tendría que usar ropa más suelta cuando entrará a Hogwarts, sin mencionar mi espalda que se había ensanchado, Will se veía mucho más fuerte y alto que yo, era realmente bueno en boxeo y su golpe era fatal, al igual que sus llaves de judo y uno que otro golpe de karate que le enseñe feliz, nuestros compañeros también habían progresado, ya no eran los debiluchos que perdieron en cada oportunidad con los cabos, aunque seguían igual de desagradables con nosotros, una noche intentaron atacarnos, llenaron sus fundas de almohadas con Jabón intentando golpearnos, algo que nos hubiera lastimado, pero que no lograron gracias a mis defensas mágicas, fue así que logré percibir el movimiento antes de que lanzaran el primer golpe, el grito de Smelly cuando lo golpee despertó a Will quien golpeó fuertemente la nariz de pampered, los gritos hicieron entrar a los cabos quienes nos castigaron dos días encerrados sin comida en el calabozo para el disgusto de Ginny... No se cuantas veces tuve que colarme al reino de las sombras para tranquilizarla después de ese incidente y al mismo tiempo mostrarle mis progresos, sonrió al pensar en su cara, se veía gratamente sorprendida y sonrojada.

Solo faltaban unos días para el término del campamento, las pruebas fueron realmente fáciles o por lo menos para mi lo fueron, se evaluó la habilidad, fuerza, conocimiento, puntería y trabajo en equipo, todo bajo el mando del capitán Charles Johnson, he de decir que junto con Will nos fue bien en cada una de las pruebas, incluso cuando invadimos una ciudad simulada nuestra combinación fue perfecta, nos infiltrarnos y salimos con nuestro botín sin problemas, fuimos recomendados a obtener una beca para seguir en la carrera militar y nos dieron el rango de cabo mayor para comenzar nuestra carrera lo antes posible, el capitán comentaba alegremente que si seguíamos nuestro entrenamiento podíamos salir de la escuela con un rango incluso superior al de teniente, entrando en la escuela de oficiales o bajo la tutela de un importante general, recordando así al hermano de Will quien fue uno de los soldados más brillantes de su generación... lo cual no pasó desapercibido por los ojos envidiosos de nuestros compañeros...

Fue antes del 31 de Junio, antes de la ceremonia, antes de volver a casa como un cabo mayor, con Will para variar nos habían castigado por una discusión con Fat Ball, el había comenzado a insultarnos, nada nuevo, así que lo ignoramos pero cuando se metieron con la madre de Will y él no se pudo contener, lo entendí perfectamente, después de todo yo también había perdido a mi madre. Fuimos encerrados así que nos sentamos en el suelo y comenzamos a hablar de lo fantástico que fuera nuestro ultimo día en este horrible lugar, fue bastante tarde cuando me desperté con una extraña sensación, me levanté y desperté a Will, poniéndome en posición de pelea, Will hizo lo mismo, ambos de pie mirando la puerta de entrada, el horrible chirrido metálico de la puerta fue el primer aviso de que alguien estaba entrando, fue en ese entonces que entraron todos nuestros compañeros con siniestras sonrisas, apreté los puños esto no era nada bueno, mi mente comenzó a pensar planes de escape sin ocupar mi magia, mi concentración se rompió cuando cerraron la puerta tras de ellos ya que fue ahí cuando dos de ellos se adelantaron, mi sangre se congeló cuando vi que ellos portaban armas...

-Vamos a ser claros Smug y Boy, hoy les daremos su merecido, los golpearemos un poco y luego cuando estemos satisfechos les dejaremos, eso solo si cooperan, ya que si se resisten tendrán una gran descarga de voltios en todo su cuerpo lo que les dejará igualmente vulnerables para la golpiza de su vida- dijo sonriendo malignamente Joker

-¡COBARDES!- Gritó Will, lo que provocó una carcajada grupal

-¿Realmente creyeron que gritar les ayudaría?, lo siento mucho pero no hay nadie alrededor, todos los cabos y hasta el propio sargento les mandan una buena patada- dijo Loser

Me sentí enfermo, estaba lleno de ira por toda esta situación, mi magia estaba a punto de salir y no me importaba, no dejaría que esos tipos me tocaran, un buen desmaius haría este trabajo fácil, fue en ese momento que sentí un dolor increíble por mi cuerpo, pude tolerarlo, no era peor que un crucio, Fat Ball me disparó a quemarropa sin esperar respuesta, podía ver que quería causarme dolor, me sentí un tonto debí haber actuado antes, Loser rió e hizo lo mismo con Will disparando a quemarropa, su grito resonó la habitación, le mire, era todo lo que podía hacer hasta que una fuerte emoción de dolor se mezclo con la mía y un grito resonó fuertemente en mi mente... Ginny... fue en ese momento que todo se apagó, las sombras invadieron la habitación tan rápido como mi ira crecía, Joker y los demás retrocedieron e incluso pude ver a Fat Ball intentar salir, un error, nadie podía salir del reino de las sombras, todos estaban aterrados sobretodo cuando me pude levantar, me miraban con horror, yo solo pude sonreír al ver sus caras, mis ojos ardían, el dolor era intenso pero lo ignore, ante la revelación de algo que no había visto antes, puede ver las fechas de sus muertes, ataques cardíacos, atropellos, apuñalamiento, cáncer y sobredosis, todos tendrían un final fatal pero algo en mí no quería esperar...

 **-Crucio-** dije extendiendo mi mano y cada uno de ellos gritó más fuerte que lo que Will y yo habíamos gritado, me goce en el dolor y la locura que veía en sus ojos, que sufrieran por haber lastimado a Ginny, pude ver que si seguía torturándolos su fin llegaría aún más temprano...

-¡HARRY NO!, ¡DETENTE TÚ ERES ASÍ!, ¡NO ERES COMO TOM!-

Ese grito que resonó tanto en mis oídos como en mi mente me hizo reaccionar **\- ¡Desmaius! -** grite aturdiendo a cada uno de ellos, el dolor en mis ojos era insoportable, caí hacia atrás agarrando mis ojos, quemaban infernalmente...

-¡ALEJATE! - dijo una voz a la cual identifique como Death, pude sentir la frustración y preocupación de Ginny, intente abrir mis ojos, el dolor aumentó pero necesitaba ver a Ginny, ahí de pie me miraba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, fue en ese entonces que algo cambio en sus ojos... su iris se volvió de un rojo intenso, su pupila negra al igual que su esclerótica, ella gritó de dolor, mientras que el mío se apaciguaba...

-Eso es Señora Potter comparte el dolor de tu esposo- dijo Death, fue como si me hubieran golpeado, Ginny estaba compartiendo mi dolor para que yo no sufriera, eso era algo que no permitiría, cerré fuertemente los ojos intentando cargar con la mayor cantidad de dolor...

-¡NO SEAS UN BRUTO, DÉJAME AYUDARTE, NO QUIERO QUE SUFRAS!- me gritó Ginny al darse cuenta de mi acto, inmediatamente sentí sus gritos doloridos cuando se llevo una mayor cantidad de mi carga...

-¡DEJA DE AYUDARME, PREFIERO SUFRIR MIL VECES ESTO ANTES QUE VERTE SUFRIR!-

 _ **-En la alegría y en el dolor amor...-**_

-¡NO, yo prometí protegerte!-

-¡No soy una damisela que necesita protección Potter!-

-¡Lo sé pero aún así haré lo posible para evitar tu sufrimiento!- grite y fue en ese entonces que el dolor desapareció...

Fue como ver todo en cámara lenta y al mismo tiempo en cámara rápida, vi a Ginny en distintas situaciones, al igual que a Will y al resto de mis compañeros, fue algo realmente extraño, mire a Ginny sus ojos habían cambiado su iris era dorado, su pupila gris y su esclerótica volvía a ser blanca, una de las visiones llamó mi atención, después de verla enfoque mi vista en Will que me miraba con los ojos abiertos, me había olvidado de hechizarlo..., fue entonces que me volví a sentir diferente, podía ver perfectamente la magia de Will y todo su potencial, sus puntos débiles, sus trabas, ¡todo!, volví mi mirada a Ginny, su iris tenía un degradado de negro a celeste, su pupila se volvió blanca al igual que su esclerótica, fue en ese momento que una risa maligna invadió la base central del reino de las sombras...

-Veo que no me equivoque al elegirlos, han invocado la magia antigua señores Potter, amor y autosacrificio, gracias a eso han logrado pagar el precio de mis ojos y al parecer no solo de los míos, sino también los ojos de Time y Destiny, esto es mejor de lo que había esperado- dijo Death volviendo a reír...-Ojos rojos, iris y esclerótica negra, esos son mis ojos, te permiten ver la fecha de la muerte de las personas, al igual que controlar las sombras, cuando la despertaste Señor Potter lograste transportar a todos aquí...-

-¿Nuestros ojos siempre sangraran?- pregunto Ginny

-Toque mi cara como reflejo, de inmediato sentí algo húmedo, era sangre...-

-Al principio pensé que ese era su precio a pagar, hasta que el dolor comenzó en usted Señora Potter sin derramar una sola gota de sangre ... así que he de suponer que los lentes del Señor Potter no pudieron soportar mis ojos, al desintegrarse debieron de dañarlo haciéndolo sangrar- dijo Death

Con un movimiento Death limpio y sano mis ojos, pude ver alivio en los aún extraños ojos de Ginny, extrañaba ver sus ojos color chocolate...

-Los ojos dorados de pupila gris, esclerótica blanca son los de Time, creo que tendrán que aprender que es lo que puedan hacer, solo sé que le permite a Time ver las cosas a su voluntad, lentamente o tan rápido como él quiera sin cambiar las leyes del tiempo y espacio, al igual que retroceder sucesos...-

-Los ojos que mantienen son los de Destiny, ojos con un degradado de negro a celeste, pupila y esclerótica blanca, al igual que el de Time se muy poco sobre ella, solo se que ayuda a Destiny a elegir sus "héroes" y sacar su potencial... no se mucho más, ya que no hablamos mucho sobre nuestros poderes...-

-Con eso es suficiente, creo que sabemos como funcionan nuestros ojos, es algo natural, como si ellos nos dijeran cómo utilizarlos... así que por ahora debemos encargarnos de nuestros invitados- dije mirando a Will quien estaba aún sin moverse en el suelo, sus ojos estaban horrorizados, me acerque y coloque mi mano en su pecho, Ginny se acerco y coloco su mano en su espalda...

-Esto lo hago con mucho gusto amigo- le dije, antes de que mi mano brillará de un color azul, la mano de Ginny se oscureció, un color negro la rodeo, vi a Will quien cerró sus ojos mientras apretaba sus dientes antes de ver su cuerpo brillar, mis ojos podían ver su magia, mientras yo intentaba desbloquear su cuerpo sobrecargando con magia, Ginny sacaba toda traba que encontraba mi magia, fueron unos largos minutos hasta que lo sentimos, una explosión de energía proveniente de su núcleo mágico brotó naturalmente del cuerpo de Will, la magia al fin comenzó a fluir libremente por su cuerpo, nos alejamos con Ginny, sus ojos volvieron al hermoso color chocolate, se veía agotada pero feliz...

-¿James?-

-¿Como estas amigo?- le dije

-Que... que esta pasando, tus ojos...-

 _ **-Volvieron a ser verdes Harry-**_

 _ **-Extraño... puedo ver claramente-**_

 _ **-¿Crees que tu vista se haya sanado?-**_

 _ **-Es lo más probable amor...-**_

-Te explicare Will pero no aquí, Ginny, llévalo al baúl, pronto te explicaré amigo pero primero debo encargarme de nuestros otros invitados, Gin, también trae la poción de san mungo, la necesitaremos...-

Vi a Ginny levantar a Will con la ayuda de su magia, al parecer el fluir de su magia le estaba haciendo recuperarse del disparo, me acerque a Death quien se despidió con una horrible sonrisa...

 **-Obliviate...-** dije y comencé a borrar su memoria, cuando termine mis ojos volvieron a ser rojos y comencé a insertar sombras, no quería correr ningún riesgo innecesario, gracias a un silenciador sus gritos no resonaron en la base central... Gin apareció con la poción para curar los daños del crucio, para luego ayudarme a añadir nuevos recuerdos de arrepentimiento y cobardía, ellos nunca nos fueron a golpear... y así finalmente los condujimos por las sombras a sus habitaciones, todos estaban en sus respectivas camas, sonreí al recordar un pequeño detalle mientras les veía sufrir con un pequeño miedo irracional, ojos rojos les perseguirán esta noche en sus pesadillas cubiertas cuidadosamente por las sombras impidiendo que Destiny o Time puedan ver sus sueños, es una lástima que su sufrimiento sea solo por una noche pero tampoco quería hacerles enloquecer...

Volvimos al reino de las sombras y fuimos a hablar con Will quien seguía acostado en el sofá, Ginny se acercó rápidamente con una poción para ayudar en su recuperación.

-Creo que tenemos una charla pendiente- me dijo Will sentándose y mirándome fijamente

-Eso creo amigo, aunque no sé por dónde empezar...-

-Qué tal por tu nombre- me dijo Will

-Harry, mi nombre es Harry Potter- hubo un silencio, Will levantó su vista a mi frente, con un movimiento de mano retire el hechizo que mantenía oculta mi cicatriz, sus ojos se abrieron con comprensión

-Hola Harry mi nombre es William Spencer y realmente no tengo idea de que hago aquí- dijo estirando su brazo con una sonrisa en su rostro, esta era una de las cosas que me agradaban de Will

-Encantado William, no te preocupes te explicaré lo que está sucediendo- dije sacudiendo su mano en modo de saludo mientras que Ginny bufaba divertida

-De acuerdo, pero creo que deberías comenzar en presentarme a esta señorita- dijo sonriéndole amablemente a Ginny

-Ginny Potter, soy la esposa de Harry, es un gusto- dijo Ginny riéndose de la cara sorprendida de Will

-Vaya Ja.. Harry quien lo hubiera dicho, tan joven y ya estás casado- dijo Will

-Si y es aquí donde comienza mi historia...- tardamos un par de horas en contarle todo lo sucedido en nuestra otra realidad y en esta, desde que despertamos hasta que le ayudamos a destrabar su magia, cuando terminamos su rostro estaba serio...

-Entiendo porque entraste al campamento y tú adicción a la biblioteca aunque no leías ningún libro, comparto tus temores aunque... aunque eso genera un nuevo temor en mi, en la otra realidad no nos conocíamos por lo tanto es seguro que era un fracaso que es la mejor opción o que quizás me uní al ejército Squib, me siento enfermo al pensar que quizás estuve cuando se atacó a San mungo- dijo Will con amargura

-El pasado quedó atrás, nosotros también cometimos errores, además estas son solo suposiciones- dijo Ginny

-Gin tiene razón Will, aunque debo decir que me has abierto los ojos sobre la comunidad Squib, antes ni siquiera le habría considerado- dije con vergüenza

-Eso es horrible, deberían condenarte al igual que la mayoría de la población mágica y muggle- dijo Will riendo -tranquilo Jam... Harry... quizás no lo viste antes pero ahora lo ves y al parecer y como yo ahora lo siento, has hecho más que la mayoría, sin ti ahora estaría golpeado por nuestros amados compañeros o condenado a una vida militar sin magia, has cumplido uno de mis más grandes sueños y por eso estaré eterna agradecido amigo, cuenta conmigo para todo lo que quieras-

-Gracias Will- le dije sinceramente

-Creo que nos puedes ayudar- dijo Ginny captando toda mi atención - por lo que he escuchado quieres asistir a Durmstrang, cuando llegue el momento de la guerra necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible es por eso...-

-Quieres que sea tu conexión con Durmstrang- dijo Will

-Así es, cuando logremos dominar las cápsulas de tiempo podremos entrenar a todos los que pueda añadir, toda ayuda es útil- dijo Ginny, yo sonreí orgulloso de ella...

-De acuerdo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, haré mi mejor esfuerzo- dijo Will

-Entonces está hecho, me contactaré contigo por las sombras Will, cuando estés solo y necesites hablar solo acércate a ellas y di mi nombre, te escucharemos...-

-Bueno caballeros, es momento de retirarme, cuando vine hacia acá deje muy preocupada a mamá, tuve que inventar una gran pesadilla para que se retirara de mi cuarto...-

-Es cierto, oí tu grito y sufrimiento en mi mente cuando me dispararon-

-Créeme que sentí tu dolor, fue bueno que te hayas retirado al reino de las sombras o sino no hubiera podido engañar a mamá... bueno me despido, fue un placer conocerte Will-

-El placer fue mío Ginny- dijo Will

-Bueno Will, te puedes quedar en el cuarto mientras yo me acomodo en el sofá, no se tu pero prefiero dormir las últimas horas que nos quedan aquí he irme temprano en la mañana antes que volver a esa celda-

-Si por favor, el solo pensar en volver me dan escalofríos- dijo Will cruzando los brazos como cubriéndose del frío, sonreí ante ese gesto

-Harry...- dijo Will de repente muy serio -antes de ir a la habitación me gustaría hablar contigo sobre el futuro...-

Sentándome rectamente le mire haciéndole un gesto para que continuara

-Si nuestras suposiciones son correctas y es el grupo de mi hermano quien dio las armas a los mortifagos entonces es imperativo que mi familia no sepa de mi magia, o por lo menos la mayoría...-

-Entiendo...-

-Por favor déjame terminar... se supone que en la otra realidad era un squib, no sabemos que puede desencadenar este cambio es por eso que debo pasar desapercibido o por lo menos William Spencer- le mire con curiosidad dejando que continuara - así que quiero seguir tu idea, eres Harry Potter en el mundo mágico, el salvador del mundo mágico que vive con sus tíos, pero también eres James Evans en el mundo muggle ganador de concursos, un guerrero nivel Dan y un Cabo Mayor, quiero ser William Spencer en el mundo Muggle pero no en el mundo mágico...-

-Así si logras algo en el mundo mágico...-

-No lo podrán vincular de inmediato a mi persona...-

-Eso es brillante- dije entendiendo la idea de Will

-Aunque eso despierta una nueva interrogante ya que al estar en Durmstrang no podré seguir el ritmo militar por lo menos hasta que cumpla 18-

-Y necesitamos una fachada para tapar tu estadía en Durmstrang por lo menos ante tu hermano-

-Exacto...-

-M... creo que tengo una idea- le dije con una amplia sonrisa

 **Salón mundo 456**

La cosas no podrían estar mejor pensó Death, sus manos seguían estiradas hacia el mundo 456 podía ver bien como las piezas se movían en su favor, pero la demoníaca sonrisa que surgió de su rostro no tenía nada que ver con este patético mundo, todo marchaba aún mejor de lo planeado con los Potter, la antigua magia fue un factor que no había considerado pero que fue gratamente bienvenida, si, ya podía sentir su venganza materializarse, podía ver a Time y a Destiny revolcarse en su miseria...

-Al parecer alguien está muy confiado- dijo Time mirándome con sus helados ojos, mientras que sus engranajes giraban a un ritmo acelerado

-Si se confía por un patético avance entonces es más inútil de lo que pensaba- dijo Destiny

-Un avance por patético que sea es un paso más hacia mi victoria- dije regocijándome en los avances de los Potters...

-Un avance es solo eso Death, este mundo me pertenece y no dejaré que nadie me lo arrebate- dijo Time

Mi siniestra risa retumbó la habitación, me hacía tanta gracia que mis rivales fueran ajenos a mi verdadero plan...- eso lo veremos Time, ya es hora de comenzar a jugar en serio- al instante mis ojos se volvieron de un furioso color rojo, Time sonrió mecánicamente mientras que sus ojos dorados me observaban desafiantes, mientras que debajo de su capa unos ojos negros degradados a celestes centelleaban ante el desafío de la batalla...


	8. Libro 1 Parte 1

**Notas del autor:** Hola! disculpen la demora, he estado con mucha carga laboral, además de actividades variadas así que me ha sido imposible actualizar seguido, este capítulo es el inicio del primer año de Harry, en el cual narraré conforme a los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en el libro, esta historia se volvió a escribir desde el principio así que si comenzaste conmigo cuando recién empece a escribirla te recomiendo volverla a leer :)

Normal= Narración y conversación

 _Cursiva = Parcel/dragón_

 **Negrita = Hechizos**

 _ **Negrita Cursiva = Conversación Mental**_

 _ **"Negrita cursiva entre comillas"**_ _**Flashback**_

 _ **(Negrita cursiva entre paréntesis) = traducciones**_

 **Libro 1:**

 **Primera Parte: El vidrio que se desvaneció y Las cartas de nadie**

 **Base Central**

 **Reino de las sombras**

 **1992**

-Al parecer tendrás que ocupar una poción aceleradora para que tu cabello quede como estaba antes...-

-No te preocupes Gin, mi cabello estará perfecto para cuando reciba mi carta o mejor dicho mis cartas...-

-Vaya alguien aquí está ansioso- dijo Gin con una sonrisa

-Si tuvieras que soportar a los Dursley sobretodo con el cumpleaños de Dudley cerca tú también lo estarías- le dije devolviendo la sonrisa para luego girar rápidamente mi mirada, últimamente era casi doloroso estar cerca de ella, como si nuestro vínculo supiera que nuestro tiempo se estaba acercando, solo bastaba una sonrisa o una mirada para despertar a mi monstruo interno que me reclamaba mayor intimidad con mi esposa... suspire derrotado, necesitaba recordar nuestra misión...

-Tranquilo... me siento igual, ya llegará nuestro momento- me dijo Ginny

-¿Tan obvio soy?- dije derrotado -Es solo... que me gustaría que nuestro tiempo llegue pronto- continué hablando expresando mi ansiedad...

-Yo también espero lo mismo amor pero aún no estamos listos... que te parece si me hablas sobre Will, quizás eso nos distraiga de nuestro vínculo- dijo Ginny

-Prefiero mostrarte amor, después de todo me hubiera gustado que estuvieras ahí...-

-Fue lo mejor amor, recuerda que Will nos mencionó que su hermano aunque sea un squib tiene una particular habilidad de presentir la magia, necesitaban aparentar que tu núcleo mágico es como a lo sumo el de un squib y conmigo eso hubiera sido particularmente difícil de controlar...- me dijo Ginny

-Y así también nos acostumbramos para lo que se viene este año, una cosa es engañar al Teniente Spencer y otra muy distinta es engañar a Albus Dumbledore... así que como siempre tienes razón amor- le dije a Ginny sonriendo, inmediatamente la comencé a sentir en mi cabeza

-Al parecer no soy el único ansioso, tranquila te dejaré entrar pero debes saber que este recuerdo pertenece a Will- le dije a Ginny liberando el acceso para que pudiera ver mis recuerdos...

 **"-Vaya** _ **, ¿si no es William Spencer?-**_

 _ **-¡Teniente Spencer!- dije cuadrandome**_

 _ **-Descansa soldado, estoy aquí como tu hermano no como tu superior-**_

 _ **-Es bueno verte Henry- le dije dándole un abrazo**_

 _ **-Así me gusta verlos- dijo una voz detrás de mi hermano**_

 _ **-Padre, dije abrazándolo-**_

 _ **-Mírate hijo, el segundo en tu clase, seleccionado para la beca militar y titulado como cabo mayor, no puedo estar más orgulloso de mis dos hijos- dijo mi padre mirándonos con orgullo**_

 _ **-Bien hecho soldado, sobreviviste al primer entrenamiento ahora viene lo divertido y si lo haces bien te recomendaré, el General Windsor necesita hombres inteligentes como nosotros- dijo mi hermano con una gran sonrisa, lo que me sorprendió, hace mucho tiempo que no se mostraba tan relajado, sentí una cálida sensación en mi pecho, hasta este momento nunca me di cuenta cuánto añoraba a mi antiguo hermano, si no fuera porque conocí a Jam... Harry... las palabras de mi hermano hubiera sido mi ley, pero todo había cambiado y mi futuro se veía más brillante y grande que simplemente luchar por el poder y reconocimiento militar...**_

 _ **-Gracias Hermano, Padre... me gustaría que conocieran a un buen amigo mío- les dije llamando a Jam... Harry, tendré que acostumbrarme a llamarle por los dos nombres, quien se acercó inmediatamente, por su mirada comprendí que había estado escuchando toda mi conversación, es increíble el poder de este chico...**_

 _ **-Él es James Evans- dije mientras Harry se cuadraba frente a mi hermano**_

 _ **-Descansa soldado, es un placer conocer al primero de la clase- dijo mi hermano estirando su mano hacia Harry**_

 _ **-El placer es mío Teniente Spencer y Señor Spencer- dijo Harry dándole la mano tanto mi hermano como a mi padre**_

 _ **-Evans... no creo haber escuchado ese apellido antes- dijo mi padre**_

 _ **-Eso es porque es un apellido común, mi familia no siempre fue multimillonaria- dijo Harry como si estuviera comentando el clima**_

 _ **-¿Y que te trajo aquí James?- preguntó mi hermano, al parecer Harry despertó la curiosidad de él...**_

 _ **-Quería probarme a mí mismo antes de tomar el negocio familiar- dijo Harry**_

 _ **-Eso quiere decir que no seguirás tu carrera militar- dijo mi hermano, por su tono pude ver que no era una pregunta...**_

 _ **-No soy dueño del futuro, puede que cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad vuelva a mi carrera militar pero de momento mis planes están en un internado de economía, muy pronto heredaré las empresas de mi familia y necesito el conocimiento para que éstas florezcan- dijo Harry muy seguro, haciéndome recordar nuestra conversación...**_

 _ **-Es una lastima, hay mucho potencial en ti, pero la familia es primero- dijo mi hermano**_

 _ **-Bueno familia es momento de la graduación y debemos irnos- dije**_

 _ **-Fue un placer Señor Spencer, Teniente Spencer- dijo Harry a modo de despedida para luego retirarnos a cuadrarnos en nuestra posición, fue un verdadero deleite ver la cara del Sargento al momento de la condecoración, sobretodo porque no mostramos ninguna señal de ser golpeados..."**_

-Así que conociste a su hermano- me pregunto Gin

-Si, pude ver muchas cosas interesantes en su mente, aún no es muy cercano al general Windsor por lo tanto no había mucha información trascendental, pero lo que vi me indica que nuestros temores están bien fundados, el general quiere a toda costa traer poder a la comunidad Squib-

-Tengo una pregunta... ¿qué conversación tuviste con Will y porque no estoy enterada de ella?-

-No dio tiempo- le dije a mi esposa un poco temeroso ante su mirada

-Escupe Potter, sabes que no me gusta que me oculten cosas...-

-Te lo dije Gin, no dio tiempo, la conversación se dio en la base central así que no había posibilidad de contactarte, pero no te preocupes, ahora lo sabrás- le dije enviando los recuerdos de Will

 **"** _ **-Bienvenido a casa nieto- dijo mi abuelo**_

 _ **-Felicidades por tu graduación- dijeron mis familiares abrazándome**_

 _ **-Gracias- les dije sinceramente, sintiendo miles de emociones en mi pecho, me imaginé a mi mismo dándoles las noticias de mi magia, de seguro sus expresiones serían más explosivas, el primer Spencer en varias generaciones en volver a la magia...**_

 _ **-Vaya si que están felices por ti, imagínate cuando te gradúes y seas un teniente como yo- dijo mi hermano sacándome de mi ensoñación, haciéndome recordar el porque no podía dar a conocer la noticia de mi magia, así como el plan que hable con Harry...**_

 _ **-Padre, ¿podríamos hablar en privado por favor?...- dije trayendo sobre mi varias miradas sorprendidas, al parecer todos esperaban conversar conmigo sobre mis "anécdotas militares", lo sé porque hicieron lo mismo con Henry las dos veces que se graduó...**_

 _ **-Claro William- dijo mi padre aún sorprendido... camine nervioso hacia su despacho, con mi corazón latiendo a mil, cuando cruzamos el umbral cerré las puertas y acercándome a él, lo tomé por su hombro guiándolo a la zona más oscura de la habitación...**_

 _ **-¿William que...?-**_

 _ **-Estamos listos- dije cortando la pregunta de mi padre e inmediatamente las sombras nos rodearon transportándonos en la base central frente a Harry con su apariencia de James...**_

 _ **-¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS!- Gritó mi padre asustado**_

 _ **-Tranquilízate por favor- le dije aún agarrado a su hombro, sin embargo no fue suficiente...**_

 _ **-¡Will, QUE MIERDA ESTA...!- comenzó a gritar para ser silenciado por Harry quien utilizó su magia para sentarlo en un sofá que mágicamente apareció, luego él habló...**_

 _ **-Lamento asustarlo Señor Spencer y créame que si no hubiera sido necesario no hubiera utilizado mi magia para tranquilizarlo, mi nombre es James Evans también conocido como Harry James Potter- dijo cambiando de apariencia mientras mi padre abría sus ojos...**_

 _ **-Padre, necesito contarte lo ocurrido en estos meses pero para eso necesito que mantengas la calma- dije mirándolo, fue en ese momento que Harry volvió a intervenir...**_

 _ **-Él va escuchar Will, pero entiende que es difícil para él, después de todo son varias generaciones sin magia...- en ese momento Harry levantó su mano sacando los encantamientos en mi padre, quien seguía en silencio...**_

 _ **-Si, señor Spencer, leo tu mente y si soy ese Harry Potter...-**_

 _ **-¿Pero cómo? ¿por qué? ¿Donde?- comenzó a balbucear mi padre**_

 _ **-Creo que Will debe responder a parte de tus preguntas- dijo Harry concediéndome la palabra...**_

 _ **Aclarando mi garganta comencé a contarle la historia a papá, desde que conocí a Harry hasta el momento que abrió las compuertas de mi magia...**_

 _ **-Increíble... entonces... ¿eres un mago?- me preguntó mi padre, pude ver en sus ojos una esperanza que vi cuando era pequeño cuando todos pensábamos que Henry iba a ser un mago... con un rápido movimiento me saque el collar que me había dado Harry la noche anterior, inmediatamente las luces crecieron y algo explotó debido a mi magia accidental, tan corriente en los pequeños magos pero no en mi, hasta este momento...**_

 _ **-Debido a mi antigua condición de Squib la magia accidental comenzó a aparecer con mayor frecuencia en mi, es por eso que Harry me hizo este collar con una runa que mantiene mi magia accidental controlada- le dije a mi padre omitiendo el detalle de que cuando me mude lejos de la vista de mi hermano dejaré de usarlo para llamar la atención de las escuelas de magia...**_

 _ **-Después de tantos años... ¡por fin un Spencer vuelve a ser un mago!, tu madre...- dijo papá emocionado, pero quebrándose al mencionar a mi madre, me acerque a él para darle un abrazo...**_

 _ **-Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti hijo... -**_

 _ **-Lo sé padre y es por eso que necesito contarte mis planes...-**_

 _ **-¡William, vas a ir a Durmstrang!- dijo mi padre abrazándome emocionado, interrumpiendo mi relato...**_

 _ **-Sí, padre pero escucha...-**_

 _ **-Cumplirás el sueño de tus antepasados, traerás honor a nuestra casa, tú...-**_

 _ **-¡Padre! por favor escúchame o le pediré a Harry que te silencie- le dije al mismo tiempo que una pequeña explosión de magia accidental se producía, con un suspiro me puse nuevamente mi collar...**_

 _ **-Disculpa hijo es solo la emoción, imagina cuando se enteren tus abuelos, tu hermano...-**_

 _ **-Es por eso que nadie más que tú lo sabrá- le dije con un tono firme digno de un militar, mi padre comenzó a abrir y cerrar su boca como un pez, la cual fue mi señal de continuar mi relato, tal cual lo conversamos con Harry...**_

 _ **-Mi magia debe ser un secreto, sobretodo para mi hermano, no es que desconfíe de él pero si desconfiamos del general Windsor, Harry sabe que algo malo está planeando convencido de que ayudará a la causa Squib pero que en realidad dañara en gran manera a la paz que Harry quiere conseguir tanto en el mundo mágico como en el mundo muggle... -**_

 _ **-Pero es tu hermano... cuando llegue tu carta o te vayas a Durmstrang él sabrá que eres mágico- dijo mi padre intentando convencerme**_

 _ **-No lo sabrá porque me iré a la casa que tenemos en Francia-**_

 _ **-¿Francia?, ¡Durmstrang no está en Francia!-**_

 _ **-Lo sé padre, Francia es solo la tapadera y la casa tendrá una conexión a mi verdadero hogar cerca de Durmstrang en dónde recibiré mi carta-**_

 _ **-¿Pero qué le diremos a la familia? ellos esperan que continúes tus estudios militares...-**_

 _ **-Hablaremos la verdad o por lo menos en parte..., les diremos que no me gusto el ambiente y no quiero ser militar, así que le daré honor a mi familia con el poder que mueve al mundo... si tú lo permites quiero estar a cargo de las finanzas de la familia o por lo menos con el dinero que dejó mamá, haré negocios con Harry o mejor conocido como James en el mundo muggle y asistiré con él en Francia al internado de economía para especializarme en la materia o por lo menos eso diremos ya que Harry estará en Hogwarts y yo en Durmstrang, eso será suficiente como para mantener la tapadera de mi presencia en Francia y del porque rechace la beca militar... Además... no me llamaré William Spencer en el mundo mágico- dije un poco incómodo al mencionar lo último, no fue fácil decirlo, ya que sabía que esto era un tema sensible...**_

 _ **-¿¡Que!?, ¡William cómo es eso posible!, el primer Spencer en generaciones en ser un mago ¿y nos vas a robar ese honor? - dijo mi padre molesto**_

 _ **-Le daré honor al apellido Spencer en subir nuestro capital, a la vista de todos los Muggles seré un gran e importante economista, pero no puedo arriesgar el plan de Harry, no importa lo que me digas, mi lealtad está con él, ya que fue él quien me abrió las puertas para el mundo mágico, por eso es que seguiré su ejemplo y tendré dos identidades, tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, dándole honor tanto a la familia Spencer como a la familia Darcy- le dije seguro de mis palabras provocando una pequeña mirada de tristeza al mencionar el apellido de soltera de mi madre... si de algo estaba seguro es que papá amaba a mamá más que todo, incluyendo su apellido...**_

 _ **-Darcy...- dijo papá hasta que finalmente mirándome conmovido volvió a hablar- tu madre estaría orgullosa de eso... de acuerdo William te ayudaré, puedes contar conmigo, tráenos honor hijo- me dijo abrazándome, abrazo que correspondí totalmente**_

 _ **-Entonces, dime cual seria tu nombre a quien escribirle cartas- dijo mi padre riendo derrotado**_

 _ **-Mi nombre es William Corin Spencer Darcy, Harry ocupó su segundo nombre y apellido de su madre para crear su segunda identidad por lo tanto...-**_

 _ **-Tu nombre es Corin Darcy- dijo mi padre con una gran sonrisa**_

 _ **-Cor, Cor Darcy para abreviar el Corin- dije un poco avergonzado...**_

 _ **-Cor Darcy, se que seras un gran mago..., sabes... te pusimos William por el antepasado de tu madre Fitzwilliam Darcy y Corin por mi antepasado Corin Spencer mejor conocido como Cor el justo, ambos fueron grandes hombres a pesar de no ser magos, es por eso que sé que honraras ambos nombres y apellidos- dijo mi padre para luego fundirnos en un abrazo**_

 _ **-Es bueno ver que nos apoya, pero ahora viene la parte desagradable, hay fuerzas más grandes que el general Windsor que no deben enterarse de esta conversación, esto dolerá señor Spencer pero ayudará a que ningún mago ni fuerza pueda acceder a sus pensamientos- dijo Harry acercándose a nosotros con una mirada arrepentida**_

 _ **-No te preocupes padre estaré contigo en todo el proceso- le dije a papá quien suspiro y cerró los ojos, ante esta señal Harry se acercó pero sus ojos ya no eran los mismos... "**_

-Y el resto es historia Gin, Will o mejor dicho Cor ya está viviendo cerca de Durmstrang aunque su familia cree que está viviendo en Francia, al principio ellos no tomaron a bien la noticia, es más al parecer su hermano le quitó la palabra tratándolo como un cobarde, pero su padre se mantuvo firme... -

-¿Y ya llegó su carta?- preguntó Gin

-Ayer... no sabes lo contento que estaba- le dije

-Así que tenemos a alguien en Durmstrang... si volvemos a activar el DA, aunque creo que debemos cambiarle el nombre ya que esta vez no sera el ejército de Dumbledore, podremos contar con la ayuda de la gente de Durmstrang-

-Exacto Gin, es por eso que le dije a Will o Cor, aún no me acostumbro a llamarlo así, que se acercara a Viktor Krum, es necesario que sea visible si queremos que personas de Durmstrang le sigan-

-Cierto, es lo mismo para ti amor, este año no podrás ser un vago, debes comenzar a formar tu imagen como un gran mago para que los alumnos de Hogwarts te sigan-

-Lo sé Gin, yo mismo me haría una maldición si perdiera el tiempo como en mis años pasados, así que tengo mucho trabajo por delante...-

-Harry...-

-¿si Gin?-

-Quiero ir a Francia- me dijo mi esposa sorprendiéndome aunque su mirada no mostraba indecisión, antes de preguntar el porqué de su repentino interés en viajar ella habló... -Quiero ir a Francia, después de ver los recuerdos de Will pude notar la gran ventaja que es tener alguien en Durmstrang, es por eso que quiero ir a Francia y formar una amistad con una futura estudiante de Beauxbatons para así tener a alguien de influencia dentro de Beauxbatons-

-Esta Fleur...- dije siendo interrumpido inmediatamente por Gin

-Ella no cuenta Harry, tu sabes como era ella antes de que conociera a Bill e incluso después de eso era un tanto desagradable, tuvo que venir la guerra para que ella realmente cambiará... -

-No había pensado en eso- le dije mirando hacia arriba como pidiendo que me llegara una epifanía

-El ministro de Francia me ha invitado reiteradas veces a su casa junto a mi familia, tu sabes que siempre le he rechazado su invitación pero creo que esta es la mejor oportunidad sobretodo porque tiene una hija como de mi edad que es una alumna fija en Beauxbatons...-

Sabía que Ginny tenía razón así que suspirando derrotado asentí a su idea, lo que provocó una gran sonrisa en mi esposa

-Solo espero que la hija del ministro no sea una rica consentida- dije e inmediatamente el rostro de ginny cambio a uno de asco provocando mi risa

-Tonto, dijo Ginny divertida, yo quiero una amistad como la que tienes con Will, solo podemos confiar en verdaderos amigos, si no lo logró con la hija del ministro buscaré en otra chica o en el peor de los casos tendré que ir a Beauxbatons por una temporada en busca de una candidata para el puesto- dijo mi esposa congelando mi sangre para luego reírse en mi cara

-No es divertido Gin, me estabas asustando, realmente pensé que no estarías en Hogwarts conmigo, sobretodo porque no podemos cambiar cosas grandes y lo del diario de Tom es realmente grande- dije esto último apretando mis puños, aun no me agradaba la idea de que Gin volviera a escribir en ese maldito Horrocrux...

-Cierto, eso me recuerda varios temas pendientes, como por ejemplo tus lentes...-

-¿Mis lentes?- dije extrañado llevándome la mano instintivamente a mi cara sin encontrar nada y comprendí de lo que Ginny hablaba

-Ya no los necesitas para ver pero si los necesitas para engañar a Dumbledore, a él no le funcionara un hechizo glamour como a tus tíos, debemos ir a la óptica lo antes posible para cambiar los lentes, así los tendrás sin ningún aumento, ideal para pasar desapercibido, aunque tendrás que cuidarte de Ron y Hermione para que ellos no averiguen que realmente tienes buena vista-

-Es verdad, aunque según recuerdo las únicas veces en que ellos estuvieron cerca de mis lentes fue en primer año cuando Hermione los reparo y cuando ellos se transformaron en mi, creo que debemos ir a la óptica lo mas pronto posible-

-si, aunque me molesta recordar como te adulaba Katherine- dijo mi esposa un tanto irritada

-Gin, ella es una Joven y yo un niño que supuestamente sufrió bullying, ella solo quería subirme la moral y lo sabes-

-Lo sé amor, es solo que aveces me dejo llevar por nuestra unión de almas, cada vez que alguien te mira o sonríe de forma especial me siento como explicarlo...-

-Territorial- dije comprendiendo muy bien lo que ella sentía

-Si, eso me molesta un poco, pero creo que tendré que aprender a vivir con eso, en Hogwarts tendrás muchas admiradoras y no puedo ir maldiciendo a todas-

-Te entiendo amor, me pasa lo mismo, pero vayamos paso a paso, ven preparémonos para ir a la óptica, entre más pronto tenga esos lentes mejor- dije mirando a Ginny quien cambió su apariencia rápidamente a mi supuesta madre muggle

-Vaya, me has sorprendido Harold, si que has crecido- dijo Katherine la recepcionista reconociéndonos - Buenos días señora Granger, como se encuentra-

-Bien Katherine ¿y tu?- dijo mi esposa que mantenía sus puños apretados en un intento de controlar sus celos ante el inocente comentario de Katherine

-Bien, con mucho trabajo pero no me quejo, supongo que Harold quiere atenderse con la especialista, nuevamente sin hora- dijo divertida causando que me avergonzara por completo

-Lo siento, solo vinimos por el día y decidimos pasar a saludar y atender a Harold, si no es mucha la molestia- respondió mi esposa

-Los amigos no molestan, le informare a la especialista para que les atienda- dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta

 _ **-Creo que tenemos suerte-**_

 _ **-Ella es realmente una buena persona, si tan solo dejara de adularte sería una buena amiga-**_

 _ **-Tranquila, leiste su mente y sabes porque ella hace eso-**_

 _ **-Lo sé, lo siento, es solo... que mi vínculo me hace ser estúpida-**_

 _ **-No lo eres Gin, ademas no eres la única con ataques de celos-**_ le dije recordando como casi fui a golpear a uno de sus compañeros de jiu-jitsu solo por mirarla demasiado

-Señora Granger pueden pasar- dijo Katherine, mientras nosotros entrábamos al despacho

-Vaya si no es el hijo pródigo, como estas Harold- dijo la doctora Ana

-Muy bien gracias-

-Es bueno escuchar eso, déjame ver tus hermosos ojos- dijo comenzando a examinar mis ojos, su rostro se arrugó un poco y siguió haciéndome pruebas visuales hasta que finalmente se alejó volviendo nuevamente a su escritorio mirándonos de forma interrogante - Harold se opero la vista- no fue una pregunta

-Así es- respondió Ginny

-Señora Granger, a pesar de que no apruebo que a tan corta edad se hagan estos procedimientos, estoy feliz con el resultado, por lo que pude ver quien realizó la operación lo hizo muy bien, tan bien que estoy segura que Harold puede leer perfectamente la letra pequeña del cartel que esta detrás mio-

-Made in China- leí causando que ella sonriera mientras que Katherine tuvo que taparse la boca para no reír

-Perfecto muchacho, tienes una vista de un águila, ahora me gustaría saber porqué están aquí, de seguro el especialista que le operó ya le dijo sobre la condición de su hijo-

-Bueno venimos aquí por esto- dijo Ginny sacando mis lentes - Tienen un valor sentimental, nos gustaría que Harold siguiera ocupando cuando quiera recordar a su padre, es por esto que queremos que no tengan aumento y lo mismo va para los lentes de contacto, he de decir que a mi hijo le encanto ocupar ocasionalmente el color marrón-

-Teniendo unos ojos tan bellos los quieres ocultar harold...- dijo Katherine mientras sentí maldecir a Ginny

-Bueno, la verdad es que a mi novia le gusta que varíe el color de mis ojos- dije causando que tanto la secretaria como la especialista se rieran abiertamente

-El amor joven..., de acuerdo Harold, te haré la receta para que Katherine te entregue los productos, fue un placer verte de nuevo muchacho-

-El gusto fue mio y... m... aunque tengo una mejor visión yo... ¿podría venir otra vez a verla?, quiero decir, desde que comencé mi tratamiento mi vida a cambiado, me gustaría aprender más sobre la oftalmología, planeo en un futuro ayudar tanto como se me ha ayudado a mi- Las tres mujeres en la habitación me miraron aunque fue Ginny quien me miró más intensamente, estaba claro que más tarde me preguntaría qué tramaba

-Entonces es bueno habernos conocido, no tengo problema joven, puede venir cuando usted quiera y podemos hablar sobre esta profesión- abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó un libro grueso- este fue el primer libro de oftalmología que leí, lo guardo como recuerdo ya que fue el primer libro que me hizo amar mi profesión, cuando lo termines vuelve y lo analizamos a fondo, ¿te parece?-

-Muchas Gracias, estaré aquí tan pronto termine de leerlo- dije tomando el libro, inmediatamente la información me golpeo y pude entender porque este libro había sido especial para ella- Prometo cuidarlo- le dije cuando nos despedimos antes de ir a retirar mis lentes

 _ **-Me puedes explicar qué fue eso-**_ me dijo divertida Ginny

 _ **-Lo siento Gin, fue algo del momento, mientras estaba ahí y ella me analizaba pude notar la diferencia, después de todo son mis ojos, recordé mi vida pasada y lo torpe que era al no tener mis gafas, pero también recordé que nunca hice nada para solucionarlo, la medicina mágica tiene muchos limitantes, podemos hacer aparecer huesos pero no curar la vista, imagina cuantos magos tienen que usar lentes por esta razón, mientras los muggles han logrado curar o al menos mejorar la visión-**_

 _ **-Entiendo, es por eso que le pediste ayuda, es como lo que nos pasó con las artes marciales, no es lo mismo absorber el conocimiento a que alguien te enseñe a aplicarlo, tú sabes que te apoyó Harry, ahora vayamos a casa, debes prepararte mentalmente para todo lo que viene en estos días-**_

 _ **-Si, llego el momento de que Harry Potter vuelva a aparecer-**_

-¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!- Me sobresalte a escuchar los gritos de tía Petunia

-¡Arriba! - chilló de nuevo - ¿Ya estás levantado? -

-Casi - respondí lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella me escuchara

-Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy- mis ojos se abrieron en comprensión, finalmente había llegado el día - es hora- dije en un susurro lo que fue malinterpretado por la tía Petunia

-¿Qué has dicho? - gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Nada, nada...- dije levantándome con ánimo renovado, finalmente abandonaré este armario

 _ **-Esa es la mejor noticia que me has dado, buen día amor-**_ me dijo Ginny

 _ **-Buen día Gin-**_ la salude mientras caminaba a la cocina

-¡Péinate! - bramó el tío Vernon mientras me miraba por encima de su periódico

 _ **-Te lo dije Gin, no debes preocuparte por mi cabello, siempre crece rápido-**_

 _ **-Lo cual es un alivio Harry, ya sabes que ropa ocupar cuando veas a Hagrid?-**_

 _ **-Si, aunque mi cuerpo es mucho más alto y fuerte que mi antigua realidad, las enormes ropas de mi primo hacen la magia para verme indefenso-**_

-Treinta y seis - dijo Dudley - Dos menos que el año pasado-

 _ **-Prepárate amor, esto se va a poner interesante-**_

-Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá- dijo la tía Petunia

-Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces - dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo

 _ **-Gin por favor deja de reír, eso no me ayuda-**_

-Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien? -

 _ **-¿Pichoncito?- me pregunto divertida Ginny**_

 _ **-Nuevo apodo- dije divertido**_

-Entonces tendré treinta y.. treinta y..-

 _ **-Dios ni siquiera sabe contar-**_ dijo Ginny riendo en mi cabeza

-Treinta y nueve, dulzura - dijo tía Petunia.

-Oh- Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano -Entonces está bien-

Tío Vernon rió entre dientes -El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! - dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo, mientras la tía contestaba el teléfono

 _ **-El padre del año...-**_ dijo Ginny

-Malas noticias, Vernon, La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo- dijo mirándome mientras la boca de Dudley se abría con horror

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - preguntó tía Petunia, mirándome con ira

 _ **-¿¡Es que acaso esa mujer cree que tu lo planeaste!?-**_

 _ **-Calma Gin-**_

-Podemos llamar a Marge- sugirió tío Vernon.

-No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico-

-¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?-

-Está de vacaciones en Mallorca- respondió enfadada tía Petunia

-Pueden dejarme aquí- les dije, odiaba que hablaran de mi en frente mío como si yo tan tonto para no entender o no valiera nada

-¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? - rezongó mi tía

 _ **-¡Pero quién se cree que es esta mujer!-**_ dijo Ginny molesta

-No voy a quemar la casa - dije defendiéndome, pero no me escucharon.

-Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico - dijo en voz baja tía Petunia -... y dejarlo en el coche...-

-El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...- dijo Vernon mientras que Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.

-Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial- exclamó, abrazándolo.

 _ **-Esto es patético-**_

 _ **-Lo sé Gin-**_

-¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga!- exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos - ¡Siempre lo estropea todo!- me dijo mientras me hacía una mueca burlona, ganándose los insultos de mi esposa, fue cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí!- dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre

 _ **-Miren si no es el niño cara de rata-**_ dijo Ginny

 _ **-Al parecer no soy el único que se dio cuenta de esto-**_ dije divertido

 _ **-Algo bueno que traiga el niño rata, no me habías contado que esto fue finalmente lo que convenció a tus tíos a llevarte al zoológico-**_

 _ **-La verdad es que no lo recordaba, enterré muchos recuerdos de mi pasado-**_

 _ **-Lo entiendo completamente, quién querría recordar ese rostro-**_ dijo Ginny riendo y mentalmente me uní a ella

-Te lo advierto- dijo tío Vernon volviéndome a la realidad, su rostro se había acercado peligrosamente - Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad-

-No voy a hacer nada, de verdad...- le dije pero pude ver que nadie me creía mientras que tío Vernon seguía su rutina de quejarse por todo

 _ **-Bueno, esto no ha estado tan mal-**_

 _ **-Por ahora, se acerca un momento crucial, lo recuerdo, fue la primera vez que hable parcel, en este minuto Dudley va a intentar despertar a esa serpiente-**_ le dije a Ginny, pronto llegamos al zoológico, la tarde paso tranquila, hasta que finalmente llegamos a la sección que esperaba con ansias...

-Vaya si que es grande-

-Haz que se mueva- le exigió Dudley a su padre, el Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió - Hazlo de nuevo- ordenó Dudley, así que Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando -Esto es aburrido- se quejó Dudley alejándose arrastrando los pies

 _ **-Aquí estamos-**_ dije a Gin colocándome frente a la serpiente, inmediatamente ella me miro, mas rápido de lo que yo recordaba y me guiño un ojo

 _ **-¿Debo estar celosa?-**_

 _ **-¡Gin!-**_ le grité mentalmente a mi esposa que no paraba de reirse

 _ **-Que estas esperando, háblale-**_ me dijo

 _ **-Recuerdo que ella me habló cuando se iba de regreso a Brasil, pero en todo lo demás ella me hablo con gestos, sin embargo ella nunca llegó a Brasil...-**_

 _ **-Oh no, qué tramas Harry...-**_

 _-Se que me entiendes-_ dije hablando en Parsel después de comprobar que nadie estaba cerca como para escucharme, pude ver que la Boa abría aún más sus ojos ante esto

 _-Tú hablas nuestra lengua-_ me respondió _\- sabía que eras alguien especial, pero no sabia que podías entendernos-_

 _-Puedo hablar su lengua, escucha te ayudare a salir pero debes hacer lo que yo te ordeno o no lograras ser libre-_

 _-Por supuesto que te obedeceré amo, no soy una boa común, antes era una persona, antes que una maldición de sangre me hiciera esto-_

 _-¿Cual era tu nombre?-_

 _-Mi nombre es Vera, si me sacas de aquí te serviré amo a ti y a tu familia-_

-¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!- grito el niño rata mientras que Dudley se acercaba contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo

-Quita de en medio- dijo golpeándome en las costillas, aunque esta vez no caí al suelo. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.

Me quedé boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido al igual que en el pasado pero yo no había hecho nada

 _ **-Es algo que tenía que ocurrir sí o sí amor, yo solo te ayude a liberar la magia para que ocurriera y darle un buen susto al niño rata y al cerdo con peluca-**_

 _ **-Gracias Gin-**_

La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían 20 hacia las salidas. Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba hacia mi...

 _-Ve al lugar más oscuro que encuentres y piensa en mí- le susurré_

 _-Como ordenes amo-_ me dijo Vera

-Pero... ¿y el vidrio?- repetía el encargado mirando el inexistente vidrio -¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio? -

 _ **-¿Quieres que vaya amor?-**_

 _ **-Por favor Ginny yo aún tengo que enfrentar lo peor-**_

 _ **-Esos muggles son de lo peor-**_

-Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?- dijo el niño rata volviéndome a la realidad, hace poco él y Dudley no dejaban de inventar historias de como Vera los había atacado aunque no era verdad, el tío Vernon se veía furioso y mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando se fue Piers ya que inmediatamente me enfrento, estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar -Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida- pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy mientras yo me iba a mi cuarto, inmediatamente después de cerrar la puerta me fui al reino de las sombras...

 **Reino de las Sombras**

 **Base Central**

-¿Ginny, estás aquí?-

-Aquí estoy Harry, hablando con nuestra nueva amiga- dijo Ginny mostrando a Vera muy cerca de sus pies

 _-Es bueno verte de nuevo Vera-_

 _-Igualmente amo, la ama Ginny me ayudó a escapar apenas te fuiste con esas personas-_

-Vera me contó la historia de su familia y su maldición, temo que si ella vuelve a Brasil podría nuevamente ser capturada...- dijo Ginny acariciando la cabeza de Vera, lo que me causó extrañeza, aún más al ver que Vera estaba complacida ante este toque, nunca imagine ver a Ginny así...

 _-¿Cuantos años tienes?-_ Le pregunté a vera casi por instinto

 _-Tengo 11, tenía 2 años cuando la maldición tomó por completo mi cuerpo convirtiéndome en lo que soy-_ me respondió y pude entender a Ginny, ella estaba dándole afecto porque Verá aún era una niña pequeña, ¿habrá sentido amor alguna vez después de eso?

-Su familia la vendió- me dijo Ginny confirmando mis pensamientos - fueron ellos la que la entregaron al ver que su condición irreversible, aunque ella logró escapar años más tarde a la selva de Brasil- dijo Ginny molesta

-Irreversible para ellos pero puede que para nosotros no Gin, sino recuerda a Will, supuestamente un Squib no puede dejar de ser un Squib- le dije a mi esposa causando que sonriera ampliamente, gire mi cabeza rápidamente a mi amiga boa, la sonrisa de Ginny causó muchas sensaciones inesperadas, así que preferí volcar mi atención a su acompañante _-Vera, ¿quieres volver a ser humana?-_ le pregunté

 _-No amo..., era una niña cuando me convertí en esto, no sabría como ser humana y no tengo una familia a la cual acudir, prácticamente toda mi vida he sido una Boa, vivía feliz en la selva de Brasil, ese ha sido mi único sueño hasta que les conocí... por favor permítanme quedarme con ustedes, siento que mi propósito es servirles-_ dijo Vera sorprendiéndome

 _-Vera, ninguno de los dos puede recibirte en casa y quedarte aquí no es opción, no quiero que vivas encerrada en la oscuridad-_ le dije intentando hacerla entender nuestra situación

 _-Entonces déjame vivir en ti-_ dijo ella sorprendiéndome

-Harry, tiene sentido, es arriesgado pero sabes bien que muchos magos dejan vivir a sus animales de compañía en sus cuerpos, cuando se sienten amenazados éste les avisa y hasta puede salir de su cuerpo y luchar o transfigurarse en un arma para su dueño, no es común ya que es una práctica casi obsoleta de los sangre pura desde antes de que existieran las varitas...- dijo Ginny, mientras hablaba comencé a recordar el párrafo del libro que leímos en la biblioteca obscurus

 _-¿Como sabes sobre esto Vera?-_ le pregunté, después de todo seguía siendo una niña pequeña

 _-En el circo contaban historias, una de ellas hablaba de un valiente caballero coleccionista de rarezas, un día encontró un animal tan magnífico que no pudo dejarlo, el valiente caballero realizó un hechizo y el animal vivió en su cuerpo de su amo, ayudándolo a cumplir su destino...-_

 _-Será un honor Vera, ¿pero estas segura? esto te vincula para siempre a mi, seré tu amo y lo que yo decida tu tendrás que hacer, no me gusta la idea de esclavizarte-_

 _-Entiendo perfectamente amo, cuando te oí supe perfectamente lo que debía hacer, pero si quieres compensarme de alguna forma puedes hacerlo liberando a un miembro de mi familia-_ sonreí al ver lo astuta y manipuladora que era, Slytherin eligió muy bien su insignia...

 _-De acuerdo Vera, dime dónde está y lo rescatare-_ le dije viéndola sonreír, si es que las serpientes sonríen...

Unas horas después João se unió a la familia, Ginny se reía por lo ridículo que era que dos Gryffindor estuvieran acompañados por serpientes, ambos nos contaron su historia, ambos fueron maldecidos aunque João es menor que Vera, 11 y 7 años, Ginny abrazo protectoramente a João, como si no importara que fuera una gigantesca Boa lo que me hizo pensar que sería una buena madre... ellos fueron esclavizados por el mismo circo errante, cuando las personas se rebelaron por el abuso con los pagos ellos aprovecharon de escapar a la selva de Brasil, ahí lograron tener un hogar aunque eran casi como hermanos, Vera tomó el rol de madre por ser la mayor, aunque en muchos sentidos ella seguía siendo una niña, así vivieron solos hasta que los atraparon nuevamente separándoles, Vera sin querer había escuchado el nombre y el lugar hacia donde llevaban a João pero la esperanza de reencontrarse con él se había extinguido al pasar los años encerrada en el zoológico hasta ayer...

 _-Amo, estoy lista-_ dijo Vera, extendí mi mano y toque su cabeza mientras susurraba el hechizo, pronto la piel de vera se volvió negra y mi mano comenzó a succionarla, era como si ella viajará por mi brazo hasta que ya no quedó nada de ella en la habitación, me saque mi camiseta y la vi perfectamente tatuada, enrollada en mi brazo, fue en ese momento en que ella comenzó a achicarse hasta ser tan pequeña como una víbora, cuando termino de reducirse comenzó a subir hasta tatuarse cerca de mi oído muy bien escondida por mi cabello _\- Amo, puedo volverme más pequeña y moverme por tu cuerpo si en algún momento me necesitas solo debes decir mi nombre y te ayudare saliendo de tu cuerpo, si me requieres como un arma solo piensa en ella, lo que tu pienses yo seré, desde ahora estamos unidos en magia yo solo te seré fiel a ti y a tu familia-_ me dijo

 _-Vera-_ dije e inmediatamente la vi materializarse volviendo a ser ella misma pero sus ojos había cambiado volviéndose verdes, casi al mismo tiempo Ginny llamo a João quien se materializó, su color seguía siendo el mismo pero con ojos rojos, estuvimos toda la noche conversando sobre sus vidas pasadas mientras que nosotros les aseguramos que en algún momento su libertad les sería devuelta, aunque para nuestra sorpresa ellos no quisieron, João argumento que era cálido y reconfortante vivir en Ginny mientras que Vera decía que se sentía cómoda y segura viviendo en mi, el solo saber que el uno y el otro estaban seguros y cómodo les tranquilizaba y les hacía felices, ese fue el principio de nuestra amistad con ellos, Death se materializó y sonrió por nuestras nuevas adquisiciones encargándose de que las mentes de ellos también fueran cubiertas por las sombras...

Así pasó el tiempo y la presencia de Vera fue de mucha ayuda, cuando estaba solo la podía sentir pero fue aún más grato ver cómo nos complementamos al momento de practicar ataques, si Tom no fuera un egocéntrico de seguro que hubiera hecho esto con Nagini en vez de convertirla en un Horrocrux...

-Trae la correspondencia, Dudley- dijo el tío Vernon sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Que vaya Harry- reclamo mi primo

-Trae las cartas, Harry- Dijo Vernon, en la otra realidad hubiera rebatido pero no ahora, sabía lo que encontraría...Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para mi...

 _Señor H. Potter_

 _Alacena Debajo de la Escalera_

 _Privet Drive 4_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

Sonreí abiertamente al ver mi carta...

-¡Date prisa, chico! - exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina - ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? - Se rió de su propio chiste, me acerque y entregue las dos cartas mientras abría la mía, estaba haciendo cambios pero no podía hacer demasiados...

Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal.

-Marge está enferma - informó a tía Petunia - Al parecer comió algo en mal estado-

-¡Papá!- dijo de pronto Dudley, mientras que yo me preparaba para lo que se venía

 _ **-Estoy contigo amor-**_ me dijo Ginny

 _-Estoy lista para atacar amo-_ me susurro Vera

\- ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!- termino de decir Dudley fue entonces cuando Vernon me la arrebató de las manos, pude sentir la ira de Ginny y a Vera moviéndose por mi cuerpo ubicándose en la mejor posición para saltar sobre mis tíos...

-¡Es mía!- dije, fingiendo tratar de recuperarla

-¿Quién te va a escribir a ti?- dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca. -¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! - dijo mientras Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance.

Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido -¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!-

Mis tíos se miraron como si hubieran olvidado Dudley e yo seguíamos allí, mientras que mi primo no acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.

-Se lo merecía, el crío a ese monstruo después de todo- dijo divertida Ginny

-Quiero leer esa carta- dijo a gritos Dudley

-Yo soy quien quiere leerla- dije - Es mía-

-Fuera de aquí, los dos- graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre, sabía lo que me ocurriría así que salí mientras que mi primo seguía gritando y exigiendo

-¡Déjame verla!- exigió nuevamente Dudley

-¡FUERA!- gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Dudley por el cogote, arrojándolo al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. fue en ese momento en que Dudley comenzó a espiar por el ojo de la cerradura. yo escuchaba por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo, hubiera sido mejor espiar por las sombras pero sería demasiado sospechoso para mi primo, quien ya me miraba con odio por haber sido el único arrojado por el cogote

-Vernon- decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa - mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?-

-Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos- murmuró tío Vernon, agitado

-Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...- apreté mis puños ante esto, no era suficientemente horrible mi vida para que me quisieran quitar lo único que me trajo felicidad...

-No- dijo finalmente -No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...-

-Pero...-

-¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?- dijo Vernon y con estas palabras me aleje...

 _ **-Esos muggles son unos idiotas-**_

 _ **-Lo sé, no sabes la rabia que me dio escucharles, la vez pasada no me ofendí ya que no tenía idea de qué hablaban, pero ahora entiendo todo-**_

 _ **-Falta poco para que ya no estes más con ellos Harry, ánimo-**_

 _ **-Gracias amor, gracias por calmarme también, nos vemos para practicar en el reino de las sombras, esta noche el tío Vernon me dará mi nueva habitación y comienza la cuenta regresiva para dejar esta casa...-**_

 _ **-Nos vemos allá amor-**_

A la noche, cuando tío Vernon regresó del trabajo, hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó mi alacena.

-¿Dónde está mi carta?- le dije recordando lo mucho que le había molestado en el pasado -¿Quién me escribió?-

-Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error- dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante -La quemé-

-No era un error- dije enfadado, como podía ser tan mentiroso -Estaba mi alacena en el sobre-

-¡SILENCIO! - gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo. Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor -Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley- esta vez solo asentí sin preguntas -Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo- ordeno mientras yo guardaba mis cosas yendo hacia la habitación en donde Dudley guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en su habitación.

-No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo... -

 _ **-Tu primo merece un maleficio-**_ dijo Ginny tomando varias respiraciones para calmarse mientras que yo cerraba la puerta de mi nueva habitación llena de cosas en mal estado

 _ **-No te preocupes falta poco para que Hagrid le de una lección-**_ dije enviándole mis recuerdos a Ginny lo que la hizo reír con ganas

Sin embargo las cartas no pararon de llegar, y después de seguir recibiendo cartas a pesar de los esfuerzos de Vernon este finalmente se volvió loco, nos subió al auto y viajo encontrando un lugar en donde seria imposible que las lechuzas nos encontraran, estaba tan equivocado...

-¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto!- dijo el tío Vernon- ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!-

 _ **-¿Finalmente llegaron a su destino final?-**_

 _ **-Que tétrico sonó eso Gin, pero si, aquí fue donde Hagrid me encontró... finalmente...-**_

-¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche!- anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo -¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!, Ya he conseguido algo de comida, ¡Así que todos a bordo!-

 _-Amo, debes abrigarte más, está haciendo frío-_ me susurro Vera mientras viajaba de mi oreja a mi brazo, el cual comencé a frotar para darle más calor, hasta que finalmente llegamos a la casa, el interior era más horrible de lo que recordaba, nos acomodamos hasta que nos fuimos a dormir, mientras yo contaba junto con Ginny...un minuto y tendría once años... Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tres... dos... uno...

 **BUM**!

Toda la cabaña se estremeció sonriente mire la puerta mientras alguien que conocía muy bien estaba afuera llamando...


	9. Libro 1 parte 2

Normal= Narración y conversación

 _Cursiva = Parcel/dragón_

 **Negrita = Hechizos**

 _ **Negrita Cursiva = Conversación Mental**_

 _ **"Negrita cursiva entre comillas"**_ _**Flashback**_

 _ **(Negrita cursiva entre paréntesis) = traducciones**_

 **Libro 1:**

 **Segunda Parte: El guardián de las llaves y el callejón Diagon**

 **BUM.** Llamaron otra vez.

Dudley se despertó bruscamente. -¿Dónde está el cañón?- preguntó estúpidamente. Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado.

-¿Quién está ahí? - gritó - ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!- Hubo una pausa. Luego... ¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO! La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo.

 _ **-¡Pero qué presentación!-**_ apalaudio Ginny a Hagrid, mientras este entraba a la casa y volvía a colocar la puerta

-Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil...Levántate, bola de grasa- dijo Hagrid a Dudley quien se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a la tía petunia detrás de tío Vernon, mientras que Ginny reía complacida con el trato de Hagrid le estaba dando a mis parientes...

-¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry!, La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura,te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre-

-¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!- dijo tío Vernon

-Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero- dijo Hagrid y esta vez me uní a la risa de mi esposa, la cara de los Dursley era un poema aún más cuando retorció el rifle dejándolo inservible...

-De todos modos, Harry- dijo Hagrid, dando la espalda a los Dursley - te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor-sonreí feliz al reconocer el gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, mi primer pastel de cumpleaños... leí la reseña «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde, levante mi vista y le di las gracias, algo que no hice la vez pasada

-No es nada Harry, por cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts- dijo extendiendo su mano, inmediatamente lo tomé, era bueno encontrarme nuevamente con mi amigo

-¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? - dijo, frotándose las manos -Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte- Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña.

 _-Finalmente-_ escuche decir a Vera quien se movía atraída por el calor

Hagrid volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un líquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té. Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse.

-No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley- dijo el tío Vernon mientras que Hagrid lanzaba risa sombría, pero antes de que volviera hablar me acerque comiendo mi primera comida real en días

-Veo que tenias hambre Harry, no te preocupes cuando estés en Hogwarts no pasarás hambre, eso te lo aseguro- dijo riendo pero su risa murió al ver mi falsa cara confundida

-¿Hogwarts? ¿Que es Hogwarts?- dije impresionado a Hagrid -Lo lamento- añadí causando la reacción que recordaba

-¿Lo lamento?- preguntó, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras - ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?-

-¿El qué?- pregunte inocentemente

-¿EL QUÉ?- bramó Hagrid -¡Espera un segundo!- Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared. -¿Me van a decir que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA? -

 _ **-Adelante amor di lo que tienes pensado-**_

-Yo sé algunas cosas- dije - Puedo cocinar, he cocinado para todos desde que pude alcanzar la cocina- la cara de Hagrid se desfiguro de rabia

-Él cocina...él cocina para ustedes...- dijo con ira contenida mientras la tía petunia abría y cerraba la boca como un pez

-Bueno lo hago cuando no estoy haciendo el aseo o alguno de mis deberes o estoy castigado sin comer encerrado en mi cuarto-

-¡Muchacho!- me gritó Vernon, pero fue silenciado por una sola mirada de Hagrid

-Ves que si se algo- dije inocentemente mientras mi esposa se reía de los rostros de mis familiares

-Me refiero a nuestro mundo, Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres- en el pasado Vernon intentaba negar todo esto pero ahora se veía muy asustado, la ira de Hagrid en la otra realidad era pequeña en comparación a la que estaba presenciando -ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso-

-¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?- Pregunte con falso asombro

-No sabías... no sabías...- Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro - ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran?¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años?- Vernon parecía hundirse cada vez más junto a su familia

-¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado?- pregunte compadeciéndome un poco de ellos causando un bufido de parte de Ginny - Harry debes saber que eres un mago- Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.

-¿Qué soy qué?- dije fingiendo nuevamente desconocimiento con mi voz entrecortada, me había vuelto un buen actor

-Un mago- respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió

-Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser? Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta-

 _ **-No solo eres un buen mago Harry, eres El Mago-**_ me dijo Ginny mientras yo tomaba la carta, no necesitaba ver su contenido ya que sabía de qué se trataba, sin embargo necesitaba actuar como si no supiera de nada, era prácticamente seguro que Dumbledore vería los recuerdos de Hagrid

 _«Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar»_

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

 _Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)._

 _Querido señor Potter: Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagal_

-¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?-

-Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo- dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas), una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino.

 _ **-Antes de viajar con Hermione siempre me llamó la atención la chaqueta de Hagrid-**_

 _ **-Es bastante funcional-**_ me dijo mi esposa mientras veíamos a Hagrid enviar la lechuza

-¿Por dónde iba?- dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon se armó nuevamente de valor

-Él no irá- dijo

-Me gustaría ver a un gran muggle como usted deteniéndolo a él- dijo

-¿Un qué?- pregunte

-Un muggle, es como llamamos a la gente «no-mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes muggles que haya visto-

-Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería- dijo tío Vernon -¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!-

-Ustedes lo sabían- les dije, no fue una pregunta

-¡Saber!- chilló de pronto tía Petunia -¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas. Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia! Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal. ¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!- Dijo la tía Petunia desahogándose, sabía lo que tenía que preguntar pero no pude evitar decir otra cosa

-Y qué culpa tengo yo de que la envidiaras, independientemente de lo que ella fuera aun seguía siendo tu hermana o es que acaso nunca amaste a mi madre- mi voz era fría y pude ver que realmente llegaron a herir a tía Petunia, con varias respiraciones finalmente pregunte

-¿de que murieron mis padres...? ustedes me dijeron que murieron en un accidente de coche-

-¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE?- rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón - ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Que Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre!-

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunté con tono de apremio. La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso.

-Nunca habría esperado algo así- dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado - No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo- Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.

-Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte... - Pronto Hagrid muy torpemente me comenzó a contar la historia, sonreí internamente cuando se había atrevido a nombrar a Voldemort...

-Quien-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando. Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...) y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste, Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente...-

-Tonterías- dijo tío Vernon -Ahora escucha esto, chico acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen. Y todo eso sobre tus padres... Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos... Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal...- Necesite todo mi autocontrol para no maldecirlo, mientras que Vera se movía furiosamente esperando mi orden para poder atacarlos pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo -Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y... - inmediatamente el valor de Vernon se esfumó y así siguió mi conversación con Hagrid en donde le hacía preguntas del mundo mágico, un mundo supuestamente desconocido para mi, Vernon intervino otra vez haciendo que Hagrid hechizara a Dudley causando que Ginny se riera sin parar, finalmente había llegado el día en donde él volvería al mundo mágico...

 _ **-Como estas amor-**_

 _ **-Bien, acabo de recibir la respuesta del ministro de magia, con mamá iremos días después de que mis hermanos vuelvan a Hogwarts-**_

 _ **-Eso es brillante Gin-**_

 _ **-¿Donde estas?-**_

 _ **-Llegando al caldero chorreante amor, he tenido que saludar a varias personas que me reconocieron-**_

 _ **-El precio de la fama amor-**_

-¡Profesor Quirrell!- dijo Hagrid atrayendo mi atención, sentí un pinchazo en mi mente -Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en Hogwarts-

-P-P-Potter- tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando mi mano, me aleje tan rápido como pude, el solo hecho de pensar lo cerca que tuve a voldemort en mi primer año me dio nauseas

-N-no pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte-

-Gracias, Hagrid seguimos por favor hay muchas personas aquí que parece que me conocen más que yo- le dije suplicante, no quería estar cerca de Quirrell ni de Voldemort, el pinchazo en mi mente se volvió más violento pero aún así seguía siendo era débil...

-Oh, claro Harry, profesor nos vemos en la escuela-

-A-a-adi-ios- dijo mientras nos retiramos arrancando de la gente

-Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que eras famoso. Hasta el profesor Quirrell temblaba al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla-

-¿Está siempre tan nervioso?-

-Oh, sí. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera... Y desde entonces no es el mismo. Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura...-

 _ **-Ahí debió haber encontrado a Voldemort-**_

 _ **-Él vendió su alma Gin-**_

 _ **-Lo sé, aún así es triste-**_

-Tres arriba... dos horizontales...- comenzó a murmurar Hagrid dando tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas. El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista. -Bienvenido al callejon Diagon-

Poco a poco caminamos viendo las distintas tiendas, Hagrid se veía emocionado, mientras nos dirigimos hacia Gringotts, fingí asombro al ver a los gnomos y al ver la advertencia en las puertas dobles...

-Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí- dijo Hagrid, mientras yo asentía con la cabeza, pude notar a Bongrod entre ellos quien se acerco antes de que Hagrid hablara con cualquier otro duende

-Buenos días, puedo ayudarles- dijo mirándome haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, imperceptible para cualquiera menos para mi, sonreí ante el gran cambio que habíamos logrado en Gringotts...

-Buenos días, hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter-

-¿Tiene su llave, señor?-

-La tengo por aquí- dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos, mientras tanto me acerque para poder hablar con Bongrod

-Buenos días maestro- con una ligera reverencia

-Es un placer verlo de nuevo Lord Potter-

-¿Hay algún recado para mi?-

-No mi Lord, todo va según a lo establecido- Antes de que pudiera continuar Hagrid volvió su vista hacia nosotros, sin embargo pude entender que mi bóveda ya estaba preparada con los galeones que Dumbledore había dispuestos, así como mi bóveda familiar que había sido movida más abajo debido a él aumento en ganancias que estábamos teniendo...

-Aquí está- dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada. El gnomo la examinó de cerca.

-Parece estar todo en orden -

-Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore- dijo Hagrid, dándose importancia

-Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece- Bongrod leyó la carta cuidadosamente.

-Muy bien- dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid

-Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook!- Aún no confiaba en Griphook sin embargo sabia que tenia que ser él quien me llevara, estaba cambiando las cosas pequeñas e imperceptibles, cambiar a Griphook hubiera sido notado inmediatamente... Rápidamente bajamos a mi bobeda, no a la bóveda Potter para mi desgracia...

Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió. Cuando se aclaró, vi lo que ya sabia que habría por orden de Dumbledore, sonreí al saber que esto no era ni la tercera parte de mi fortuna, montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños knuts de bronce

-Todo tuyo- dijo Hagrid sonriendo, mientras me ayudaba a guardar algunos galeones en la bolsa y me explicaba el valor del dinero, cuando terminamos nos fuimos hacia la bóveda que contenía la piedra filosofal, claro que Hagrid no sabía que yo sabía...

-Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme- dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones» - Oye, Harry; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts-

-Claro Hagrid- dije entrando a la tienda

 _ **-Amor...-**_

 _ **-Dime Gin-**_

 _ **-Te compraras un traje más holgado?-**_

 _ **-Bueno, yo creo que si después de todo debo verme débil-**_ dije, no había pensado en que mi ropa haría resaltar mi musculatura

 _ **-Lo sé aunque es una lastima, eso te haría ver condenadamente bien-**_

 _ **-Si, pero ¿realmente soportarías que otra chica se fijara en mi?-**_

 _ **-..., Pide XXL-**_ dijo mi esposa causando mi risa

-¿Hogwarts, guapo? - dijo madame Malkin, asentí mientras me disponía a hablarle sobre mi curiosa petición de un traje más ancho ella hablo - Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora-

 _ **-Malfoy... -**_ pensé con desgano, recordando nuestra primera conversación... _**-Preferiría no hablar con él, mi conversación fue realmente desagradable-**_ comente sabiendo que Ginny me estaba escuchando...

 _ **-Aún no podemos cambiar cosas tan grandes, esta es la primera vez que te encuentras con él, seguramente es importante para Destiny-**_

 _ **-Deséame suerte Gin-**_

-Hola- dijo el muchacho -¿También Hogwarts?-

-Si-

-Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas, Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera, ¿Tú tienes escoba propia?-

 _ **-Malfoy sigue siendo Malfoy-**_ dijo molesta Ginny

-Aun no, pero me comprare una el próximo año- le respondí a Malfoy cambiando mi respuesta

-¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?-

-¿Lo haces tú?-

-Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?-

-Esa no es mi decisión sino del sombrero seleccionador-

\- Cierto, aunque yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?-

-De seguro han habido grandes magos en Hufflepuff, a mi me da igual, deseo ser un buen mago no importa mi casa-

-Tienes que entrar en Slytherin entonces-

-No es mi decisión- volví a decir rogando a que esta conversación terminara

-¡Oye, mira a ese hombre!- dijo súbitamente Malfoy

 _ **-Mierda-**_

Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba.

-Viene conmigo, ¿que equipo de quidditch te gusta?- dije intentando cambiar el tema lo que al final pareció funcionar

-Montrose Magpies por supuesto-

-Son buenos pero prefiero a las Holyhead Harpies, algún día puede que me case con una jugadora de ese equipo- dije provocando una sonrisa verdadera en Malfoy

-Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo- me dijo madame Malkin y agradecido baje

-Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo- se despidió Malfoy

-Adiós- dije mientras pagaba y me iba, me había dejado un mal sabor en la boca mi conversación con Malfoy constantemente se contraponía con mi recuerdo pasado

 _ **-Amor, ¿estás bien?-**_

 _ **-Si Gin, es solo que me he dado cuenta de que si le sacas toda la mierda de los sangre pura a Malfoy sería aunque sea un poco agradable de conversar con él, siento que no solo él sino que muchos hijos de sangre pura han sido bombardeados con esta ideología y Hogwarts tampoco ayuda-**_

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hagrid.

 _ **-Mierda-**_

-No es nada Hagrid es solo que todo esto es nuevo...-

-Vaya, Harry; sigo olvidando que esto es nuevo para ti-

-No me hagas sentir peor - le dije - Creo que tendré que comprar varios libros extras para poder conocer mejor este nuevo mundo- le dije a Hagrid

-Bueno estamos llegando a Flourish y Blotts aquí podemos encontrar lo que te pidieron en la lista y podrás comprar los libros que te interesan-

-Hagrid podría pedirte que me busques las cosas que me piden para yo poder comprar algunos libros extras- le dije y él me respondió con una sonrisa, rápidamente me acerqué al mostrador en donde hable con el mismo hombre con quien Ginny había hablado, después de conversar tenía varios libros incluyendo el de Harry Potter y Quidditch, tenía que tener una tapadera para muchas cosas...

Hagrid volvió ya con todas mis cosas y se sorprendió por todos los libros que había comprado -Sólo falta la varita...- me dijo - Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños-

-No tienes que...-

-Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será, te compraré un animal. No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlarán... y no me gustan los gatos, me hacen estornudar. Te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás-

-Hola amiga, te extrañe- le susurre a mi flamante y hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala - Gracias Hagrid- Le dije claramente una vez salimos de la tienda

-Ni lo menciones- dijo Hagrid con aspereza - No creo que los Dursley te hagan muchos regalos. Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander, el único lugar donde venden varitas, y tendrás la mejor-

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la tienda, se sentía como biblioteca muy estricta, esperamos hasta que una voz amable nos saludo - Buenas tardes-

-Hola- dije con torpeza

-Ah, sí- dijo el hombre - Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos, tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago-

El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca casi tocaba mi nariz. Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados -Y aquí es donde...- El señor Ollivander tocó mi cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco - Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso -dijo amablemente- Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...- Negó con la cabeza y entonces fijó su atención en Hagrid.

 _ **-No sabe lo que es el espacio personal-**_

 _ **-Había olvidado que él hacía eso-**_

-¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?-

-Así era, sí, señor- dijo Hagrid

\- Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron - dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo.

-Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí- respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies - Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos - añadió con vivacidad

-Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad?- preguntó en tono severo.

-Oh, no, señor- dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado.

-Mmm- dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid- Bueno, ahora, Harry.. Déjame ver - Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas - ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?-

-Soy diestro- respondí

-Extiende tu brazo. Eso es...- dijo tomando mis medidas, Vera se había movido a mi cabeza y me susurraba que esperaba que Ollivander dejara de medirme rápido, a ella le gustaba estar en mi pecho

-Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago...-

 _ **-Es molesto tener la cinta métrica en mis fosas nasales-**_ dije mientras Ginny me daba ánimos mientras que Vera se quejaba

-Esto ya está- dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo-

 _ **-Finalmente-**_

-Bien, Harry Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala- la agité pero el señor Ollivander me la quitó casi de inmediato

-Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...- con el mismo resultado

-No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo- así fueron pasando cada vez más varitas hasta que la vi

-Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible- dijo entregándome la varita, cuando la toqué por primera vez en la otra realidad sentí un súbito calor en los dedos, esta vez sentí que todo mi cuerpo estaba en llamas, la agite y toda la habitación se iluminó, fue una luz realmente deslumbrante, las pequeñas chispas del pasado eran ahora rayos centelleantes, un viento fresco me rodeo y el piso bajo mis pies se resquebrajó al menos por 1cm, decir que estaba sorprendido es decir poco... Hagrid en el pasado me vitoreaba y aplaudía pero ahora estaba tan blanco como el Señor Ollivander...

-Nunca había visto una reacción así- dijo el Señor Ollivander después de salir de su shock, mirando directamente a mis pies- curioso, realmente curioso, me pregunto que clase de mago será usted Señor Potter...-

-Uno muy bueno- refuto Hagrid saliendo de su asombro

\- Aún así es curioso, demasiado curioso...-

-Perdón- dije- Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?-

-Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz...- Esto ya lo sabia pero igualmente abrí mis ojos descomunalmente, cambiando mi varita hacia Hagrid quien se veía aún más blanco- Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas-

-Gracias- le dije pagando siete galeones de oro por mi varita y el señor Ollivander nos acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda, después de eso fui a comer con Hagrid en donde le exprese mis miedos, no quería que pensara que era un nuevo Señor tenebroso, para mi alivio su actitud y pensamientos seguían mostrando a Hagrid como mi viejo amigo de la otra realidad... finalmente llegó la hora de la despedida, Hagrid me dejó en la estación del metro en donde me dio mi pase hacia el expresso de Hogwarts, hable con Ginny hasta tarde sobre lo ocurrido y sobre todo lo que se nos venia a partir de aquí, el 1ro de septiembre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y con eso el comienzo de nuestra guerra contra Destiny e Time...


	10. Libro 1 parte 3

Disclaimer: El Universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Los personajes anexos a este Universo me pertenecen.

Normal= Narración y conversación

 _Cursiva = Parcel/dragón_

 **Negrita = Hechizos**

 _ **Negrita Cursiva = Conversación Mental**_

 _ **"Negrita cursiva entre comillas"**_ _**Flashback**_

 _ **(Negrita cursiva entre paréntesis) = traducciones**_

 **Libro 1**

 **El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos**

 _ **-¿Como estas amor?-**_

 _ **-Bien Gin, armándome de paciencia, es momento de pedirle a mis tíos que me lleven a la estación de King Cross-**_

 _ **-¿Te siguen ignorando?-**_

 _ **-Si, aunque no es para nada malo, es mejor ser ignorado a ser maltratado y a diferencia de la primera vez, tía Petunia no me mira con odio, es mas me mira como si estuviera absolutamente avergonzada...-**_

 _ **-Quizás tus palabras realmente le llegaron-**_ me dijo mi esposa

 _ **-Puede ser, pero en fin no fue fácil este mes pero fue reparador en otros sentidos, al menos pude crear un vínculo con Hedwig, aunque cuando le presente a Vera se veía un poco asustada...-**_

 _ **-João, no quiere salir, dice que si sale se comerá a la rata-**_ dijo Ginny divertida

 _ **-Eso sería algo digno de ver, me imagino a Peter correr mientras una boa lo persigue-**_ me reí

 _ **-Si no fuera porque es la carta de salida de Sirius créeme que ya hubiera mandado a João, siempre intento evitar estar en la misma habitación con él, pero desde que Ron se ha estado preparando para ir a Hogwarts ha sido casi inevitable encontrarme con esa rata, es bueno tener a João, me avisa cada vez que él se encuentra cerca...-**_

 _ **-Gin, que no me estás contando-**_ demande

 _ **-Nada importante Harry, no te preocupes, como te dije João me avisó de su presencia-**_

 _ **-Ginny, ¿qué ocurrió realmente?-**_ le dije un poco irritado

 _ **-...Intento verme en la ducha...-**_

 _ **-...eres una niña aún...-**_ las luces de pronto comenzaron a parpadear a mi alrededor, sentí tanta ira que quería romper algo

 _ **-¿Harry?, amor en serio no ocurrió nada, no vio nada, estaba por entrar cuando João lo sintió y yo me puse a gritar, pronto llegó mamá y lo saco creyendo que me daba miedo o algo así, no tienes que preocuparte...-**_

 _ **-...esto no se quedara así...-**_ dije mientras intentaba contener mi ira _**\- atraparé a ese pedofilo inmediatamente después de que salgamos de la cámara, no me importa lo que pase, no dejare que ella esté cerca tuyo aunque tenga que reclamar el derecho que me da nuestro vínculo y llevarte lejos-**_ tan pronto dije esas palabras comencé a sentir una oleada de sentimientos de mi esposa, me reprendí por lo idiota que fui al recordarle que tendría que volver a vivir el incidente de la cámara _**\- Gin, amor... lo siento-**_

 _ **-No tienes porque disculparte, ambos sabemos que es algo que tiene que volver a ocurrir, ahora Harry vayamos paso a paso, ¿de acuerdo?, ...ve donde tus tíos...-**_

 _ **-De acuerdo Gin, te amo...-**_

 _ **-Yo también Harry-**_

-Hum... ¿Tío Vernon?- Vernon gruñó, para demostrar que me escuchaba -Hum... necesito estar mañana en King Cross para... para ir a Hogwarts- Tío Vernon gruñó otra vez -¿Podría ser que me lleves hasta allí?- Otro gruñido, realmente este hombre parece más cavernícola que hombre -Muchas gracias- dije retirándome pero su voz me detuvo

-Qué forma curiosa de ir a una escuela de magos, en tren. ¿Las alfombras mágicas estarán todas pinchadas?-

 _ **-¿Alfombras mágicas?-**_

 _ **-Es una Historia Muggle en donde una alfombra lleva al héroe a donde el quiere-**_

 _ **-Ese hombre nos odia sin siquiera saber sobre nosotros...-**_ dijo Ginny

-¿Y dónde queda ese colegio, de todos modos?- Dijo Tío Vernon

-No lo sé- mentí; sacando de mi bolsillo el billete que Hagrid le había dado -Tengo que coger el tren que sale del andén nueve y tres cuartos, a las once de la mañana-

-¿Andén qué?-

-Nueve y tres cuartos-

-No digas estupideces, no hay ningún andén nueve y tres cuartos-

-Eso dice mi billete-

-Equivocados, totalmente locos, todos ellos. Ya lo verás. Tú espera. Muy bien, te llevaremos a King Cross. De todos modos, tenemos que ir a Londres mañana. Si no, no me molestaría-

-¿Por qué vais a Londres?- pregunte manteniendo el tono amistoso en vez de soltar una carcajada

-Llevamos a Dudley al hospital- gruñó tío Vernon - Para que le quiten esa maldita cola antes de que vaya a Smeltings- dijo finalmente mientras mi esposa se reía descontroladamente en mi cabeza...

La mañana llegó rápidamente y con ello el viaje hacia King Cross, iba vestido con ropas más anchas de lo habitual esperando que me siguiera viendo enclenque al menos para la señor weasley, aun recuerdo en mi boda con Ginny que ella me confesó que al verme tan indefenso hizo que su lado maternal despertara hacia mi, aunque claro que con los años aprendió a amarme como a un hijo fue esa primera impresión lo que comenzó todo... Llegamos pronto a King Cross, tal como recordaba Vernon estaba siendo extremadamente gentil conmigo, comencé a pensar en todo lo que se nos venía intentando resistir la tentación de hablar con Ginny, habíamos quedado en cerrar nuestra conexión, ni ella ni yo podíamos permitirnos perdernos en nuestra conversación mental en un momento tan importante como este...

-Bueno, aquí estás, muchacho. Andén nueve, andén diez... Tú andén debería estar en el medio, pero parece que aún no lo han construido, ¿no? Tenía razón, por supuesto-dijo tío Vernon mientras me mostraba un gran número nueve, de plástico, sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio, nada -Que tengas un buen curso- dijo tío Vernon con una sonrisa aún más torva. Se marchó sin decir una palabra más, mientras los veía alejarse, qué clase de ser hace eso con su sobrino pequeño... con tristeza recordé a Teddy o a la pequeña Victory, yo jamas podría hacerles eso, pensé extrañándolos...

-... lleno de muggles, por supuesto...- esa voz me hizo sonreír, volviendo mi rostro vi a una mujer regordeta, que se dirigía a cuatro muchachos, todos con pelo de llameante color rojo, rápidamente baje mi rostro y les seguí sin mirarles, se supone que en la otra realidad no les hablaba aún..

-Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén?- dijo mi futura suegra... cuánto extrañaba su voz...

-¡Nueve y tres cuartos!- dijo una voz que reconocí muy bien, levanté mi vista y la vi, su cabello rojo centelleaba, una de las cosas que amaba de mi esposa pero su ropa no era igual a como la recuerdo... ella se veía realmente linda... - Mamá, ¿no puedo ir...?-

-No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny Ahora estate quieta. Muy bien, Percy, tú primero...- comenzó a ordenar Molly pero ya no estaba prestando atención, toda mi concentración estaba en Ginny, cada uno de sus gestos, su puchero, su mirada, su cabello... antes la había visto en el reino de las sombras o cuando íbamos a alguna incursión nocturna, pero casi nunca podía verla bien, ni detenidamente, creo que las únicas veces que pudimos vernos a la luz del sol fueron en nuestro viaje a Japón o en alguna clase compartida, pero aquellas veces prácticamente no había tenido la oportunidad de contemplarla como ahora... en un momento mi mundo se detuvo cuando Ginny se mordió su labio pensativa, eso me recordó a mi Gin, mi esposa, mi amiga, mi amante... de repente ya no la podía ver como una niña con su familia, a la mierda la familia yo solo tenía ojos para ella, mi esposa, mi amiga, la mujer que era antes de que Death nos llevará al pasado... Dios como quería besarla, la deseaba, la necesitaba con pasión...

 **POV GINNY**

La mañana fue realmente caótica en la madriguera, Ron estaba prácticamente extasiado de poder entrar a Hogwarts este año y hablaba con mis hermanos de lo bien que lo haría en su primer año, vi su maleta y recordé que en la otra realidad este había sido un mal día para mi, yo realmente no quería quedarme sola, quería entrar a Hogwarts junto con Ron, recuerdo como llore cuando se fueron y lo sola que me sentí, así entre uno que otro recuerdo melancólico nos fuimos a la estación King Cross, comenzamos caminar por la estación mientras yo alisaba mi vestido por millonésima vez, el no hablar con Harry fue prácticamente una tortura, no estuve muy de acuerdo cuando me lo propuso pero podía entender sus razones, aún así eso no significaba que quisiera verme mal para cuando me viera, así que me puse el mejor vestido que tenía (sin contar por supuesto el que ocupe en el ministerio), llamadme tonta pero quería verme bien, esta era sin lugar a duda la primera vez que nos veríamos oficialmente... Cuando llegamos al andén 9 ¾ comencé mi acto de súplica, sabía que no tenía sentido hacerlo pero igualmente debía seguir lo establecido, nuevamente mamá no me hizo caso y comenzó a dar órdenes a Percy para que pasara por la pared, obviamente mi hermano obedeció inmediatamente, mientras Fred entraba comencé a preguntarme donde estaría Harry, George estaba por entrar y aún no había aparecido, fue en ese momento que mi mente comenzó a llenarse de recuerdos, pestañee ante los sentimientos que me inundaban, cada uno de los recuerdos me tenía como protagonista a mi y a mi esposo...

 _ **-¿Harry?-**_ le pregunté mentalmente buscándolo con la mirada y fue cuando lo vi, mi respiración se volvió irregular inmediatamente, todas las emociones que Harry estaba sintiendo se intensificaron cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus hermosos ojos verdes me miraban con adoración y algo más, se veían tan opacos y nublados una mirada que conocía muy bien, la había visto tantas veces... rápidamente el recuerdo de nuestra primera vez me invadió, sentí que mi cuerpo ardía ante su mirada, mi mente racional se desconecto no soportando todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, frente a mi ya no había un niño con ropa demasiado grande para su cuerpo, sino que estaba mi esposo, mi primer amor, mi Harry... quería correr y perderme en sus besos, que importaba todo lo demás yo solo quería ser suya y que él fuera mío...

 _-¡DETENTE!-_ me gritó una voz extraña cuando estaba a punto de correr hacia mi esposo, instintivamente me llevé la mano hacia mi oreja, era como si me hubieran gritado dentro de mi oído con un hechizo de amplificación

-¿Ginny? ¿cielo estas bien?- me pregunto mamá

-¿Eh?- le conteste mientras parpadeaba volviendo a la realidad

-¿Te duele el oído? cielos hija estás ardiendo, puede que tengas fiebre- dijo mi madre acercándose a mi junto con Ron, poco a poco mientras mi madre me revisaba comencé a volver en mí, el pánico me invadió, en que estaba pensando, casi arruino todo...

 _ **-No fue tu culpa Gin, fue la mía, lo siento soy tan estúpido...-**_

 _ **-¿Harry?-**_

 _ **-Si Gin, no se que me ocurrió, fue como si de repente hubiera perdido mi facultad de pensar, casi hubiéramos arruinado todo nuestro plan, si no hubiera sido por Joao y Vera nunca podría ser amigo de Ron y de seguro tu madre no me tendría aprecio, soy un idiota-**_

 _ **-No lo eres Harry, y si lo fueras yo también lo seria ya que reaccione igual que tú, algo nos llevo a ese estado y si mis cálculos no me fallan creo que fue nuestro vínculo, recuerdalo Death nos advirtió que a Destiny le gusta jugar y que este don se podía convertir en maldición...-**_

 _ **\- Aún así me culpo por haber caído tan rápido-**_

 _ **-Eres humano Potter, ambos lo somos y ambos nos equivocamos-**_

-Según mi chequeo no tienes nada Gin, pero llegando a la madriguera te acostarás, quizás debemos cancelar nuestro viaje...-

-No, me siento bien, además el ministro ya pagó por nuestros pasajes, por favor mami -le dije con un puchero

-De acuerdo Ginny, ven vamos a entrar junto con Ron- dijo mamá

-Discúlpeme- dijo Harry a mamá y yo rápidamente tuve que apartar la mirada, mi corazón seguía latiendo a un ritmo acelerado

-Hola querido, Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo-

-Sí... Lo que pasa es que... es que no se cómo... - comenzó a decir Harry y sonrei aun escondida al ver como manipulaba a mamá

-¿Como entrar en el andén?- preguntó bondadosamente -No te preocupes lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron- dijo mamá

-Hum... De acuerdo- dijo Harry y pude sentir las ruedas de su carrito ir cada vez más rápido, levanté la vista y lo vi pasar, Lo había logrado...

-Eso estuvo bien, no debe ser fácil para un hijo de muggles avanzar por primera vez al andén 9 ¾- dijo mamá y casi me pongo a reír en ese momento, si supiera que ese niño no es ni más ni menos que Harry Potter su futuro hijo en ley...- ahora Ron es tu turno, no te preocupes nosotros iremos detrás de ti- le dijo mientras que Ron no se hizo de rogar y rápidamente atravesó la pared...- ¿Lista Ginny?-

-Si mami- le dije y cruzamos, rápidamente el humo y bullicio se hizo presente mientras que mamá seguía avanzando buscando al resto de mis hermanos...

-¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Estáis ahí?- llamó nuevamente mamá

-Ya vamos, mamá- gritaron los gemelos, rápidamente ellos llegaron y comenzaron a molestar a Ron quien estaba viviendo la vergüenza de ser descubierto con mugre en la nariz, en si eso es vergonzoso, aun más cuando tu madre te la limpia, no culpo a los gemelos por burlarse de él, sin embargo mi mente no estaba ahí, sino pegada al vidrio en donde Harry tenía su cabeza gacha negándose a mirarme, sabía que se sentía culpable pero demonios ¡no era su culpa!, poco a poco comencé a ganar su batalla mental en contra a la culpa y la autocompasión, pero aun así Harry se negaba a mirarme...

-Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren?- dijo mi hermano mientras veía a Harry agacharse aún más, lo que me hizo bufar fastidiada

-¡Harry Potter!- dije interrumpiendo a mi hermano -Mamá, ¿puedo subir al tren para verlo? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor...!- le suplique a mi madre y pude ver complacida que mi esposo levantaba la vista volviendo a mirarme incómodo por la atención de mi familia

-Ya lo has visto, Ginny y, además, el pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires como en el zoológico. ¿Es él realmente, Fred? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo mamá después de salir de su asombro al ver por la ventana a el mismo niño que ayudó a entrar a la estación...

-Se lo pregunté. Vi su cicatriz. Está realmente allí... cómo iluminada-

-Pobrecillo... No es raro que esté solo. Fue tan amable cuando me preguntó cómo llegar al andén...- dijo susurrando mamá ya que temía que Harry escuchara nuestra conversación

-Eso no importa. ¿Crees que él recuerda cómo era Quien-tú-sabes?- preguntó mi hermano y la mirada de mamá se puso seria mientras que yo contaba hasta 10, se me había olvidado que Fred había osado a preguntar esa estupidez...

-Te prohíbo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas. Como si necesitara que le recuerden algo así en su primer día de colegio-

-Está bien, quédate tranquila- dijo mientras que el silbido del tren hizo que mis hermanos subieran definitivamente al tren mientras que todos se asomaban por la ventanilla para que los besáramos, mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, nuevamente el cuerpo de niña me ganaba

-No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas-

-Y un inodoro de Hogwarts-

-¡George!-

-Era una broma, mamá- dijo mi hermano mientras el tren comenzaba a moverse, comencé a correr junto al tren pero esta vez no hacia mis hermanos, sino que mi mirada cambio hacia Harry que me veía desde la ventana, sentí una punzada de dolor mientras que mentalmente nos prometíamos que pronto estaríamos juntos y así no pudiendo correr más me despedí agitando mi mano...

 **POV HARRY**

-¿Hay alguien sentado ahí?- preguntó Ron sacándome de mis pensamientos, en si ya no me sentía tan miserable por casi arruinar todo, gracias a Ginny aunque aún seguía melancólico, verla correr diciéndome palabras de aliento y amor me hizo sentir como si nos estuviéramos despidiendo y en cierto sentido así era, con la vigilancia de Dumbledore había que ser mucho más cuidadoso, es por esto que fue bueno ver a Ron ya que me hizo recordar mi misión, después de todo la última vez que lo había visto no era más que partes, sangre y tripas, ese recuerdo estaba grabado a fuego en mi mente, no volvería a permitir que mi mejor amigo terminara así...- Todos los demás vagones están llenos-

-No hay nadie, puedes sentarte- le dije y él casi aliviado se sentó

-Eh, Ron- dijo Fred, Los gemelos habían vuelto

-Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla-

-De acuerdo- murmuró Ron, mientras que yo me preguntaba si era verdad o lo decían para deshacerse de su hermanito aracnofobico

-Harry, ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces- dijo graciosamente George antes de retirarse

-Hasta luego- dijimos con Ron... 5...4...3...2...1...

-¿Eres realmente Harry Potter?- dejó escapar Ron, mientras que yo asentía con una sonrisa -Oh... bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George... ¿Y realmente te hiciste eso... ya sabes...?- dijo señalando mi frente, rápidamente levanté mi flequillo para enseñarle la luminosa cicatriz. Ron la miró con atención, realmente quería reír, no recordaba que mi primera conversación con Ron había sido en un principio tan incómoda...

-¿Así que eso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes...?-

-Sí, pero no puedo recordarlo-

-¿Nada?- dijo Ron en tono anhelante

-Bueno... recuerdo una luz verde muy intensa, pero nada más-

-Vaya- dijo Ron contemplando mi cicatriz durante unos instantes y luego, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con rapidez volvió a mirar por la ventanilla, al fin...

-¿Sois una familia de magos?- le pregunté

-Oh, sí, eso creo- respondió Ron -Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él-

-Entonces ya debes de saber mucho sobre magia- le dije intentando recordar que habíamos conversado la primera vez que nos conocimos...

-Oí que te habías ido a vivir con muggles, ¿Como son?-

-Horribles... Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son. Me hubiera gustado tener cinco hermanos magos-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-¿eh?-

-¿como sabes que tengo cinco hermanos?-

-Creo que los gemelos me lo dijeron, 6 varones y una niña-

-Oh, entiendo, bueno yo soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero. Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy- ante la mención de Peter mi cuerpo se tenso mientras que Ron buscaba en su chaqueta sacando a su rata, estaba tan cerca de Peter y no podía hacer nada...

-Se llama Scabbers y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero aún no podían comp... Quiero decir, por eso me dieron a Scabbers- Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron y sabia el porque -aunque me dijeron que era temporal, papá está ganando mejor en el ministerio al igual que Bill y Merlín me perdone pero Ginny también está sacando bastante dinero- sonreí ante este cambio de ánimo, de avergonzado pasó a estar esperanzado, rápidamente le comencé a hablar de mi vida de pobreza y miseria mientras intentaba no maldecir a Peter que seguía dormido, los minutos pasaron y cada vez más sentía que mi amistad con Ron crecía, incluso fingí no conocer a Albus Dumbledore cuando apareció en mi cromo, así fue pasando el viaje hasta que alguien entró a nuestro vagón...

-Perdón ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo?- me había olvidado del sapo de Neville, con un movimiento de mano imperceptible lance un hechizo accio para traerlo hasta acá

-¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!-

-Ya aparecerá- le dije

-Sí...- dijo Neville apesadumbrado -Bueno, si la veis...- no alcanzó a decir más porque un ruido llamó su atención, rápidamente Neville se lanzó sobre él agarrándolo muy contento, con unas palabras de despedida se retiró dejándonos solos nuevamente

 _ **-Vaya, al parecer alguien sigue haciendo cambios-**_ dijo la voz de Ginny llenando mi mente, inmediatamente se me vino el recuerdo de todo lo ocurrido en la mañana _ **\- No te atrevas Potter o tendré que irme y volver cuando ya no sientas culpa-**_ me amenazó mi esposa...

-¿Y tu que opinas?-

-¿Eh?- respondí volviendo a la realidad - Lo siento me perdí en mis pensamientos- me disculpe al ver la mirada interrogante de Ron

-No te preocupes estoy acostumbrado a Ginny le pasa lo mismo algunas veces, te decía que no sé por qué está tan triste, si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible... Aunque en realidad he traído a Scabbers, así que no puedo hablar- dijo apuntando a Peter que seguía durmiendo en las rodillas de Ron -Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia, ayer traté de volverla amarilla para hacerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Te lo voy a enseñar, mira...-

 _ **-No hallo la hora en que Ron tenga una mejor varita-**_

 _ **-¿Alguien ya salió de su melancolía?-**_

 _ **-Tú sabes porque estaba así... pero si-**_

 _ **-Es bueno oírlo, convencí a mamá y a Papá de invertir primero en la casa, Bill aún está de viaje así que no ha podido ayudarle e yo le prometí darle un buen regalo en navidad ya que se que en su segundo año es esencial que Ron tenga una varita vieja que se rompa o sino tú y él hubieran sido desmemoriados, Voldemort hubiera vuelto y yo hubiera muerto-**_

 _ **-Ni lo menciones, eso no pasara... aunque eso no me impide enseñarle, magia sin varita-**_

-¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno- dijo la voz mandona de mi mejor amiga, gire rápidamente y la vi, tal como la recordaba, aunque la Hermione del futuro tenía los dientes más pequeños...

-Él ya la encontró- dijo Ron ignorándola

 _ **-No se como Hermione se pudo enamorar de mi hermano, es un trol-**_

-Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo- Se sentó. mientras que Ron pareció desconcertado.

-Eh... de acuerdo - Se aclaró la garganta _\- «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»-_ Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Peter siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.

-¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado?- preguntó mi amiga -Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?- Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente. Sonreí amistosamente mientras que Ron mantenía su rostro aturdido.

-Yo soy Ron Weasley- murmuró Ron

-Harry Potter- dije

-¿Eres tú realmente?- dijo Hermione- Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX-

-Lo sé también leí los libros, aunque te puedo decir que gran parte de lo que dicen de mi es falso-

-Oh, es bueno saberlo, no puedo creer que venden libros con información mentirosa- dijo Hermione -¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que vosotros dos se cambien ya, vamos a llegar pronto- dijo mientras se levantaba y se marchaba

-Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté- dijo Ron. Arrojó su varita al baúl- Qué hechizo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro que era falso-

-Yo espero que ella esté en mi misma casa, se veía simpática e inteligente, además por lo que le escuche es una hija de muggles, todo esto es nuevo para ella, así como lo es para mi que fui criado como un muggle...-

-M... si tu lo dices- dijo inseguro Ron

-¿En qué casa están tus hermanos?- pregunte cambiando de tema

-Gryffindor- dijo Ron. Otra vez parecía deprimido - Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin-

-Es solo una casa Ron-

-No Harry, quien-tú-sabes estuvo allí- dijo echándose hacia atrás en el asiento, con aspecto abrumado

-Lo que hizo una persona no define que toda la casa esté mal Ron- dije con una sonrisa amistosa - no se en cual quedare, solo se que me gustaría quedar en la misma casa que quedes tú amigo - le dije a Ron quien abrió grandemente los ojos, sus orejas se volvieron coloradas y me sonrió amistosamente

 _ **-Oh no... ¡mi hermano se enamoro de ti!-**_

 _ **-¡GINNY!-**_ le grité mentalmente mientras ella seguía riéndose de mi

-A propósito, ¿qué hacen ahora tus hermanos mayores?- Le pregunté a Ron

-Charlie está en Rumania, estudiando dragones, y Bill está en África, ocupándose de asuntos para Gringotts- explicó Ron - ¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en Gringotts? Salió en El Profeta, pero no creo que las casas de los muggles lo reciban: trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad-

-¿De verdad? ¿Y qué les ha sucedido?-

-Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado. Mi padre dice que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo que es raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada. Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que Quien-tú-sabes esté detrás de ello-

-¿Cuál es tu equipo de quidditch?- preguntó Ron y le sonreí agradecido, no sabia que decir después de eso

-Eh... a decir verdad no conocía a ninguno, ese deporte no es practicado por los muggles pero cuando iba caminando con Hagrid vi un cartel de las Holyhead Harpies, poco después me encontré un chico que me mencionó su equipo favorito y yo las nombre, así que se puede decir que ellas son mi equipo, aunque me compre un libro de Quidditch para seguir aprendiendo- le dije mientras fingiendo vergüenza mientras que él asentía

 _ **-Y así cubres tu desliz con Malfoy, inteligente amor...-**_

-Oh, ya verás, es el mejor juego del mundo...- dijo Ron mientras me explicaba todo acerca del juego, en algún momento saque mi libro mientras que Ron lo tomaba casi como si fuera un libro sagrado, pero todo el ambiente cambió cuando abrieron la puerta del compartimiento...

-¿Es verdad?- preguntó Malfoy -Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?-

-Sí- respondí no sabiendo qué más hacer, por una parte el recuerdo me mi anterior conversación y algunos hechos del futuro me hacían querer darle a Malfoy otra opción más allá del chico narcisista que se convertirá en mortifago, mientras que otra parte de mi sabía que debíamos odiarnos, al menos de momento, Malfoy fue importante en la realidad pasada...

 _ **-Puede que haya una forma de salvar y convertir a más de uno Harry, tú sabes que hubieron varios chicos de Slytherin que se reformaron después de la guerra-**_ Dijo Ginny, mi mirada se fue hacia los acompañantes de Malfoy, les recuerdo bien, uno de ellos tendría una temprana muerte...

-Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle- dijo Malfoy con despreocupación creyendo que me estaba preguntando por ellos -Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy- Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. Draco (dragón) Malfoy lo miró pero antes que hablara le corte

-Eres el chico fan del Quidditch, te recuerdo, ¿pudiste traer tu escoba de contrabando?- Malfoy giró toda su atención hacia mi

-No, pero mi padre va a interceder, no creo que la casa de Slytherin quiera perder a su futura estrella- dijo Malfoy prepotente mientras que Ron seguía escondiendo su risa en una tos falsa, Malfoy arrugó el ceño

-Eso si quedas en Slytherin, después de todo es el sombrero seleccionador quien elige-

-No tengo dudas de que quedare en Slytherin, toda mi familia ha entrado a Slytherin, mi padre dice que no debo de preocuparme, que el sombrero seleccionador sabe nuestro linaje- Dijo Malfoy aun lanzando miradas irritadas a Ron

-Bueno si es por linaje entonces creo que seremos rivales de casa, ya que mis padres son de Gryffindor- le dije y él arrugó aún más el ceño, sin embargo su mirada cambio a confusión cuando extendí mi mano, mi postura, tono de voz era la de un Lord, Draco Malfoy miro mi mano y casi automáticamente la tomo, mirándome a los ojos - Sin rencores- le dije con tono firme

-Como digas Potter, aunque ten cuidado con la gente con la cual te juntas- dijo mirando de reojo a Ron

-Créeme que se puedo darme cuenta de quién vale para ser mi amigo, igualmente gracias por el consejo- dije con tono firme y apretando con un poco de fuerza su mano

-Si,si, Crabbe, Goyle vayámonos- dijo Malfoy dando una última mirada de desprecio a Ron

 _ **-Bueno eso no salió del todo mal-**_

 _ **-Si, pero en algún momento Ron y Malfoy se van a enfrentar y al apoyar a Ron me convertiré en su enemigo, creo que tengo que hablar con él... Gin, se me está ocurriendo una idea, más tarde la conversamos-**_

 _ **-Ok amor-**_

-¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?- me pregunto Ron una vez se fueron, así que comencé a contarle como lo había conocido

-Oí hablar sobre su familia- dijo Ron en tono lúgubre - Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro- dijo volviéndose hacia Hermione que acababa de entrar -¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?-

-Mejor que os apresureis y os cambiéis de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando-

-¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?- le dijo con cara de pocos amigos

 _ **-Vuelvo a repetir, no se que le vio Hermione a mi hermano...-**_

-Muy bien... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos- dijo Hermione en tono despectivo -A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?- Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía.

 _ **-Quien es ella y que ha hecho con mi Hermione, ella parece Malfoy-**_

 _ **-Así era antes de volvernos amigos, después de todo es una chica brillante de buena situación económica-**_

-Vamos a cambiarnos- me dijo Ron, comencé a sacar mi camisa cuando me di cuenta que Ron me miraba de forma extraña

-¿Ron?-

-Demonios Harry nunca imagine que debajo de toda esa ropa enorme ibas a tener músculos-

 _ **-Hey Hermano deja de mirar, él es propiedad privada-**_

 _ **-¡GINNY!-**_

-Bueno tenia que hacer algo para evitar ser golpeado por mi primo- le dije

-Vas a tener que enseñarme, después de que mi hermanita se puso a entrenar, Fred y George me molestan diciendo que soy un debilucho-

-Te enseñare todo lo que se Ron- le dije con sinceridad -Pero no será fácil tendrás que obedecerme y no rendirte, si tu no pones tu parte nunca lo lograras- le dije y para mi satisfacción el accedió

 _ **-Esto es un gran cambio en Ron-**_

 _ **-Si Gin, fue beneficioso para nosotros comenzar desde temprano nuestro entrenamiento, si Ron Hermione y algunos más se unieran estaríamos listos cuando Voldemort regrese-**_

Seguimos cambiándonos la ropa. La de Ron era un poco corta para él, y se le podían ver los pantalones de gimnasia. sin embargo ese no era el problema que hizo que tragara saliva, comencé a hacer memoria y me di cuenta que nunca le había pedido a madam Malkin que me hiciera mi ropa más ancha de lo normal, estaba tan concentrado en Malfoy que lo había olvidado...mi ropa estaba hecha a medida... mierda...

Mire a Ron por enésima vez pensando que si no hubiera crecido después de la buena alimentación o por el ejercicio podría haber intercambiado mi ropa con la de él, pero ahora mi cuerpo era distinto sería peor para mi si intercambiara la ropa, también pensé en agrandarla con magia pero Ron ya me la había visto puesta y un encantamiento confundus o desmaius no eran opción, no tan cerca de hogwarts, de Albus ni de Peter...

 _ **-Solo espero que ninguna chica te mire más de lo debido-**_ me dijo Ginny en tono de advertencia, mientras que yo suspiraba de resignación...

Una voz retumbó en el tren sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio-

Poco a poco fuimos divisando el colegio, Ron prácticamente había guardado todos los dulces en su afán por reducir sus nervios, hasta que el tren finalmente se detuvo, comenzamos a salir del tren y pude ver a Hagrid tal como lo recordaba...

-¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry? Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!-comenzamos a seguirlo, estaba oscuro y creo que Neville lloraba un poco, tenía que hacer que mi amigo volviera a ser aquel líder que fue en la guerra...

-En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts- exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro -¡No más de cuatro por bote!- gritó Hagrid señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla del lago negro. Rápidamente nos subimos con Ron, Neville y Hermione en uno de los botes

-¿Todos habéis subido?- continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo -¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!- y con esas palabras entramos a Hogwarts...


	11. Libro 1 parte 4

**Disclaimer: El Universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Los personajes anexos a este Universo me pertenecen.**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: he cometido un error fatal en la cronología y envíe a Harry en 1992 a Hogwarts cuando fue en 1991, ya no puedo cambiar las fechas ya que esto afectaría varias partes de la historia incluyendo un momento en este capítulo en donde se menciona una canción lanzada ese mismo año, espero puedan perdonar este error :***

Normal= Narración y conversación

 _Cursiva = Parcel/dragón_

 **Negrita = Hechizos**

 _ **Negrita Cursiva = Conversación Mental**_

 _ **"Negrita cursiva entre comillas"**_ _**Flashback**_

 _ **(Negrita cursiva entre paréntesis) = traducciones**_

 **Libro 1**

 **El sombrero seleccionador, El profesor de Pociones y el viaje a París**

-Ahora formad una hilera- dijo la profesora McGonagall a todos los de primer año - y seguidme-

 _ **\- ¿Nervioso amor?-**_

 _ **\- Un poco, he cubierto mi mente con un poco de sombras mientras fingía arreglarme el cabello -**_

 _ **\- Tranquilo, es una gran prueba para nosotros, Snape va a ser la segunda -**_

 _ **\- Gracias por los ánimos... -**_

/ Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito

pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar un sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Puedes tener bombines negros, sombreros altos y elegantes.

Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts y puedo superar a todos.

No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.

Así que pruébame y te diré dónde debes estar.

Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes.

Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.

Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff donde son justos y leales.

Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.

O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, Si tienes una mente dispuesta, porque los de inteligencia y erudición siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.

O tal vez en Slytherin harás tus verdaderos amigos.

Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio para lograr sus fines.

¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo! ¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!

Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).

Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante./

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

-¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero!- susurró Ron a Harry -Voy a matar a Fred-

 _ **\- Tranquilízate Amor, recuerda que tenemos la esencia de 3 deidades, sin mencionar que las sombras están cubriendo tus pensamientos -**_

 _ **\- Lo sé Gin, sin embargo no me puedo sacar de la cabeza la sensación de que mi mente estará expuesta... -**_

\- Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen; ¡Abbott, Hannah! - Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

 _ **\- La novia de Neville... -**_ le dije a Gin mirando de reojo a mi amigo quien se veía muy nervioso

\- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! - gritó el sombrero. La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff.

-¡Bones, Susan!-

-...¡HUFFLEPUFF!- gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.

-¡Boot, Terry!-

-...¡RAVENCLAW!-

Así uno a uno fueron llamando, mientras pasaban vi con tristeza a varios que no sobrevivieron a la guerra en la antigua realidad, mientras que Ginny me daba ánimos recordándome que esta vez todo sería distinto...

-Granger, Hermione-mi mejor amiga casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero muy nerviosa, sonreí ante la reacción de ella

-¡GRYFFINDOR!- gritó el sombrero. Ron gruñó, mientras que yo aplaudía, Ron me dio una mirada irritada, luego pasó Neville un tanto torpe, luego de ser seleccionado se levantó llevando a la mesa de los leones el sombrero seleccionador provocando la risa de varios, Malfoy fue el siguiente quien obviamente quedo en Slytherin aunque me llamó la atención que esta vez no fue casi al instante como en la realidad pasada...

 _ **\- Estamos cambiando las cosas Harry -**_ me dijo Ginny

 _ **\- Si Gin, Malfoy es vital en todo lo que se viene pero al mismo tiempo al verlo no puedo evitar sentir piedad de él, recuerdo su rostro casi enfermo cuando servía a voldemort y recuerdo el juicio... -**_

 _ **\- Podemos darle un empujón hacia la dirección correcta pero es él quien va a tomar la decisión final... -**_

 **\- ¡Potter, Harry! -** escuche mi nombre y rápidamente me acerque mientras que comenzaron a susurrar todas las casas acerca de mi

-¿Ha dicho Potter?¿Es ese Harry Potter?- preguntaban, demonios no recordaba este estrés...fue en ese momento que la sentí, Vera se retorcía por mi cuerpo como si me estuviera advirtiendo de algo que no había considerado por estar pendiente de los susurros del cuerpo estudiantil...

 _ **-Mm-**_ dijo una vocecita en mi oreja, creo que salte por la impresión, me reprendí mentalmente por mi desconcentración, finalmente sería clasificado _**-Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo, así como una gran lealtad... Tampoco la mente es mala, eres un chico brillante, Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, hace mucho que no veía este poder y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Oh... veo que me ocultas cosas, siento los cambios en tu magia, pero no puedo acceder a esa información en tu mente... me pregunto cómo es posible que un niño como tú pueda ser capaz de hacer tremenda hazaña, eres el primero, sin embargo aunque no puedo ver en tu mente igualmente puedo verlo, veo al ser que esta en ti, así como a tu vínculo Harry Potter, lo cual te hace aún más interesante pero la pregunta es... ¿dónde te pondré?-**_ comencé a sudar frío ante sus palabras, de esto Vera me advertía, ella debió de sentirlo al momento en que se coloco en mi cabeza, como fui tan tonto por preocuparme solo de ocultar mis pensamientos, como fui tan estúpido de preocuparme más por los rumores sobre mi que de mi misión, el sombrero seleccionador estaba viendo mi magia, no solo mis pensamientos, como pase por alto algo tan importante como esto, hoy definitivamente no es mi día...

 _ **-Ponme en Gryffindor-**_ le dije

 _ **-Chico listo, cualquier otro joven hubiera preguntado el como se de tu vínculo y del ser que vive en ti aún sin ver en tus pensamientos... sigo preguntándome cómo un joven como tú sabe esa magia, han pasado muchos años, ya prácticamente nadie absorbe a sus mascotas... aunque a decir verdad el que me bloquees tus pensamientos me asombra...Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff te reclaman... a quien escoger...-**_

 _ **-Ponme en Gryffindor-**_ seguí insistiendo un poco enfermo... esto no debía de estar pasando... se suponía que seria un niño más, que el sombrero no debía ver nada... sin mencionar que las cuatro casas me reclaman, eso no había pasado antes... mierda, esto no debía pasar!

 _ **-Gryffindor eh... me pregunto porqué quieres ir ahí... m... si, esa casa te reclama fervientemente pero... no... tienes mucho potencial..., Slytherin es la mejor opción para ti...-**_ dijo el sombrero seleccionador volviéndome aún más blanco, no podía estar en Slytherin, no estaría con Ron nI Hermione, nunca conocería a los Weasley, ni confiaran en mí por ser una serpiente, el solo imaginarme que mi familia política me despreciara me rompió el corazón...

 **-SLY...-** comenzó a gritar el sombrero,sacándome de mi estado petrificado y en un acto desesperado le mostré mi antigua clasificación... automáticamente él dejó de hablar... para mi fortuna no lo había dicho lo suficientemente fuerte, aunque la profesora Mcgonagall le miraba con el ceño fruncido

 _ **-Esto es nuevo Harry Potter-**_ dijo el sombrero sorprendido, cerré mis ojos, necesitaba tenerlos cerrados o todos verían que ellos cambiaban de color y comencé a concentrarme en mis pensamientos, esto lo había intentado con Gin en el reino de las sombras, sabia que aun no lo dominaba y que funcionaria por un momento corto de tiempo pero aun así eso era suficiente, pronto pude sentir el cambio, me sentí exhausto pero necesitaba unos minutos para hablar con el sombrero seleccionador sin presión, sin Albus ni Tom mirando...

 _ **-Interesante, este poder no lo había visto ni siquiera los fundadores, hasta dudo que siquiera Merlín podría haber hecho lo que tu acabas de hacer... ¿quién eres...?-**_

 _ **-Soy Harry Potter, vengo del futuro, un futuro en donde las cosas salen mal a causa del control de seres que están más allá de nuestras comprensión-**_ poco a poco fui liberando recuerdos mientras que el sombrero seleccionador los absorbía con fuerza...

 _ **-M... Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, aunque sé que aún no me cuenta toda la verdad, pero entiendo su misión Lord Potter, Hogwarts le ayudará, será tratado como un heredero, después de todo las cuatro casas te han hallado digno, solo pide y Hogwarts te proveerá y no se preocupe nada de lo conversado aquí será revelado, me rijo bajo las reglas de los fundadores, solo ellos podrían ordenarme hacer algo, lo cual es imposible, además de que nadie puede leer mi mente, su secreto no corre peligro conmigo-**_

 _ **-Eso es un alivio, pero aun así me gustaría intentar cubrir los recuerdos de esta conversación con las sombras, si es imposible quedaré tranquilo pero si puedo entrar es necesario que esto quede cubierto, no quiero que estos recuerdos caigan en malas manos...-**_

 _ **-Adelante, pero no creo que lo logres como te dije nadie puede leer mi... oh...-**_ me dijo el sombrero seleccionador sorprendido, mis ojos habían cambiado mientras que cubría con sombras la extraña mente del sombrero seleccionador, creo que hasta él estaba sorprendido de que tuviera una conciencia... es más es como si tuviera cuatro conciencias, las cuatro tan distintas pero en armonía... finalmente termine mi labor, con satisfacción vi que el sombrero no sintió dolor como es en el caso de las personas que tuvieron que ser cubiertos con sombras, un alivio, una parte de mi se imaginó al sombrero gritando de dolor. rápidamente mis ojos volvieron a la normalidad y con un suspiro cansado rompí la burbuja del tiempo, me sentía muy cerca de mi límite...

-¡GRYFFINDOR!- Gritó automáticamente el sombrero seleccionador, me levanté como pude, la profesora seguía mirando interrogante al sombrero seleccionador pero finalmente volvió a su lista, Merlin necesitaba comer algo, me sentía demasiado débil, a pesar de que mi núcleo mágico era poderoso, las burbujas en el tiempo aún eran difíciles de dominar, gastaba mucha energía hacer una y aún más mantenerla, aún no estábamos listos para ella... esto no me ocurrió con los dones de Destiny o Death, tengo que hablar con Ginny sobre esto...

\- «¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!» - decían Fred y George provocando una sonrisa en mi cansado rostro, me senté rápidamente mirando con anhelo la mesa vacía...

-¡GRYFFINDOR!- Gritó el sombrero seleccionador sacándome de mi anhelo por comer, le hice un gesto de aprobación a mi amigo, mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima.

-Bien hecho, Ron, excelente- dijo Percy Weasley, de forma más cariñosa que la vez pasada, mientras que Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin. La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador. Finalmente Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a todos los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que vernos allí.

\- ¡Bienvenidos!¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts!-dijo Albus pero algo extraño ocurrió, la comida llego antes de que terminara su discurso, este levantó una ceja y dijo - Vaya, al parecer los elfos domésticos no quieren esperar a que termine mi discurso y puede que tengan razón así que se los resumiré, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias! -Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon, yo solo negué con la cabeza estaba muy débil para algo más, además de que mi atención ya había sido robada, la comida ya estaba en mi plato y yo necesitaba recuperar fuerzas...

-Yo soy mitad y mitad- dijo Seamus - Mi padre es muggle. Mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él- Los demás rieron, me di cuenta de que estaba tan absorto en la comida que no había prestado atención a nadie más, ya un poco más recuperado me uní a la conversación de la mesa...

\- ¿Y tú, Neville? - dijo Ron.

\- Bueno, mi abuela me crió y ella es una bruja, pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un muggle, durante años. Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de sorprenderme descuidado y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mí. Una vez casi me ahoga, cuando quiso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Blackpool, pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. El tío abuelo Algie había ido a tomar el té y me tenía cogido de los tobillos y colgando de una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y él, accidentalmente, me soltó. Pero yo reboté, todo el camino, en el jardín y la calle. Todos se pusieron muy contentos. Mi abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba. Y tendríais que haber visto sus caras cuando vine aquí. Creían que no sería tan mágico como para venir. El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró mi sapo -

-Creo que serás un gran mago Neville- Le dije mientras que él me sonreía tímidamente, así siguió la conversación, hasta que no pude evitar mirar hacia la mesa de los profesores cuando mis ojos se encontraron con Snape mi cicatriz me dolió pero soporté el dolor, sabía que no era producto de Snape, sino de Voldemort escondido en el turbante, le sonreí al profesor que pasó de ser el peor ser humano a un héroe y este simplemente levantó una ceja en respuesta...

\- Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año. »Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo - Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley - El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. »Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch »Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa...¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! - exclamó Dumbledore agitando su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras. -¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! - dijo Dumbledore - ¡Y allá vamos! - Y todo el colegio vociferó:

/ Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, enséñanos algo, por favor.

Aunque seamos viejos y calvos o jóvenes con rodillas sucias, nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas con algunas materias interesantes.

Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire, pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa.

Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,

haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos, hazlo lo mejor que puedas,

nosotros haremos el resto, y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman. /

Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. yo esta vez cante con una voz grave que me salía fatal, intentando hacerla sonar épica causando la risa de Ron quien ya había terminado de cantar con la alegre melodía del circo, casi parecía una competencia de quien hacía más el ridículo, Hermione nos miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras que ella cantaba en un estilo de pop muggle que recordaba haber escuchado alguna vez en su casa opacando a neville quien prácticamente no se escuchaba, demasiado temeroso para cantar en voz alta, al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre que sacó más de una sonrisa, hasta a Hermione. Dumbledore nos dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminamos, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.

-¡Ah, la música!- dijo, enjugándose los ojos - ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote! -

Mucho más repuesto seguí a Percy hasta la sala común, no hallaba la hora de hablar con Ginny y contarle todo... en que estoy pensando, Death va a ser el que más explicaciones me pida... mierda...

-¿Santo y seña?- preguntó la dama del cuadro mirándome ligeramente

-Caput draconis-dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar (Neville necesitó ayuda) y nos encontramos en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones, me sentí inmediatamente en casa...

Percy condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños por otra puerta. Al final de una escalera de caracol (era evidente que estaban en una de las torres) hasta que llegamos a la habitación, las mismas cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro, recorrí la habitación con la mirada mientras me acercaba a mi baúl, era tal como la recordaba... , después de elegir camas todos nos cambiamos de ropa, estábamos demasiados cansados para algo más, mientras me colocaba mi pijama el miedo comenzó a invadirme, la había cagado y tendría que responder por eso...

-Una comida increíble, ¿no?- me murmuró Ron, a través de las cortinas -¡Fuera, Scabbers! Te estás comiendo mis sábanas- dijo Ron antes de que pudiera responderle

-Ron, deberías encerrar a tu mascota, no vaya a ser que se escape o rompa algo- le dije, el silencio fue roto por un sonido metálico y un chillido molesto, sonreí, al menos Peter iba a estar encerrado...

 **Reino de las Sombras**

 **Base Central**

Llegue a la base central tan pronto sentí que todos dormían, incluso Peter, todo estaba oscuro en la base a excepción de un pequeño resplandor, camine hacia él y pude notar las siluetas de Death y Ginny... mierda, estoy muerto...

-Le esperábamos Señor Potter, hay muchas cosas de que conversar, por favor tome asiento-dijo Death demasiado amable para mi gusto, hasta la amabilidad de Death era terrorífica - La Señora Potter estaba justo a punto de explicarme como hoy Destiny e Time casi descubren nuestro plan, ¿desea agregar algo?-

-Yo...- dije pero fui cortado nuevamente por Death

-¡SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR MI INTERVENCIÓN EN EL OTRO MUNDO TODO MI PLAN DE AÑOS DE PREPARACIÓN HUBIERA FRACASADO, ¡TUVE QUE PERDER DOS BATALLAS HOY PARA PODER COMPENSAR SU INCOMPETENCIA! ¿¡SABES LO CERCA QUE ESTUVO TIME DE DESCUBRIR TODO CUANDO CREASTE LA CÁPSULA DEL TIEMPO!?-Ginny me miró entre sorprendida e interrogante **-** ¿SABEN LO CERCA QUE ESTUVO DESTINY DE DESCUBRIR LA VERDAD CUANDO CASI ACTIVAN SU UNIÓN?-ambos bajamos el rostro avergonzados -Esto no debe volver a ocurrir, Señor Potter, aun no esta listo para ocupar las cápsulas en el tiempo en el mundo real, la idea es transformar un minuto real en 1 año o al menos detener el tiempo, pero usted hoy no hizo eso-levanté mi rostro en reproche, lo había logrado, había estado a solas con el sombrero seleccionador, sin embargo Death me miró con odio renovado, sentí que si no tuviera su esencia clamaría para ser asesinado con tal de escapar de esa mirada -lo que usted logró hoy fue congelar a todo el gran comedor, si alguien hubiera entrado, si un solo elfo doméstico hubiera aparecido hubiera sido nuestro fin..., también tuvo suerte de que fuera por tan corto tiempo, Time no lo pudo rastrear, ni siquiera los dos grandes magos en el salón se dieron cuenta de este cambio, que no vuelva a ocurrir algo así, lo mismo con respecto al otro evento desafortunado ocurrido esta mañana..., si señores Potter, lo vigile todo desde aquí, esa actitud no debe volver a repetirse **-** nos dijo Death y nosotros solo asentimos, por un solo segundo nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza pero una maldición de Death me volvió a la realidad - Esto no me lo esperaba, les dije que Destiny era un ser retorcido, su vínculo está siendo un problema, no puedo creer que Destiny le colocara protección- dijo Death mientras nosotros intentábamos procesar toda la información - ¿no lo entienden?, ustedes aún no han logrado completar la vinculación de almas, es por eso que ahora su vinculación está forzándolos a completarla, esto les está superando y me temo que puede volver a tomar el control, ahora saquen a sus mascotas, si no fuera por ellas ustedes hubieran arruinado todo el plan, creo que ellos les pueden ayudar o al menos hacerlos reaccionar cada vez que su vínculo quiera hacerles perder la cordura-

 _-Vera-_ llamé, y una gran Boa salió de mi brazo, sus ojos verdes resplandecían con el tenue resplandor del fuego, lo único que alumbraba la lúgubre habitación, pronto Vera fue llamada junto a João, Vera me miro un poco asustada pero se acercó a Death quien había vuelto a sus ojos rojos...

-Ustedes han servido bien, se han ganado un premio, si bien ustedes no quieren volver a su forma humana, les daré un don especial que su especie siempre ha añorado, ustedes me ayudaran y les proporcionare las herramientas al tomar mi forma...- dijo Death tocando las cabezas de Vera y João, pronto las sombras los invadieron, pude escucharles gritar en su idioma, cerré fuertemente los ojos, me dolía su dolor, finalmente dejaron de gritar, abrí los ojos y vi a Ginny llorar en silencio, se me partió el corazón verla así, habíamos creado un fuerte vínculo con esos pequeños...

-NO TE MUEVAS POTTER-me dijo fríamente Death, me detuve sorprendido, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba caminando hacia Ginny, mire a Death y lo que vi me dejó en Shock, las sombras se movían, crecían como si estuvieran tomando forma de un ser gigantesco, finalmente se dispersaron, mi boca cayó, Vera era ahora un hermoso Dragón sus ojos verdes seguían siendo llamativos, pronto pude ver que Ginny avanzaba hacia a João quien permitió que ella lo tocara, era increíblemente extraña la figura, João se veía feroz pero cerca de Ginny parecía tan manso como un conejo...

 _-Sigo siendo yo-_ me dijo una voz conocida pero diferente, volví mi vista y vi a Vera _**-**_ _Amo, sigo siendo yo-_ me volvió a insistir, me acerque con una sonrisa y abracé su cuello

 _-Si, sigues siendo tú-_ le dije aun un poco sorprendido por poder hablar con un dragón, era como hablar parsel pero más osco, logre sentir como ella se relajaba, ella era aún más grande de lo que era antes, su piel había cambiado a un color blanco, sus ojos verdes resplandecían en contraste, mientras que João era negro como la noche sus ojos rojos miraban con ternura a Ginny algo tan extraño para un peligroso dragón...

-Por siglos he sido representado por el dragón, ustedes serpientes han vuelto a obtener patas y alas que les fueron quitadas por la culpa de uno de sus antepasados, ahora han cumplido el sueño de su especie, blanco y negro tan distintos como el día y la noche sin embargo ambos representan la muerte, ustedes me representaran, les he dado poder de influir en sus amos, aunque ellos siempre serán quienes decidan ustedes podrán hablarles a sus pensamientos y detenerlos, algo que no podían hacer, además de eso están autorizados a utilizar sus poderes aun en los cuerpos de sus amos, pueden sacar sus alas y llevarlos lejos o crear un muro de fuego que impida que se junten, este es el don que les doy espero que lo ocupen sabiamente-dijo Death, mire a Vera sorprendido y estire mi brazo hacia su cabeza automáticamente Vera fue absorbida

 _-¿Vera me escuchas?-_ pregunte

 _-Si amo-_ me respondió

 _-Esto es Genial pero no será mucho tener tres voces extras en mi cabeza?-_ dijo divertida Ginny

 _-Nosotros solo nos comunicaremos con ustedes cuando haya problemas ama, no violaremos su privacidad con el amo-_ dijo João, solté aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, era un alivio

-Adelante intenten acercarse-Nos ordenó Death -Quiero ver que tan efectivo es este método-

Un poco temeroso me acerque a Ginny sus hermosos ojos me vieron con intriga y por un minuto solo quise correr a abrazarla, fue en ese momento que sentí calor y humo, una gran cortina de fuego verde estaba frente a mi, fue sorprendente, nunca había visto algo así... Ginny... recordé, ¿estaría ella bien?

-Estoy bien Harry, mira arriba-dijo mi esposa, mire hacia arriba y quede anonadado, Ginny volaba con alas propias

-Tampoco es tan así, no son mis alas sino que son de João, él me elevo a penas te acercaste mientras que Vera utilizaba tu brazo para crear esa muralla de fuego- me dijo Ginny quien sonaba aun sorprendida

-Funciona Bien, pero no es ideal cuando están rodeado de personas, ahora intenten despertarlos solo usando su voz, si no hay más opción sepárenlos como lo hicieron antes- ordenó Death

Ginny aterrizó un poco más cerca mío, casi no quería mirarla pero era necesario, nuestros ojos se encontraron pero esta vez fue Ginny quien se acercó a mí, poco a poco estábamos más cerca, Merlín como quería besarle, estaba tan cerca...

 _-NO-_ me dijo una voz

 _-¿No?¿Porqué?, se siente correcto, debe ser correcto...-_ le respondí

 _-NO ES EL TIEMPO AMO-_ me dijo nuevamente esa voz

 _-¿tiempo?-_

 _-NO ES EL TIEMPO, NO PIERDA DE VISTA SU MISIÓN-_

 _-¿mi misión?-_ me dije y lo recordé, vi a mis amigos y familiares morir, incluso recordé a Sirius y a Fred, eso me hizo detenerme, estaba a centímetros de Ginny, nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar pero ahora solo había horror en ellos, rápidamente nos alejamos mientras que Death parecía complacido

-Esto ayudará a solucionar el primer gran problema, dragones hagan todo para que ellos no sean dominados por su vínculo si todo falla recuerden este principio, el dolor físico siempre funciona- dijo Death con una sonrisa macabra - Ahora, lo segundo en la lista Malfoy Draco -

-¿Que hay con él?- pregunté

-Has sido ambiguo pero no lo suficiente como para engañar a Destiny, Malfoy es fundamental en todo lo que ocurre tanto en tu historia como en la diversión de Destiny, créeme Potter que él disfrutaba verlos discutir, así como disfrutaba corromperlo al igual que a la mayoría de los Slytherin, llevarlos hasta lo mas bajo para luego abrir los ojos mostrando el engaño, ese fue su mayor placer, que esos mortales se dieran cuenta que todo lo que siempre creyeron y amaron era una mierda, llevarlos al borde de la locura y la depresión, doblegandolos a su voluntad, es por eso que tu casi amistad podría despertar sospechas- dijo Death causando que mi ira interna aumentará

-No puedo dejar que eso ocurra, sabes nunca me agrado Malfoy pero cuando hable con él de quidditch sin rencores, sin ser un Potter y un Malfoy creo que vi algo... aun así no estaba seguro de poder o querer hacer algo con él o con algún Slytherin, pero ahora con lo que me dices, no puedo no hacer nada, les ayudaré, les daré otra opción así como nosotros tuvimos otra- dije seguro mientras que Death me miraba intensamente, casi podía sentir que me iba a reprender cuando de la nada su risa invadió el salón

-Eso va a irritar a Destiny, imagina que tu mejor carta es la carta de tu oponente... de acuerdo pero debes traer primero a Malfoy aquí, en base a su reacción se seguirá planificando, ya sabes que hacer, no quiero más sorpresas, ni errores- nos advirtió antes de irse

-Eso fue intenso-me dijo mi esposa

-Si que lo fue- le respondí

-¿Entonces me dirás lo que ocurrió?, cuando llegue aquí Death casi acaba conmigo, pude sentir su ira fluir-

-Ve en mi mente amor-le dije y ella automáticamente la invadió, pronto comenzó a comentar lo sucedido, permitimos a Vera y João unirse en nuestra conversación, ellos habían sido serpientes por años pero aun así seguían con el ingenio de su anterior cuerpo, aunque ellos nos aseguraron que era lo único que conservaban, el amor de pareja, la pasión, la envidia o la malicia no eran problemas para ellos, eran animales con mente y alma humana, devotos a sus amos desde el momento que se realizó el hechizo, internamente agradecí por eso después de todo sería causante de celos que mi esposa tuviera a un chico vagando por su cuerpo... aunque por petición personal ellos solo se limitaban a moverse por ciertos lugares... Vera amaba dormir en mi pecho ya que decía que era cálido, mientras que João le gustaba estar en la oreja de Ginny, ya que decía que podía ver todo desde ahí y escuchar mejor la voz de su ama...

-Entonces creo que debes descansar y traerlo mañana...- dijo mi esposa volviéndome a la realidad

-Disculpa Gin, ¿me decías?-

-Eso confirma lo que te decía-sonrió mi esposa - ha sido un largo día, debes ir y descansar, mañana trae a Malfoy acá, es lo mejor, además yo necesito ir a arreglar mi ropa, en dos días me voy a Francia y aún no tengo lista mi maleta...-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana Gin- dije volviendo rápidamente a mi cama, los pocos minutos que estuvimos solos Vera y João se habían en cargado de que nuestro vínculo no nos dominara, aun así no podía correr otro riesgo _**\- Descansa Gin, te amo-**_ le dije cuando la pude sentir en mi mente

 _ **-También te amo Harry, pronto podremos estar juntos-**_ me dijo mi esposa de despedida y cerré mi ojos pensando que a pesar de todo era un chico afortunado...

Mi día fue un caos total, primero fue el sueño, ya había olvidado lo que era soñar con Voldemort, lo que me hizo reforzar aún más mis murallas mentales, dudaba mucho que otra pesadilla me volviera a molestar, sin embargo lo peor vino después, no importa en qué tiempo este, no me gusta ser el centro de atención, los susurros de los estudiantes me fue molesto, estaban tan emocionados porque al fin conocen a Harry Potter, el niño que vivió sin importarles que Harry Potter se sentía incómodo de escuchar que personas que no conoce hablen de él... en fin, yo sabía que sería así este primer año, armándome de paciencia seguí mi día en clases y fingiendo perderme en los pasillos con Ron, esto era importante ya que Quirrell vagaba por ese pasillo, si Ron y yo no nos hubiéramos encontrado con él quizás habría podido robar la piedra filosofal antes, aunque claro encontrarnos con Filch y llevarnos su reprimenda no fue nada agradable, aun así las clases pasaron con relativa normalidad, anime a Neville a sentarse con nosotros en clase de la profesora Sprout, intentando fortalecer su confianza, lo que pareció funcionar, pero mi mente estaba centrada en otro asunto o mejor dicho, en otra persona... el recuerdo de mi odiado profesor y el hombre que amo a mi madre me golpearon al mismo tiempo, Severus Snape, el hombre de dos caras a quien vería este viernes...

-Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts, cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos- dijo la voz severa de Minerva dando una demostración de transfiguración, luego de que su mesa pasará de cerdo a mesa nuevamente y de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, nos dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentáramos convertirla en una aguja, sonreí ante lo fácil de la tarea y lo difícil que me pareció en primer año, fingí desconocimiento, anote todo lo de la pizarra y cuando vi que Hermione había logrado un cambio comencé a hacer bien el hechizo aunque no perfecto, después de todo Hermione tenía que seguir siendo la mejor alumna de la clase...

-Atención estudiantes, como ven la transfiguración no es un juego, sin embargo dos de sus compañeros lo han logrado hacer bastante bien, miren es así lo que quiero ver cuando pase por sus puestos- dijo Minerva mientras nos sonreía, pude notar a Ron arrugar el entrecejo con frustración, así que el resto de la clase me dedique a ayudarle sin que se diera cuenta que le estaba ayudando con comentarios sutiles, al final de la clase lo había podido cambiar de color, casi pude ver su pecho inflarse por lograr esta acción... fue un alivio salir de la clase de defensas contras las artes oscuras, estaba tenso, alerta si es que Voldemort intentaba leer mi mente, sin embargo nada pasó a excepción del extraño aroma que salía del turbante que lo escondía... cuando terminó el día Ginny me recordó lo de Malfoy, así que moviéndome por las sombras logre llegar hasta su propia cama, Malfoy estaba acostado con las cortinas cerradas mientras miraba un objeto redondo casi como si lo estuviera evaluando, finalmente con un suspiro se colocó el anillo aun mirándolo, fue algo raro de ver parecía un momento íntimo de Malfoy, sin su actitud aristocrática parecía un chico normal...

-También les extraño-dijo Malfoy casi en un susurro, el recuerdo de Narcisa y Lucius llego a mi mente, suspire pesadamente, la familia de Malfoy tenía muchas cosas malas pero si había algo que destacar es que ellos realmente se querían... en ese momento mi vista volvió a Malfoy quien se había sentado rápidamente alzando su varita hacia mi dirección _ **\- Pero que estúpido soy-**_ me dije al recordar mi suspiro, eso puso en alerta a Malfoy, pero antes que él pudiera siquiera hacer algo o abrir la cortina, las sombras lo absorbieron...

 **Reino de las Sombras**

 **Base Central**

-¿¡Donde estoy!?, ¿¡donde me han traído, es que acaso no saben quien soy!?, ¡mi padre se enterara de esto y les hará pagar caro!- comenzó a gritar Malfoy apenas llegó aún aferrado a su varita, con un movimiento de mi mano su mano se abrió dejando caer su varita, la cual fue absorbida por las sombras devolviéndola a su habitación, si lo hubiera desarmado de la manera tradicional su varita me pertenecería y esa no era la idea...

-Tranquilízate Malfoy- dijo Ginny frente a él quien estaba al borde de la histeria

-¡Tú! ¡pagaras caro por tu osadía! **-** dijo Malfoy corriendo hacia Ginny, con claras intenciones de lastimarla, sin embargo no contaba que mi esposa fuera una maestra Dan en Aikido, con conocimientos en jiu jitsu, karate y boxeo, Gin no tuvo problemas de esquivarlo, lo cual le hizo enfurecer aún más

-¡Tú perra!-le grito mientras intentaba levantarse e ir tras ella otra vez...

-Yo que tu cuidaría el vocabulario Malfoy **-** le dije fríamente, el volteo la mirada para verme por primera vez, reconociéndome en el acto

-Potter- dijo estático

-Ese es mi apellido, ahora toma asiento- le dije pasando por su lado sentándome a un gran asiento muy parecido a un trono, Ginny me miró divertida a lo cual solo le conteste con un guiño, pronto pude ver como apartaba su mirada y a Vera reprenderme, esto era difícil...

\- Te exijo que me digas que significa esto Potter- me dijo Malfoy aún de pie desafiante

-Como Lord de la casa Potter te estoy invitando a sentarte, ¿realmente me harías ese desprecio Malfoy?- le dije, nuestras miradas se cruzaron hasta que finalmente Malfoy a regañadientes se sentó, su educación fue más fuerte que su orgullo...

\- ¿Y bien? me dirás porque me secuestraste - dijo Malfoy con la mirada altiva, sus ojos destellaban desprecio, sonreí cuando los pensamientos de Ginny me mostraron formas de convertir ese desprecio en miedo...

-¿Qué sabes de Voldemort?- ante la mención del nombre el pareció seriamente afectado

-¡Como te atreves a nombrarlo!- dijo de forma casi histérica totalmente blanco

-¿Qué sabes de Voldemort?-repetí

-¡No lo vuelvas a decir!-

-¿Que? ¿Voldemort?, ¿Gin, tu crees que no deba mencionar a Voldemort?, te lo repito Vol de mort -dije mientras que a Malfoy casi le daba un ataque

-M... Voldemort, Voldemort... a si, Voldemort... ¿ese villano patético que ni siquiera era sangre pura? hijo de un muggle y una squib si no me equivoco- se burló Ginny mientras que Malfoy abría grandemente sus ojos

-El mismo, hasta su concepción fue patética, imagina a una squib dando filtros de amor a un simple muggle- dije riéndome esperando que en cualquier momento Malfoy explotara y así lo hizo...

-¡BASTA! ¡NO TIENEN RESPETO! ¡EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO NO ES NADA DE LO QUE DICEN!, ¡ÉL ES EL SER MÁS PODEROSO DEL MUNDO, ÉL VA A TRAER EL ORDEN, NO DEBEN BURLARSE DE LO SAGRADO!- grito Malfoy quedándose en silencio cuando noto nuestras sonrisas

-Gracias por compartir tus pensamientos Malfoy, ahora veo lo que te enseñaron pero déjame decirte que todo lo que crees es una mentira y está mal... aún hay tiempo para que tu vida no sea un desperdicio- le dije

-NO TE CREO POTTER, MI PADRE DICE QUE...-

-TÚ PADRE ESTÁ TAN ENGAÑADO COMO TÚ-le respondí -AHORA VUELVE A TU ASIENTO- ordene dejando que Vera sacara sus alas de mi espalda, me agradaba que la ropa no se rompiera por esta acción, Ginny me había advertido cuando volvió a su casa que las alas de João habían roto parte de su ropa, así que ideamos la forma de que nuestra ropa cambiará con nuestro cuerpo, todo idea de Ginny y sus libros de costura mágica, algo que me hizo pensar en un nuevo negocio, después de todo los licántropos tienen serios problemas con sus ropas... pero eso es otra historia, frente a mi estaba mi primer gran rival, realmente debí verme intimidante ya que Malfoy se cayó inmediatamente, se veía realmente aterrorizado...

-No te haremos daño- dijo Ginny - pero necesitamos que nos escuches con la mente abierta-

\- Así es Malfoy, nosotros te queremos ayudar - le dije volviendo a mi forma normal

-tú... ¿como...? tú...- fue lo único que dijo viéndome asustado

-Es fácil si tienes a un compañero- le dije mientras su mirada temerosa cambiaba por una interrogante

 _\- Vera-_ llamé e inmediatamente Vera salió de mi cuerpo, Malfoy retrocedió unos pasos al ver a mi imponente dragona

 _-João-_ dijo Ginny e inmediatamente otro dragón apareció lanzando un grito que hizo que Malfoy se hiciera en sus pantalones - ¿Sigues creyendo que Voldemort es el ser más poderoso?- dijo divertida Ginny tocando la cabeza de su dragón quien fue absorbido por ella, yo hice lo mismo con Vera

-Malfoy, tranquilo, si quieres te damos unos minutos para cambiarte y poder hablar, solo queremos eso- le dije sacándolo un poco de su shock, quien mirando sus ropas pareció recuperar la cordura, hizo un gesto de asco y luego siguió mi mano hacia el baño que había aparecido...

 _ **-Eso fue divertido, ¡hagámoslo de nuevo!-**_ dijo divertida Ginny imaginando a prácticamente toda la casa de Slytherin, João y Vera también se veían divertidos, después de todo ellos seguían siendo niños... Al poco tiempo Malfoy salió con ropa negra aún se veía temeroso y obedientemente se sentó en un nuevo asiento, libre de orina...

-Eso fue aterrador- dijo Malfoy - pero mi padre me ha contado del Señor tenebroso, él me dijo que no había nadie más fuerte que él...-dijo Malfoy más para el mismo que para nosotros

-Le derrote cuando era un bebé-le dije y mire de reojo a Ginny quien asintió con la cabeza - en el futuro le derrote otra vez aunque definitivamente-Malfoy me miro confundido - Así es, Ginny y yo somos del futuro, un futuro dominado por fuerzas que no podemos dimensionar, un futuro que destruyo a tu familia y cambio la cambio negativamente, te puedo mostrar lo que te ocurrirá si sigues el camino que Destiny te trazo...- inmediatamente las sombras comenzaron a reproducir mis recuerdos, la primera vez que nos vimos, como nos hicimos enemigos, las discusiones, el sexto año, la guerra, Azkaban, los mortifagos, el juicio, hasta la muerte de Voldemort...

-No puedo creerlo... esto debe ser una broma... es ilógico... ¿Death, Destiny e Time?-dijo Malfoy agarrándose la cabeza después de ver las imágenes y de escuchar nuestra historia, la escena era prácticamente desgarradora, finalmente Malfoy comenzó a mirar sus manos, deteniéndose en lo único que trajo de su habitación, su anillo, aquel que estaba mirando con tanta añoranza en su cama...- ...Yo soy Draco Malfoy... representante de la casa Malfoy...- dijo casi en un susurro para finalmente mirarnos con renovada convicción - Soy representante de mi casa, este anillo muestra que soy digno heredero, me fue dado por mi padre que le fue dado de su padre así hasta el primer Malfoy para recordar nuestro poder y status, soy un sangre pura, millonario, mi familia nunca podría pasar lo que tu me muestras, no voy a creer en tus mentiras y muestras de poder baratas, se que tu familia Weasley está ligada a los dragones, si, te conozco te vi en el ministerio, mi padre sabrá de esto, ¡yo..!- comenzó a decir Malfoy poniéndose de pie como para enfatizar su punto, sin embargo no pudo terminar su oración ya que cometió el error de mirar mis ojos que se volvieron rojos...

-Te he mostrado todo lo que te ocurrirá -una imagen de un demacrado Malfoy mayor se materializó - a tu padre y a tu madre- las imágenes volvieron a aparecer y vi que esto le afectaba más de lo que intentaba aparentar - pero la decisión es tuya, si quieres cambiar tu suerte o quieres seguir el camino trazado por Destiny es tu decisión pero te equivocas si crees que todo esto es mentira-cuando termine de hablar el ambiente se volvió frío y pesado, Death había llegado...

-Vaya vaya, Señor Malfoy, usted realmente será tan tonto de ir en contra mía, ¿o es que aún cree que no soy real?-su voz era peligrosa y sus ojos eran tan aterradores como los míos, casi podía sentir su deseo de acabar con la vida de Malfoy, quien prácticamente cayó de rodillas al piso gimiendo piedad, mientras que una nueva mancha de humedad apareció en sus pantalones, Death sencillamente le miró como si se tratara de un insecto para después irse afirmando que necesitaba volver a la batalla, nuestros errores le dejaron sin dos opciones para alargar más la guerra pero que aún no estaba derrotado, mientras él hacía eso Ginny intentaba consolar a Malfoy quien seguía llorando abrazado sus piernas aún aterrorizado en el piso, era curioso verlo como un niño pequeño de 11 años pero eso era, finalmente cuando este se calmó y yo también (no era agradable ver a Ginny consolando a otro hombre) logramos seguir nuestra conversación, sin mencionar el nuevo baño y cambio de ropa que tuvo que hacer...

-Porque...- fue lo primero que me dijo Malfoy

-¿Porque qué?- le pregunté

-No te hagas el tonto Potter, tú sabes lo que te estoy preguntando- me dijo

-No no lo sé-mentí mientras Malfoy gruñó

-¿Porque me ayudas?, según lo que vi fuimos enemigos desde el primer momento, ¿porque entonces decidiste contarme todo esto, no era más fácil para ti dejar todo igual?-

-Ginny y yo tuvimos una oportunidad de dejar de ser los títeres de Destiny, ¿porque debería dejar que otros siguieran siendo sus juguetes?-Malfoy me miró largamente hasta que finalmente con un suspiro asintió

-Entonces por lo que supongo debemos seguir siendo para todos rivales- me dijo

-Así es, debemos ser enemigos mortales, debemos odiarnos y hacernos la vida imposible, eso nos ayudará para que tú y tu familia sean miembros del círculo de Voldemort, así podremos tener información de primera mano, créeme que te ayudare a entrenar y a ser el mejor, cuando esta guerra termine ya no serás un paria, sino un héroe, al igual que la casa de Slytherin- le dije con una sonrisa

-Entiendo... seré un espía-

-Si, pero eso no significa que en lo interno no podamos ser amigos- le dije después de mucha meditación él sonrió y me estiro la mano la cual tome con gusto

-Sabes Potter, a decir verdad desde la primera vez que conversamos me agradaste aunque en un principio me eras indiferente debo de admitir, fue en el momento que comenzaste a hablar de quidditch cuando vi que podíamos ser amigos, imagina mi sorpresa cuando nos volvimos a ver, ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirme hacia ti cuando te vi con Weasley, después de todo siempre creí que era superior a ellos, lo siento por eso- dijo mirando a Ginny quien se encogió de hombros - cuenta conmigo para seguir tú plan, aunque tendré que convertirme en el príncipe de Slytherin es la única forma para formar un ejército de serpientes - me dijo serio, entre en su mente y pude ver que me decía la verdad así como el funcionamiento de su casa, es increíble que Slytherin se moviera por castas

-De acuerdo, pero en un principio debe ser un grupo pequeño, no olvidemos que Albus Dumbledore aún sigue pendiente de ustedes, es más fácil atacar a una sola casa que a varias- le dije

-Es por eso que pensé en 8 familias-me respondió Malfoy, mientras que yo arrugaba el ceño

-¿8?-dijo Ginny preguntando antes que yo

-Los sagrados 28, hay descendientes de los sagrados 28 en Slytherin, los Nott, los Parkinson, los Greengrass, los Bulstrode, contando a los Malfoy son 5 familias que podrían ser reclutadas en un futuro y que están en mi año, de nada sirve pensar en años superiores, es difícil que pueda influir en ellos... además están los Zabini, los Goyle y los Crabbe que son sangres pura que estoy seguro que podrían ser reclutados, después de todo ellos participan en nuestras reuniones sociales, tan ansiosos por encajar que venderían hasta uno de sus hijos o eso es lo que dice mi padre, serían en total 8 personas sin mencionar a las que vengan los próximos años- dijo Malfoy pensativo, yo asentí ante su pensamiento, efectivamente todos ellos se volvieron mortifagos, ser un Slytherin, sangre pura y un miembro de los sagrados 28 con una buena fortuna es demasiado tentador para Tom... sin embargo no todos los Slytherin eran mortifagos, los Ravenclaw, los Hufflepuff e incluso los Gryffindor le habían seguido aunque en menor medida

 _ **-esto que propone Malfoy tengo que replicarlo en otras casas-**_ pensé

 _ **-Bueno ya lo habíamos pensado, Luna, Rolf, Cedric, Will -**_ me respondió Ginny

 **-Si amor, es solo que lo había visto en menor escala, siempre fue nuestro plan reclutar a alumnos y prepararlos como una nueva versión del DA y que nos ayudarán en la guerra, pero no había visto que es una buena oportunidad para salvar vidas, no solo de la guerra y la muerte, sino del camino de Destiny, estas sagradas 28 familias son blancos directos tanto para él como para Tom-** le respondí a mi esposa

 _ **-Tienes razón, pero tampoco podemos abarcar tanto-**_

 _ **-8 me parece un buen número significa comienzo, justicia y equidad así como es el símbolo de la resurrección, símbolo de nueva vida...-**_

 _ **-y nos habla de la organización, la perseverancia y el control de la energía para producir logros materiales y espirituales, odio cuando me recuerdas libros muggles, esta bien, 8 por casa, es un buen número para empezar -**_

-Y bien...-dijo incómodo Malfoy

-Estamos de acuerdo, comenzaremos lo antes posible, debes organizar la reunión con ellos, serán la primera casa a la cual entrenaremos por lo crítico que es su papel en este juego, con Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff comenzaremos el próximo año cuando Luna entre junto a Ginny, son ellas las que tienen conocidos allí, Gryffindor vivirá momentos difíciles este año así que iré de a poco enseñándoles y tomando a alumnos para comenzar- le dije

-De acuerdo Potter entonces hay que hacerlo oficial- dijo inclinándose ante mi, me sorprendió este gesto pero luego comprendí que de seguro Lucius le enseño la forma apropiada de hacer un juramento de sumisión cuando Voldemort volviera - Como representante de la casa Malfoy Juró lealtad a la familia Potter -

-Como jefe de la casa Potter acepto tu juramento, ahora eres mi amigo y discípulo, así que debes llamarme Harry-

-Y a mi Ginny- dijo mi esposa

-Entonces ustedes deben llamarme Draco- dijo con una sonrisa - em... tengo dos preguntas ¿cómo vuelvo a mi habitación y como nos comunicamos?-

-Te devolveremos y solo debes acercarte a las sombras y decir mi nombre, créeme lo sentiré, cada vez que tengas información, avance o problemas haz esto y vendré a ti - con esas palabras de despedida Draco Malfoy fue cubierto por las sombras cubriendo sus pensamientos antes de volver a su dormitorio, Ginny me miro y con una sonrisa nos despedimos volviendo a nuestras habitaciones...

-Hoy tenemos Pociones Dobles con los de Slytherin-me dijo Ron mientras tomábamos desayuno, finalmente era Viernes y el día que mas había esperado finalmente había llegado -Cielos Harry te noto desconcentrado, creo que salir temprano a hacer ejercicio te está haciendo mal- me dijo Ron viéndome muy serio

-Deberías venir conmigo, después de todo fue tu idea que te ayudará para que Fred y George ya no te digan debilucho-Ron hizo una mueca como si lo hubiera golpeado - ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?-

-Que no sería fácil, que te tengo que obedecer y no rendirme... pero Harry no esperaba que partieras a penas entramos a Hogwarts-me dijo frustrado

-Ron, yo se que puedes, solo debes creerlo, estoy seguro que serias un buen guardián en el equipo de Gryffindor cuando crezcas, pero eso tardará en ocurrir si no comienzas a entrenar, es lo mismo con los estudios, no nos irá bien si no estudiamos amigo-Ron suspiró asintiendo

-Aunque no se si podremos tener buenas notas en la próxima clase, Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos... aunque ahora veremos si es verdad-dijo Ron volviendo mis pensamientos hacia Snape, justo en aquel momento llegó el correo. Hedwig pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre en mi plato...

 _Querido Harry:_

 _sé que tienes las tardes del viernes libres, así que ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Hedwig._

 _Hagrid_

Sonreí ante la letra desigual de mi gigantesco amigo y rápidamente le escribí mi respuesta

 _«Sí, gracias, nos veremos más tarde»_

Luego de entregarle la carta a Hedwig quien me robo una tostada le conté a Ron nuestro panorama después de la clase de pociones, aún estaba nervioso, incluso cuando llegamos al calabozo no pude sacarme el nerviosismo, el frío de la habitación fue lo primero que notamos, así que buscamos el lugar más cálido según Ron, pero todo era prácticamente igual de helado, uno a uno el profesor Snape comenzó a llamar hasta que finalmente se detuvo en mi nombre...

-Ah, sí- murmuró -Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad-

Draco, Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapándose la boca. desde que había salido al reino de las sombras él había hecho un buen trabajo enfrentándose a nosotros, riéndose de Ron e insultándonos, podía hasta sentir el desprecio de Draco en cada una de sus palabras, también había notado que se había acercado a algunos miembros de su casa ademas de Crabbe y Goyle, sonreí ante este progreso...

-Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones- comenzó a hablar casi en un susurró Severus Snape, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo -Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar- Ron me miró con las cejas levantadas, mientras que Hermione estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y parecía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque

-¡Potter! ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?- antes en mi otra realidad esa pregunta fue una confusión total, era un muggle en tierra de magos y solo pude ver el desprecio del profesor, sin embargo ahora podía ver más allá de lo que Snape me estaba preguntando...

\- El filtro de Muertos en Vida - conteste intentando ocultar mi tristeza, Severus me miró y volvió a preguntar

-¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?-

Hermione agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no necesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, algo que tendría que cambiar su amiga...

-Del estómago de una cabra-

-¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?-

-Nada, es la misma planta- dije, Hermione que seguía levantando el brazo bufo molesta por no ser tomada en cuenta lo que provocó que la vista de Snape girara hacia todo el salón

-¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?- dijo molesto y automáticamente se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos -Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por interrumpir Señorita Granger-

Hermione se hundió en su asiento mientras los Slytherin se burlaban, las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindors a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pensábamos ortiga seca y aplastábamos colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy, que parecía gustarle, yo había terminado mi poción, Ron se veía feliz al ver que la habíamos logrado el resultado deseado, Snape simplemente lo vio y siguió su camino ignorando nuestro trabajo, dirigiéndose directamente hasta Malfoy, me di la vuelta viendo el preciso momento en que Neville iba a colocar púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, tan rápido como pude tomé su mano antes de que cometiera ese error, mientras que Snape estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Malfoy había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, yo estaba explicándole a Neville y Seamus lo que tenían que hacer, al final de la clase ellos habían logrado hacer la poción, sin ningún incidente, a pesar de esto Severus seguía restando puntos a la Gryffindor por cada cosa por lo más mínima que pareciera... Snape sigue siendo Snape me dije intentando retrasar lo más posible mi salida del salón de clases, necesitaba hablar con el...

-espérame en el pasillo Ron, ya voy- le dije a mi amigo que me miro extrañado, éramos los últimos en la sala, mientras que Snape estaba dándonos la espalda ordenando unos calderos...

-Vale...- me dijo de forma insegura mirando de reojo a nuestro nuevo profesor, en el momento que cerró la puerta pregunté

\- ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?- Snape se detuvo y se giró hacia a mi su mirada era fría y calculadora...

-Creo que ya me respondiste esa pregunta Potter, ahora vete antes de que te descuente puntos niño imprudente ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?- dijo dándose la vuelta

-Si, pero mi respuesta no fue la correcta así que pregunto nuevamente ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?- volví a insistir, el profesor me volvió a mirar ahora claramente irritado

-Esa fue la respuesta correcta, El filtro de Muertos en Vida, 20 puntos menos por desobedecer una orden directa-

-Puede que sea correcta pero no es la única respuesta... En el lenguaje de las flores victoriano el Asfódelo es un tipo de lirio que significa "Mi lamento te sigue hasta la tumba" , mientras que ajenjo significa "ausencia" y el dolor generalmente simbolizado amargo lo que puede significar...-deje la respuesta en el aire pude ver que el rostro impoluto de Severus cambiaba a asombro y a dolor -Extraño a mis padres... nunca los conocí y hasta hace poco mis tíos me decían que eran unos monstruos que habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico, he leído todo los libros que hablan de mi historia, contando tantas mentiras que ni siquiera se si son verdad, recuerdo muy poco pero recuerdo la voz de mi madre... es por esto que he respondido bien, quiero ser como ella y al parecer ella era buena en pociones... cuando usted hizo esa pregunta... ¿usted conoció a mi madre profesor?- el rostro de Snape cambio de un segundo a otro volviendo a ser impoluto sin embargo podía ver la confusión emocional que había en su mente...

-No sé de qué me hablas Potter, así que si ya terminaste espero que te retires-

-" Yo lamento la amarga ausencia de Lily"...-dije mirando hacia el techo - Yo también lo lamento, me hubiera gustado que usted la conociera, yo quisiera saber más de ella de alguien quien verdaderamente la conoció, era mi madre y dio su vida para protegerme y aun así se tan poco de ella- dije con sinceridad sabía que Severus intentaría ver en mi mente así que libere algunos recuerdos borrosos de mi madre diciéndome que me amaba y gritando cuando le fue arrebatada su vida, la salida de Severus de mi mente fue tan brusca que di un paso hacia atrás, su rostro estaba lleno de dolor...

-Retírate...- dijo en apenas un susurro, con un asentimiento me fui

\- Lily...- alcancé a escucharle antes de abrir la puerta -ella fue mi amiga, quizás en algún momento te hable de ella, aunque al menos puedo decir que tus ojos y talento en poción lo heredaste de ella, ahora vete- me dijo y con el corazón latiendo rápidamente salí del salón...

-¿Estas bien?- me dijo Ron apenas salí del salón -he oído decir que Snape puede ser muy desagradable-

-Esta todo bien solo necesitaba preguntarle algo-

-Oh entonces no ha pasado nada malo-

-Bueno me quito 20 puntos...-

-¡20!- dijo Ron mirándome entre sorprendido y horrorizado -Bueno que se le va a hacer, ademas no eres el único a quien Snape le quita puntos a Fred y a George también le ha quitado-

Salimos del castillo cinco minutos antes de las tres y cruzamos los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Hagrid vivía en una pequeña casa de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido. Una ballesta y un par de botas de goma estaban al lado de la puerta delantera. Unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos se oyeron cuando tocamos a la puerta.

-Atrás, Fang, atrás - La gran cara peluda de Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta -Entrad, atrás, Fang- volvió a decir dejándonos entrar, tirando del collar de un imponente perro negro. Había una sola estancia. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, una cazuela de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de remiendos. -Estáis en vuestra casa- dijo Hagrid, soltando a Fang, que se lanzó contra Ron y comenzó a lamerle las orejas.

-Éste es Ron- dije presentando a mi amigo

-Otro Weasley, ¿verdad?- dijo Hagrid, mirando de reojo las pecas de Ron - Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando a tus hermanos gemelos del bosque- dijo causando mi risa

El pastel casi rompió los dientes de Ron quien había aceptado un trozo de este, fingiendo que le gustaba, mientras le contábamos a Hagrid todo lo referente a nuestras primeras clases. Fang tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre mi rodilla y babeaba sobre mi túnica. así fue la conversación de hablar sobre nuestras clases y de escuchar que Hagrid llamara a Filch «ese viejo bobo» y las quejas por su gata que lo seguía hacia todos lados, en algún momento Ron intentó hablar sobre lo injusto que era Snape pero Hagrid inmediatamente desestimó sus comentarios -¿Y cómo está tu hermano Charlie?- preguntó Hagrid a Ron- Me gustaba mucho, era muy bueno con los animales- dijo Hagrid cambiando de tema a propósito, lo cual funciono ya que Ron comenzó a hablarle acerca del trabajo de Charles con los dragones, fue en ese momento en que vi el diario El Quisquilloso en donde aparecía un artículo destacado " RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS, Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos. Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día. «Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts", sonreí al ver que Hagrid ya no compraba el profeta, aunque no me era difícil el saber el porque, muy cerca se encontraba un estante lleno de libros rojos... volví mi atención al diario tendría que hacer una visita a Gringotts, sobretodo después de la generosa oferta del gerente..., sin embargo había otra cosa que debía hacer antes...

-¡Hagrid! - dije y juro que Hagrid saltó medio metro por la sorpresa - ¡Ese robo en Gringotts sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!-le dije mientras Hagrid decididamente evitó mi mirada. Finalmente nos retiramos de la cabaña de Hagrid con los bolsillos llenos de pastel que no pudimos rechazar, riendo subimos hasta llegar al retrato de nuestra sala común, basto que la señora me viera para abrir la puerta, al parecer Ron estaba demasiado cansado para notarlo pero tendría que hablar con ella, algo así no pasaría desapercibido para Hermione...

 _ **-Ni para Albus Dumbledore amor-**_

 _ **-Ni para Voldemort-**_ dije extendiendo mi estancia en mi cama, antes de ir al reino de las sombras, hoy entrenaría a Draco y a Will mientras Gin descansaba, mañana finalmente viajaría a Francia y debía descansar, extrañaba la voz de Ginny con locura y no hallaba la hora para poder hablar con ella las veces que quisiera...

 _ **-Yo también te extraño amor, pero es necesario que solo hablemos en este horario, tengo mucho que contarte sobre Luna y sus progresos así como los míos en Jiu jitsu, aunque he desatado una guerra entre mis dos profesores, no se como van a reaccionar cuando les diga que el próximo año no seguiré asistiendo por entrar a un internado...-**_

 _ **-Les romperás el corazón, eso es seguro-**_ le dije divertido

 _ **-Tonto... en fin debo dejarte mañana voy a Francia y tú necesitas entrenar a dos chicos si es que Draco no te pide traer a alguien más... últimamente he visto por tus recuerdos que está haciendo nuevas amistades rápidamente-**_

 _ **-Si, se ha esforzado, créeme a nadie le queda duda que nos odiamos-**_

 _ **\- Lo sé... Harry... te extraño tanto...-**_ me dijo Gin acelerando mi corazón

 _ **-Yo también te extraño con locura Gin pero tranquila ya llegara el momento-**_

 _ **\- Si, tienes razón, ahora vete antes de que los chicos se duerman-**_ y con esas palabras Gin cerró la conexión, suspire intentando calmar a mi corazón, realmente la extrañaba...

El viaje al reino de las sombras fue rápido primero pasé por Will y después por Draco, quienes resultaron ser excelentes alumnos, aunque debo de admitir que el ejercicio físico fue difícil para Draco...

 **POV GINNY**

-Gin cariño, tienes 5 minutos para estar lista, tenemos que salir o llegaremos tarde- me dijo mi madre abriendo la puerta de la habitación, sin embargo yo ya estaba lista, João era extremadamente puntual con los horarios, tenía mucha energía para gastar a diferencia de Vera quien según palabras de Harry pasaba horas durmiendo en su pecho, aunque al menos eso me había ayudado a regularizar mi sueño, él era solo un niño inquieto... un niño con garras y que escupe fuego...- Vaya ya estás lista, ven bajemos, tu padre nos va a llevar a Dreamtours en el auto- dijo mamá y yo sonreí feliz por la nueva adquisición de papá, no duraría mucho pero al menos tenía la tranquilidad de que mi esposo llegara a Hogwarts el próximo año, solté un suspiro cuando subí al auto, cuanto extrañaba a Harry, todas las noches hablábamos mostrándonos todo lo ocurrido en el día pero no era lo mismo...

-Bienvenidos familia Weasley, el ministro de magia Frances me pidió expresamente que los llevara a su chimenea sin escala al terminal- nos dijo el supervisor que Harry había dejado a cargo de la empresa una vez que llegamos a Dreamtours, era joven pero brillante y con una gran personalidad, rápidamente nos despedimos de papá quien nos consoló diciéndonos que solo seria una semana y que estaría bien, aunque tuve que correr la mirada cuando mis padres se besaron... sabía que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo con Harry de haber podido... El viaje fue rápido y menos turbulento de lo que había esperado, finalmente terminamos saliendo de una elegante chimenea, el salón era impresionante, era tan grande que solo repare en el ministro cuando nos habló, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, casi extasiado de que estuviéramos allí.

-Mademoiselle Ginny, Madam Weasley, bienvenidas a mi humilde hogar- dijo en nuestro idioma aunque se notaba mucho el acento Francés

-Señor ministro- dije con una reverencia al igual que mamá quien mostraba su antigua educación sangre pura - no sabia que podía hablar nuestro idioma-

-Si mademoiselle Ginny, pero no se lo diga al ministro, no soportaría tener que pasar horas hablando con él - me dijo con guiño, reí ante eso, aunque sentí vergüenza y rabia por igual por nuestro ministerio - Sean bienvenidas, nuestros elfos domésticos llevan su equipaje a sus habitaciones, pero antes quiero presentarlas a mi única hija, ella estará encantada de conocerlas- dijo ofreciendo su brazo a mamá y a mi el cual tomamos con gusto y comenzamos a caminar mientras nuestro anfitrión nos contaba la historia de su hogar, lo cual para mi sorpresa fue muy entretenido, el ministro era un hombre elegante, muy amable y divertido, el tiempo avanzo rápido mientras pasábamos de habitación en habitación, hasta que llegamos a un hermoso jardín, había flores por todos lados y una hermosa fuente resaltaba en el centro, sentada cerca de ella había una niña con libro en la mano, su cabello era negro y su piel morena era prácticamente de color caramelo, parpadee varias veces, era tan diferente a su padre quien en lo físico parecía más el padre de Fleur que de esta niña, cuando él la llamó ella levantó la vista, debo admitir que la chica era una belleza, sus ojos oscuros eran profundos muy diferentes a los azules de su padre, antes de poder seguir ese hilo de pensamiento vi dos cosas que me llamaron la atención, la primera fue un gesto de malestar en su bello rostro cuando nos vio, fue casi imperceptible y hasta me cuestione haberlo visto, después de todo ella venía hacia nosotros con una amplia sonrisa, lo segundo que vi fue dolor, lo que me hizo preguntar ¿porque una niña linda y de buena familia tendría una mirada así...?

-bonjour père et invités **(hola padre e invitados)** -dijo delicadamente la niña, junto con mamá devolvimos el cortés saludo

-Ma fille, je vais te présenter Ginevra Weasley, la fille qui m'a impressionné au ministère et sa mère **(Hija mía, te presentaré a Ginevra Weasley, la niña que me impresionó en el ministerio y a su madre)** -

-mon père a beaucoup parlé de toi **(mi padre ha hablado mucho de ti)** \- me dijo la niña mirándome, lo dijo de forma educada pero sin ningún rastro de emoción, es más el ministro se veía mucho más emocionado que ella...- Es un placer, mi nombre es Aravis- dijo en nuestro idioma

-Es un placer conocerte, es un hermoso nombre Aravis- dijo mamá, nuevamente pude ver por un segundo una sombra de dolor en los ojos de Aravis mientras que el ministro con una sonrisa pedía a los elfos preparar una mesa para que él y mamá quienes se sentaron inmediatamente dejándome de pie junto a Aravis, me sentí incomoda pero no lo manifesté después de todo era una falta de educación y porque el ministro le pidió a su hija que me mostrara los alrededores, ella asintió con una sonrisa y juntas avanzamos o mas bien dicho, yo la seguí avanzando rápidamente tras ella, la chica me intrigaba aunque no sabia si de forma positiva, si no hubiéramos prometido con Harry mantener un perfil bajo sobretodo con magos experimentados a nuestro alrededor hubiera leído las mentes del ministro o de Aravis, no es que tuviéramos temor a ser descubiertos por un mago, sino que temíamos a la ira de Death, él nos vigilaba y después de nuestros desastrosos errores decidimos ser más cuidadosos, por eso nos comunicamos principalmente en las noches, como anhelaba que llegara la noche para poder escuchar su voz...

-nous sommes arrivés **(llegamos)** \- me dijo Aravis mirándome a los ojos, su sonrisa se había borrado y solo quedaba una mirada altiva en su rostro, mire alrededor y pude notar que no había nadie a la vista - Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez réaliser en acceptant de venir ici, mais je vous recommande de partir le plus tôt possible, vous n'êtes qu'une pauvre fille qui n'est pas à mon niveau. **(No sé qué quieres lograr al aceptar venir aquí, pero te recomiendo que te vayas lo antes posible, solo eres una chica pobre que no está a mi nivel)-** me dijo despectivamente Aravis, dentro de mí la imagen de tener a alguien como Will se quebró, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero si ella creía que me iba amedrentar con eso estaba muy equivocada

-déduction intéressante pour quelqu'un qui vient de me rencontrer **(interesante deducción para alguien que me acaba de conocer)** \- dije cruzándome de brazos

-No necesito conocerte para saber cómo son las de tu clase- me dijo en mi idioma de forma despectiva, mi mandíbula se apretó en el acto **-** Mi acto piadoso ya se termino, después de todo te he concedido la dicha de que alguien superior a ti te haya hablado, ahora vuelve con tu gorda madre, finge que extrañas a alguien y vete de mi casa o sino...-

-O si no que- le respondí desafiante, esta chica me había cabreado lo suficiente como para maldecirla

-Haré de tu estancia un infierno querida, sabes que puedo hacerlo...- me dijo con una sonrisa malvada que no llegó a sus ojos, parpadee tres veces ante esto, había algo que no estaba bien, algo parecía falso, sin embargo tengo tiempo para analizarlo después, nadie insulta y amenaza a Ginny Potter

-Quiero verte intentándolo-dije con una sonrisa desafiante mientras ella arrugaba el ceño al parecer alguien no estaba acostumbrada a que la desafiaran - sin embargo seré buena, si me logras ganar en una sola cosa de aquí hasta que se termine el día, admitiré que eres superior a mi y me iré a mi hogar antes de que termine la semana- le dije segura mientras que ella abría sus ojos sorprendida, hasta que finalmente ella sonrió desafiante

-Es un trato, si gano te largas de aquí-

-No he terminado princesa, si tu pierdes tendrás que dejarme permanecer aquí y contarme tu mas grande secreto- le dije riendo de su expresión de horror, nuevamente sus ojos me mostraron que había algo allí, algo muy escondido detrás de toda esa soberbia y altivez...

-Eso no pasara- me dijo saliendo de su asombro -no estoy dispuesta a perder con alguien como tú, he recibido la mejor educación que el dinero puede pagar, no hay forma en que me ganes-

-Es un trato entonces- dije extendiendo mi mano mientras ella la miraba con desprecio

-Trato-dijo volviendo a caminar hacia su padre nuevamente con la careta de hija buena y educada, el desayuno funcionó bien, aunque ambas fingimos que nuestra conversación no había ocurrido, sin embargo después de acomodar mis cosas en mi cuarto ella volvió a su postura altiva

-Sígueme- me dijo de forma cortante y mandona, un poco cansada de la actitud de la niña le seguí hasta un salón en donde se encontraban el ministro y mi madre

-Ah, mi querida Ginny, Aravis me contó que has decidido practicar con ella el arte de la esgrima, mi pequeña es una niña prodigio como te comente en el ministerio- dijo el ministro muy complacido

-¿Que ocurre Ginny, no sabes luchar?-me dijo Aravis de forma burlesca en un susurro que solo yo logre escuchar

-Será un honor señor ministro, después de todo, como usted sabe muy bien, soy la actual campeona nacional de este deporte- dije riéndome internamente por la reacción de Aravis

-Claro mademoiselle Ginny, no sabe cuántas veces se lo he contado a mi hija- dijo el ministro riendo con mamá, sin embargo por la expresión de Aravis pude ver que ella no le presto atención en nada de lo que el ministro dijo acerca de mi, no sabia si alegrarme u ofenderme... nos colocamos la vestimenta y nos pusimos en posición, pronto pude ver que las palabras del ministro no eran vanas, Aravis realmente era buena en esgrima, su equilibrio y movimientos eran perfectos, ella realmente va a ser una gran duelista cuando obtenga su varita, sin embargo frente a ella estaba la actual campeona nacional muy cabreada, no fue fácil pero vencí en todas las rondas, ella realmente se veía frustrada y aún así pudo esbozar una gran sonrisa para su padre

-Fue una buena contienda, sin embargo esgrima no es lo mejor que puedo hacer, tengo varias habilidades con las cuales puedo competir-me dijo estirando su mano, la cual tome sin saber si estaba actuando o diciendo la verdad, la chica me desconcertaba y me sigue desconcertando, pasaba muy rápido de ángel a demonio, tuvimos algunas competencias menores ese día, debo admitir que fue divertido ganar cada una de esas estas, como por ejemplo la competencia de etiqueta, la reconocí inmediatamente cuando sirvieron la comida, Aravis tenía una educación perfecta, una verdadera lastima que yo ya estuviera enterada de para qué eran todos los servicios en la mesa, cuando vio que no podía ganar le preguntó a su padre sobre una noticia que leyó sobre la economía francesa, no me extraño que maliciosamente se disculpara conmigo por sacar un tema tan complicado para un extranjero, creo que su boca cayó cuando le dije que no me molestaba y comencé a hablar sobre economía mundial muggle y mágica, tal como cuando conversaba con los duendes cuando iba a Gringotts, mamá me miró interrogante después de terminar de hablar con el ministro quien se veía fascinado por hablar con alguien sobre economía con tal profundidad, mientras yo le daba el crédito a mi hermano Bill, eso sirvió para que mamá dejara de mirarme como si no fuera su hija... y así se fue el día con muchas competencias incluyendo bordado, las cuales gane sin problemas, mi madre me miraba interrogante cada vez que comenzaba una nueva competencia silenciosa, mientras que el ministro sonreía tanto que de seguro más tarde iba a tener calambres en su rostro, finalmente cuando termino el día ella me retó al último duelo

-Música, todas las noches le canto a papá con el piano, te reto a hacerlo mejor **-** me dijo, revise la hora de mi reloj, un regalo muggle de papá

-De acuerdo, sin embargo primero iré a darme una ducha y luego bajaré a enfrentarte- ella sonrió triunfante y se fue, cuando lo hizo tuve que acudir a Harry, no era algo que me molestara, extrañaba su voz...

 _ **-Así que las cosas no han salido bien Gin-**_

 _ **-Ni me lo digas, esta chica es intensa, créeme que el término bruja le queda bien-**_

 _ **-Pero...-**_

 _ **-No hay peros Potter-**_

 _ **-Te conozco, si esa chica no ha sido hechizada debe ser o porque es muy afortunada o porque hay algo que te lo impide-**_

 _ **-Odio que me conozcas tan bien-**_ le dije a mi esposo mientras reía en mi mente _**\- ¿Puedes hablar conmigo?-**_ le pregunté recordando que estaba en Hogwarts

 _ **-No me cambies el tema Weasley-**_ dijo mi esposo

 _ **-¿Ya no soy Potter?-**_ le pregunté con fingido dolor

 _ **-Falta poco amor-**_ me dijo Harry lo que me hizo suspirar, el fingido dolor se estaba volviendo real, extrañaba a Harry, quería a mi esposo a mi lado, extrañaba su voz, sus caricias, su risa, sus besos...

 _ **-También te extraño Gin, te extraño demasiado, pero ánimo, esto ya va a pasar y pronto podremos estar juntos-**_

 _ **-Lo sé Harry, sin embargo no deja de ser duro-**_

 _ **-sabes... podríamos hablar cuando esté en clases de historia de la magia, he descubierto que a pesar de que estoy dispuesto a ser mejor en mis clases aún no puedo durar despierto-**_ dijo mi esposo mientras yo me reía

 _ **-Y ahora, ¿donde estas amor?-**_

 _ **-En mi cuarto, aunque tuve que fingir cansancio, Ron me miro un poco extrañado pero siguió su camino, entre yo y la cena, Ron prefirió claramente la cena-**_ me dijo Harry riendo

 _ **-Lamento tener que sacarte de la cena amor-**_

 _ **-No te preocupes más tarde iré por algún bocadillo, pero dime, en que te puedo ayudar?-**_

 _ **-Casi lo olvido, ya has leído mi memoria así que sabes que estoy en una competencia "peculiar" con Aravis, la última competencia es de música o canto es decir, tendré que cantar mientras toco un instrumento musical, como sabes soy fatal con ambas, pero recuerdo lo que pasó cuando jugaste basquetball con Will...-**_

 _ **-No eres fatal, yo amo tus composiciones, aunque la que hiciste para san Valentín definitivamente es mi favorita...-**_ dijo mi esposo interrumpiendo mi explicación

 _ **-No te atrevas Potter-**_

 _ **-/Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche/-**_

 _ **-¡HARRY!-**_

 _ **-/y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece/-**_

 _ **-Mierda, ¡Harry!-**_

 _ **-/Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso/-**_

 _ **-¿Es que nunca te olvidaras de esa canción?-**_

 _ **-/el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso/-**_ termino de cantar mi esposo mientras su risa llenaba mi mente

 _ **-Te lo juro, no voy a permitir que esa canción salga a la luz-**_

 _ **-¡Que!, no Gin, yo amo esa canción, ademas... no podemos cambiar algo tan importante como eso-**_ me dijo maliciosamente mi esposo, mientras yo bufaba molesta _**\- Bueno, Gin, iré a Londres a ver que encuentro sobre música y canto, intenta no ser la primera en cantar-**_

 _ **-De acuerdo amor, me iré a bañar, así te daré mas tiempo-**_

 _ **-oh...ok...-**_ dijo Harry y yo tuve que cortar la comunicación antes que más imágenes llenaran mi mente, esto definitivamente es más difícil de lo que habíamos pensado... Después de la ducha que fue gratamente reconfortante me vestí rápidamente esperando que Aravis me buscara, la puerta sonó poco después de que estuve lista pero antes de salir varias imágenes, textos e increíblemente audios me invadieron, sabia que venían de Harry, mi esposo se enfoco en un solo instrumento y en un solo estilo de música, mentalmente le di las gracias aprovechando nuestros momentos juntos hasta que un nuevo golpe me sacó de mi conversación mental

-¿Estas lista?- me dijo la voz de Aravis -solo te esperamos a ti, a menos que quieras renunciar...- me dijo detrás de la puerta, como respuesta y con un último "te amo" a mi esposo abrí la puerta y la seguí hasta uno de los salones en donde nos esperaban el ministro y mamá, rápidamente tome asiento junto a ellos mientras que Aravis se colocaba detrás de un enorme piano blanco, la melodía lleno el salón, había que reconocer que era buena, ni siquiera miraba las notas, el piano era como un lienzo en las manos de un artista, pronto ella comenzó a cantar, tenía buena voz aunque me llamo la atención que eligiera una canción muggle, ¿una sangre pura cantando música muggle?, Realmente Aravis me intrigaba...

-/When you were here before **(Cuando estuviste aquí antes)**

Couldn't look you in the eye **(No te podía ver a los ojos)**

You're just like an angel **(Eres como un ángel)**

Your skin makes me cry **(Tu piel me hace llorar)**

You float like a feather **(Tu flotas como una pluma)**

In a beautiful world **(En un mundo hermoso)**

And I wish I was special **(Y yo desearía ser especial)**

You're so very special **(Tú eres tan muy especial)**

But I'm a creep **(Pero yo soy un desgraciado)**

I'm a weirdo **(soy un bicho raro)**

What the hell am I doing here? **(¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?)**

I don't belong here **(No pertenezco aquí)**

I don't care if it hurts **(No me importa si hiere)**

I want to have control **(Quiero tener control)**

I want a perfect body **(Quiero un cuerpo perfecto)**

I want a perfect soul **(Quiero un alma perfecta)**

I want you to notice **(Quiero que te des cuenta)**

When I'm not around **(Cuando no estoy alrededor)**

You're so very special **(Tú eres muy especial)**

I wish I was special **(Yo desearía ser especial)**

But I'm a creep **(Pero yo soy un desgraciado)**

I'm a weirdo **(soy un bicho raro)**

What the hell am I doing here? **(¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?)**

I don't belong here **(No pertenezco aquí)**

She's running out again **(Ella está huyendo nuevamente)**

She's running out **(Ella está huyendo)**

She's run run run running out... **(Ella está está está huyendo)**

Whatever makes you happy **(Lo que sea que te haga feliz)**

Whatever you want **(Lo que sea que quieras)**

You're so very special **(Tú eres muy especial)**

I wish I was special... **(Yo desearía ser especial)**

But I'm a creep **(Pero yo soy un desgraciado)**

I'm a weirdo **(soy un bicho raro)**

What the hell am I doing here? **(¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?)**

I don't belong here **(No pertenezco aquí)**

I don't belong here **(No pertenezco aquí)/-**

Mi madre y el ministro aplaudieron, aunque el ministro se veía incómodo y hasta cierto punto triste, seguía teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro pero era notoriamente falsa, el ministro comenzó a decirle a mamá que esta era una canción muggle muy popular entre los jóvenes mientras que mamá le escuchaba aún confundida por la letra de la canción, yo solo me limite a mirar a Aravis intentando descifrar el significado oculto detrás de todo esto, ella cantó con tanto sentimiento que hizo que mi intriga hacia ella creciera, ¿tenía un amor inalcanzable o ella se consideraba inferior?, esta última pregunta me generaba más preguntas, ¿puede Aravis considerarse inferior? desde que llegué ella se ha mostrado todo menos una persona insegura, pero... lo que acababa de expresar mientras cantaba no podía ser fingido, esta canción no fue al azar parecía que llevaba años cantando creep, sin embargo era imposible, según la información que había recibido de Harry, Radiohead la había estrenado hace muy poco...

Aravis sonrió e hizo una reverencia para luego mirarme y ceder elegantemente el asiento en claro desafío sacándome de mis pensamientos, camine hacia ella, mis manos temblaban solo esperaba que mi presentimiento fuera verdadero, después de todo la esencia de Destiny estaba en mi y junto con ello sus dones... me senté y coloqué mis dedos en las teclas, comencé a tocar una a una evaluando si el conocimiento que recibí de Harry lograba que mis manos lograran tocar al menos una melodía, cada tecla que tocaba ampliaba la sonrisa de Aravis mientras que mamá seguía mirándome con el ceño en alto casi preguntándome que intentaba hacer, cerré mis ojos, mientras mis dedos se movían por las teclas y comencé a pensar en todas las canciones que Harry me dio, para ganar a Aravis tenía que cantar no solo bien, sino que tendría que transmitir un sentimiento incluso más profundo que la de mi rival, fue entonces cuando lo sentí presente en mi mente y supe que canción cantar, increíblemente no era ninguna de esta época, sino que fue una canción que marcó mi juventud desde la primera vez que la escuche en la radio de papá hace tantos años y la cual pude dedicar a Harry cuando finalmente estuvimos juntos... mis manos que solo estaban tocando notas al azar comenzaron a tocar una melodía como si supieran qué notas deben tocar y yo me perdí en ella cantándola por primera vez a mi esposo...

-/You've been on my mind **(Has estado en mi mente)**

I grow fonder every day **(Esa idea me agrada más con cada día que pasa)**

Lose myself in time **(Me perdí en el tiempo)**

Just thinking of your face **(solo pensando en tu rostro)**

God only knows, why it's taken me **(Solo Dios sabe, porque me tomó tanto tiempo)**

So long to let my doubts go **(Dejar mis dudas atrás)**

You're the only one that I want **(Tú eres el único al que quiero)**

I don't know why I'm scared **(No se porque siento temor)**

I've been here before **(He estado aquí antes)**

Every feeling, every word **(Cada sentimiento y cada palabra)**

I've imagined it all **(Lo he imaginado todo)**

You'll never know if you never try **(Nunca lo sabrás si nunca lo intentas)**

To forget your past and simply be mine **(Olvidar tu pasado y simplemente ser mío)**

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only **(Te reto a que me dejes ser, la única para ti)**

I promise I'm worthy **(Prometo que valdrá la pena)**

To hold in your arms **(El que me sostengas en tus brazos)**

So come on and give me the chance **(así que vamos, dame una oportunidad)**

To prove I am the one who can walk that mile **(Para demostrarte que soy quien puede caminar esa milla)**

Until the end starts **(Hasta que comience el final)/-** pensé en cómo nos conocimos, cuando me enamore de él, la decepción de ser solo la hermana de Ron, en cuando comencé a ver que él mostraba interés en mi, nuestra boda, nuestra vinculación de alma y en lo mucho que lo extrañaba...

If I've been on your mind **(Si he estado en tu mente)**

You hang on every word I say **(Te aferras a cada palabra que digo)**

Lose yourself in time **(Te pierdes en el tiempo)**

At the mention of my name **(Cuando mi nombre es mencionado)**

Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close **(¿Sabré alguna vez cómo se siente tenerte cerca)**

And have you tell me **(Y tenerte diciéndome)**

Whichever road I choose, you'll go? **(Que cual sea el camino que escoja, me seguirás?)**

I don't know why I'm scared **(No se porque siento temor)**

'Cause I've been here before **(He estado aquí antes)**

Every feeling, every word **(Cada sentimiento y cada palabra)**

I've imagined it all **(Lo he imaginado todo)**

You'll never know if you never try **(Nunca lo sabrás, si nunca intentas)**

To forget your past and simply be mine **(Olvidar tu pasado y simplemente ser mío)**

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only **(Te reto a que me dejes ser, la única para ti)**

I promise I'm worthy **(Prometo que valdrá la pena)**

To hold in your arms **(El que me sostengas en tus brazos)**

So come on and give me the chance **(así que vamos, dame una oportunidad)**

To prove I am the one who can walk that mile **(Para demostrarte que soy quien puede caminar esa milla)**

Until the end starts **(Hasta que comience el final)/-** recordé nuestra misión con Death, nuestro hijo perdido, en todo el dolor que vivimos y en nuestra nueva oportunidad, comencé a tocar el piano haciendo un sólo, entonces pensando en Harry cante tres estrofas mientras la música del piano seguía inundando el salón...

-/I know it ain't easy giving up your heart **(se que no es fácil entregar tu corazón)**

Nobody's perfect **(Nadie es perfecto)**

Trust me I've learned it **(Creeme lo he aprendido)/-** Pensé en lo mal que estaba cuando casi dejamos que nuestro vínculo tomara el control, en la cámara y en lo que vendría el próximo año para mi y aún así cante convencida la próxima estrofa pensando en que todo valdría la pena

-/So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only **(Así que te reto a que me dejes ser, la única para ti)**

I promise I'm worthy **(Prometo que valdrá la pena)**

To hold in your arms **(El que me sostengas en tus brazos)**

So come on and give me the chance **(así que vamos, dame una oportunidad)**

To prove I am the one who can walk that mile **(Para demostrarte que soy quien puede caminar esa milla)**

Until the end starts **(Hasta que comience el final)**

Come on and give me the chance **(vamos, dame una oportunidad)**

To prove I am the one who can walk that mile **(Para demostrarte que soy quien puede caminar esa milla)**

Until the end starts **(Hasta que comience el final)/-** Cuando termine de cantar, fui invadida por muchas emociones provenientes de Harry, fue como si pudiera verlo en mi mente, como si estuviéramos sólo los dos susurrándonos palabras de amor con su rostro cerca mío, fue entonces que un ruido me sacó de mi íntimo momento con mi esposo, abrí mis ojos y vi al ministro Francés de pie aplaudiendo, mamá me veía sorprendida y Aravis aún seguía con su boca abierta la cual cerro rápidamente para luego mirar a su padre con el ceño fruncido, lo que hizo que el ministro sonriera más acercándose a ella para revolverle el cabello, fue lo más natural que había visto en todo el día por ellos dos...

-Estuvieron increíbles, esa última canción nunca la había escuchado pero fue realmente brillante, tiene una hija habilidosa señora Weasley, seguiría pidiendo más canciones pero ya es tarde, Fille, Mademoiselle, Madam que tengan una buena noche- dijo el ministro antes de retirarse, mamá también se levanto, me miro como queriendo hablar conmigo pero finalmente con un suspiro se retiró a su cuarto, probablemente su mente sea un caos, me encogí de hombros y me fui a mi habitación, quería seguir mi conversación con Harry pero antes de moverme Aravis me tomó del brazo, de forma brusca he de añadir...

-Aún no he perdido, aún me queda una carta en la manga, te veo a las 2 am aquí- me dijo de forma mandona aunque su cabello revuelto arruinaba toda su imagen

-No, quedamos en que tenías que derrotarme antes de que acabara el día y el día ya acabo Aravis- le dije cruzándome de brazos, soltándome de su agarre

-El día tiene 24 horas Ginny, la apuesta la comenzamos después de las 9:00 am por lo tanto aún me quedan horas a mi favor, estoy segura que con esto te ganare- me dijo de forma segura - Te esperaré aquí a las 2 am si no llegas entonces quedaré como ganadora por deserción- con un suspiro acepte, ella pareció alegrarse y se retiró a su habitación, hable con Harry en todo el trayecto y él me acompañó contándome sus aventuras en Hogwarts hasta que dio la hora señalada por Aravis, salí de mi cuarto y camine por el oscuro pasillo, João se quejo un poco por seguir moviéndome pero continuó durmiendo, era demasiado tarde para él...

-Finalmente llegas- me dijo Aravis quien tenía una varita en su mano, alcé mi ceja al ver que está arrojaba luz con el hechizo lumos - Ven, sígueme-me dijo ella y rápidamente salimos de su casa, mi sorpresa creció cuando ella abrió una puerta con la varita sacando dos escobas, la mire sorprendida, al parecer tenía más en común de lo que creía con Aravis, salimos en silencio hacia el exterior de la mansión en donde no podrían vernos

-Bueno, aquí esta la última competencia, veamos que tan buena eres- dijo ella soltando una pequeña snitch - La primera en atraparla gana- inmediatamente que dijo esas palabras se elevó en el aire, con un suspiro frustrado vi a mi alrededor, iba a ser difícil ver la snitch con esta oscuridad, es bueno que la luna sea llena esta noche pero aún así iba a ser endemoniadamente difícil... con decisión me subí a mi escoba y pude sentir la cómoda sensación de estar en el aire, amaba volar, no por nada era parte del equipo de las arpías...

Seguimos dando vueltas por mucho tiempo intentando ver en la oscuridad la Snitch sin ningún resultado, fue en ese momento cuando Aravis se sumergió cayendo en picada, la seguí pero me di cuenta en el minuto que era una trampa, una buena táctica pero afortunadamente conocía el amago de Wronski, era una técnica difícil y Aravis no la había hecho a la perfección, me eleve y seguí buscando con la mirada la Snitch, a pesar de la oscuridad comencé a notar algunos cambios en mi como si mi cuerpo se estuviera adaptando, mis sentidos se sentían increíblemente agudos, mi vista había mejorado permitiéndome ver perfectamente en la oscuridad así como podía escuchar un pequeño aleteo no muy lejos, guíe mi mirada a ese sonido y fue ahí cuando la vi, acelere rápidamente, Aravis aún abajo me siguió pero esta vez ella estaba en desventaja, avance rápidamente e hice un giro cuando me di cuenta que la snitch iba a cambiar de dirección antes de agarrarlo, la jugada fue un éxito, Harry estaría orgulloso de saber que ocupe una de sus tácticas, baje al campo mostrando mi captura, Aravis bajo mirándome atónita aún procesando que la snitch estaba en mi mano

-Bueno esto significa que soy la ganadora- le dije con una sonrisa, ella me miró con ojos aterrados para luego estallar en ira, se acercó a mí dispuesta a golpearme, fue fácil de esquivar y utilizando su propio impulso la hice caer, ella quedo tirada mirando hacia el cielo, me acerque y pude ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-No puedo perder...- la escuche susurrar - ¡No puedo perder!- gritó alzando la varita hacia mi, la mire irritada y con un movimiento de mano la desarme, ella miró la varita volar hasta mi mano, para luego volver a mirarme

-¿Terminaste?- le dije cansada, ella solo arrugo su ropa con sus manos, las lágrimas seguían saliendo por sus ojos pero increíblemente asintió aceptando su derrota - Finalmente-dije sentándome a su lado, me sentía cansada este día realmente había sido agotador, mire al cielo estrellado por unos minutos, cuando me iba a levantar para volver a mi cuarto Aravis hablo...

-Porque...- me dijo y yo me volví hacia ella prestando toda mi atención -¿Porque no te fuiste?, la mayoría de los "amigos" que me trae papá se va apenas les amenazó, porque te tuviste que quedar y para peor obligarme a contar mi historia- dijo esto último apretando sus puños y mandíbula, yo la dejé seguir hablando - No quiero amigos magos, son todos iguales, hipócritas que solo quieren acercarse porque mi padre es el ministro- dijo con verdadero odio

-Veo que tuviste una mala experiencia- finalmente dije interviniendo en su monólogo

-Deja de hacer eso, deja de fingir que no eres como ellos, ¡yo sé lo que piensas que soy! una recogida, una simple huérfana despreciable... yo se que tu piensas igual que ellos... tú piensas que mi padre hizo mal en adoptarme, a una mestiza inmunda- me dijo con furia sus ojos estaban rojos por la cantidad de lágrimas que estaba derramando, comencé a ver en su mente, muy enterrado había un recuerdo que parecía doloroso para la niña, no sabía si debía abrir o no esa puerta pero definitivamente si este dolor seguía aquí seria perjudicial para Aravis en un futuro...

-Eres como todos los amigos magos que papá trae para que yo me integre- siguió hablando, pude ver a una pequeña Aravis jugar feliz con varios niños en un gran jardín junto con sus padres, en un momento dado el ministro y Aravis se levantaron para retirarse pero Aravis se dio cuenta antes de que se fueran por la chimenea que se le había olvidado entregar un pequeño listón que le había prestado una de sus nuevas amigas, con permiso de su padre corrió hacia el jardín sólo para escuchar cómo hablaban y se reían de ella...

 _ **"-Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que nous devons faire pour faire plaisir au ministre (No puedo creer lo que tenemos que hacer para complacer al ministro)-**_

 _ **-Laissons nos enfants se réunir avec cette métisse (Que nuestros hijos se junten con esta mestiza)-**_

 _ **-Avez-vous entendu que je l'appelle père? mais quelle audace (¿Oíste que lo llamó padre? pero qué audacia)-**_

 **-à juste titre a un tel nom étrange (Tiene un nombre tan extraño)-** _ **dijo una de las niñas uniéndose a la conversación, la misma niña que le había prestado amablemente su listón estaba ahora riéndose de ella junto con los otros niños**_

 _ **-Ce nom doit provenir d'Arabie, après tout, il est possible qu'il vienne de ces terres musulmanes, qui sait qui est leur père (Este nombre debe venir de Arabia, después de todo, es posible que provenga de estas tierras musulmanas, quién sabe quién es su padre)-**_

 _ **-Un moldu de l'assurance, sa mère était une de ces femmes qui ne se souciaient pas du statut social, femme libertine (Muggle de seguro, su madre era una de esas mujeres a las que no les importaba el estatus social, la mujer libertina)-**_

 _ **-Et je prête mon ruban pour les cheveux, c'est dégoûtant (Y le presté mi listón, que asco)-**_

 _-Vous devrez le brûler pour que la saleté ne colle pas à vous (Tendrás que quemarlo para que la suciedad no se te pegue)-_ _ **dijo un niño que fue tan amable y caballeroso**_

 _-Ne ris pas, tu t'es vue, même intéressée par elle (No te rías, te viste incluso interesado en ella)-_ _ **dijo en venganza la niña**_

 **\- Tu sais que je suis un bon acteur, ils m'ont ordonné d'être son ami, tu crois vraiment que j'aimerais une fille comme ça? (Sabes que soy un buen actor, me ordenaron que fuera su amigo, ¿realmente crees que me** _ **gustaría**_ **una chica así?)-"** pude sentir comoel corazón de Aravis se quebró con cada palabra que escuchaba del grupo ajeno a su presencia, fue entonces unos minutos más tarde que unos brazos la rodearon, levantando el pequeño cuerpo de Aravis quien solo podía llorar en apoyada en su padre, con esta visión salí de su mente entendiendo un poco más su actitud...

-Todos fueron unos falsos hipócritas mandados por sus padres para ganar el favor del ministro, todos ellos me despreciaban por no ser su hija biológica- me dijo retándome a agregar algo - Así es, no soy su hija y por lo que veo no te sorprende, pero antes de que pienses que mi madre era una puta déjame contarte su historia; mamá era una mujer hermosa, un día se enamoró de un joven viajero muggle, se enamoraron y ella dejó todo para estar con él, pero por el azar del destino no pudieron estar juntos, mi padre biológico murió de una rara enfermedad, mi mamá quedó destrozada y embarazada, después de 1 año solas por una fortuita casualidad mi madre conoció a mi padre adoptivo, se enamoraron y él nos aceptó a ambas, no me puedo quejar de él, mi padre adoptivo me ha amado y consentido como si fuera su verdadera hija biológica incluso cuando mamá murió...-su voz se quebró - ...Incluso cuando ella murió cuando tenía 6 años, él me siguió tratando como su hija... aunque desde ahí ha intentado que tenga amigos, así es, no eres la primera sangre pura en intentar ser mi amiga, aunque eres la primera que no se intimida o se rinde al ver que no estoy interesada, es frustrante que me hayas vencido en cada uno de mis intentos por sacarte de aquí- me dijo achicando sus ojos - aunque me asombra que me hayas desarmado... sin varita...- agrego, yo solo suspire, Aravis era una chica inteligente que había sufrido desde muy temprana edad, nuestro encuentro no había sido como yo me lo había esperado pero a pesar de todo podía ver bondad en ella... las piezas desordenadas de Aravis y del ministro por fin me calzaban, ahora entendía el porqué de su comportamiento o de la insistencia del ministro en que viniera o su felicidad cada vez que vencía a Aravis... la mire fijamente a los ojos decidiendo si continuaría o no mi plan con ella, después de todo mi misión era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa, ella me devolvió la vista hasta que finalmente me levanté caminando hacia el lugar más oscuro que mis ojos podían divisar

-Sígueme- le dije sin mirar atrás, después de todo si ella me seguía seria la primera señal para saber si ella sería parte de nuestro equipo...


	12. Libro 1 parte 5

**Nota del autor: Hola, después de mucho tiempo actualizo esta historia, enjoy!**

Normal= Narración y conversación

 _Cursiva = Parcel/dragón_

 **Negrita = Hechizos**

 _ **Negrita Cursiva = Conversación Mental**_

 _ **"Negrita cursiva entre comillas"**_ _**Flashback**_

 _ **(Negrita cursiva entre paréntesis) = traducciones**_

 **Libro 1**

 **El duelo a medianoche, Halloween y Quidditch**

-Demonios- dijo Ron por millonésima vez, desde que se enteró que tendríamos clases de vuelo el jueves junto a los Slytherin, no había parado de quejarse y ha decir verdad podía entenderlo, Draco Malfoy últimamente había estado insoportable, casi me atrevería a apostar que le gustaba el papel que estaba jugando...

-Es sencillamente perfecto, justo lo que siempre he deseado. Hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba delante de Malfoy-dije también jugando mi papel

-No sabes aún si vas a hacer un papelón- dijo razonablemente Ron -De todos modos, sé que Malfoy siempre habla de lo bueno que es en quidditch, pero seguro que es pura palabrería- Afirmando con la cabeza a sus palabras me gire para ver a Neville y Hermione quienes eran los más nerviosos con el tema del vuelo, intente darles ánimos a ambos pero sabía que su nerviosismo no iba a pasar solo con palabras...

Así la semana avanzó rápidamente hasta que llegó el ansiado día, mientras Hermione daba notas sobre un libro que había leído sobre el vuelo en escoba me puse a pensar en Ginny... Aravis era una chica de armas tomar absolutamente decepcionada de la sociedad mágica, ella había sufrido y por esto había cerrado su corazón, a tal punto que de seguro cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad se hubiera ido de su casa para vivir en el mundo muggle dejando a su padrastro destrozado y a decir verdad a ella también al tener que abandonar al único hombre que había llamado y amado como un padre, pero lo hubiera hecho convencida de que era lo mejor para ambos, su padrastro no tendría que vivir con una carga que no era suya y ella podría vivir sin el prejuicio de los magos sangre pura... me hacía muy feliz que finalmente encontrara una amiga en Gin, recuerdo la primera vez que la vi en el reino de las sombras, se veía impactada, aún más cuando Ginny me presento como su esposo, ella solamente nos miro y levanto los hombros diciendo; no es lo mas loco que he escuchado esta semana, causando nuestra risa...

Solo faltaba un día para que Ginny volviera a casa y ya Aravis e increíblemente también el ministro estaban lamentándose intentando convencer a mi suegra de que se quedaran un poco más...

Un lechuzón llegó sacándome de mis pensamientos, este fue y entregó a Neville un paquete de parte de su abuela, suspire, este paquete sería necesario para lo que vendría más tarde, mire a Draco quien me dio una mirada de comprensión, mientras tanto Neville abrió su paquete excitado, enseñándonos una bola de cristal, era del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco.

-¡Es una Recordadora! - explicó -La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Mirad, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja... oh... -se puso pálido, porque la Recordadora súbitamente se tiñó de un brillo escarlata-... es que has olvidado algo...- Neville estaba tratando de recordar qué era lo que había olvidado, cuando Draco que pasaba al lado de nuestra mesa le quitó la Recordadora de las manos. Salte junto con Ron de mi asiento, pero la profesora McGonagall, que detectaba problemas más rápido que ningún otro profesor del colegio, ya estaba allí.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó nuestra profesora

-Malfoy me ha quitado mi Recordadora, profesora-dijo Neville mientras que Draco dejaba rápidamente la Recordadora sobre la mesa.

-Sólo la miraba-dijo, y se alejó, seguido por Crabbe, Goyle, Nott y Zabini quienes según sus informes afirmaron serle leales, Malfoy estaba agrandando su círculo de forma prometedora quienes según sus propias palabras muy pronto estarían listos para conocer la verdad...

Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, bajamos corriendo los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, para asistir a nuestra primera clase de vuelo, mi estómago vibraba de emoción, desde que Ginny me contó lo increíble que había sido volver a volar, mi deseo por esta clase creció, finalmente volvería a estar sobre una escoba...

-Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando?- bramó la señora Hooch cuando nos vio parados sin tomar posición en las escobas que estaban en el suelo -Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido- rápidamente fui hacia una escoba vieja que tenia algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresaliendo de ella formando ángulos extraños. -Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba y decid «arriba».-

-¡ARRIBA!-grité al igual que todos los otros alumnos, sentir la escoba en mi mano me hizo sonreír, comencé a mirar y vi que la de Hermione seguía rodando mientras que la de Neville seguía sin moverse repitiendo lo que había pasado en la otra realidad... mentalmente me pregunte cual iba a ser mi próximo movimiento, podía ayudar a Neville, eso le ayudaría en su confianza, pero si su accidente no sucedía se rompería un momento demasiado importante en el transcurso de la historia...

-Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, darán una fuerte patada, Mantened las escobas firmes, deben elevarse un metro o dos y luego bajen inclinándose suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos... - comenzó a decir la señora Hooch, apreté mi mandíbula al no saber qué hacer cuando Neville se elevó antes de que tocaran el silbato

-¡Vuelve, muchacho!- gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella... Cuatro metros... seis metros... su cara estaba pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vi jadear y se me apretó el pecho, fue entonces cuando lo vi caer, con un movimiento de mano imperceptible intente que su golpe no fuera tan fuerte, pero aún así el ruido fue horrible y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba. Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista. Yo me sentía horrible mientras que veía a Neville sufrir...

-La muñeca fracturada, vamos, muchacho... Está bien... A levantarse- dijo la señor Hooch para luego decirnos a nosotros -No deben moverse mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejen las escobas donde están o estarán fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tarden en decir quidditch. Vamos, hijo-

Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, camino al lado de la señora Hooch, eso me había aliviado de alguna manera, al menos logré que no cojeara, fue en ese momento que escuche a Draco, quien me dio una mirada significativa mientras se reía...

-¿Vieron la cara de ese gran zoquete?-

Los otros Slytherins le hicieron coro.

-¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! -dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante.

-Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? - dijo Pansy Parkinson -Nunca pensé que te podrían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati-

-¡Miren!-dijo Draco, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba -Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom- La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.

-Trae eso aquí, Malfoy - le dije con calma. fue en ese momento que todos dejaron de hablar para observarnos, este momento era crucial y ambos lo sabíamos... Draco sonrió con malignidad.

-Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque... ¿Qué te parece... en la copa de un árbol?-

-¡Tráela aquí! -le grité pero Draco ya había subido a su escoba y se alejaba. muchos susurraban que Draco no les había mentido, él sabía volar. desde las ramas más altas de un roble me llamó:

-¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!- con emoción contenida tome la escoba

-¡No!- gritó Hermione -La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío- dijo mi mejor amiga pero al igual que en la otra realidad no le hice caso, montandome en la escoba di una fuerte patada y volé, se sentía tan bien estar nuevamente en el aire, era maravilloso. Empuje mi escoba para volar más alto, oyendo los gritos y gemidos de las chicas que lo miraban desde abajo, y una exclamación admirada de Ron, dirigí mi escoba hacia Draco quien fingió asombro

-¡Déjala o te bajaré de esa escoba!- le grité

-Ah, ¿sí?-dijo Draco, tratando de burlarse, hice un movimiento lanzándome sobre Draco, permitiendo que se apartara justo a tiempo, di la vuelta manteniendo firme la escoba. Abajo, algunos aplaudían.

-Aquí no están Crabbe y Goyle para salvarte, Malfoy- Exclamé dándole una mirada significativa a Draco quien entendió el mensaje

-¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces! - gritó. Tiró la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba. sonreí y me lancé hacia ella como cuando jugaba quidditch, a metros del suelo la atrape justo a tiempo para enderezar mi escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la Recordadora a salvo, inmediatamente sentí un fuerte grito femenino...

-¡HARRY POTTER!- gritó la profesora McGonagall quien corría hacia mi -Nunca... en todo mis años en Hogwarts...¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello...-

-No fue culpa de él, profesora...-

-Silencio, Parvati.-

-Pero Malfoy...-

-Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo- dijo MInerva y yo la seguí fingiendo angustia...caminamos por los pasillos con prisa hasta que la profesora McGonagall se detuvo ante un aula. Abriendo la puerta asomó su cabeza. -Discúlpeme, profesor Flitwick. ¿Puedo llevarme a Wood un momento? - mire a Wood quien en este momento era sólo un muchacho corpulento de quinto año, se veía realmente confundido ante el llamado de Minerva -Siganme los dos- dijo la profesora caminando aun mas rápido, mientras avanzábamos por el pasillo vi a Wood mirándome con curiosidad -Aquí- dijo finalmente McGonagall señalando un aula en la que sólo estaba Peeves ocupado escribiendo groserías en la pizarra. -¡Fuera, Peeves!- dijo con ira la profesora. Peeves tiró la tiza en un cubo y se marchó maldiciendo. La profesora McGonagall cerró la puerta y se volvió para hablarnos -Potter, éste es Oliver Wood. Wood, te he encontrado un buscador- Internamente sonreí por la expresión deleite de mi antiguo capitán.

-¿Está segura, profesora?-

-Totalmente- dijo la profesora con vigor - Este chico tiene un talento natural. Nunca vi nada parecido. ¿Ésta ha sido tu primera vez con la escoba, Potter?- Yo asentí con la cabeza en silencio.

-Atrapó esa cosa con la mano, después de un vuelo de quince metros- explicó la profesora a Wood - Ni un rasguño. Charlie Weasley no lo habría hecho mejor- Wood parecía pensar que todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad.

-¿Alguna vez has visto un partido de quidditch, Potter?- preguntó excitado.

-Wood es el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor-aclaró la profesora McGonagall.

-Y tiene el cuerpo indicado para ser buscador- dijo Wood, paseando a mi alrededor observando con atención - Parece que estás en buena condicion física pero aun así eres ligero, veloz... Vamos a tener que darle una escoba decente, profesora, una Nimbus 2.000 o una Cleansweep 7-

-Hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore para ver si podemos suspender la regla del primer año. Los cielos saben que necesitamos un equipo mejor que el del año pasado. Fuimos aplastados por Slytherin en ese último partido. No pude mirar a la cara a Severus Snape en varias semanas...- La profesora McGonagall me observó con severidad por encima de sus gafas -Quiero oír que te entrenas mucho, Potter, o cambiaré de idea sobre tu castigo - luego, súbitamente, sonrió -Tu padre habría estado orgulloso era un excelente jugador de quidditch - mis ojos picaron y con una gran sonrisa les agradecí y prometí comprometerme con el entrenamiento lo que pareció alegrar a las dos personas que se encontraban frente a mi...

-Es una broma- me dijo mi mejor amigo, Ron tenía un trozo de carne y pastel de riñón en el tenedor; pero se olvidó de llevárselo a la boca -¿Buscador? Pero los de primer año nunca... Serías el jugador más joven en... -

-Un siglo- termine su oración metiéndome un trozo de pastel a la boca -Wood me lo dijo- Ron estaba tan sorprendido e impresionado que se quedó mirando boquiabierto -Tengo que empezar a entrenar la semana que viene pero no se lo digas a nadie, Wood quiere mantenerlo en secreto- Ron comenzó a asentir furiosamente mientras sus hermanos se acercaban a nosotros

-Bien hecho- dijo George en voz baja

\- Wood nos lo contó. Nosotros también estamos en el equipo. Somos golpeadores, Te lo aseguro, vamos a ganar la copa de quidditch este curso- dijo Fred

-No la ganamos desde que Charlie se fue, pero el equipo de este año será muy bueno. Tienes que hacerlo bien, Harry. Wood casi saltaba cuando nos lo contó. Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Lee Jordan cree que ha descubierto un nuevo pasadizo secreto, fuera del colegio-dijo George

-Seguro que es el que hay detrás de la estatua de Gregory Smarmy, que nosotros encontramos en nuestra primera semana- dijo Fred divertido retirándose, antes de que pudiera volver a comer una voz engreída hablo a mi espalda

-¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los muggles?- dijo Malfoy quien venía con sus amigos

-Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus «amiguitos» - le dije fríamente

-Nos veremos cuando quieras, esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Ron, interviniendo - Yo soy su segundo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- Malfoy miró a Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini y Nott

-Crabbe- respondió mientras que Zabini y Nott le miraban con el ceño fruncido -A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave-

-¿Qué es un duelo de magos?¿Y qué quiere decir que seas mi segundo?- le pregunté a Ron después de que se fue Draco quien estaba hablando acaloradamente con un molesto Zabini

-Bueno, un segundo es el que se hace cargo, si te matan- dijo Ron sin darle importancia -Pero la gente sólo muere en los duelos reales, ya sabes, con magos de verdad. Lo máximo que puede hacer Malfoy y tú es mandaros chispas uno al otro. Ninguno sabe suficiente magia para hacer verdadero daño. De todos modos, seguro que él esperaba que te negaras-

-¿Y si levanto mi varita y no sucede nada?-

-La tiras y le das un puñetazo en la nariz- me sugirió Ron causando mi risa

-Disculpen- Dijo Hermione a quien le sonreí cálidamente mientras Ron bufaba molesto

-¿No se puede comer en paz en este lugar?-dijo Ron. Hermione no le hizo caso y se dirigió a mi

-No pude dejar de oír lo que tú y Malfoy estaban diciendo... -

-No esperaba otra cosa- murmuró Ron.

-... y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para Gryffindor si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte-

-Entiendo, gracias por la sugerencia- le respondí, Hermione alegre por esa respuesta se dio la vuelta

-Adiós- añadió Ron, mirándome con el ceño fruncido, más tarde tendría que explicarle que el duelo seguía en pie... Así comimos y nos retiramos a nuestro cuarto, a penas toque mi cabeza con la almohada sentí la dulce liberación de mi mente y el calor de tener a Ginny en mi cabeza...

 _ **-¿Como te fue amor?-**_

 _ **-Adivina quien es el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor-**_

 _ **-¿Dean?-**_

 _ **-No...-**_ le dije rodando los ojos mientras que ella se reía

 _ **-Todo resultó relativamente de acuerdo al plan aunque puede que haya ayudado un poco a Neville-**_

 _ **-Eso fue arriesgado-**_

 _ **-Lo sé, es solo que no pude evitarlo-**_

 _ **-Te conozco, se que no hubieras sido tú si no hubieras ayudado a Neville, sin embargo nuestra misión está en primer lugar-**_

 _ **-Si amor... ¿y a ti cómo te ha ido?-**_

 _ **-Bien, cuando Aravis deja su careta soberbia es una gran compañera, debo de admitir que rápidamente ella se ha convertido en una buena amiga, además de que después de que conversamos en el reino de las sombras y de conocer a Death ella se ha abierto más con respecto a sus sentimientos y hasta ha estado entrenando duro para poder ser de ayuda a nuestros planes-**_

 _ **-Así que podemos afirmar que tenemos gente en Slytherin, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons-**_

 _ **\- Así es amor, poco a poco vamos logrando avances-**_ Amaba conversar con mi esposa, aunque desde la vez que la escuche cantar algo había cambiado, sentía que la tenía a mi lado no solo su voz sino que sentía como si pudiera tocarla... ¿y si no fuera imposible?, que pasaría si mi alma pudiera conectarse a la suya a tal punto que llegará al plano físico... La voz de Ginny seguía resonando en mi mente contándome sobre su día, yo sencillamente comencé a visualizarnos a ambos en mi mente intentando verla como cuando ella me cantó... tarde un poco pero finalmente lo había logrado, me vi a mi de pie frente a Ginny quien seguía hablando con la mirada perdida, me acerqué y toqué su rostro, se sentía tan real..., Gin inmediatamente se quedó callada e incluso la Ginny que estaba viendo en mi paisaje mental se quedó en silencio fue entonces que vi con emoción contenida que su rostro se levantaba buscándome, Ginny pestaño varias veces hasta que finalmente sus ojos nublados tuvieron claridad, vi su hermosa sonrisa aparecer mientras mi mano seguía tocando su rostro, no sabía si esto era mi imaginación o real, pero antes de que Ginny me hablara para confirmar mis sospechas la voz de otro Weasley me sacó de mi paraíso mental...

-Once y media, mejor nos vamos ya- suspire frustrado prometiendo a Ginny que le hablaría cuando volviera antes de cerrar nuestra conexión, rápidamente nos vestimos, con nuestras varitas en nuestra mano fuimos hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Todavía brillaban algunas brasas en la chimenea, haciendo que todos los sillones parecieran sombras negras cuando una voz resonó...

-No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Harry-Hermione estaba aún despierta con el rostro ceñudo y una bata rosada.

-¡Tu! ¡Vuelve a la cama!- dijo enojado Ron

-Estuve a punto de decírselo a tu hermano- contestó enfadada Hermione - Percy es el prefecto y puede detenerlos-

-Vamos- dijo a Ron ignorando a Hermione empujó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se metió por el agujero aunque Hermione no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Siguió a Ron a través del agujero, gruñendo como una gansa enfadada mientras yo suspiraba con cansancio...

-No les importa Gryffindor; ¿verdad? Sólo les importa lo vuestro. Yo no quiero que Slytherin gane la copa de las casas y ustedes van a perder todos los puntos que yo conseguí de la profesora McGonagall por conocer los encantamientos para cambios-

-Vete-Dijo Ron enfadado

-Muy bien, pero les he avisado. Recuerden todo lo que les he dicho cuando estén en el tren volviendo a casa mañana. Ustedes son tan...- pero lo que éramos no lo supimos. Hermione había retrocedido hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, para volver; y descubrió que la tela estaba vacía. La Dama Gorda se había ido a una visita nocturna y Hermione estaba encerrada, fuera de la torre de Gryffindor. -¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? - preguntó con tono agudo.

-Ése es tu problema- dijo Ron -Nosotros tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde-

-Voy con ustedes- dijo

-No, no lo harás- respondió Ron

-¿No van a creer que me voy a quedar aquí, esperando a que Filch me atrape? Si nos encuentra a los tres, yo le diré la verdad, que estaba tratando de detenerlos, y ustedes me apoyaran-

-Eres una caradura- dijo Ron en voz alta.

-Cállense los dos- les dije en tono cortante -He oído algo-

-¿La Señora Norris?- resopló Ron, tratando de ver en la oscuridad. No era la Señora Norris. Era Neville. Sabía que mi amigo estaba allí, él estaba enroscado en el suelo, medio dormido, pero se despertó súbitamente al oírnos, recordaba este día y la razón por la que Neville estaba aquí, me prometí preocuparme más por Neville

-¡Gracias a Dios que me han encontrado! Hace horas que estoy aquí. No podía recordar el nuevo santo y seña para irme a la cama-

-No hables tan alto, Neville. El santo y seña es «hocico de cerdo», pero ahora no te servirá, porque la Dama Gorda se ha ido no sé dónde- Dijo Hermione

-¿Cómo está tu muñeca?- le pregunté

-Bien- contestó, enseñándome su muñeca -La señora Pomfrey me la arregló en un minuto-

-Bueno, mira, Neville, tenemos que ir a otro sitio. Nos veremos más tarde...- dijo Ron

-¡No me dejen! No quiero quedarme aquí solo. El Barón Sanguinario ya ha pasado dos veces-

Ron miró su reloj y luego echó una mirada furiosa a Hermione y Neville. -Si nos atrapan por vuestra culpa, no descansaré hasta aprender esa Maldición de los Demonios, de la que nos habló Quirrell, y la utilizaré contra ustedes-

Hermione abrió la boca, tal vez para decir a Ron cómo utilizar la Maldición de los Demonios, así que le susurre que se callara y les hice señas para que avanzaran. Caminamos cuidadosamente y subimos por una escalera hasta el tercer piso, muy silenciosamente entramos de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos. Draco y Crabbe todavía no habían llegado como era obvio. Me paré cerca de la salida más alejada a la puerta principal atento a lo que iba a pasar a continuación...

-Se está retrasando, tal vez se ha acobardado- susurró Ron. Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar.

-Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón- Rápidamente hice señas salvajemente para que los demás me siguieran lo más rápido posible hacia la puerta en la cual me había colocado de antemano, Neville acababa de pasar, cuando oímos que Filch entraba en el salón de los trofeos-Tienen que estar en algún lado, probablemente se han escondido-

-Por aquí- les señale, todos me siguieron mecánicamente aterrados por ser descubiertos, podíamos oír los pasos de Filch acercándose a nosotros, demonios no recordaba que fuera tan aterrador...

Súbitamente, Neville dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de Ron y se golpearon contra una armadura, Mierda... Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo.

-¡CORRAN!- grite y los cuatro nos lanzamos por la galería, todos me seguían mientras que yo les llevaba hacia el pasillo de los encantamientos, poco a poco comenzamos a recuperar el aliento al ver que Filch ya no nos seguía, Hermione entre jadeos comenzó a ordenar volver hacia la torre pero antes de que yo inventaba cualquier excusa para quedarnos por más tiempo entró Peeves, fue realmente un alivio verle, los minutos extras que les di a mis amigos casi arruinan todo...

-¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos, os agarrarán del cuellecito-

-No, si no nos delatas, Peeves, por favor -

-Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo- dijo Peeves, con voz de santurrón, pero sus ojos brillaban malévolamente -Es por vuestro bien, ya lo sabéis-

-Quítate de en medio- ordenó Ron, y le dio un golpe a Peeves. Aquello fue un gran error.

-¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA!- gritó Peeves -¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS!- rápidamente pasamos por debajo de Peeves y corrimos recto hasta el final del pasillo, en donde chocaron contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada.

-¡Estamos listos!- gimió Ron, mientras empujaban inútilmente la puerta -¡Esto es el final!-

Podíamos oír las pisadas: Filch corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos de Peeves.

-Oh, muévete- ordenó Hermione. Cogiendo mi varita golpeó la cerradura y susurró

-¡Alohomora!-El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Después de que pasamos todos, la cerramos rápidamente, mientras los demás escuchaban a Filch me voltee, ver a Fluffy no fue divertido...

-¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? Rápido, dímelo-

-Di «por favor»-

-No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime adónde fueron-

-No diré nada si me lo pides por favor-dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita

-Muy bien... por favor-

-¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja!-dijo Peeves alejándose mientras que Filch seguía maldiciendo enfurecido.

-Vayámonos ahora- les dije con apuro podía mantener un poco controlado a Fluffy mientras ellos no miraban pero cuando se dieran cuenta de su presencia era otra historia, Hermione era demasiado suspicaz...

-Puede que aun este Flich afuera, ¡Suéltame, Neville! porque me tiras de la manga - Dijo Ron volviéndose blanco al mirar atrás, no era para menos Fluffy era un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a nosotros y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos. Estaba casi inmóvil por mi hechizo pero sabía que no duraría, abrí la puerta y salimos rápidamente antes de que Fluffy se recuperara... después de cerrar la puerta corrimos hasta que llegamos a la torre de gryffindor...

-¿Dónde os habíais metido?- nos preguntó el retrato de la Dama Gorda

-No importa... Hocico de cerdo, hocico de cerdo- dije y el retrato se movió para dejarnos pasar. Entramos y automáticamente nos desplomamos en los sillones, esa era una experiencia que no quería repetir nunca más en mi vida...Pasó un rato antes de que nadie hablara. Neville, por otra parte, parecía que nunca más podría decir una palabra.

-¿Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio?- dijo finalmente Ron -Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése-

-¿Es que no tenéis ojos en la cara?¿No visteis lo que había debajo de él?- dijo Hermione molesta

-¿El suelo? No miré sus patas, estaba demasiado ocupado observando sus cabezas- dije

-No, el suelo no. Estaba encima de una trampilla. Es evidente que está vigilando algo. Espero que estéis satisfechos. Nos podía haber matado. O peor, expulsado. Ahora, si no os importa, me voy a la cama- dijo Hermione levantándose, Ron la contempló boquiabierto.

-No, no nos importa, nosotros no la hemos arrastrado, ¿no?- dijo finalmente Ron, le sonreí a mi amigo y nos fuimos todos a nuestra habitación, me sentía realmente cansado pero sabía que me iría peor si dejaba a Ginny esperando, rápidamente me saque mis gafas, me acomode en la cama y deje mi mente fluir, tal como había pensado, mi esposa me esperaba hecha un huracán de preguntas...

 _ **-Eso quiere decir que mi experimento funcionó-**_ le dije feliz

 _ **-¿Experimento?-**_

 _ **-Dime exactamente qué sentiste-**_

 _ **-Bueno, estaba hablando contigo cuando de repente sentí algo cálido en mi rostro, comencé a preguntarme que era cuando te vi... no se como explicarlo pero te vi Harry, en mi mente...-**_

 _ **-Eso confirma mis sospechas-**_

 _ **-¿Me vas a decir o te quedarás felicitándote toda la vida?-**_ dijo entre divertida e irritada Ginny

 _ **-¿Recuerdas cuando me cantaste?-**_ una inundación de vergüenza me invadió _**\- ¿recuerdas cómo te sentiste?-**_

 _ **-Bueno fue extraño, era como si estuvieras aquí, es decir, siempre estas conmigo, es solo... que fue distinto...-**_

 _ **-No fue solo escuchar nuestra voz, tú me viste-**_ le dije

 _ **-Sí, fue como si hubieras estado conmigo físicamente-**_

 _ **-También lo sentí, puede que nuestros cuerpos no se puedan tocar Gin, pero aún así nuestras almas están vinculadas, no se mucho sobre el tema pero al visualizarte en mi mente logre tocar tu alma como si te estuviera tocando a ti-**_

 _ **-Eso vuelve las cosas interesantes-**_ me dijo con cierto tono pervertido Ginny provocando mi risa, luego ambos nos quedamos en relativo silencio, ambos sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer, cerré mis ojos y me concentré en Ginny, en su voz, su esencia, pronto la pude ver frente a mi, me acerque a ella y volví a tocar su rostro, ella cerró los ojos

 _ **\- Puedo sentirlo-**_ me dijo **-no es tan fuerte como si me tocaras de verdad pero puedo sentirlo-** ella envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello, sentí el calor de sus manos y como ella jugaba con mi cabello hasta que finalmente nos besamos... cuando terminamos el beso coloque mi frente sobre la de ella, ambos teníamos lágrimas en nuestros ojos, no fue un beso real pero fue lo más cercano que tuvimos desde que volvimos, no se cuantas veces nos besamos hasta que finalmente nos despedimos, Ginny mañana viajaba de regreso a casa y yo me tenía que preparar para mi primer día de entrenamiento, cuando salí de ese paraíso me di cuenta de que tenia lagrimas en mis ojos...

El día se veía maravillosamente hermoso, todo se veía aún más deslumbrante, Ron me hablaba sobre los eventos con Fluffy, la gran aventura que fue, etc, mientras que yo solo podía pensar en repetir mi sesión de besos con mi esposa...

Las lechuzas entraron volando por el Gran Comedor como de costumbre, sin embargo hoy ellas traían algo inusual, la atención de todos se fijó de inmediato en un paquete largo y delgado, que llevaban seis lechuzas blancas quienes dejaron el paquete frente a mi, junto con una carta que decía:

 _NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA Contiene tu nueva Nimbus 2.000, pero no quiero que todos sepan que te han comprado una escoba, porque también querrán una. Oliver Wood te esperará esta noche en el campo de quidditch a las siete, para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento._

 _Profesora McGonagall_

Le mostré la nota a Ron sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mi día solo mejoraba

-¡Una Nimbus 2.000!- gimió Ron con envidia -Yo nunca he tocado ninguna-

-Entonces es una buena oportunidad para ti tocar esta- el rostro de Ron se iluminó casi como el mío, salimos rápidamente del comedor para abrir el paquete en privado antes de la primera clase, pero a mitad de camino nos encontramos con Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, Nott y Zabini quienes nos veían divertidos, aunque una mirada de Draco me basto para saber que me estaba pidiendo permiso para quitarme el paquete, luego de un asentimiento imperceptible, Draco me quitó el paquete examinandolo

-Es una escoba- dijo, devolviéndome bruscamente mi nueva Nimbus, con una mezcla de celos y rencor en su cara

-Esta vez lo has hecho, Potter- dijo Nott

-Los de primer año no tienen permiso para tener una- confirmo Zabini, Ron no pudo resistirse.

-No es ninguna escoba vieja, es una Nimbus 2.000. ¿Cuál dijiste que tenías en casa, Malfoy, una Comet 260?- Ron rió con aire burlón -Las Comet parecen veloces, pero no tienen nada que hacer con las Nimbus-

-¿Qué sabes tú, Weasley, si no puedes comprar ni la mitad del palo?- replicó Draco -Supongo que tú y tus hermanos tenéis que ir reuniendo la escoba ramita a ramita- Antes de que Ron pudiera contestarle, el profesor Flitwick apareció detrás de Malfoy

-No os estaréis peleando, ¿verdad, chicos?- preguntó con voz chillona.

-A Potter le han enviado una escoba, profesor- dijo rápidamente Malfoy

-Sí, sí, está muy bien- dijo el profesor Flitwick, mirandome radiante - La profesora McGonagall me habló de las circunstancias especiales, Potter. ¿Y qué modelo es?-

-Una Nimbus 2.000, señor, Y realmente es gracias a Malfoy que la tengo- dije conteniendo la risa, la cara de Draco realmente era un poema independiente o no que estuviera fingiendo, Ron se rió todo el camino hasta que una voz nos sorprendió

-¿Así que crees que es un premio por quebrantar las reglas?- Hermione subía la escalera, mirando con aire de desaprobación mi escoba

-Pensaba que no nos hablabas- le dije

-Sí, continúa así -dijo Ron -Es mucho mejor para nosotros- Hermione se alejó con la nariz hacia arriba. Durante aquel día, mi mente vagaba a Ginny, a mi nueva escoba y a Ginny nuevamente... lo que me valió que mis profesores me llamaran la atención preguntándome algo sobre la materia, lo cual no era un problema para mi, al finalizar el día subi a mi habitación con Ron quien se veía aún más ansioso que yo...

-Oh- suspiró Ron, cuando la escoba rodó sobre la colcha de mi cama, se veía Pulida y brillante, con el mango de caoba, tenía una larga cola de ramitas rectas y, escrito en letras doradas: «Nimbus 2.000». Ron casi sentía que estaba cometiendo sacrilegio cuando la toco, lo que causo que me burlara de él y con un par de ánimos finalmente logró tomarla sin chillar... Cerca de las siete salí del castillo, rápidamente monte en mi escoba y me dirigí al campo de quidditch, me sentí libre con mi nueva escoba, no era tan poderosa como la que me regaló Sirius pero aún asi me sentia comodo, comencé a hacer piruetas y descensos, volaba cada vez más rápido sintiéndome absolutamente libre, hasta Vera se sentía complacida con la vertiginosa velocidad de volar en mi escoba, después de todo ella era un dragón...

-¡Eh, Potter, baja!- me gritó Oliver Wood un poco sorprendido. Llevaba una caja grande de madera debajo del brazo -Muy bonito, eso fue... wow...- dijo Wood, con los ojos brillantes -Ya veo lo que quería decir McGonagall, realmente tienes un talento natural. Voy a enseñarte las reglas esta noche y luego te unirás al equipo, para el entrenamiento, tres veces por semana- Abrió la caja. Dentro había cuatro pelotas de distinto tamaño, así Oliver comenzó a explicar las reglas mientras yo fingía desconocimiento y sorpresa...

-Esta dorada- continuó Wood -es la snitch. Es la pelota más importante de todas. Cuesta mucho de atrapar por lo rápida y difícil de ver que es. El trabajo del buscador es atraparla. Tendrás que ir y venir entre cazadores, golpeadores, la quaffle y las bludgers, antes de que la coja el otro buscador, porque cada vez que un buscador la atrapa, su equipo gana ciento cincuenta puntos extra, así que prácticamente acaba siendo el ganador. Por eso molestan tanto a los buscadores. Un partido de quidditch sólo termina cuando se atrapa la snitch, así que puede durar muchísimo. Creo que el récord fue tres meses. Tenían que traer sustitutos para que los jugadores pudieran dormir... Bueno, eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?- Yo negué con la cabeza. Entendía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer -Todavía no vamos a practicar con la snitch- dijo Wood, guardándola con cuidado en la caja -Está demasiado oscuro y podríamos perderla- Mi mente vagó hacia Ginny quien había logrado atraparla en la oscuridad- Vamos a probar con unas pocas de éstas- Oliver Sacó una bolsa con pelotas de golf de su bolsillo, Wood tiraba las pelotas de golf lo más fuertemente que podía en todas las direcciones, para que las atrapara. Rápidamente las atrape con relativa facilidad, Wood se veía extasiado -La copa de quidditch llevará nuestro nombre este año- dijo Wood lleno de alegría - No me sorprendería que resultaras ser mejor jugador que Charles Weasley. Él podría jugar en el equipo de Inglaterra si no se hubiera ido a cazar dragones-

-Los Weasley tienen talento- le dije mirando al cielo

-Si, espero que los menores también sean buenos en quidditch- me dijo Oliver sonriendo

-Estoy seguro que se destacarán- le dije divertido, Ron sería un futuro guardian y Ginny... Ginny sería brillante, mejor que cualquiera de sus hermanos...

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento rápidamente me dirigí hacia mi habitación saltandome la cena para disgusto de Ron, pero necesitaba ver a Ginny, me coloque mi pijama, cerré las cortinas puse hechizos de alarmas en caso de que Ron quisiera ver como estaba y silenciadores, apenas abri mi conexión me encontré con mi esposa quien me abrazo, si tuviera que definir la felicidad seria realmente en este momento...

Los meses pasaron, los entrenamientos matutinos con Ron iban bien, al menos ya no se desmayaba cuando terminamos la rutina de ejercicios, Will avanzaba rápidamente y Draco resultó ser un buen alumno, él estaba casi seguro de que en unos meses más tendría a la última miembro sangre pura en su grupo listos para ser entrenados lo que provocó una siniestra sonrisa en Death... mientras tanto Ginny se dedicó a entrenar a Aravis y Luna quienes eran tan distintas como la luz y la oscuridad, sin embargo lograron congeniar más rapido de lo que Ginny habia esperado, ellas trabajaban incluso mas duro que los chicos.

Obviamente tuvimos que contarle nuestro secreto a Death quien nos inspeccionó, nuestro contacto no estaba prohibido ya que al parecer no causó mayor cambio en nuestra unión pero sí estaba restringido por seguridad, asi que decidimos que lo reduciremos a una o dos veces por semana lo que nos causo tristeza, esos encuentros eran como un oasis en el desierto para nosotros, pero Death tenía razón, mi concentración había bajado mucho desde que descubrí que podía tocar a mi esposa, nuestros encuentros estaban en mi mente constantemente...

-Y ahora no os olvidéis de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando- dijo con voz aguda el profesor; subido a sus libros, como de costumbre -Agitar y golpear; recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no os olvidéis nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo «ese» en lugar de «efe» y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho- desperté de mi ensoñación volviendo justo cuando Seamus se puso tan impaciente que la pinchó con su varita y le prendió fuego

-¡Wingardium leviosa!- gritó Ron llamando mi atención, esta clase era crucial...

-Lo estás diciendo mal, es Wingar-dium levi-o-sa, pronuncia gar más claro y más largo-

-Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente- dijo Ron con rabia a Hermione su compañera en esta clase, ella se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas.

-¡Oh, bien hecho!- gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo -¡Mirad, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido!- moví mi varita y mi pluma también se elevó teniendo cuidado de no sobrepasar la de Hermione - Excelente Señor Potter, muy bien hecho usted también- me felicitó el maestro, pero por la cara de Ron creo que ni siquiera lo escuchó, su mirada seguía fija en la pluma de Hermione. Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor.

-No es raro que nadie la aguante- me dijo cuando nos abríamos paso en el pasillo -Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio- Fue entonces cuando ella me choco mi corazón se hundió cuando la vi llorar, pero era necesario que esto ocurriera...

-Creo que te ha oído- le dije

-¿Y qué?-dijo Ron, aunque parecía un poco incómodo - Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos-

-¿Por qué la tratas asi Ron?, si es mandona pero sigue siendo una chica, ¿tu quisieras que yo tratara así a tu hermana?- Ron frunció el ceño y pude ver culpa en su rostro

-Da igual, Ginny te patearia antes de que lograras decirle algo malo- y con esas palabras Ron avanzó por el pasillo, Hermione no apareció en la clase siguiente y no la vimos en toda la tarde. De camino al Gran Comedor, para la fiesta de Halloween, lleve a Ron cerca de Parvati Patil quien le decía a su amiga Lavender que Hermione estaba llorando en el cuarto de baño de las niñas y que deseaba que la dejaran sola. Ron pareció más molesto aún, pero un momento más tarde las decoraciones de Halloween al parecer le hicieron olvidar a Hermione, solté un suspiró resignado, apenas se abrieran esas puertas saldria corriendo a salvar a mi mejor amiga...

-Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo- Dijo Quirrell y se desplomó en el suelo. Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita.

-Prefectos, conducid a vuestros grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato-

-¡Seguidme! ¡Los de primer año, manteneos juntos! ¡No necesitáis temer al trol si seguís mis órdenes! Ahora, venid conmigo. Haced sitio, tienen que pasar los de primer año. ¡Perdón, soy un prefecto!- dijo Percy, rápidamente agarre a Ron y nos alejamos ocultos hacia donde estaba Hermione

-¿Harry, que haces?- me dijo Ron un poco molesto por haberlo sacado del grupo

-¡Es Hermione!-

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-No sabe nada del trol- Ron se mordió el labio

-Oh, bueno- dijo enfadado mirando hacia su hermano dándose cuenta que ya estábamos fuera de su vista, corrimos sin descanso hacia el baño de niñas, aun así logramos ser alcanzados por unos pasos que corrían rápidamente tras nosotros, rápidamente nos escondimos viendo que era ni más ni menos que Snape

-¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores?-

-No tengo la menor idea- le menti a mi amigo. Lo más silenciosamente posible, nos arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados del profesor -Se dirige al tercer piso- le dije a Ron

-¿No sientes un olor raro?- me dijo este en respuesta, apreté mis puños, sabía de dónde venía ese olor, acelere hacia el baño de niñas, rogando que las cosas ocurrieran como había sucedido en la otra realidad...Fue una visión horrible ver nuevamente al trol, más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedía era increíble. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos. El monstruo se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia el interior. Agitó sus largas orejas, tomando decisiones con su minúsculo cerebro, y luego entró lentamente en la habitación.

-La llave está en la cerradura, podemos encerrarlo allí- dijo Ron, le mire sorprendido, esa fue mi idea en la otra realidad

-No, Hermione está allí, este es el cuarto de baño de niñas- Ron me miró sorprendido y horrorizado pero antes de decirme cualquier cosa que me hay querido decir un grito aterrado resonó en la habitación...

-¡Hermione!- gritamos al unísono. corriendo a toda velocidad entramos al baño. Hermione estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El personaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos.

Desesperado tire de un grifo, lo arrojé contra la pared. El troll se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había hecho aquel ruido. Sus ojos malignos me detectaron y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón. Vera se movía furiosamente lista para atacar a mi orden...

-¡Eh, cerebro de guisante!- gritó Ron desde el otro extremo, tirándole una cañería de metal. El ser deforme no pareció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hocico hacia Ron y dándome tiempo para correr.

-¡Vamos, corre, corre!- le grité a Hermione, conteniendo las ganas de utilizar mi magia pero no podía, Albus notaría si utilizaba magia avanzada... así que corriendo hacia ella la tomé en mis brazos, se veía tan indefensa y aterrada, rapidamente corri hacia la puerta y la deje allí mientras veía con horror que los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido aún más al troll quien se volvió y se enfrentó con Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar. soltando a Hermione corrí para ayudar a mi amigo, dando un gran salto me colgué, por detrás del cuello de aquel monstruo y le clave mi varita en su nariz, Chillando de dolor; el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, mientras que yo seguía colgado de su cuello luchando por mi vida, Vera me rogaba mentalmente desplegar sus alas o sacar sus garras pero yo no la deje... fue entonces que Ron empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió, inmediatamente después de esto me relaje...

-¡Wingardium leviosa!- El bastón salió volando de las manos del troll, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. me aferre con fuerza preparándome para la caída de este, cuando finalmente pude levantarme vi a Ron quien seguía allí, con la varita todavía levantada, contemplando su obra.

-¿Está... muerto?- dijo Hermione mirándonos desde la puerta

-No lo creo, supongo que está desmayado... Puaj... qué asco- dije sacando mi varita de la nariz de troll, limpiandola inmediatamente, la llegada de los profesores no tardó en llegar, la profesora McGonagall se veía furiosa y habló antes que Snape y Quirrell

-¿En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos? Tenéis suerte de que no os haya matado-

-¿Por qué no estabais en los dormitorios?- dijo Snape mirándome con una mirada aguda e inquisidora.

-Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí- dijo la voz de mi amiga y pude notar que la cara de Ron cambiaba de vergüenza a sorpresa

-¡Hermione Granger!-

-Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema- Ron dejó caer su varita, casi podía ver la pregunta escrita en su rostro ¿Hermione Granger diciendo una mentira a su profesora? -Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron-

-Bueno... en ese caso- dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplandonos -... Hermione Granger; eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú sola?- Hermione bajó la cabeza -Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos, estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas- Hermione se marchó. La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia nosotros -Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvisteis suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña. Habéis ganado cinco puntos cada uno para Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Podéis iros- con esta orden salimos rápidamente, era un alivio estar fuera del alcance del olor del trol, además del resto.

-Tendríamos que haber obtenido más de diez puntos- se quejó Ron.

-Cinco, querrás decir; una vez que se descuenten los de Hermione-

-Se portó muy bien al sacarnos de este lío, claro que nosotros la salvamos-

-No habría necesitado que la salvaramos si no la hubiéramos hecho llorar - Ron me miro con culpa en su mirada pero ya habíamos llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda -Hocico de cerdo- dije y entramos, la sala común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos comían lo que les habían subido. Hermione, sin embargo, estaba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándonos. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda. Luego, sin mirarnos, todos dijimos: «Gracias» y corrimos a buscar platos para comer, yo estaba feliz después de todo finalmente tenía a mis dos mejores amigos conmigo, aunque basto derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio para lograrlo...

Noviembre trajo cosas buenas, finalmente Malfoy había logrado sumar a la ya proclamada reina del hielo a su grupo, lo que le hizo aún más popular, su padre estaba extasiado de ver quienes eran sus nuevos amigos, eso significaba una solo cosa, ellos estaban listos para que la verdad les fuera revelada, Will también llegó con maravillosas noticias, uno de sus compañeros quiso jugarle una broma arrojando una bugger a Will en clase de vuelo quien la agarro sin problemas en el aire, Viktor Krum quien estaba apoyando al profesor había visto esto y convenció al equipo de que fuera el nuevo reemplazo del guardián en caso de que el titular no pudiera jugar por lesión, Ginny estaba feliz porque las cosas se dieran de forma tan natural y le dio consejos de quidditch, de cómo alinear al equipo y los trucos más usados por los cazadores, después de todo el guardian era uno de los miembros más importantes del equipo, quien por lo general era el capitán debido a su posición ya que podía tener una mejor visión y comprensión del partido...

En lo referente a mis mejores amigos, Hermione se había vuelto un poco más flexible en lo que se refería a quebrantar las reglas y era mucho más agradable, Ron parecía que ya se había acostumbrado a tenerla cerca aunque seguían discutiendo por pequeñas cosas, en fin, no serían Ron y Hermione si no discutieran...

-Tienes que comer algo para el desayuno-

-Eh, lo siento pero no quiero nada-

-Aunque sea un pedazo de tostada- me suplicó Hermione.

-No tengo hambre, estoy un poco nervioso- Hermione asintió con la cabeza

-Harry, necesitas fuerza- dijo Seamus Finnigan- Los únicos que el otro equipo marca son los buscadores-

-Gracias, Seamus- le dije pero mi estómago se negaba a abrirse

 _ **-Debería comer...-**_

 _ **-¿Gin?-**_

 _ **-No amo, pero la ama me pidió que te recordará que debes comer-**_

 _ **-Lo siento Vera, es solo que estoy nervioso y no se porque, no es mi primer partido de quidditch-**_

 _ **-Puedo sentirlo amo, pero es mejor que coma antes de que la ama se entere que se salto la comida**_ **-** suspire frustrado ante esto, anoche Ginny me repitió mil veces que dejara de saltarme comidas incluso si eso significaba que nos viéramos menos, después de todo he estado entrenando mucho estos últimos meses ya sea haciendo magia con Will o Draco, trotando con Ron en las mañanas o practicando ataques con Vera... rápidamente agarre una tostada, Hermione me dio una gran sonrisa mientras que sentí a Vera moverse feliz en mi estomago...

A las once de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de quidditch. Muchos alumnos tenían prismáticos. Los asientos podían elevarse pero, incluso así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo,mis nervios habían cambiado, me sentía ansioso de volver a volar jugando por gryffindor.

-Bueno, chicos-

-Y chicas- añadió la cazadora Angelina Johnson.

-Y chicas- dijo Wood - Éste es...-

-El grande - dijo Fred Weasley

-El que estábamos esperando - dijo George.

-Nos sabemos de memoria el discurso de Oliver- me dijo Fred - Estábamos en el equipo el año pasado-

-Callaos los dos- ordenó Wood -Éste es el mejor equipo que Gryffindor ha tenido en muchos años. Y vamos a ganar, Bien. Ya es la hora. Buena suerte a todos-

Con ánimo caminamos hacia el campo en donde nos esperaba la Señora Hooch

-Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos - dijo cuando estuvimos reunidos a su alrededor

-Montad en vuestras escobas por favor- dijo, luego de que toco el pito nos elevamos en el aire, el partido contra Slytherin había comenzado...

-Y la quaffle es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa...-

-¡JORDAN!-

-Lo siento, profesora-

Fue lo único que pude escuchar, antes de subir aún más arriba, Wood me había pedido estar alejado para no sufrir un accidente pero esto no iba a ser por mucho tiempo, yo recordaba de donde venía la Snitch y estaba decidido a atraparla antes que en la otra realidad, aunque claro tenía que dejar que el asunto de la escoba loca ocurriera, respire y comencé a ver y a oír buscando la Snitch, Vera me aportaba mucho ya que agudizaba aún más mis sentidos, ahora podía entender como Ginny atrapo la Snitch de noche... fue entonces cuando la vi justo cuando Angelina había marcado, fingí unas volteretas para aliviar la tensión pero en realidad estaba acercando a la Snitch, cuando finalmente calcule que el buscador de Slytherin no me alcanzaria me lance, estaba cerca de atrapar la Snitch cuando Vera me advirtió sobre la cercanía de Marcus Flint quien estaba acercándose peligrosamente a mi, deje que se acercara y cuando estuvo a punto de chocar di un giro volando boca abajo, Marcus siguió de largo y chocó contra la galeria, yo me alce perdiendo la Snitch pero al menos había logrado darle su merecido a Marcus...

-¡No puede ser... esa debe ser la maniobra más impresionante que haya visto! te lo tienes merecido por tramposo-

-¡Jordan!- lo regañó la profesora McGonagall.

-Muy bien, muy bien. pero tiene que admitir que fue fantástica- continuó relatando Jordan mientras yo subía preparándome para lo que vendría, solo esperaba que Hermione uniera los cabos sueltos o no serviria de nada mi mentira sobre encontrar a Snape siendo vendado por una gran mordida de perro... fue entonces que lo sentí, mi escoba se movía sin control, mientras que Vera me suplicaba sacar sus alas, yo solo me mantuve firme en mi escoba, vi a los gemelos acercarse pero yo solo les grité que se alejaran, finalmente lo hicieron viendo que cada vez que se acercaban la escoba se volvía peor, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, miré hacia la galería de los profesores y suspire con alivio cuando la vi con fuego, bien hecho Hermione...

fue en ese momento que vi la Snitch me lancé rápidamente hasta que finalmente la atrape, fue realmente difícil hacerlo nuevamente con la boca pero lo había logrado, el partido terminó, Jordan anunciaba de forma alegre el resultado 170 contra 60, Oliver se veía extasiado mientras los gemelos proclamaban una gran fiesta en la sala común, yo solo sonreí haciendo planes de ir a ver a Hagrid...

-Era Snape- explicaba Ron - Hermione y yo lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo tu escoba. Murmuraba y no te quitaba los ojos de encima-

-Tonterías- dijo Hagrid, que no había oído una palabra de lo que había sucedido -¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Snape?-

-Descubrimos algo sobre él, trató de pasar ante ese perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween. Y el perro lo mordió. Nosotros pensamos que trataba de robar lo que ese perro está guardando-

Hagrid dejó caer la tetera -¿Qué sabéis de Fluffy? - dijo.

-¿Fluffy?-

-Ajá... Es mío... Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar...-

-¿Sí?- dije

-Bueno, no me preguntéis más es un secreto-

-Pero Snape trató de robarlo-

-Tonterías, Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así-

-Entonces ¿por qué trató de matar a Harry? - gritó Hermione -Yo conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid. Lo he leído todo sobre ellos. ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Snape ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi!-

-Os digo que estáis equivocados, no sé por qué la escoba de Harry reaccionó de esa manera. .. ¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! Ahora, escuchadme los tres, os estáis metiendo en cosas que no os conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvidaos de ese perro y olvidad lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel...-

-¡Ah!, entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no?- Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo e internamente me sentí mal por él, después de mi segundo año varias cosas cambiarían y una de esas seria Hagrid y Neville a quien aún no podía integrar a mi grupo, finalmente nos retiramos, aun hablando sobre lo que había pasado, sonreí cuando Hermione seguía preguntándose quién era Nicolás Flamel, cuando llegamos al retrato de la dama gorda volvimos a encontrar a Neville afuera, él había ido al baño después del partido y se había perdido toda la fiesta al no recordar la contraseña, yo solo quería subir a mi cuarto y hablar con Ginny, necesitábamos planear la iniciación de los Slytherin's pero inmediatamente que entre a la sala común fui el centro de atención, algunos chicos que habían bebido demasiada cerveza de mantequilla cortesía de los gemelos, me alzaron en sus hombros por la victoria...

 **Base Central**

 **Reino de las Sombras**

-Gin- dije apenas entre al reino de las sombras, la extrañaba tanto...

-Harry- me saludo mi esposa con una hermosa sonrisa, había crecido, aún era una niña pero se veía más grande, aún así sus hermosos ojos chocolate seguían cautivandome...

-¿Hola?, también estoy yo- dijo una voz sacándome de mis pensamientos, Aravis se veía divertida al lado de mi esposa y yo me pregunte como era posible que no la haya visto antes

-¿Se te ha metido un torposoplo?, son invisibles, van flotando por ahí, se te meten en los oídos y te embotan el cerebro. Me ha parecido oír zumbar a uno de ellos por aquí- dijo otra voz al otro lado de mi esposa

-Debe ser eso Luna- dijo Aravis riendo descaradamente mientras yo intentaba esconder mi rostro el cual de seguro estaba rojo de vergüenza

-Ya basta ustedes dos- les reprendio Ginny quien se oía divertida - Es hora de que las devuelva a sus casas-

-Entiendo, puedo ver que ambos tienen esa aura rosa- dijo Luna provocando más carcajadas de Aravis

-Oh Luna que haria yo sin ti, ven vamonos para dejar a la pareja sola- dijo Aravis mientras lanzaba pequeños besos al aire

-¡SUFICIENTE!- grito Ginny cubriendolas con sombras, aunque sus carcajadas seguían resonando, con un suspiro volví a levantar la vista, solo podía ver su espalda, fue como si un rayo me golpeara al darme cuenta que esta era la primera vez que nos quedamos solos en el reino de las sombras después de mucho tiempo, siempre nos acompañaba alguno de los chicos en nuestro entrenamiento o Death quien venía cada vez menos debido a su otra guerra...

-Draco me llamara apenas logre que todos los miembros de Slytherin se junten en su habitación- le dije para intentar cambiar el tema y olvidarme de este detalle...

-Lo sé, no creas que me perderé torturar a esas serpientes- me dijo mi esposa volviéndose hacia mí con una gran sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón saltara furiosamente, cerré mis ojos y la visualice, necesitaba con desesperación abrazarla

 _ **-¿Harry...?-**_ me dijo tanto en mi mente como en la habitación pero no la deje continuar

 _ **-Te extrañe amor-**_ dije antes de besarla, se sentía tan bien, tan real... cuando abrí los ojos pude ver que ella aún seguía en la otra esquina de la habitación y al igual que yo respiraba irregularmente, sus ojos me encontraron, ellos ardían de deseo al igual que los míos, ese beso mental fue bueno pero no era como uno real, yo quería besarla desesperadamente, era tan doloroso tenerla cerca y tenerla lejos al mismo tiempo...

-Harry...- resonó una voz en el reino de las sombras que me volvió a la realidad, Draco Malfoy estaba llamándonos, apreté los puños era tan irresistible la tentación de mandar todo al carajo pero Vera y João intervinieron volviéndome a la razón, al mismo tiempo que la voz volvió a resonar -¿Vas a aparecernos Potter?, aquí me estan viendo como si me quisieran lanzar una imperdonable- con una última mirada a Ginny y un movimiento de mi mano llene la base central de serpientes... Todos se veían asustados cuando llegaron, pero finalmente Zabini hablo...

-¡Pero que Mierda Draco, donde nos has traído!- eso hizo que las demás serpientes volvieran a su postura soberbia

\- Ahora lo entenderán- dijo Draco caminando hacia a mi - ¿Que tal Harry?- me dijo en modo de saludo con una sonrisa y la mano extendida, la cual estreche devolviendo la sonrisa, eso hizo que el resto de los miembros de Slytherin se sorprendieran, Crabbe y Goyle eran los que más perturbados se veían no sabiendo qué hacer...

-Déjame entender, te diste el trabajo de reunirnos prometiéndonos según tus propias palabras "un poder tan grande que haría al señor tenebroso llorar" para después venir y entregarnos a Potter a quien si no recuerdo mal hace unas horas odiabas- dijo Nott con los brazos cruzados, no reflejando ningún sentimiento como digno sangre pura al igual que Greengrass, muy distinto a Bulstrode, Crabbe y Goyle quienes seguían mirando todo confundidos y Zabini y Parkinson quienes se veían claramente molestos...

-Así es Theo, les prometí un poder como ningún otro y eso no fue una mentira, Harry Potter es la persona más poderosa que conozco y créanme que cuando lo vean en acción tendrán que cambiarse de ropa- dijo Draco riendo mientras que los Slytherin parecían aún más confundidos, nosotros nos reímos con él recordando sus reiterados accidentes -Ginny no te había visto- dijo Draco volteándose hacia mí esposa llamando la atención de las otras serpientes

-¿Y perderme la oportunidad de ver a las serpientes llorar y suplicar misericordia?- le respondió ella divertida mientras que yo desviaba un poco la vista, lo que había pasado hace unos momentos todavía seguía fresco en mi mente

-Aún no has sido clasificada, puede que también seas una serpiente- le respondió Draco mientras que los Slytherin le miraban con el ceño aún más fruncido

-En tus sueño Malfoy- dijo Ginny divertida

-Nah, mis sueños son más interesantes que una simple clasificación Weasley o debería decir...-

-¿Weasley?- dijo Zabini interrumpiendo a Draco en su rutina de molestar a Ginny, a veces odiaba ser tan celoso a causa de mi vínculo pero me había relajado con Draco, podía ver que no tenia ningún interés en mi esposa y a pesar de sus bromas siempre era respetuoso, además que estas siempre terminaban con Señora Potter haciendo que ella rodara los ojos y me guiñara un ojo causando la risa de Draco - ¿Ginny Weasley?, vaya con razón me parecías conocida- dijo Zabini con una sonrisa a medio lado muy distinta a su anterior rostro molesto, entrecerré mis ojos, no me gustaba la sonrisa coqueta que Zabini le estaba dando a Ginny...

-¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó mi esposa mirándome ligeramente consciente de mi molestia

\- No formalmente linda, pero cómo podría olvidar a la chica que causó sensación en el ministerio- dijo Zabini acercándose a ella estirando su mano en forma de saludo aún con su sonrisa a medio lado, comencé a contar para calmarme mientras que Gin me pedía que me tranquilizara, sabía que estaba siendo irracional y que Zabini era solo un niño pero no podía evitarlo... - Soy Blaise Zabini, para servirte- dijo el Slytherin, a mi esposa cuando está tomó su mano, apreté mi mandíbula con fuerza en un intento de calmarme no me gusto para nada el guiño que le dio Zabini al decir esto último

-Blaise si valoras tu vida te alejaras, ella no está disponible...- Comenzó a decir Draco consciente de mi molestia mientras que yo solo podía ver que Blaise seguía tomando la mano de mi esposa quien la retiró rápidamente volviendo a rogar que me tranquilizara recordándonos nuestra misión

-Soy más encantador que tú Draco Malfoy- volvió interrumpir Zabini no considerando el consejo de Draco quien miraba aterrado toda la situación - eso te lo puedo asegurar linda - añadió acercándose a Ginny quien estaba desconcentrada intentando tranquilizarme, fue en ese momento en que comencé a ver rojo Zabini se había acercado mucho a ella y había tenido la osadía de tocar el rostro de mi esposa, quién se vio sorprendida y molesta pero antes que ella reaccionara mi cuerpo se movió con voluntad propia a una velocidad que no era humanamente posible, lo siguiente que supe es que tenía a Zabini agarrado del cuello a varios metros de altura de la base.

 **-Escúchame porque esto solo te lo diré una vez, aléjate de Ginny o no respondo de mis actos-** le dije con una voz que no era la mía, mientras que él me miraba con ojos muy abiertos llenos de horror, fue entonces que lo solté, él inmediatamente comenzó a gritar por la caída libre, yo le mire caer pero antes de que chocara contra el suelo le volví agarrar salvándole la vida

\- Que esto te sirva de advertencia a ti y a cualquiera que se quiera acercar de forma incorrecta a mi esposa- vi que todos los Slytherin mostraban intimidados mientras que Blaise lloraba silenciosamente en el suelo, Ginny me mostró imágenes de como me veía, mis ojos se habían vuelto rojos y tenia las alas de vera saliendo de mi cuerpo, sin mencionar mi extraña voz profunda, suspire arrepentido, odiaba que mis celos tomaran el control, obligándome a relajarme me volví a acercar a Zabini

\- Escucha, lo siento por lo que acaba de pasar, puedes entrar a la habitación que acaba de aparecer ahí hay ropa y una ducha para que puedas cambiarte, tranquilo, no te haré daño, ve, cámbiate y te explicare lo que ocurrió con más detalle y tranquilo- Blaise solo asintió intentando ocultar su miedo y caminó lo más digno que se puede hacia la habitación que había aparecido para él, mientras que Ginny les decía al resto de los Slytherin que se sentaran a esperar, más por terror que por voluntad propia ellos obedecieron en absoluto silencio, Draco se acercó dándome unas palmadas en la espalda en un intento de animarme, había perdido el control y eso no era bueno, mientras que Ginny se dividía en reprenderme diciéndome que ella se sabía cuidar sola, consolarme diciéndome que no era mi culpa sino de nuestro vínculo, me pregunté qué haríamos si esto seguía así, no era bueno que tuviera esta reacción con cada chico que se acercara a ella... Merlín estoy jodido...

Blaise llegó a los minutos con ropa de un popular color negro, Draco comenzó a bromear que con esa ropa ya no se podía ver en la oscuridad haciendo referencia a su tez oscura para aligerar el ambiente tenso, así poco a poco comenzamos a contarles acerca de lo que Destiny tenía preparado para ellos y que les pasaría de tomar el camino de Voldemort, vi a Crabbe realmente afectado cuando Ginny le relato lo cruel que él había sido junto con Goyle y le vi llorar silenciosamente cuando le relate su horrible muerte prematura, de los demás no tenía mucho detalle excepto los expedientes que había leído cuando era auror y de los juicios que se hicieron en contra de todos los mortifagos, la ruina de su apellido y las multas a los afortunados que no fueron a Azkaban, al igual que ocurrió con Draco hubieron negaciones de por medio aunque menores, Ginny me dijo mentalmente que probablemente era por mi anterior arrebato pero finalmente todos parecían convencidos de la realidad sobretodo cuando les mire con los ojos de Death, Parkinson se veía destrozada llorando en su asiento, Bulstrode tenía la mirada perdida, Crabbe y Goyle tuvieron que ir a cambiarse ropa, Nott estaba sentado con sus manos en su cabeza, Zabini estaba en silencio mirando sus pies, la única quien tenía una mirada neutra analizando todo era Greengrass, con razón la habían proclamado reina del hielo, un título honorífico entre las serpientes que representaba a una mujer perfecta que nunca haría nada para descubrir los secretos de su marido, ni los secretos de su familia...

Finalmente cuando llegaron Crabbe y Goyle volvimos a retomar la conversación, Suspire de alivio cuando Zabini se acercó, al menos el incidente no había impedido que él se alejara de mi, eso no hubiera ayudado a nuestro plan, colocando su rodilla en el suelo me dijo - Lamento lo que ocurrió, no sabía que era tu esposa, eso no volverá a suceder, yo... lo siento- comencé a ver en su mente y pude ver su relación con su madre y sus variados esposos, vi que su poca moral le había afectado y de cuanto él anhelaba una figura paterna o alguien que lo amara y no alguien que lo mantuviera vivo por su herencia o por ser una pieza intercambiable, esto lo hacía querer sobresalir, es por esto que se unió a Draco - Lord Potter, como representante de la casa de los Zabini le juró lealtad a usted, su familia y a su causa-

-Todo está todo perdonado, como te explique mi vínculo me hace ser sobre-protector con Ginny, acepto tu juramento como jefe de la casa de los Potter, de ahora en adelante seras mi amigo y discípulo- dije colocando mi mano en su cabeza dejando que las sombras cubrieran sus recuerdos, él soportó el dolor y cuando finalmente termine le ayude a levantarse estrechando nuestras manos -Puedes llamarme Harry-

-Y tú puedes llamarme Blaise-

-Y a mi Ginny- dijo mi esposa acercándose divertida, su cercanía provocaba que mi vínculo intentara tomar el control así que me aleje un poco

-Ginny, siento lo que ocurrió-

-No sabias que era una mujer casada, además tuviste suerte, Harry te salvo de la humillación de que una chica te hubiera dado una paliza- dijo mi esposa causando mi risa, ella me miró aliviada aunque también había algo más...

-Ay el amor...- dijo Malfoy con un falso suspiro interrumpiendo nuestras miradas- Ya te acostumbraras a eso, aunque por lo general entrenamos sin la Señora Potter, en fin... bienvenido a la familia- añadió dándole palmadas en la espalda a Blaise quien se veía curiosamente relajado

 _ **-Probablemente encontró lo que estaba buscando-**_ me dijo Ginny y yo asentí mentalmente

La siguiente en pasar adelante para nuestra sorpresa fue Bulstrode quien al igual que Blaise se arrodillo- Lord Potter, Lady Ginny, mi familia es parte de los sagrados 28 sin embargo muchos desconocen que yo soy mestiza, cuando fui clasificada en Slytherin sentí un gran alivio ya que el sombrero afirmaba mi identidad como si fuera una sangre pura, es por esto que me he esforzado por ganarme mi lugar a toda costa, incluso si tengo que ocupar la fuerza bruta, pero después de escuchar su historia veo la verdad, no importa lo que haga no puedo evitar ser quien soy, prefiero aceptarme antes de convertirme en un monstruo, como representante de la casa Bulstrode juró lealtad a la casa Potter- antes de que yo hablara , Crabbe y Goyle se adelantaron colocándose a cada lado de Bulstrode, arrodillados dijeron;

-Como representante de la casa Goyle, le juró lealtad eterna Lord Potter-

-Como representante de la casa Crabbe le juró lealtad Lord Potter, si he de morir que sea por una buena razón-

-Como jefe de la casa Potter acepto sus juramentos Bulstrode, Crabbe y Goyle, de ahora en adelante serán mis amigos y discípulos-

Luego con la ayuda de Ginny introdujimos las sombras en su mente aunque esta vez hubieron jadeos de dolor, cuando terminamos ellos se levantaron compitiendo por quien nos mataba más rápido con un abrazo

-Por cierto recuerden llamarme Harry-

-De acuerdo, yo soy Vincent-

-Gregory-

-Millicent-

-Vin, Greg y Milly, ¿les parece bien si les llamamos así?- preguntó mi esposa, mientras ellos afirmaban con una sonrisa

-Mi padre es un mortifago y no estará feliz con esto- dijo una voz de un chico alto quien nos miraba a la distancia -Es bueno que no me importe, no es como si hubiera sido un buen padre de todos modos, como representante de la casa Nott le juró lealtad Lord Potter y por favor llamadme Theo, mi nombre es demasiado largo- nos dijo acercándose a nosotros colocando elegantemente su rodilla en el suelo

-De acuerdo Theo, como jefe de la casa Potter acepto tu juramento, de ahora en adelante eres mi amigo y discípulo-debo aceptar que fue uno de los más resistentes al dolor del encubrimiento de sombras y lo que vi en su mente fue interesante, con Ginny nos miramos solo faltaban dos en pasar, Parkinson se veía que tenia una guerra interna mientras que Greengrass nos miraba como si nos estuviera evaluando hasta que finalmente una de ellas avanzó...

-Debo reconocer que toda esta historia es increíble, pero me alegra saber que eres fuerte- dijo Greengrass acercándose, su mirada ya no era calculadora sino decidida, en fin, me alegraba que ella se uniera al grupo, cuando se puso frente a mí ella se desestabilizó y yo la agarré justo antes de que ella se cayera provocando un sorpresivo abrazo- Disculpa mi torpeza - me dijo con una sonrisa coqueta mientras la ayudaba, poco a poco comencé a sentir una gran ira recorrerme... Ginny... me voltee solo para ver sus facciones endurecerse aún más, intente tranquilizarla mientras alejaba a Greengrass pero ella siguió aferrada a mi - Veo que mis suposiciones eran correctas, eres fuerte Potter y no solo en magia, ¿te han dicho que el uniforme te queda bien?- dijo pasando su mano por mi pecho y eso fue lo último que pude ver antes de que la separaran de mí, Ginny la había arrojado lejos con fuerza desmedida quedando muy cerca de Parkinson quien se veía horrorizada, sobretodo cuando Ginny liberó a João quien lanzó un grito de ira, ella estaba tensa y todo empeoro cuando Greengrass le sonrió altiva, Merlín esto es malo...

-¡Escúchenme ambas porque solo se los diré una vez, Harry es mio, la próxima vez que te vea intentar ligar a mi esposo te haré sufrir tanto que desearás no haber nacido!-dijo mi esposa mientras João confirmaba su punto con un furioso rugido

-¡ME UNO!- gritó aterrada Parkinson corriendo hacia Ginny - Lady Ginny como representante de la casa Parkinson le juró lealtad a la familia Potter, por favor no me maté yo no he mirado a su esposo- dijo todo rápidamente mientras se arrodillaba ante Ginny lo que al parecer había calmado los ánimos de mi esposa quien me volvió a mirar con ojos de sorpresa

-Muy bien Pansy, como esposa del jefe de la familia Potter y con su total autorización- me miró y yo asentí - acepto tu juramento, de ahora en adelante eres nuestra amiga y discípula- dijo Ginny colocando su mano en la cabeza de João quien desapareció, lo que tranquilizó a Pansy

-Muy bien, al parecer soy la única que falta, siento por todo ese drama, eres guapo Potter pero no eres de mi gusto, solo quería comprobar si eras el único fuerte en esta habitación o si la Señora Potter también se te iguala- dijo Greengrass levantándose con dificultad del suelo - Auch, eso dolió, puedes dejar de verme así, créeme que con esta paliza no me acercaré ni a un metro de tu esposo, tengo dignidad y no me interesan los hombres comprometidos, pero antes de hacer mi juramento como representante de la familia Greengrass completando tu círculo de Slytherin de buen nombre necesito un favor-

-Que te hace pensar que aceptaremos-le respondió toscamente mi esposa

-No soy tonta, puedo ver como la popularidad de Draco creció cuando me uní a su grupo, de los que estamos aquí soy quien más ha avanzado en el escalón social de Slytherin, sin mencionar que soy parte de los sagrados 28 al igual que la mayoría de este grupo, mis padres fueron seguidores del Señor Tenebroso y así puedo seguir enumerando el porque les conviene que les ayude, se muy bien que ustedes no nos eligieron al azar, de alguna forma podemos ayudar en toda esta mierda, es por eso que les ofrezco mi total lealtad si...-

-Si que-respondió Ginny cruzándose de brazos

-Si ustedes salvan a mi hermana-dijo con un rostro inexpresivo pero su mirada la traicionó, Ginny me miró sorprendida ante estas palabras, los recuerdos de Daphne me invadieron, Astoria tiene una maldición de sangre que la debilita cada día más, el solo llegar a la edad adulta es un sueño para Astoria y su familia, con cada imagen Vera se movía incómoda y podía sentir también la mente de João suplicándole a Ginny que la ayudáramos, ellos habían sufrido a causa de una maldición de sangre era natural que se sintieran afectados...

-Te ayudaremos- le dije y pude ver a mi esposa acercarse a ella

-No lo haremos para que te unas a nosotros y créeme que aún estoy molesta pero puedo entender que quisieras asegurarte que tuviéramos un poder superior antes de abrir algo tan personal y familiar, curaremos a tu hermana, por ella, por ti y por João y Vera-

-¿João y Vera?- preguntó Daphne

-A João lo acabas de ver, es el dragón que vive en mi cuerpo, Vera es una dragona que vive en el cuerpo de Harry, antes eran humanos pero una maldición de sangre les cambió-

-Y porque entonces no les curan si tienen el poder- dijo Daphne arrugando el ceño

-Ellos no quieren- dijo mi esposa levantando los hombros mientras Daphne después de una larga mirada se inclinaba

-Yo, Daphne Greengrass primogénita de la familia Greengrass y representante de mi casa juró lealtad a la familia Potter-

-Yo Ginevra Potter esposa del jefe de la casa de los Potter y con su aprobación acepto tu juramento, desde hoy eres nuestra amiga y discípula- dijo Ginny tocando su cabeza conjurando hechizos curativos, luego de ver que no había nada que le provocará dolor comenzó a colocar las sombras en su mente, yo me acerque a Pansy quien asintió y soporto al igual que Daphne el dolor - ahora te llevaré hasta tu casa, es de noche así que no tendrás problemas en traerla acá desde las sombras-

-Astoria duerme con las luces encendidas desde que nació, mamá dice que es para ver su condición en caso de alguna emergencia- Dijo Daphne sin sentimiento, yo la mire desde la distancia, hay personas que se quiebran con el dolor y hay otras que se endurecen, Daphne es como el segundo tipo de personas.

 _ **-Ella enterró sus emociones para no sufrir...-**_ me respondió Ginny llegando a mi misma conclusión

-Entiendo, entonces convence a Astoria de seguirte hacia el lugar más oscuro y llámanos, cuando lo hagas las traeremos a ambas acá- con esas palabras Daphne fue envuelta con las sombras desapareciendo

 _ **-Daphne, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Vin, Greg, Theo, Milly y ahora Astoria, serían nueve, no ocho Slytherin-**_

 _ **-El número nueve es el signo de los ideales, el interés Universal y el espíritu de combate con fines humanitarios-**_

 _ **-Odio cuando me sacas el significado de los números-**_ le dije divertido _**\- Nueve personas a quienes entrenar, nueve personas complejas con sus fortalezas y debilidades-**_

 _ **-Nueve mortifagos menos amor-**_

 _ **-Si, eso es lo que me alegra... cuando comenzamos esto nunca pensé que alcanzáramos a tantas vidas-**_

 _ **-Y aun faltan personas a quien salvar... ahora ve y organiza a esas serpientes mientras que yo vigilo a Daphne-**_

 _ **-De acuerdo amor-**_ le dije para luego acercarme al resto de los Slytherin, comencé a organizar nuestros horarios de entrenamiento, tanto el privado que realizarán conmigo y Ginny como el entrenamiento matutino que tendrán que hacer por separado para no levantar sospechas, cuando llegue a la alimentación pude ver como Pansy me miraba con horror al tener que agregar más comida a su dieta así como Greg y Vic me miraban suplicantes como cachorros sin hogar al saber que tendrían que dejar de comer en exceso, tuve que ser firme y finalmente ellos asintieron, luego de ese episodio llegamos a la parte del estudio algo que hizo que dos personas se colocaran nerviosas, era bien sabido que del grupo Greg y Vic serían un aporte más de fuerza bruta que inteligencia o astucia, algo que tendría que cambiar, no necesitaba utilizar los ojos de Destiny para ver que en todos ellos había potencial, si algo aprendí en el ejército fue que no necesitas ser listo para ser un buen soldado sino más bien debes ser capaz de acatar órdenes y cumplirlas a la perfección pero si tienes una buena cabeza sobre tus hombros tienes menor posibilidad de cometer errores como el que llevó a la muerte de Vin... es por eso que estaba decidido a hablar con ellos, puede que nunca lleguen a ser los más listos pero les daré las armas para que logren razonar antes de actuar

-¿Entonces debemos seguir tratándolos mal?- me dijo Pansy levantando una ceja

-Así es, es parte de su tapadera, cuando vuelva Voldemort...- pude notar que varios aún le tenían temor a su nombre, otra cosa que cambiar -... él los reclutara, queremos que los reclute y que no tenga ninguna duda de su lealtad, tienen que ser parte de su círculo interno, su misión es más grande que ser espía, tendrán que reclutar a aquellos que son como ustedes, reducir desde adentro sus tropas, cuando venza a Voldemort algunos mortifagos escaparan pero otros otros se dedicaran a trabajar con los Squib con armamento Muggle- pude ver algunos rostros con evidente desagrado - es ahí donde más les necesito, ustedes son realmente importantes en esta misión...-

-Es un plan arriesgado- dijo Theo pensativo - Ahora veo porque recurres a las serpientes, un León no podría hacer un trabajo tan elaborado como ese - dijo con una sonrisa divertida, los Slytherin y su humor negro, abrí mi boca para responder algo ingenioso pero antes de que saliera cualquier palabra de mi boca la risa de Ginny resonó, volví rápidamente mi vista y la vi, riendo cada vez más fuerte arrodillada en el suelo agarrando su vientre, todos nos miramos y corrimos hacia donde ella estaba, frente a nosotros había una pequeña pantalla creada por Ginny para vigilar a Daphne, quien estaba... ¿bailando?, mi boca se abrió debido a lo ridículo de su baile mientras una niña le aplaudía cada pirueta, algunos Slytherin tenían la boca abierta, mientras otros miraban la pantalla con un rostro lleno de incredulidad, fue Pansy la primera en reírse, seguido por Draco y luego los demás, incluyéndome...

-Estamos listas Ginny-Dijo la voz de Daphne por encima de nuestras risas, no sé cuándo fue que terminó de bailar, pero aun seguíamos riendo, Ginny se limpió una lágrima y con un movimiento de mano las atrajo al reino de las sombras

-¿Daphne? ¿que es este lugar?-dijo Astoria detrás de su hermana

-Tranquila, confía en mi- Dijo Daphne mientras nos miraba entrecerrando los ojos, a pesar de que habíamos parado de reír cuando ellas entraron nuestros rostros seguían estando sonrosados, basto que Draco intentará ocultar su risa con una tos para que todos volviéramos a reírnos de Daphne quien nos miraba indignada, pronto Astoria que miraba a todos sin comprender se unió a las risas provocando que Daphne se relajara

 _ **-Te juro que no me arrepiento en agregar a las serpientes a nuestro grupo-**_ me dijo mi esposa ya un poco más calmada, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos riéndonos

 _ **-Me pregunto porque la reina del hielo estaba bailando así-**_

 _ **-Es por algo noble, tienes que verlo, adelante, ve en mis recuerdos-**_ No bastó que me lo repitiera, rápidamente me sumergí en la memoria de mi esposa viendo como Daphne llegaba a la habitación de su hermana...

 _ **"-Astoria- dijo Daphne en un susurro**_

 _ **-¿Daphne?- respondió la niña dejando de lado un libro que estaba leyendo - ¿pero como?-**_

 _ **-Eso te lo explicare después pero baja la voz y sígueme-**_

 _ **-¿Como se que eres tú?- dijo Astoria cruzándose de brazos mirando desconfiadamente a su hermana**_

 _ **-Claro que soy yo, ¿acaso no me ves?-**_

 _ **-Basta una buena poción para parecerte a mi hermana, así que perdóname por no creerte- dijo ella achicando aún más sus ojos**_

 _ **-Que soy yo Astoria, soy Daphne-**_

 _ **-Si eres Daphne entonces ¿porque no estás en Hogwarts?-**_

 _ **-Es una larga historia, que te contaré pero no puedo hacerlo aquí-**_

 _ **-¿Porque no?, estamos solas-**_

 _ **-Sencillamente porque no puedo, no tengo permitido hacer eso-**_

 _ **-No te creo, tienes hasta 5 para contarme la verdad o gritaré, 1...-**_

 _ **-Astoria que no puedo hacer eso-**_

 _ **-2...3...-**_

 _ **-Lo juré- dijo Daphne mientras Astoria se detenía en su cuenta regresiva**_

 _ **-Lo juraste como... ¿prometer?-**_

 _ **-Lo jure como representante de la casa Greengrass, tal como papá nos enseñó- dijo Daphne mientras Astoria se llevaba una mano a la boca, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos**_

 _ **-No... no lo hiciste, si papá se entera...-**_

 _ **-¿Ahora me crees?- dijo Daphne, Astoria simplemente la miro**_

 _ **-No del todo, pero te creeré si haces el baile- dijo con una sonrisa inocente mientras que Daphne se ponía tensa**_

 _ **-No-**_

 _ **-¿No? ¿entonces debo llamar a papá?-**_

 _ **-Astoria, sabes que soy yo, no necesitas que haga ese estúpido baile-**_

 _ **-Te equivocas hermana, amo ese baile y no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad de que vuelvas a bailarlo-**_

 _ **-Sabes que soy yo- dijo Daphne con ira contenida**_

 _ **-Puede ser aunque no estaré segura hasta que hagas el baile- dijo Astoria mirando sus uñas, Daphne solo la miró inexpresivamente pesando sus posibilidades, podía evitar el ridículo ya que sabía que estaba siendo observada y perder cualquier posibilidad de sanar a su hermana o hacer el estúpido baile...**_

 _ **-Te odio- dijo Daphne mientras comenzaba a moverse elevando las manos y rodillas cantando con el suficiente nivel para que solo Astoria la escuchara**_

 _ **-/Do the chicken (Hago como el pollo)**_

 _ **Do the funky chicken (Hago como el pollo funky )**_

 _ **Do the chicken (Hago como el pollo)**_

 _ **Do the funky chicken (Hago como el funky pollo)/- mi boca cayo viendo a Daphne, sus manos seguían elevándose al cielo mientras su rostro se volvió completamente rojo**_

 _ **-Say What? (¿Que Qué?)- dijo Astoria divertida**_

 _ **-/Do the chicken (Hago como el pollo)**_

 _ **-Do the funky chicken (Hago como el pollo funky)-**_

 _ **-Do the chicken (Hago como el pollo)-**_

 _ **-Do the funky chicken (Hago como el pollo funky)/- pronto los brazos de Daphne cambiaron de posición mientras simulaban el aleteo de un pollo, la mire incrédula mientras una sonrisa amenazaba con expandirse en toda mi cara**_

 _ **-/Ok/- dijo Astoria**_

 **-/Left, Left, Left-Right-Left (Izquierda, Izquierda, Izquierda-Derecha-Izquierda)/- Daphne comenzó a marchar**

 _ **-/prrrruuua/- dijo Astoria con el mismo volumen de voz de su hermana, disfrutando el baile ajena a la humillación de Daphne quien no podía estar más avergonzada**_

 _ **-/Left, Left, Left-Right-Left (Izquierda, Izquierda, Izquierda-Derecha-Izquierda)**_

 _ **\- Let me see the funky chicken! (Déjame ver el pollo funky!)/-**_

 **-/What did you say? (¿Qué dijiste?)/- dijo Astoria colocando su mano en su oreja**

 _ **-/I said let me see the funky chicken! (Déjame ver el pollo funky!)/-**_

 _ **-/What did you say? (¿Qué dijiste?)/- repitió la niña ajena a que su hermana estaba haciendo el ridículo por ella**_

 _ **-/I said (dije) Uh, Ah, Ah, Aaaah-Uh!, Ah, Ah, Aaaah-Uh!, Ah, Ah, Aaaah-Uh!/- Daphne volvió a aletear con sus brazos simulando ser un pollo , moviendo las caderas, mordí mi puño intentando no reírme de todo el ridículo baile en un intento de que mi esposo y los Slytherin no me escucharan y siguieran en su planificación pero me lo estaba poniendo tan difícil...**_

 _ **-/One more time! (¡Una vez más!)/- dijo Astoria**_

 _ **-/Uh, Ah, Ah, Aaaah-Uh!**_

 _ **Ah, Ah, Aaaah-Uh!**_

 _ **Ah, Ah, Aaaah-Uh!/-**_

 _ **-/Back in line! (De vuelta en la línea)/- dijo Astoria moviendo los brazos**_

 _ **-/Left, Left, Left-Right-Left (Izquierda, Izquierda, Izquierda-Derecha-Izquierda)**_

 _ **Left, Left, Left-Right-Left (Izquierda, Izquierda, Izquierda-Derecha-Izquierda)**_

 _ **Let me see the krokodile! (Déjame ver el cocodrilo!)/-**_

 _ **-/What did you say? (¿Qué dijiste?)/-**_

 _ **-/I said let me see the krokodile! (Déjame ver el cocodrilo!)/-**_

 _ **-/What did you say? (¿Qué dijiste?)/-Volvió a decir Astoria y ya no pude soportarlo más, coloque mi mano intentando amortiguar mi risa, llegaba ser hasta doloroso tener que reprimir mi deseo de reírme a todo pulmón...**_

 _ **-/I said (dije)**_

 _ **Uh, Ah, Ah, Aaaah-Uh!**_

 _ **Ah, Ah, Aaaah-Uh!**_

 _ **Ah, Ah, Aaaah-Uh!.../- Daphne siguió moviéndose al ritmo de la canción, pasando por distintos animales hasta que finalmente no lo pude soportar más y caí al suelo riendo, fue entonces que Harry y los demás se acercaron viendo el extraño pero divertido baile de Daphne, quien iba a pensar que la reina del hielo haría tal ridículo para sanar a su hermana...-"**_

 _ **-Así que fue por eso...-**_ dije mirando con nuevos ojos a las dos hermanas

\- Creo que es hora de cumplir nuestro compromiso- dijo Ginny acercándose a la chica, tenía una linda sonrisa y un buen porte como su hermana, aunque era mucho más delgada y pequeña, unas pequeñas ojeras se asomaban en su rostro producto a su maldición...

-Compromiso?- dijo Astoria mirando a Daphne quien le devolvió la mirada, solo eso le bastó a Astoria para unir los cabos sueltos -El juramento?- Daphne asintió mientras que ella abría grandemente los ojos llevándose una mano a su boca, pude ver claramente en su mente todas las enseñanzas de su padre y de cómo Voldemort se había convertido en su única esperanza, aunque claro, finalmente él no haría nada por ella...

-te curaremos Astoria- dije haciendo acto de presencia, ella me miró, luego a Ginny como no creyendo que dos niños podrían curarla...

-créeme son más fuertes de lo que parecen- dijo una voz conocida, Draco se acercó causando un pequeño sonrojo en la niña quien tan solo asintió

\- No te mentiré, esto puede doler - le dije a Astoria quien nos miraba con ojos abiertos

\- Daphne y los demás, no importa que suceda no deben detenernos - les dije mientras mis ojos y los de Ginny cambiaron, sin embargo algo andaba mal, no lograba ver la linea de la maldición de sangre sino que podía ver una sombra moviéndose a través del cuerpo de la chica

 _\- Vera -_ Llame y mi dragona apareció a mi lado causando que varios Slytherin retrocedieran, si no fuera porque Ginny había sujetado a Astoria ella hubiera hecho lo mismo, mire a mi dragona comparándola con Greengrass

-¿Estas segura que Astoria tiene una maldición de sangre? - pregunte aún mirando a Vera y Astoria

\- M-me crees mentirosa - dijo Daphne intentando parecer dura, sin embargo su pequeño tartamudeo la había delatado, toque a Vera haciéndola desaparecer para el resto, mi dragona era imponente...

\- Vera y João, los dragones que ustedes acaban de ver tienen la maldición de sangre, puedo ver perfectamente esa maldición, pero lo que tiene Astoria es distinto... ni siquiera se que clase de magia oscura es pero te prometo que te la sacaremos - dije mirando firmemente a la menor de las Greengass quien tan solo asintió, me acerque mirándola con los ojos de Death, si había unos ojos que podrían ayudarme con magia oscura eran estos y no me equivoque...

Por segunda vez desde la noche en que Will y yo fuimos atacados de forma cobarde podía ver la fecha de muerte de una persona aunque en este caso no solo podía ver el fatal desenlace de la muchacha sino que podía ver que la sombra que se movía por su cuerpo también tenia una fecha, hice una mueca de asco y horror al entender lo que estaba pasando, esta sombra era un parásito, que estaba consumiendo la vida de Astoria, podía ver como se alargaba su vida al mismo tiempo que la vida de Astoria se acortaba, estire mi mano y comencé a extraer este parásito, Astoria grito y lo podía entender, estábamos arrancando otra alma de su cuerpo, el parásito lucho intentando aferrarse al cuerpo de la niña causándole más dolor hasta que yo no tuvo a que más aferrarse, entonces sucedió, con una sacudida logré sacar a una sombra que se movía furiosamente en mi mano intentando volver al cuerpo de Astoria quien se había desmayado en los brazos de Ginny, fue entonces que la temperatura bajo y unos furiosos gritos llenaron la base...

\- Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí - dijo la voz siniestra de Death, mire al resto de los Slytherin quienes miraban aterrados la siniestra presencia - Todo este tiempo escondiste una parte de tu alma de mi, no importa cuan insignificante haya sido este trozo, esto no te lo perdonaré - dijo Death arrastrando por el cuello a una mujer que parecía envejecer rápidamente con cada segundo, Death se acerco a mi y tomo la sombra de mi mano, está comenzó a dar grandes gritos de espantó junto a la mujer - Evangelina pagarás por tu audacia - dijo Death al mismo tiempo que la sombra ardía dando gritos de pánico la mujer grito junto con ella al mismo tiempo que su envejecimiento se aceleraba, cuando la sombra termino de consumirse el cuerpo quedo inerte aun envejeciendo volviéndose polvo, Death miro el resto de ropas y polvo con desdén para luego acercarse nuevamente tomando lo que quedaba de su alma - esta es mi sentencia, no habrá perdón ni misericordia, arderás por toda la eternidad - termino de decir antes que su alma desapareciera en llamas

\- Death - dije acercándome, colocándome entre los Slytherin y Death - déjame presentarte a quienes trabajarán con nosotros - Death les miró y casi pude de una diabólica sonrisa al ver el terror y horror en sus rostros, al menos de los que seguían conscientes...

\- Que esto les enseñe una lección, nadie que me engañe o traicione quedara sin castigó - y con esas palabras Death desapareció 


End file.
